


I'll Keep You Safe Here With Me.（Chinese Translation）

by cathylovejr



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Canon-Typical Violence, Clint Barton Feels, Depression, Implied Relationships, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Panic Attacks, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Where the hell was Clint Barton, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathylovejr/pseuds/cathylovejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>是的，Clint在逃避复仇者。不，他不想回纽约去。但是，他也不想被冬兵绑架。真的，他只想回到床上睡一觉。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll Keep You Safe Here With Me.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907085) by [sara_holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_holmes/pseuds/sara_holmes). 



> 真的超级喜欢sara大大的这篇文，所以就要授权翻译了XD  
> 有发在随缘居和我自己的LOFTER上。

第一章

刺眼的灯光投射下来，将他们定格在原地，无处可逃。Clint被晃得什么都看不见，头顶传来的直升机轰鸣声撞击着胸腔。有人在对着他们叫喊，命令他们跪下，并放下手中的武器。警报声在耳边长鸣，雨还在下着，模糊了眼前的一切。

Clint并没有妥协，他拉开弓弦，对准拔枪包围住他们的人。水滴从他的头发滴落到前额上，衣服早就湿透了，紧贴着肌肤。血和雨水混合成橘红色，从他脸上，手臂上滑下。

Bucky在Clint的身后急促地呼吸着。他跪在地上，肩膀重重地压着Clint的大腿。他用左手将右手紧压在胸口，身体颤抖着。Clint猜那是因为疼痛，毕竟他仍在流血。

“投降吧。”通过扬声器扩大的单调语句，在黑夜中回响，更多的探照灯光从他们身上扫过，“你被捕了，冬兵，投降吧！”

“离开这里，Barton！”Bucky勉强开口，声音因为疼痛而嘶哑。

“我他妈地才不走。”Clint纹丝不动，“我不会让他们带走你。”

“Barton——”

“我不会让他们带走你！”他说得十分坚决，丝毫不怀疑自己的心意。就算他根本不知道事情怎么就到了这一步。回忆和疑问充斥着他的脑海——

他为什么会落到这步田地，被一个特种小分队包围着，所有的枪都指着他的脑袋，他为什么会和Bucky fucking Barnes在一起，后者还靠着他身上，血流不止？

最近的几个月就像是一个模糊的梦境，在交错的时间线里，他唯一能肯定的就是，不知什么时候开始，他已经可以豁出性命去保护Bucky Barnes

一个特种兵从队伍中走出来，举着枪小心翼翼地接近他们，脚步落在积水的地面上，清晰可闻。

Clint吞了吞口水，眨巴着眼睛让雨水流出来。

“Barnes，我想我们最后还是搞砸了。”

 

四个月之前

Clint把玩着酒杯，时不时喝上两口。酒杯上的标签都快掉了，也不再冰了。不过他并不介意反正再怎么都是啤酒。而且身边这样糟糕的环境，也只有通过啤酒和太阳镜才能有所改善。

他一饮而尽，对酒保做了个“再来一杯”的手势，把空杯子放到吧台上，推到那堆空杯子里。酒保一言不发地递了另一杯给他，Clint咕哝了一声作为感谢。

他已经忘记上一次说话是什么时候了。如今来这里他都不用开口，酒保就会把酒递上来了。即便是汽车旅馆里住在他旁边的老好人，在几周前发现他在门口吐了一地之后，也不再那么友好了。

身后的台球桌上，不断传来台球尖利的撞击声，Clint本能地畏缩了一下，转头去确认那不是更有威胁的东西。他能听到低语声，酒杯碰撞声，以及讨厌的不知从哪儿传来的急促的敲击声。纽约那件事之后，他对周围的声音总是很戒备，变得极度谨慎，这让他觉得很挫败。

“对所有复联的粉丝来说，这儿有个超好的消息。一年前，复仇者们将纽约从外星人袭击中拯救下来，如今他们可能要再次集结了！今天早上有人看到美国队长走进了Stark大厦。”

尽管周围十分嘈杂，新闻报道的声音还是清晰地传到了他耳里，Clint看向墙上的电视，过度兴奋的新闻主播已经消失了，取而代之的是Steve Rogers走进Stark大厦的晃动画面，Tony在门口等他。Steve看起来十分疲惫，他没有理会那些喊着他名字的记者和闪个不停的相机。在Tony的引导下走进了大厦。

“嘿，你还好吧？”

Clint这才意识到自己盯着电视机至少一分钟了，酒杯停滞在了唇边。他眨了眨眼睛，把酒杯放下，摇着头将目光从电视上移开。那个新闻主播已经被切回来了，推测着余下的复仇者们何时会出现在纽约。

“当然。”他说得云淡风轻，手指轻敲着杯子上的标签，避开了和酒保的眼神接触，“不过你能关了它吗？”

酒保切到了篮球赛频道，什么都没说。要么他是真的不知道Clint是谁，要么他就是西海岸最聪明的酒保。反正Clint不在乎这些。他只是欣慰不需要在复仇者中听到自己的名字了。

他喝了一口啤酒，思忖着Steve到纽约找Tony究竟意味着什么。特别是他在DC和冬兵还有神盾局搞得一团糟之后。他不知道其他人是不是知道，或者参与其中。

天哪！Clint希望他们没有期望自己能回去，因为他根本不想回去。

他又要了一杯，无声地接过来，然后耸了耸肩，环视了一下眼前的酒吧。对面的椅子在被拉开时发出了刺耳的声音，Clint畏缩了一下，这显然比台球带来的刺激大多了，因为Clint手抖得啤酒都洒了出来。他骂骂咧咧地把酒杯放下，甩了甩手，擦了擦洒到牛仔裤上的。然后深吸了一口气。最近他的脾气总是来得莫名其妙，哪怕是一点儿小状况都能让他烦躁不安。他对自己失望到了极点。

迎面而来的动静让他再次抽搐了一下，手肘自卫般地抬起来，就像是要阻挡一次袭击。那不过是酒保倒了另一杯酒给他，外加一块洗碟布。虽然上一杯并没有全洒出去。若是以前，他肯定会自嘲一番，但现在他什么都不在乎。

“这么神经质。你是个士兵吗？还是啥？”酒保问道。

Clint本想让他滚开，但他只是擦干了自己的手，把布扔在了吧台上，“我看起来像个士兵？”

“你看起来像是有过一段操蛋的时光。”酒保把洗碟布收起来，“我见过很多退役的士兵，和你一样神经质。”

Clint耸肩，拿起酒杯，“或许我就是个神经质的人呢？”

酒保一边擦着吧台一边用极力克制的怀疑眼光看他。不过他并没有提出异议，只是说，“或许吧。”就走到一边去招呼其他客人了。

Clint看着他离开，又拿起了酒杯。

 

十码。十码一点儿都不远，对吧？Clint在停车场摇摇晃晃地前进，艰难地保持着平衡。如果他没有把手揣在口袋里，更没有在凌晨三点还带着太阳镜的话，他觉得自己走起来应该会更容易一些。

汽车旅馆招牌上的字母炫目地晃动着。他之前醉得更厉害的时候，都能从90码之外命中一个五分硬币大小的目标，所以今天晚上，哦，不，是凌晨，回到旅馆房间简直是易如反掌。

他继续前行，尽管没有转头也没有转动眼睛，周围的世界还是天旋地桩的。他只能停下来，挪到路边，身体靠在一辆小卡车的后挡板上。一辆卡车从他身后驶过，车灯短暂地扫过停车场，消失在夜色中。

Clint头晕目眩，剧烈地喘息着，他抬头，试图在眼前的九个房间里找出自己的那一间。

“又一夜的五星级享受。”他含糊地说着，对着旅馆挥了挥手，向后靠了靠，觉得小卡车后挡板上的把手挤压着他的颈椎。“Phil，如果你正看着我，你最好不要皱眉。我他妈开什么玩笑，你当然会皱眉了。我记得，你把我从雨水沟里拎出来的那晚，我睡在水沟的那晚，还有波兰酒吧的地道，新泽西的消防通道。哇哦，我都不知道你怎么忍得了我？”

可惜没有答案了。有时候Clint会想Phil会给他怎么的答案。记忆中Phil的声音在他的脑海里给他答案。但这次，只有让人痛苦的沉默，和酒精一起敲击着他的骨头。

他积蓄力量，咕哝着从小卡车上移开，只走了三步就被地上的石头绊倒了，还好他及时从口袋里抽出了一只手，才没有让自己的脸硌在人行道上。他脸朝下重重地摔在地上，擦伤了脸颊。

他不可抑制地笑起来，想着如果Phil看到现在得他会是怎样一副神情。忽略了肩膀和下巴上的痛感，他翻了个身，并没有停止笑声。天空在他头顶缓慢地回旋着，星辰在墨色的天空中慵懒地起舞。

他闭上了眼睛，感受到眼泪从眼角滑落，消失在发间。

“我该怎么办，Phil？”

仍旧，只有沉默。

 

Clint直到第二天下午才起来，感觉自己就像是一辆卡车撞了一样。他明白除了自己谁都不能责怪，他艰难地坐了起来，肩膀的疼痛让他发出了轻微的呻吟。胃和脑袋都难受得不行，下巴就像是针扎一样得疼。他记起自己昨天摔在了停车场。他摇了摇头，真希望自己没那么倒霉。

在又睡了一个小时，喝了三杯咖啡，四杯水，服用了超量的布洛芬，洗了一个热水澡以后，他总算是活过来了。他坐到床边，随意地擦了擦自己的头发。电视在身后低语着，有点儿噪音总比全然的静默要好。

在他趴到床上拿T恤的时候，电视上冒出了“冬兵”这两个字。他机械地转过身，但电视上出现得还是那个已经看过上千次得镜头，城市被破坏后留下的废墟。他听了一会儿，但很快就发现，这仍然是对Steve的指责，“为什么美国队长没有在这里收拾残局，看看那些被破坏的街道和建筑，他把我们从恐怖袭击中救下，但我们也为那些破坏付出了税款。”

太蠢了。人们总觉得物质上的损失才是重点。

Clint漠然地看完了剩下的新闻，明白他应该更加关心正在发生的一切。但他做不到。新闻被切断，插入了一些议员关于责任心的演说，翻了DC的旧账，再一次播放了Steve在街道上对战冬兵的场景。这段影片由手机拍摄，虽然抖得厉害但还是能够看清每一个动作，以及金属在阳光下的每一道闪光。艹，Clint已经看了太多次，就算不想都记得一清二楚。他甚至都能梦到这些场面。但是比起梦到Phil和Loki，这实在是好太多。

他关上了电视。放在以前，Clint觉得自己还能帮上忙。他能和Steve和Natasha一起面对。如果……纽约那件事从来没有发生过。

他不让自己再想下去，纽约的事发生了，Loki 控制了他，他没有办法改变。对于现在的生存状况他很满意，住在不同的汽车旅馆，伪造身份，躲避复仇者……他暂时还不想有所改动。

当然，整个宇宙都讨厌Clint Barton。不过几分钟过去，他就又开始想复仇者的事了，都他妈的是Steve Rogers的错，就不能让自己的脸从新闻中消失哪怕是五分钟的时间吗？这让他觉得越来越难没有办法逃开了。

一周后，Clint坐在一个破烂的餐馆里吃着一个汉堡，他认定这样的汉堡该为当地所有的心脏病负责。天色已经晚了，而女服务员一直扔给他“快走吧，这样我才能清理好然后回家”的眼神，Clint没有理会，在他看来，在打烊前他还有半个小时的时间，所以他没有动，一边吃汉堡，一边看着不知谁留下来的报纸。

报纸上没什么有趣的东西，除了第四版上的图片，Steve从纽约的一家高档餐厅走出来，上了Tony的奥迪。Clint觉得现在的自己连那家餐厅的门都进不了。Steve没有理会守候的狗仔队，把脸转向了已经坐到驾驶座的Tony。Tony的手放在方向盘上，倾斜着身子不耐烦地看着Steve，张着嘴很明显正在说些什么。

Clint盯着那张照片，直到手机震动把他从沉思中惊醒。他已经几周没有用手机了，甚至不知道自己为什么要带着它。他一手拿着咖啡，一手掏出手机，希望只是运营商发来的消息——

该回来了，不要再逃避了。

是Natasha。

他放下了咖啡杯，盯着手机屏幕，却没有任何感受。他不欣喜，不惊慌，什么感觉都没有。他的手指小心翼翼地摩挲着屏幕，不知该怎么办。他应该回去吗？要发短信给她，让她把自己接回纽约去，帮助一年前差点被自己害死的队友吗？

他关掉了手机，打开后盖儿，先把SIM卡拿出来折成了两半，然后抠出了电池，把一堆东西都放进了自己的口袋里。掏出钱包留下了20美元后，他拿上背包离开了餐馆。

他深呼了一口气，目光在街道上逡巡起来，在锁定了目标之后，他走到了一个排水沟旁，把那堆东西全部扔了进去，听到它们落地的声音，他又盯着排水沟看了一会儿才抬脚走开。

Clint回到了汽车旅馆，他并没有太着急，即便他知道Natasha已经开始找他了。他心里一部分希望着Natasha会明白他不回应就是不想回去，就这么放他走。另一部分却认为Natasha绝对不会轻易放手，会试图找到他，就算他会反抗也会把他带回去。

是时候将自己躲避复仇者的计划提升到另一个等级了。

他试图用脚把门关上，但并没有成功。他也懒得再关一次，反正他马上就会带着所有的东西离开这里了。他把夹克脱下放到包里，然后跳到床的另一边，打开了床边的抽屉，拿出了自己的弓和箭匣。他庆幸自己的箭都还在。

身后传来的异响惊扰到了他，他抬起了头，然后愣在了原地。

有人站在他的房门口，沉稳如一尊雕塑。

Clint看着他，他也回看过来。他穿着深色牛仔裤，连帽衫的帽子戴在头上，让Clint无法看清他的脸。他的眼睛和左手都闪着光芒。

左手！

来不及想，Clint抓起了一支箭，肾上腺素在他的身体里叫嚣着，他把箭搭在弓弦上，转到一边去，拉开了弓弦射击。箭击中了那个人的肩膀，冲击力让他后退了一步。但他立刻就行动了。Clint抓起了另一支箭，那个人的动作几乎和他一样快，第二支箭击中了另一边肩膀，只听一声金属撞击，箭落到了地上。一道金属光芒划过空气，Clint本能地转身试图躲过袭击，但迎接他的是巨大的疼痛——

他狠狠地回击了一脚，对方一个踉跄退到了一边。他看向自己的右边，然后看到了血，许多的血，他的T恤被扯破了，血渗出来，染透了紫色的面料，猩红的血从手臂上留下来，从手腕儿处滴落。艹！为什么是肩膀？如果那一刀划伤了他的回旋肌腱，他就完蛋了，他再也不会是一个天才狙击手了，他会成为一个普通人。

Clint气急败坏地挣扎着想要拿到另一支箭。他不明白，为什么在受到袭击的时候，就算身上再他妈疼，都不会痛得休克过去？他把箭搭在了弓弦上，但一只金属手臂伸过来，掐住了他的脖子，他只能空出一只手来挣脱掉脖子上的束缚。

“停下。”一个声音传来。Clint从来都靠不住的自卫意识告诉他，他没有别的选择。他动不了，甚至都快要窒息。缠斗下去只能受更重的伤。他小心地放松下来，停止了对抗，然后就发现自己和冬兵面对面了。

他艰难地呼吸着，喉咙上的手指依旧没有放松的意思，对方的另一只手则把他的弓箭推向另一边。谁能想到冬兵竟然会穿着牛仔裤和连帽衫呢？Clint还能看到他明亮的眼睛还有下巴上的胡渣。那支箭还穿在他的肩膀上，不过冬兵看起来并不介意。Clint真希望自己射中的是更致命的地方。

 

这么近距离地看到没有戴面具的冬兵让Clint有些悚然。他意识到没有那身制服，冬兵不过是一个有着深色头发和明亮眼睛的普通人，在大街上擦身而过都不会有人回望一眼。

在一段紧张，痛苦的时间过后，冬兵松开了手。

他们坐下来，近在咫尺的距离，彼此都没有轻举妄动。随着时间流逝，紧张的气氛就像是一根紧绷的弓弦一样。Clint小心的呼吸着，尽量忽视肩膀上的疼痛，全力思索着怎样才能活着走出这里。他还能感受到血液从胳膊上流下，从手肘滴落到地毯上。

最后还是冬兵先动，他向后退了退，看了看自己的肩膀，然后用他的金属手臂握住插入肩膀的箭，平稳地把它拔了出来，扔向一边。血液缓慢从他穿着的灰色T恤里渗出来。

“你了解美国队长。”他打破了沉默，声音低沉而沙哑，“你就是那个失踪的复仇者。”

Clint试图找到一个合适的答案，呼吸带来的痛感让他的胸口不自觉颤抖，他本来想说，“我才不是什么复仇者”，但他疼得连呼吸都困难，更不用提说话了。

门外有什么动静——开始是轻微的脚步声和说话声，紧接着一声尖叫仿佛尖刀一般划过空气。冬兵和Clint转过身，看到门口站着一个年轻的女人，惊恐地看着他们。然后跑开，疯狂地呼救。

“艹！”（blya俄语）冬兵粗暴地骂了一句，转过头，眼神直勾勾地盯着Clint，“你需要跟我走一趟。”

Clint有点儿搞不清状况，他张了张嘴，觉得胃里翻腾不已。“去你妈的。”他勉强开口，希望自己的意思已经很好地传达了，他才不想和一个突然闯进来刺伤他的通缉犯为伍！

冬兵畏缩了一下，Clint注意到了这轻微的变化。有什么从他的脸上滑落，破碎。他的眼中刻满了绝望。等一下，这就是那个在DC制造了大屠杀的人？那个几乎把Steve和Nat推进地狱的人？二战来最臭名昭著的杀手，竟然看起来就要在他身边崩溃掉了？

Clint沉重地呼吸着，不知所措地看着他，眉头重重地皱了起来，“你到底是谁？”

这显然是一个错误的问题。冬兵突然面无表情地站了起来，居高临下地看着Clint——有一瞬间Clint觉得他会就这么离开，但下一秒冬兵就拉住他的手臂，把他扯了起来。因为疼痛和失去平衡，Clint蹒跚了一下，用左手捂住了右肩上的伤口，试图不去想那么多。

“不要碰。”冬兵粗鲁地说道。他把Clint抵到了墙上，按住他，然后回身把Clint的包背到了自己身上，他俯下身捡起了Clint的弓，检查了一下才扔到Clint的胸口，Clint用布满血痕的手接了下来。冬兵又捡起了落在地毯上的箭，快速地装到箭匣里。他把箭匣盖好，站了起来。

“走！”他命令道，发现Clint并没有动，他再次伸手抓住了他的T恤，把他扔向了门口，Clint本想稳住自己的脚步，但还是被扔到了黑暗的停车场里，冬兵把他拽到了最近的一辆黑色轿车旁边，把Clint抵在车门上！快速地打开了锁。

“进去。”冬兵说着，先把弓扔到了座位上，然后抓着Clint的脚踝和大腿，把他往车里推，这样他就不会从座位上滑下来滚到车外了。而每挪动一步，对于Clint来说都是刺骨的疼。他的视线已经开始模糊，疼痛，惊吓，无力，失血过多，所有的一切如山一般压在他身上。

驾驶座的门关上了，背包被重重地扔向了后座。引擎在他耳边发出轰鸣声，他的脑袋靠在椅背上，模模糊糊地意识到，他似乎被该死的冬兵绑架了。

艹！如果他会因为失血过多而死的话，绑架根本就不算什么。

冰冷的金属手掌落到了他的脸颊上，那只温暖的手则放到了他的颈边，感受脉搏。他本想把那只手打掉，但他已经开始失去意识，渐渐陷入到昏迷之中。

Clint能听到汽车引擎的声音，感觉自己随着汽车的前进轻微地摇动。他的胳膊火辣辣地疼，手指已经麻木了，头晕目眩。他睁开过一次眼睛，从后视镜上看到那个戴着兜帽的身影和他紧握着方向盘的金属手指，那人看了他一眼，明亮的冰蓝色眼睛让Clint觉得镜子里的是自己和Loki。

有时他觉得自己还在苦撑，有时他又觉得自己已经死去。但等下他就意识到自己还在车里，发动机在耳边轰鸣着，车窗外的世界被快速地甩在身后。他感到自己被一双强壮的手架起他的身体软弱无力，根本不受大脑控制。

Phil在他的梦境里，苍白而悲伤，Clint想要接近他，却再一次被拽入了黑暗之中。取而代之的是恨不得把他生吞活剥的Natasha……有人把什么喂到了他嘴里，捏着他的下巴直到他把那东西吞下去，然后喂了一口水给他，滋润了干燥的嘴唇。脑海中的混沌逐渐平息下来，叫嚣着的情绪也恢复了平静。整个世界重归沉寂。他再次睡了过去。

 

Clint试图睁开眼睛。他的脑袋还是昏沉沉的，全身都疼。虽然软弱无力，但好歹烧退了。灯光让他觉得脑袋有些刺痛，所以他又闭上了眼睛。努力吞咽了一下试图用其他的感官来感知周围的一切。他躺在一张床上。床垫凹凸不平，身上盖着的毛毯刺得他发痒。他觉得自己已经几周没有进食了。肩膀上的疼痛随着心跳起伏。好在他的手指还能活动，所以应该没有什么大碍。他的T恤被脱掉了，因为他能感受到粗糙的毛毯磨着他的肩胛骨。有什么勒住了他的肩膀和胸口，让他有些不舒服。他伸出左手，小心翼翼地用指尖触碰肩膀，发现勒住他的是一块绷带，他的上臂，肩膀和胸口都已经被仔细地包扎好了。

嗯……他记得自己被冬兵捅了一刀，所以一切都解释得通了。不过他并不知道自己为什么会躺在床上，还有人帮他包扎好了伤口。他以为自己会在某个水沟里流着血死去呢。是冬兵扔下了他，还是他自己逃出来了，被人发现所以得救？他试图把被绑架后的事情理清楚，但他都不知道那是多久之前了，更不用说现在的他根本没有办法分辨哪些记忆是真实的，哪些只是他高烧后产生的幻觉。

“欢迎回来~”略显疲惫的沙哑嗓音，让Clint一下子就僵住了。这算是回答了他刚刚所有的疑问。

他艰难地吞咽了一下。此刻的他无比希望Phil Coulson就在赶来的路上，很快就让他摆脱眼前的困境。他的人生怎么会变成这样？

“看来，并不是梦。”他嘶哑地说道。

“不是。”冬兵毫无歉意地回答，他听起来已经筋疲力尽。Clint想了好一会儿才觉得眼前的境况有点儿不对。他缓缓睁开眼睛，用力地眨了眨。他试着翻身，可是发现自己的脚并不听使唤。他皱了皱眉，感觉脚上有什么冰凉的东西。低头一看，果然，他的双脚被手铐铐在了一起。

他移开自己的目光，再次吞了吞口水。艹！艹他妈的！他怎么会惹上这样的破事儿？被冬兵绑架然后铐在汽车旅馆的房间里？最操蛋的是他居然不知道为什么！他不再是什么复仇者了，他离DC那么远，那里发生的一切根本和他半毛钱关系都没有。冬兵想从他身上得到什么呢？

他深吸了一口气，尽力梳理着自己的思绪，他已经知道的，尚还不清楚的——他知道冬兵绑架了他，他知道冬兵在九头蛇的控制下毁了半个DC，还知道冬兵使出了浑身解数也没有能够置美队于死地。其他的传言和推测都不算在列。可他最奇怪的是，不知为何，冬兵成功地追踪到了自以为没有留下任何痕迹的自己。除了动作迅速，身体强壮之外，冬兵似乎还有用匕首戳人的乐趣。

事情到了这一步，Clint觉得自己已经悲催到了一种境界。尽管他还是不明白自己为什么会出现在这里，但他知道自己很可能已经陷入了一个极大的麻烦之中。

他抬头审视了一下房间的布局。看到挂在墙角的弓时，他还兴奋了一下，但那种感觉很快就消失了。冬兵坐在房间的入口处，唯一的窗口又高又狭窄。他受了伤，身体虚弱不说，脚还被铐在一起，想要从这里逃出去几乎是不可能完成的任务。

他似乎都能听到Phil在他耳边给他出主意：A计划，逃跑。B计划，如果A计划行不通，先冷静下来，争取得到更多的信息，假装合作，再找机会逃跑。C计划，如果A计划和B计划都行不通，按兵不动，等着我们来救你……

“需要止痛药吗？”

平静的声音让Clint猝不及防。他抬眼看了看，回想了一下自己是不是听错了，他惊讶地说，“啥？”然后勉强从床上坐起来，他很讨厌躺着，那让他觉得自己很容易受伤，“我想要……你为什么……啥？”

冬兵看向一边，香烟烟雾从嘴角吐出来，萦绕在他的脸上，而后飘散开去。光线透过房间的窗帘在他的脸上留下了明暗相间的条纹。他弹去了烟头上的最后一点儿灰烬，伸出金属手臂将自己蓬乱的头发重新整理好，收拢到帽子里。他的每一个动作都缓慢而从容。Clint觉得他像是某种大型猫科动物，用慵懒的动作来掩饰自己敏捷致命的一面。

“我不想伤害你。”冬兵说道，口音听起来属于纽约某个边缘郊区，“你的动作比我想得要快，我怕我会先死在你手里。”

Clint觉得自己可以用一千种方式回应。比如他只会在得到命令的时候杀人。又或者说就算是复仇者，杀戮也不能轻易被宽恕，不过他已经不再是复仇者了，所以他不能那么说。他只是耸了耸肩，坐到床边，好让他可以和冬兵面对面。他双腿垂到地上，光脚踩着粗糙的地毯，手铐的金属环无情地嵌入皮肤里。

冬兵看着他，眼神追随着他的一举一动，但并没有制止他，甚至没有什么大的动作。Clint扭动着，手掌摩擦着大腿，感觉自己就像是和一个野兽关在了一个笼子里一样。虽然眼前的人现在看上去很冷静，不过Clint觉得过不了多久他就会发飙了。

“我觉得你会先射杀我。”他总算是开了口，回应冬兵先前的那句话，“是刺死我，无所谓啦。”

冬兵并没有立刻回答。他深吸了一口烟，胸口起伏，停滞了几秒才重重地呼出一口气，眼神并没有离开Clint，“我不想伤害你。我不会再伤害你。”

“是啊，呵，鬼才相信。你还记得你在DC做了些什么吧？”Clint说道。

冬兵闭上了眼睛，久久没有睁开。他把香烟举到了唇边，却又突然改变了主意，放下了。他用手揉了揉眉头，随后用手掌盖住眼睛，点了点头。

“那……”他的下巴颤抖着，声音破碎。鼻翼随着沉重的呼吸翕动着，试图让自己平静下来。长叹一声后，他说，“那是我的任务。”他的眼睛明亮得有些不真实。Clint发现自己根本就没有弄明白到底是怎么回事儿。一点儿都不。

Clint选择了保持沉默，看着冬兵一点点恢复过来。看他用金属手指掐灭了烟头，扔进垃圾桶里。然后起身从浴室旁边的地上拿起了一个背包。Clint有些紧张，不过他掏出的仅仅是一张受损严重的报纸。他小心地把报纸对折了一下，递给了Clint。

明知不应该，Clint还是用自己没有受伤的手把报纸接了过来。他把报纸放在膝盖上，低下头去看那张占据了整个页面的照片。纽约之战中的复仇者们，美队在正中间，身边是钢铁侠和Thor，Natasha和Hulk在边缘处，在Steve和Tony的肩膀之中，是Clint清晰的脸。

有人用马克笔在Steve和Clint的脸上画了个圈儿。

“这是啥？你的目标？”Clint逼着自己颤抖着说出口，他看着那张照片，心跳得就像是一只受到惊吓的小鸟一样。他不想去回忆在纽约发生的那一切，不想再让自己的思绪回到那个时刻。他摇了摇头，尽全力让自己振作起来。

“不是。”冬兵回答，退回去再次坐回了刚才的位置，“我想知道关于美国队长的一切。”

Clint吞了吞口水，抬起头，刚才的惊慌已经慢慢消退了，“你想要……”他重复道，感到意外和疑惑，“不，我才不会帮你追踪……”

“我不想伤害他，”冬兵打断了他，“相信我！”

“相信你？你所做的一切我都从新闻中看到了。现在你跟我说你不会伤害他？”

来不及反应，冬兵又一次来到了面前，Clint瑟缩了一下，但他只是单膝跪在了Clint的脚边，伸出金属手臂抓住了手铐的链子，一下子就扯断了。他再次站起来，后退几步，坐回了之前的位置，眼神一直没有离开Clint。

Clint的脚已经完全没有了束缚，他看了看断开的手铐，把目光移回到冬兵身上，他的行为明显有什么目的，可是Clint并不能够完全理解。大概和信任有关吧。这个人希望自己能够信任他，所以才会这么做，让我觉得他是值得信任的。

“你想知道些什么？”他无助地问道，“你差点杀了他。”

“杀了他是我的任务。”冬兵说着，眼中又出现了破碎的光点，随时都会滑落，“我的确那么做了，但中间发生了一些事情……他是我的任务，有人要我杀了他，可是有什么一直在阻挡我，告诉我不能那么做。我想知道原因。”

两个人陷入了一阵沉默。Clint不知道该说些什么，怎么做。他本来想说，“谢谢，但还是算了吧。”因为这一切已经开始向一个疯狂的方向发展了，他不想被牵扯进去。

老天，几天前他需要担心的不过是Natasha的追踪，可是现在他居然落到了这样的境地。他根本就不想被扯到这样的麻烦之中，这怎么看都是Steve的破事儿，和他根本就没有关系。

“你为什么不直接去找美队呢？”Clint打破了沉默，语气还是有些无助，“你为什么觉得你会需要我的帮助？”

冬兵转过身，面朝着窗户，黑白条纹从他脸上滑过，展现出了他的颧骨的线条和眼中的光芒。他看起来十分疲惫，这让Clint莫名觉得他很脆弱。

“我不想伤害他。”冬兵重复道，这是他第三次说不想伤害任何人了吧？“在见到他之前我想更了解他。”

“可为什么是我？”Clint说着，再次看向了报纸，看着那个潦草的黑圈。艹！和英雄们并肩作战，现在看起来像是上辈子的事儿了。好像根本就没有发生在他身上一样。

“我想复仇者中的成员应该是最了解他的。”冬兵对着Clint挑了挑眉，“而你是我现在最容易接近的一个，你已经失踪很久了。”

Clint默哀了一下被自己扔到下水沟中的手机，闭上了眼睛，用手支着额头。就该那么做Barton，他麻木地想着，去他妈的自恃聪明。这才是你没有办法回归复仇者的原因，你这个傻子。

“我有选择吗？”

这个问题让空气又变得紧张起来，Clint看着冬兵，目光交错。他悲戚的眼神说明他想从Clint这里得到的并不是这个答案。

“没有。”他平静地开口，而后重重地呼了一口气，看向了别处，仿佛他不能再继续和Clint对视下去了。“我们该离开了。你需要止痛药吗？”

就知道会这样。Clint甚至都不想再关心他为什么要这么问了，“我的背包里有布洛芬，如果你没有扔掉它的话。”

冬兵点了点头，“在车里。”

“所以我应该先到车里去，毕竟我的药在那里。”Clint麻木地说着，疲惫到不想再挣扎。把手撑在床垫上好让自己有力气站起来，步履蹒跚地前行，他突然有一瞬的恍惚，轻微晃了晃才重新站稳。他抬眼发现冬兵已经走到了门口，一手拎着背包，另一只手拿着Clint的弓。他注视着Clint的一举一动，Clint知道自己应该觉得那十分恼人——

冬兵把包挎在了肩上，然后走向了Clint，伸出了手。Clint本能地瑟缩了一下，冬兵也像是被他吓到了一下，失了几秒神，脸色暗下来。

“我不会伤害你。”

Clint等着他收回手转身，“你可以一直那么说，但并不意味着我会相信你。”

冬兵瞪了他一眼，然后转身，粗暴地打开了门走了出去。Clint又呆了一会儿，半裸着身子，光着脚跟在了后面。


	2. Chapter 2

这大概是Clint经历的最紧张的汽车之旅了。冬兵沉着冷静地驾驶着，每一次决定都小心而谨慎。  
几个小时过去了，他们两个并没有任何交流。从太阳的位置可以判断，现在已经接近傍晚了。瓦蓝的天空万里无云，阳光炙烤着大地。肩上的伤口因为愈合而酥痒，Clint模糊地想着第一次和冬兵短兵相接时他射出的那一箭，想着肩上的伤口可能就快好了。可他现在不应该关心这个。  
在最初的几个小时里，Clint只是盯着窗外，看着路过的风景。他又累又饿又渴，任何细微的动作都像是对体力的浪费。这些日子以来，Clint觉得自己连从床上爬起来的力气都没有，更不用说和一个被通缉的杀手聊天了。  
他们路过了一个又一个小镇。地面崎岖不平，道路两旁都是露出地面的土红色石头，把他们包围起来。一条河沿着公路缓缓流淌着，在没有被石头挡住目光的时候，Clint可以看见阳光洒在绿褐色的河面上，泛起粼粼的波光。  
离开了河流和悬崖的陪伴，他们开上了一条更为开阔的路。路从山脚下延伸开去，仿佛没有尽头。  
Clint才不关心什么风景，没有遮挡的车里已经闷热到了极点，他上车时才穿上的灰色T恤已经被汗水浸透了，黏糊糊地贴在身上。他想念他的太阳镜了，这次不是为了避开和别人的眼神接触，而是真的想让自己的眼睛从火辣的太阳下得到庇护。  
冬兵向后靠了靠，右手伸向一旁的背包，拉开拉链，摸索了一会儿，掏出了一瓶水，递给了Clint。眼睛从始至终都没有离开路面。  
Clint盯着他看了一会儿，有些不可思议。喝一个乱砍人的刺客和绑匪递过来的水？他还没有笨到那个地步。  
大概过了十秒，冬兵意识到Clint并没有喝水的意思，他瞥了Clint一眼，皱起了眉头，似乎因为Clint的不信任而受到了伤害。他把手从方向盘上移开，把水拿回来，拧开盖子，狠狠喝了一口，然后重新递给了Clint。  
这次，Clint没有再犹豫，他大口地喝着，直到瓶子见了底。他立马就觉得舒服了许多。Clint明白自己不能有丝毫的感激之情，他清楚斯德哥尔摩综合征是什么东西，受害者通常都会本能地看到好的一面，即便他们遭受到了极大的伤害。他的脑海里一直回响着Phil的声音，用“这很重要，不要傻站着，听我说，Barton”的语气说着B计划，先冷静下来，争取得到更多的信息，假装合作，再找机会逃跑。他的确做到了按兵不动，让冬兵以为他已经顺从了，虚与委蛇得也还不错，但他没有得到什么有用的信息。坦白地说，那是因为Clint觉得，有些事情还是知道的越少越好。  
他现在只想一个人静一静。但那也只能在成功逃脱之后才能实现。他明白在没有拿回自己的弓和箭之前，硬拼是没有用的。弓就在身后的座位上，但是箭匣在后备箱里。除非冬兵给他足够的时间一个人带着，他才有机会撬锁把箭匣取出来。  
所以，如果硬拼行不通的话，他就只能直接逃跑了。不管怎么说，他的速度还是可以的，而且和Natasha共事这么多年，他的藏身技能还是很高的。可惜，他都已经躲到了一个不知名的角落里，还是被冬兵找到了。所以……想从冬兵手下逃开应该是一件很困难的事情吧。  
向窗外发出求救信号？行不通。他才不想再被刺上一刀，也不想把任何人卷入到危险之中。就算他不在乎，他也不想当一个冷酷的混蛋。  
Clint喝尽了最后一口水，看着州际公路尽头的那个加油站。停下来加油对他来说是一个逃跑的好时机。就算冬兵不需要加油，一直开下去车子也会受不了。他至少有一分钟的时间可以逃跑。如果周围有车的话，他可以抢上一辆，或者坐到乘客位置上逼迫司机带他离开。虽然不道德，但他迫切地需要脱身。  
就那么做。他听到Phil沉稳的声音。先解决问题，剩下的之后再说。  
Clint闭上眼睛，艰难地吞咽了一下。他把额头靠在车窗上，想让车辆的震动和轰鸣赶走他脑袋里所有的胡思乱想。他深吸了一口气，并没有睁开眼睛，他仔细斟酌了自己所有的逃跑方案，他真的恨死自己把手机扔掉了！  
Natasha，甚至是Stark，如果他们想的话，在梦里都能追踪到他的手机。  
想到Natasha发来的短信，Clint很想知道是不是真的有人在找他。很大程度上，他希望并没有。就算他希望会有人来找他，也不过是想脱身而已。这种想法让他觉得自己就是一个十足的混蛋。  
他再次睁开了眼睛，慢慢适应了刺眼的阳光。他看了一眼还在开车的冬兵，对方只是专心地看着前方。Clint目不转睛地盯着方向盘看了很久，有个想法窜了出来——  
如果他上前，夺过方向盘猛转一下，车子就会驶离道路，撞上护栏或者是信号杆。为了让车停下来，冬兵一定会猛踩刹车，轮胎会和地面剧烈地摩擦……如果车子没有被控制住，发生了侧翻，Clint一定会用尽最后的力量抓紧方向盘，任凭车子被撞得面目全非，虽然他不能保证他们能活下来，但至少能够停下来。  
Clint坐起来，把头从窗口移开。他觉得那么做或许不值得，也明白如果Phil知道他想干什么，又会拿出他那套“可接受风险”的说教了。要是他在车祸中受了重伤，Phil一定会很生气。可是，那有什么重要的呢？Phil已经死了，他不会再生自己的气了。Natasha倒是还活着，而且她可能会杀了自己。谁知道呢？如果自己让冬兵陪葬的话，她或许还会感激自己呢！  
总是这么多愁善感，他都要开始讨厌自己了。  
车速突然减慢，打断了Clint的思绪，他看到了那个红绿相间的壳牌标志，感到一阵挫败。冬兵神色如常地把车开进了加油站的前院里。加油站上面是一个商业区，有汽车旅馆，便利店等等，和几天前他们待过的那个差不多。Clint静静地坐着，他才不想被冬兵看出他有逃跑的意图，但这是个绝好的机会，周围有足够多的车，如果时间足够的话，偷一辆不成问题，能偷到钥匙自然更好，可那需要更好的时机。  
车子停了下来，冬兵取下了钥匙，拿起了他的背包。Clint瞥了他一眼，想知道他到底要做什么。看清之后，Clint的心一沉，刚刚燃起的希望就像是晨光下的阴影一样消散得无影无踪。  
“当真？”  
冬兵扭过身子，抬手示意了一下，希望Clint能有自觉。Clint本想着反抗，但最终只是叹了一口气，不情愿地伸出了自己的手，冬兵把手铐的一边铐在了他手腕上，另一边铐到了车门下的把手上。  
竟然会漏算了这一点，Clint不能更生自己的气了。已经很久没有人离他这么近，他不由自主地屏住了呼吸，明显很不舒服。更何况对对方是一个杀手。  
“不要打开窗子。”冬兵靠在椅子上，把滑落到脸颊上的头发拂到后面，“不要和任何人说话。”  
“不然呢？”Clint问。  
冬兵没有理他，从包里拿出了一个黑色的海军棒球帽，戴在头上，压低帽檐，才说道，“我会解决掉和你说话的人，然后把你塞到后备箱里。”  
“不准说话，明白了长官！”Clint说着，还伸出自己空闲的手敬了个礼，冬兵愣愣地看了他好一会儿，就好像没有办法看透他一样。然后他走下车，关上了车门。  
“艹！”Clint小心地把自己的注意力转移到手铐上，连头都没有动，只是斜着眼睛观察情况。手腕上的手铐铐得很紧，想要拿下来的话，一定会少一块儿肉或者折了大拇指才行。门上的手铐同样铐得很紧。到底是自残还是破坏车门？Clint很难抉择。所以他选了新的方式：开锁。虽然冬兵上了双重锁，对他来说也不会太难。他只需要一个工具，针，曲别针或别的啥。Clint小心翼翼地瞥了一眼，冬兵正在车的另一边为车加油，他并没有盯着Clint，但如果他看过来的话，肯定能发现Clint正在试图逃走。  
所以，尽管心跳得厉害，不安的血液游荡在全身，Clint还是观望着，听着金属碰撞发出的声响，油箱盖盖好的声音。Clint原以为他会上车直接开走，但他并没有那么做。他简单地瞥了Clint一眼，把右手揣到帽衫的口袋里，走向了商店。Clint也并没有太意外，毕竟给一辆偷来的车加油然后逃跑，太过招摇了。  
Clint看着冬兵走开，老老实实地呆着没动。在冬兵的手搭上商店的玻璃门时，他立刻行动起来，搜寻着可以撬锁的东西。他看了看仪表盘下的小隔层，挡板，门上的隔层，没有收获。他觉得很是挫败，咒骂了一声，开始在椅子下摸索起来——  
他的手碰到了一个金属小物件，捏在指间拿了起来，发现自己得到的是一个发夹，他好不容易才克制住自己激动得想要呐喊的心情。他顿时原谅了整个宇宙。他把发夹拉开，再把顶部弯成一个恰当的角度，他警惕地搜寻了一下冬兵的身影，发现他还没有出来，Clint把注意力转回到了手铐上。他知道自己可能只有三十秒的时间解开手铐逃出去，他不想浪费一秒钟，把发夹塞到了锁里，扭动着感受着扣锁的位置。  
“快点，快点！”他喃喃地说着，手指不停地搅动着，他已经有上千次的经验了，在速度上只有Natasha能超过他……  
锁打开了！可同时打开的还要驾驶座的门。  
Clint闭上了眼睛，抑制了自己用各种语言骂脏话的冲动。  
“你很厉害嘛。”冬兵一边说着，一边坐到了驾驶座上，他把一个塑料袋扔到了Clint脚边，关上了车门。  
“去你妈的！”Clint说得咬牙切齿，他把手铐从手腕上拿下来，扔到了塑料袋上。冬兵发动了车子，回到了高速路上，疾行起来。失望的阴云把Clint笼罩起来。  
Clint失落地靠在椅子上，唯一的机会就这么从指缝中溜走了，艹！如果他再快一点的话……  
还不是一样。  
他抛开了之前的那个想法，他真的不想那么做。  
“所以……”他开口，并不是真的想说话， 不过是想赶走自己脑海里那个危险的想法。“冬兵怎么会有钱付燃油费？”  
“偷的。”冬兵回答。  
“早该想到了。你的衣服也是偷的？”  
“对。”  
这真没什么好说的。Clint在位置上挪了挪，因为坐了太久，他的屁股已经开始生疼了。他靠到门上，胳膊支在窗户边缘，看着冬兵。这样他就不用去理会自己的那些想法了。作为一个刺客，冬兵敏锐的第六感一定能够感受到Clint的目光，不过Clint现在管不着那些。他既然认为自己和美队有关，绑架了自己，就应该能够忍受自己的目光。  
Clint觉得他看起来很是疲惫。并不只是身体上的疲倦，Clint觉得他的感受和自己一样，筋疲力尽，再也受不了了。再也不会被任何事情烦扰到。唯一能反驳的就是他绑架了Clint。作为他疯狂的和Steve相关的主题的一部分。  
在另一个世界，这个人应该是个美人儿。Clint看着他的侧脸，墨色的头发，明亮的眼睛，轮廓鲜明的颧骨和下巴。他还有很特别的东西，并不是他慑人的气魄——他有些阴暗沉重的一面，让他支离破碎，处在痛苦之中。Clint在第一次见到他的时候就已经意识到了。  
Clint都觉得这一切就快让他开始感兴趣了。他所听到的和看到的都证实了那不是个简单的任务，特别是Steve前几天的表现。他通常不会有这样的好奇心，那才不是什么火花，不过是他太无聊了，才会有这样的疑惑。  
“为什么是弓箭？”  
冬兵没有看过来，Clint也没有移开自己的目光。  
“当然是因为我很擅长。”  
冬兵点了点头，仿佛那个答案已经足够了。“那，他们为什么叫你鹰眼？”Clint从他的尾音里听出了一点儿口音，就是纽约的口音。他才想冬兵到底会是哪里人。  
“作为杀手，我可以得满分。”他懒懒的回应，然后问道，“你有名字吗？我是说真名。”连他自己都不知道为什么要说出口。  
如果Clint没有看着他，就不会注意到，他的呼吸停滞了一下，握着方向盘的手也不由得紧了紧。他没有回答、Clint这下是真的有点儿好奇了。  
他转过头，看向了前方。回想着自己错过的机会。两个人都沉寂下来，很明显对话已经到此为止了。车子开上了一条崎岖不平的路，颠簸得Clint整个人都不好了，他换了个姿势。如果不能尽快从车上下去，他的屁股就会完全麻木，再也回不去了。  
等一下……或许自己并不需要套出什么信息来，甚至不需要逃跑。冬兵想知道美队的事情，如果Clint告诉他他想知道的，只要不会让Steve陷入什么危机，说不定冬兵就会放他走了。  
“你准备什么时候问美队的事情？”他扭了扭身子，把腿放到了仪表盘的挡板上，“你不是很想知道吗？”  
“现在还不是时候。”冬兵的脸上再一次出现了那种表情，无法看透的悲伤，但很快就消失了。Clint发现他瞥了一眼后视镜，“等到安全的时候。”  
Clint张了张嘴想反驳，但觉得那根本就是浪费力气。这个家伙就是个该死的偏执狂，他们在一辆偷来的车上，开到了鬼都不知道的地方，哪里会不安全？而且如果不是绝望到了极点，他怎么会想要从自己口中套出Steve的事情？  
“我想知道为什么……”冬兵之前的话回荡在Clint的脑海里，他反复地思考，希望自己能够明白这句话究竟是什么意思。这件事有些不对劲，Clint早就明白这一点，但他现在是真的被勾起兴趣了。冬兵在找到他的时候还说过什么来着：杀了美队是他的任务，但他受到了阻碍——  
所以，冬兵原本是要杀了Steve的，但出于自己都不知道的原因放弃了，没有动手。  
Clint突然觉得窒息，紧张和惊恐的感受如鲠在喉，他试图呼吸但是失败了，只有杂音从喉咙深处发出来。周围的声音在一点点消失，开始他只能听到自己的心跳，接着是沉闷的咆哮声，萦绕在耳边，刺耳的轰鸣也越来越响。  
冬兵不想杀Steve，有人告诉他这么做，但他没有。Clint的手指无助地搜寻着车门把手的位置，他想要离开这里。Loki就在他眼前，他看到自己冰蓝色的眼睛，看到自己把弦拉到下巴处，冷然地看着神盾的母舰，测算着角度，风速和阻力。他很清楚那一箭会毁了整个母舰，毁了Natasha和其他的复仇者。Clint不想伤害他们，但有人命令他必须这么做，他松开了手。  
“是鹰眼，该死的！居然是鹰眼！”  
有谁惊恐地喊着他的名字。Loki微笑地看着他，问他关于Natasha的一切，眼中满是邪恶。有什么尖利的东西抵在他的胸口，他无法呼吸觉得自己就快死了。他放弃了挣扎，说出了所有他知道的事。  
他听到了金属撞击的声音，有只手握住了他的胳膊，他想要回击，但他什么都看不见，不知道眼前的人究竟是谁。他感到自己被拽了出去，倒下，后背重重地撞在了什么东西上。不，他不会让Loki再带走自己，他一定要先杀了他！  
有什么压在了他的肩膀上，他疼得想张开嘴喘息，新鲜的空气一下子涌了进来，刺痛心肺。随着呼吸的恢复，他的意识也渐渐回归，耳边的咆哮消散了，他重新听到了周围的声音，眼睛看向眼前的人， 不管是谁，只要不是Loki就好。  
“鹰眼，看着我！”冬兵命令道，他的手紧紧抓着Clint的T恤，另一只手握着他的上臂，手指几乎嵌入到伤口之中，痛苦让Clint僵在原地，也顺从地看着冬兵的眼睛，是深灰色，不是蓝色，也不是红色，而是冷冽的深灰色。如同痛楚一样钉住了他。  
他点了点头，猛地坐起身来。看了看周围的环境，他意识到自己坐在路边的绿化带上，背靠着车身。车子的引擎并没有关，在他身后发出低沉的轰鸣，车身也跟着颤动着。他的手臂还在抽搐，温暖的手指捏住了他的下巴，迫使他转过了头。  
“鹰眼，看着我！”冬兵大声重复了一遍。  
Clint点了点头看向他。再一次深呼吸后，胸腔中的紧张情绪总算是有所减缓。  
他不再只能听见自己的声音了，也不再只能感受到肩膀上的痛。他还能感受到手掌被青草刺痛，金属手臂在后背上的支撑，还有胸口被冬兵扯起衣服带来的紧绷感。  
他能嗅到青草，泥土和汗水的味道，引擎向空气中散发着热气。  
呼吸已经恢复正常了，他还是看着冬兵，总觉得如果不看着他的话，自己就会再一次陷入惊恐中去。车身挡住了阳光，但即便在阴影中，冬兵的眼睛仍旧很明亮，Clint能看出他的担忧。或许他只是怕自己死了，他只能再去绑架其他复仇者吧。  
“你还好吗？”过了一会儿，冬兵开口问道。一辆车从旁边驶过，引擎一路高歌而去。  
Clint再次点了点头，冬兵放开了他，略带歉意地看着他的肩膀，“我觉得痛苦是解决惊恐发作（panic attack）的最好方法，你刚才是惊恐发作了对吧？”  
Clint无声地点了点头，他没有对任何人说起过这事儿，因为连他自己都不知道什么时候就会陷入那样的惊恐之中。他不明白的是，为什么在他面前和他说这事儿的人偏偏是冬兵呢？对方还一脸担忧地看着他。  
宇宙啊，我又做错了什么？  
“你好像在担心我，为什么？”话才出口Clint就后悔了。他的声音听在耳里就像是别人的一样。他还在战栗着。  
冬兵坐了下来，手掌摩挲着嘴唇，“你……前一分钟你还好好的，然后……”他的声音低下来，看上去很不安，“我以为你癫痫发作了。”  
Clint笑了起来，“当然不是。”他觉得“自己”已经回来了，惊恐发作带来的情绪浪潮已经褪去。几个月了，面对这样的情况，他已经淡漠了。这么久以来他都极力地回避着，不想表现出任何情绪。而情绪一旦爆发，总是这么猛烈，可怕。  
他希望Phil在这里。  
他把那个想法扔到了一边，扶着车想要站起来。惊恐发作时，冬兵的眼睛一直盯着他，现在，那双眼睛仍旧尖锐地看着他，就好像能看透他一样。Clint讨厌那样的眼神。  
“不行。”冬兵伸出手按住了Clint没有受伤的肩膀，“不要动。”  
“去你的。”Clint想都不想就拂开了冬兵的手，冬兵做了个投降的手势，坐回了原位。手臂枕在膝盖上，若有所思地看着他，手指又开始在嘴唇上摩挲起来。  
“是什么引发的？”他还是问出了口，一阵风吹过，有几缕头发飘落到了他的脸颊上。不戴帽子的他，还真是完全不一样了呢。  
“去你的！”Clint吼了一句，跌跌撞撞地站了起来，阳光突兀地落到脸上，他不得不暂时闭上了眼睛，咒骂一声。他能感受到太阳穴在不安地跳动着，“我想我们应该回到车上去了，还是说，我该逃跑了？”  
冬兵并没有动，他用谨慎又好奇的目光打量着Clint，很明显还困惑于Clint的惊恐发作，以及他现在的态度，“怎么回事？”  
“你告诉我你怎么回事，我再说我的。”Clint暴躁地反问他。冬兵一愣，肩膀紧绷起来。  
“上车。”  
“你很清楚，那不可能。”Clint挑衅地说道，他已经在这场对峙中失去了理智，觉得主动权掌握在自己手中的感觉，真是五味杂陈。他已经不在乎太阳穴的跳动了，“我们就在这里解决问题。你想知道什么，问就是了，不然我就离开！”  
空气凝住了，再明显不过的挑战。Clint知道他很可能会被再刺上一刀，但现在他已经管不了那么多了。他就是个人渣，害死了那么多好人，还差点害死了复仇者们。不就是因为他意志力薄弱，没有办法抗争那个邪神的一点点诡计吗？他累了，也受够了，没有办法继续忍下去了。他想一个人呆着，他想Phil cuolson回来。  
冬兵摇了摇头，眼光冷硬冰凉，“上车。”  
“没门。”Clint咬牙切齿地说着，难掩苦涩。  
冬兵上前一步，威胁道，“上——车——”  
“现在就问！”Clint吼道，声音颤抖。每次惊恐发作后，他都会无处可藏，无力反抗。他觉得很丢脸，整个人处在生气的边缘，“靠，你到底在等什么？”  
“不！”冬兵猛地吼回去，他就像是刚才的Clint一样，支离破碎，失去了控制，如玻璃碎片般，尖锐而刺痛。  
“为什么不？”Clint疑惑地摊开手，“你他妈绑架我不就是想知道美国队长的事吗？如果你不想杀他，我真的很难相信……”  
“Bucky.”  
嘶哑的声音打断了Clint的话，那个词凝固在空气里。Clint坚信世界因为刚才他说的话停滞了一秒，冬兵看着Clint，明亮的眼睛带着困惑和悲伤，就像快哭出来了一样。有一阵风拂过了他的头发，他们两人都没有注意到。他们就那么站着，隔着六英尺的距离，没有人动。仿佛是过了一生的时间，冬兵吞咽了一下，Clint满脸震惊地看着他张开嘴，用颤抖的嘴唇重复——  
“我想，我是Bucky Barnes.”


	3. Chapter 3

“你他妈在逗我？”  
Clint觉得说这样的话并不聪明，但考虑到现在的情况，他觉得自己可以被原谅。他盯着冬兵，后者像是头部受到重创了一样， 僵直地站在，看着他。冬兵微启嘴唇，悲伤和困惑刻在他的脸上，他似乎已经全然失去了自我。  
“你是……你是Bucky Barnes？”  
“我不知道，”冬兵回答，“我……我觉得我……”  
他噤了声，用手捂住了嘴唇，呼吸变得沉重起来。他略微晃了晃脑袋，后退了一步，把手放下，“他叫我Bucky.”他的声音带着刺痛，就好像是被什么戳到了内心深处，“而且，我认识他。”  
“怎么可能？！”Clint弱弱地反驳，在脑海里进行着计算：那件事发生的时候，美队还是“咆哮突击队”（Howling Commandos）的一员，Steve没有拉住Bucky Barnes，后者坠入冰谷悬崖下，没人觉得他会活下来，就算是活下来，至少也是90岁了吧。可眼前的人不过二十多岁的样子。  
“我不知道。”冬兵不安地重复，再次后退了一步，跌坐到地上。他把脸埋在手掌里，“太混乱了。我什么都不知道，什么都不记得。”  
Clint就那么站着，觉得自己像个混蛋一样，看着这个二战以来最臭名昭著的刺客，看着他跌坐在地上，完完全全地崩溃掉。Bucky Barnes这个名字一直在他的脑海里萦绕。他只想弄清楚这一切究竟是怎么回事，眼前的人怎么会是Bucky Barnes呢？“Bucky Barnes早在20世纪40年代就已经死了。”Clint觉得现在的他比冬兵更像“自我”。  
“但美国队长证实了另一种可能。”冬兵苦涩地说道，他摇了摇头，把手伸进口袋里，向后靠了靠，掏出了一盒烟。他点燃了一根，深吸一口，手肘抵在膝盖上，金属手掌遮住眼睛。Clint远远地看着，想着自己是不是可以跳上车然后开车离开。那不过是一个短暂的想法，他更想知道的是，他妈的这倒是怎么回事？！  
Clint小心地走上前，在冬兵身边蹲下来，他不知道自己该做什么，该说什么。  
“你什么都不记得？”  
“并不完全。我想九头蛇消除了我的记忆。”  
Clint讶然地张口，徒劳地思索了一会儿，“你追杀美国队长的时候，并不知道他是谁，对吧？”  
“他是我的任务。我只是执行命令而已。我没有……”  
Clint觉得自己的胃搅做了一团，因为害怕而痉挛起来。冬兵的话就像是刀一样刺在他心上。他迫使自己呼吸，双手颤抖着——“只是执行命令”，这几个字回响在他的脑海里，他盯着冬兵。对方不可能知道自己经历过什么吧？他会绑架自己只是巧合，对吧？如果他说的都是事实的话——  
冬兵抬手又抽了一口烟，Clint明白自己已经相信了他的说法。他不是在表演，这么做不会让他从Clint这里得到任何好处。为了让Clint帮他，为了得到同情，为了让Clint原谅他所做的事情吗？天哪，Clint觉得自己彻底迷失了。  
挪了挪脚踝保持平衡，Clint揉了揉嘴角。“看着我。”冬兵照做了，他抬起下巴，把脸上的头发往后捋了捋，神情挑衅又透着些担忧。他看起来和Bucky Barnes几乎一模一样。Clint承认这一点，但自己并没有仔细研究过Barnes的照片，所以他并不知道该如何比较。  
冬兵换了个姿势，依旧看着Clint。他把手伸进另一只口袋，拿出了一张折叠好的，皱巴巴的纸，递到Clint手里。  
Clint拿过来，展开。那是从某本书撕下的一页，和“咆哮突击队”相关的文章。上面有一张照片，两个士兵正若有所思地看着一张铺在吉普车盖上的地图。照片下面标着：Steve Rogers队长和Bucky Barnes上士。  
是他。  
只需要看一眼就能确定，那个和美队并肩站在一起的人就是他。在过去的两天里，Clint已经花了足够长的时间来研究冬兵的脸，但却不知道他就是照片里的人。  
艹他妈的！  
“这就是你，除非你是克隆的，或者说你有个双胞胎兄弟。”Clint觉得自己的声音再次陌生起来，“到底发生了什么？”  
“我不知道。”冬兵——Bucky疲惫地说道，“我不记得，我只是有那么一种感觉。”  
尾音的变化让Clint吓了一跳，他听过那样的口音。他笑了起来，“你有布鲁克林口音。”他笑得停不下来，有些歇斯底里，“你他妈的有着布鲁克林口音，我的老天！”  
他笑得不得不坐下来，手掌扶着额头。他躲过了复仇者，却被美国队长的童年好友绑架了，而对方还变成了一个被通缉的刺客。果然整个宇宙都和他过不去，这简直是难以置信。他的笑声颤抖着，都快变成啜泣声了。他曾经想离这些事情要多远有多远，但现在他却处在了风口浪尖上——  
耳畔突然传来了沙沙声，他抬头看了一眼Bucky——这个名字竟然意外地合适。Bucky递了一根烟过来，他接过烟，又接过打火机，点燃烟深吸了一口。Bucky站了起来，Clint紧张得僵直了身体。不过他只是上车把引擎关了而已。  
世界一下子寂静下来。Bucky关上车门，走回之前的地方，坐下来，定神看着眼前的某个地方。他和之前那个拿着刀，充满杀气地闯入Clint房间的人很不一样，带着几分挫败的神色。似乎承认他的身份让他变得脆弱了，不再是冬兵了。  
Bucky Barnes。  
老天！  
Clint不知道这是自己第几次想起陈尸在下水道的手机了， 他没心没肺地想，就算自己没有那么做，冬兵也会发现手机的存在，然后毁了它。  
他弹了弹烟灰，又抽了一口烟，看着Bucky，想让自己相信他就是一个普通的士兵，美国队长的得力助手，Steve最好的朋友。可他做不到。每次记起的都是DC街头的画面，他对Steve的致命袭击。  
Clint想知道，Bucky是不是清楚地记得他差点儿杀了自己最好的朋友。但Clint的心口突然堵了一下——他想到了Natasha，想到了神盾的母舰。  
他真想艹翻全宇宙，因为这太他妈的讽刺了。  
他清了清嗓子，不知该说什么。有什么好说的吗？他不知道眼前的人现在究竟是冬兵还是Bucky Barnes。艹。他甚至不知道Bucky是不是记得那件事情。  
“你真的什么都不记得？”  
Bucky揉了揉鼻子，也清了清嗓子，“不。但我有那种感觉，有些时候我看东西会出现重影，有很多画面从脑海中闪过，像是胶片坏掉的电影。”  
Clint挑了挑眉，“你一定是还记得电影胶片，才会那么比喻。”  
Bucky吃了一惊，瞪大了眼睛。看到他这么人性的一面，让Clint颇为讶异。“我都不记得我看过电影。”他的金属手指按着鼻梁，语气破碎，“很奇怪吧？”  
“一点儿也不。” Clint并不清楚Bucky Barnes那些零碎的记忆都是什么，更别说为九头蛇工作造成的记忆损伤，他只知道他们没有魔法棒可以让他恢复记忆。  
他们又静坐了一会儿，Clint抽完了烟，扔掉了烟头。他仍旧看着Bucky的脸，很奇怪，他想要从那张脸上看到更多的情绪，想看到那种漠然被惊恐或是迷惑代替。他心不在焉地揉着胸口，不知道那种感觉是才出现的，还是被自己忽略很久了。  
Clint叹了口气，闭上了眼睛，手掌用力揉搓着脸颊。他一时真的很难消化这么大的信息量。  
“给Steve打个电话吧。”  
Bucky眨了眨眼睛，宛若重生一般，“不。”他一边说着，一边向四周看了看，然后站了起来，“我们该走了。”  
Clint吃惊地看着他，“啥？你……”但Bucky并没有要听的意思，他只是走过去，上了车。  
Clint踉跄地跟过去，手撑在副驾驶的车门上，“嘿，你不是认真的吧？我们还要走？”  
“是。进来。”Bucky听上去有些疲惫。  
“不是，我不能就这么……”Clint争取着，“你该去找Steve。”  
“不。”Bucky固执地摇了摇头。  
“他可能正在找你。”Clint坚持道，“艹，如果他知道你是谁，他可以帮你……”  
“我不知道我是谁。”Bucky打断了他的话，“我也不会去找他。什么都没变。”  
“一切都变了好吗？”Clint吼道，“兄弟，我是认真的！”  
Bucky伸出金属手臂！抓住Clint的衣服把他扯了过来，几乎鼻尖相对。Clint一手撑着座椅，一手撑着仪表盘，勉强让自己稳住。Bucky离他太近了，侵入了他的个人空间里，他觉得自己就快吐了。  
“上车！”  
为了能把自己从铁腕中拯救出来，Clint点了点头。Bucky竟然信任地放开了他。Clint爬了起来，大口地喘着气。他想了想要不要逃跑，但他的腿根本动不了。惊吓让他变得脆弱，他觉得很是丢脸。  
摇了摇头，他垂头丧气地坐进去，关上了门。他的手扶在额头上，低声咒骂着：他快要渴死了，饿得胃都打结了。车子重新启动，Clint突然后悔自己刚才没有放手一搏。可是，身边的人不再只是冬兵了，逃跑也不再只是简单地逃开。艹，身边坐着的并不只是坏人了，他是Steve最好的朋友，是和美国队长并肩作战，在战争中失去生命的英雄。  
却不知为何成为了九头蛇的刺客。  
想到“洗脑”这个词，Clint就难受。他瞥了一眼Bucky，突然为他感到难过。如果这个可怜的家伙说的都是真的，九头蛇抹去了他的记忆——那他可是失去了整整七十年的光阴。  
Clint不过失去了几天，就已经糟糕透了。但他清清楚楚地记得自己做过的一切。如果Loki也抹去自己的记忆，会不会就不这么难受了。  
车辆依旧行驶在州际公路上。Clint知道他们正在向着东北方向前进，不过他不明白为什么。夕阳西沉，瓦蓝的天空一点点变得墨紫，橘色的光晕散落在其中。换做了别人，必然觉得这是美景，但Clint才没有心思去欣赏。  
他的脑海里堆积了太多的问题，让他头疼不已。如果能够得到答案的话，他还愿意费心一问。但眼下他只能任由那些问题继续堆着，等待时机。

他不明白，为什么这个人就不肯直接去找Steve呢？虽然他对Steve了解不多，但很清楚他不会是个耿耿于怀的人。冬兵的确伤害了他，但如果他知道冬兵是谁的话，他——  
Clint不让自己再想下去。他不了解Steve，也不了解Bucky，他不知道他们究竟会怎么对待这件事，所以猜测是没有意义的。艹！如果Phil突然冒出来想要杀了他，他自己都不知道该怎么办才好。他不敢去想，就算只是假设，都做不到。  
夕阳已经完全落了下去，月亮高高地挂在头顶。车里的某个地方突然开始发出“咔哒”的声响，Clint被那个声音烦扰得握起了拳头，那声音在他的大脑里搅动着——  
车子减缓速度，停了下来。随着引擎熄火，咔哒声也消失了。Clint重重地跌到椅背上。他能听到Bucky在身边的动作，不过金属手指发出的声音并没有刚才的咔哒声那么扰人。  
“你讨厌那个声响。”Bucky说道。  
“我讨厌很多东西。”Clint漠然回应着，意识到他们停在了一家破败的餐厅外，“但我喜欢糟糕的晚餐。”  
Bucky对着他眨了眨眼睛，似乎已经很多年没有听到有人开玩笑了。他皱着眉头，看看餐厅，又看看Clint，努力地思考着。  
“别铐着我了，我们一起进去吧。”Clint说道。  
“你疯了吗？”Bucky摇了摇头。  
“他们大概已经看到我们两个了，如果你一个人会显得很奇怪的。”Clint辩解。  
“能比这个奇怪？”Bucky抬了抬左手。  
“你在加油站的时候就做到了，不要这样！”Clint坚持着。  
Bucky再次摇了摇头，“太冒险了。我会带点儿吃的给你。”很明显他还不够信任Clint。  
Clint垂头丧气地靠在椅子上，继续小声抱怨着，Bucky则起身拿起了依旧挂在车把手上的手铐。  
“靠，来真的？”  
“现在你已经知道我的身份了，更应该被铐起来了。”Bucky把手铐套在了他手腕上，然后钻到后面去拿钱。他伸展开的身体充满了力量，布满了紧密的肌肉线条。  
他下了车，Clint一边咆哮着一边扭动着，希望能找回屁股的存在。他已经坐在这里七个小时了，中途只得到三分钟的时间上厕所。Bucky并没有打扰他如厕，并不是因为信任，而是因为Bucky优势太过明显。他更快，更强，还有一辆满是武器的车。  
Clint叹了口气，揉着太阳穴试图减轻那里的疼痛。他想喝杯酒，一杯当然不够。他想用足够的酒精让自己可以不用想着Bucky fucking Barnes哪怕十分钟的时间。  
Bucky很快就提着一个袋子回来了。对食物的渴望让Clint坐直了身体，但就在看到Bucky的那一刻，渴望全都烟消云散了。Bucky关上车门的时候Clint忍不住僵了僵，因为他的表情说明他不再是Bucky了，他百分之百的是冬兵。上次他脸上出现那样的神情，自己可是被戳了一刀。Bucky看都没看就把袋子扔给了Clint。袋子散发着诱人的香气，但对Clint来说不再有什么吸引力了。Bucky的左手拿着一份报纸，因为纂得太过用力而颤抖。  
Clint什么都没有说，他测试着手铐的阻力，小心翼翼地在手腕上拨弄着。肾上腺素在体内叫嚣着，不管是战斗还是逃走，他都必须有所准备了。  
Bucky颤抖地深吸了一口气，盯着报纸看了一会儿，然后转向Clint，把报纸举到头眼前，让他看清上面的照片。  
又是Steve和Tony。穿着帅气的黑色礼服，肩并肩走在铺了红毯的楼梯上。Clint觉得就算花光了自己所有的钱都买不起他们穿的衣服。Steve的手随意地插在口袋里，他看着Tony，Tony正和他说着话，一只手搭在他背上。  
"和他在一起的人是谁？"Bucky的声音颤抖着。  
“Tony Stark”，Clint瞟到了照片下的描述，“有人看到他们一起离开了慈善募捐晚会”，他发现冬兵并不是没有理解，他再次开口，“钢铁侠。”  
这下冬兵知道了，“穿红金铠甲的那个人。”  
Clint点了点头 ，继续看着照片。如果他还是复仇者的一员，他也会参与这样的活动吗？老天，他们似乎都没有消停过，不过当你是钢铁侠和美国队长的时候，真的很难有喘口气的时间。  
“他们为什么在一起，告诉我！”  
“他们不过是朋友而已，你冷静一下……”  
“我没法冷静，我现在只想打那个男人一拳，我都不知道我为什么想那么做。”  
“有很多人都想 给他一拳。”不过Bucky正在气头上，根本没有听到他说了什么。  
“我想去看看他是不是安全，如果这个叫Stark的是个威胁怎么办。这他妈完全说不通，我分明就是得到命令要不惜一切代价杀了美国队长的，但现在我竟然会想不惜一切代价地保护他。我他妈还不知道是为了什么！”  
Bucky说完，狠狠地一拳落在方向盘上，Clint发现自己已经缩到了门边，尽自己最大的可能远离Bucky。背抵着门，被手铐束缚的手腕不舒服地拧着。  
Bucky猛地动了一下，把Clint吓了一哆嗦。他打开门走了出去，一边咒骂着一边狠狠踢着车轮！然后暴风骤雨般跑到了另一边，掏出了烟。  
Clint屏住呼吸看着他的一举一动。他点了烟静静站着，一只手放在额头上，看着夜空。老天，有那么多莫名的情绪同时充斥在脑袋里，一定最痛苦不过了。Clint真不知道自己是怎么应付过来的。  
除了偶尔路过的车和餐厅里传来的声音，周围十分寂静。Bucky抽完烟，扔掉烟头，走了回来。他看上去冷静多了，身体线条也放松了很多，他钻进车里，解开了Clint的手铐。  
“谢了。”Clint说完才发现自己根本就不应该感谢这个把自己铐在这个地方的人。他揉了揉手腕，看着自己膝盖上的食物。  
“我们可以开吃了吗？”  
Bucky点了点头，并没看向Clint的眼睛。他再次走了出去，坐到了后备箱的盖子上，背靠着后窗。  
Clint犹豫了一会儿，提着食物跟了出去。他已经在车里呆了太长的时间，又累又痛。他走过去，靠到了车身上。袋子里装着两个包好的汉堡，他拿了一个出来，放在身后的车盖上，然后把另一个递给了Bucky。  
Bucky接了过去，并没有看他。Clint看着他的金属手指小心地剥开汉堡的包装，然后咬了一大口，细嚼慢咽，眼神依旧落在前方某处。他的气已经消了，看上去倒有几分挫败的意味。  
一辆自行车呼啸而过，Clint被引擎的巨大声响吓了一跳，双手颤抖着。他长舒了一口气，晃了晃脑袋。  
“你很神经质。”  
Clint又被Bucky的声音吓到，差点扔了手里的汉堡，他咒骂了自己两句，然后说，“谢谢。”  
“什么事让你变成这样的？”  
Clint想起了和那个酒保的对话，恍若隔世，“你怎么知道，或许我一直就是这样呢？”  
“你是个超级英雄。”Bucky平静地说道。  
“我看起来像是超级英雄吗？”他尖刻地反问，眼睛逡巡着，观察着周围的环境，目光扫过餐厅和停车场，刚坐下来就又开始不安地张望。“梆”的一声，Clint吓得从车身上弹了出去，警惕地看着四周。那不过是餐馆的服务员扔垃圾的声音。他的手又无法抑制地颤抖起来。艹，他需要回到车里去。  
Bucky优雅地从车身上滑下来，打开了车后座的门，拿出了Clint的弓。Clint一直紧张地看着他。  
Bucky把弓递给了他。“我不会给你箭，但我想拿着它你会安心一些。”他说得直白。  
Clint惊讶得张大了嘴，疑惑地皱着眉头，并没有接过来。倒是Bucky上前一步，把弓扔到了他身上，他只得接了下来，有弓在怀，他立刻就安心很多。所有的不安都烟消云散了。  
他哽咽了一下，勉强说了句感谢。  
Bucky只是坐回了后备箱，拿起了还没吃完的汉堡。Clint的手指紧紧握着弓，抬眼看着天空。他的心跳缓了下来，呼吸也渐渐平稳了。他并不明白为什么，但他很感激。  
他后知后觉地发现，自己离车有两尺远。他突然觉得累了，把汉堡和弓放在车身上，然后坐到了Bucky旁边，隔开两尺的距离。他把弓放在自己的大腿上。  
他们在沉默中吃完了汉堡。吃了东西，Clint觉得自己好多了。他翘了个二郎腿，把弓抱在了怀里。他还是不明白，不明白Bucky为什么会让他拿回弓，不明白Bucky为什么知道这会让他好受点儿。大概……弓对于自己来说就像是Bucky的手臂吧。如果没了那条手臂，他也会神经质的吧。  
他们坐在黑暗里，享受着难得的平静。他们身后，是餐厅耀眼的灯光。前方是路。头顶上的森林。树木如阴影一般安静地站着。斜坡的弧度让他正好能够看到森林尽头闪耀的模糊灯光，大概是个小镇吧，把它的灯光投射到天空里。  
一个细碎的声音让Clint转过了头，那是Bucky在乱扔垃圾【把汉堡的包装扔到了地上】，“所以，钢铁侠。”  
“我以为你想知道和Steve Rogers的事。”Clint说道，Bucky的嘴角抽了抽。  
“钢铁侠，他是个威胁吗？”  
“只对他自己而言。”Clint说着，而Bucky皱起了眉头，“他是个百万富翁，拥有Stark工业。世界上所有的好武器几乎都是他们生产的。几年前他在阿富汗被捉了。为了逃跑才造了那身盔甲。他变得依赖起来，成为了钢铁侠。”  
“他还拥有那些盔甲吗？”  
Clint耸了耸肩，“上一次我听说他把盔甲都炸掉了。”  
“但是？”  
“如果他会不造新的，我就不再用弓箭做武器了。”  
“那些盔甲有多危险？”  
“很危险。但不是对Steve而言。”  
又一次，Bucky没有回答。他的眼神再次看向了远方，“Steve。”轻声说着，好像是从牙缝中挤出来的几个字，他闭上了眼睛，鼻翼因为剧烈的呼吸而翕动着。  
“你应该去找他。你看，对你来说，和复仇者们呆在一起是最好的选择。”  
“那你为什么不和复仇者在一起？”Bucky的话一下子就把Clint噎住了。他闭了嘴，抬头看向了天空。他总是抓着这个点，实在是太招人恨了。他真希望自己能射击几轮，好让自己能够冷静下来。但是Bucky绝对不会让他拿到箭的，况且上一次他还射伤了他。  
身后的汽车声让他们两个都回过了头，发现那是一辆黑白相间的巡逻车时，他们两个都僵了僵。

“艹！”（chyort,俄语）Bucky咒骂了一声，并没有动，“把弓藏起来，不要动，什么都不要说。”他低声嘱咐着，身后掏了两根烟出来，Clint把弓藏到了后备箱和后窗的凹槽里，他接过了Bucky递来的烟，点燃。Bucky把自己的左手藏到口袋里，靠在了窗口上。  
“不要动！”他再次嘱咐Clint，把烟叼在了嘴里。  
Clint的心跳得失去了节奏，Bucky威胁的语气足够让他好好待着了，可是想逃走的冲动却越来越强烈。如果他现在冲向巡逻车的话，必然会引起他们的注意，这样他就可以从冬兵身边逃开了。可冬兵说过，他会解决掉Clint接近的每一个人。  
他已经不再是冬兵了，他是Bucky Barnes。艹！  
警车停下的时候，他抽了一口烟。虽然Bucky告诉他不要轻举妄动，但看到两个警察从车里走出来的时候，他还是紧张得屏住了呼吸。  
“他们去哪儿了？”Bucky低声问道。  
“到处看了看。现在走向餐厅了。”Clint说着，耸了耸肩，转头看向Bucky。后者正在强装镇定，可是他胸口的起伏出卖了他。他能听到两个警察的交谈声，他们走进了餐厅的灯光中，其中一个的手已经放在了门把手上了。  
“别想着和他们说话。”Bucky说得轻巧，Clint真想回他一句，去你妈的。  
“等下，有点儿事儿要确认一下。”  
他几乎没办法听清他们究竟在说什么。其中一个高个儿的警察迈着很重的步子，从餐厅门口走向了他们。Clint开始担心起来，如果冬兵取代了Bucky，这件事情肯定会变得很棘手。艹，如果他们认出了自己怎么办？虽然不是Steve和Tony，可是纽约之后，他也出现在了所有新闻里——  
“晚上好，先生们。”  
Bucky站了起来，转过了身，Clint也转过了脑袋。  
“你们准备去哪儿？”警官友好地看着他们。  
“抽根烟而已。”Bucky耸了耸肩。  
“这是你们的车？”  
“对。我们惹上了什么麻烦吗？”Bucky说道。  
“没有。”警官说着，往后窗看了一眼，他的眼睛转得很快，看到驾驶室的时候，他皱起了眉头。Clint后知后觉地想起他看到了什么，手铐还挂在车门上……  
“你们有身份证吧？”警官问道，他转身对自己的搭档点了点头，那个人也走了过来。  
“在包里。”Clint说的是实话，他带着身份证，而且是真的，上面还有他的名字。几乎所有人都知道Clint Barton就是鹰眼，如果这些警察小题大做的话……  
“去拿。”  
Clint从车身上滑下去。  
“那你……那是什么？”警察的声音突然严厉起来，他的眼睛看着Clint的弓。  
“我的弓。”Clint解释道，Bucky的眼神变得冷硬起来，盯着地面。“我是个弓箭手，参加些射箭比赛什么的。”  
“好吧。拿给我看看。”  
Clint伸手过去拿，Bucky突然站了起来。两个警察都后退了一步，条件反射地准备拿自己的枪。Clint愣住了，而Bucky则眨了眨眼睛，似乎刚刚才意识到自己的身体动了。  
“身份证，孩子们。”警察谨慎地开口。  
“我没有。”Bucky话音才落，警察就拔出了枪，表情凝重起来。  
“把手放在我能看到的地方，”他吼道，“转过身去，把手放在后备箱上。”  
Bucky动了动，但并没有把手从口袋里拿出来，他看着地面，眼珠转动着。他知道自己搞砸了。如果他把手拿出来的话，他们就会认出自己，他们可能会逮捕自己，或者只是给自己一枪——  
“把手放在车上！”一个警官吼道，另一个上前两步，手放在手枪皮套处，“照他说的做！”  
两个警官都对着Bucky，Clint拿着弓后退了一步，虚弱地呼吸着，Bucky就像个雕塑一样，一动不动，两个警察都没有停止吼叫，然后他缓缓地把自己的手从口袋里拿了出来，举过头顶。  
糟糕的沉默过后，一个警察倒吸了一口凉气，“艹，快叫增援！”他举枪对着Bucky的头，“跪下，把手放在头顶。跪下，不然我就开枪了，你明白……”  
Bucky依旧盯着地面。Clint都已经准备好了迎接他突然的爆发，但是并没有。Bucky现在看起来并不像冬兵，他并没有积蓄力量准备突围，没有愤怒，没有要周旋的意思，就好像他突然忘记了自己是谁，他对眼前发生的一切都很疑惑——  
他跪到了地上，手依旧放在头顶上。  
Clint盯着他，一种难以名状的情绪席卷了他。他的手指紧握着自己的弓，如果他任由这件事发生的话，或许他就可以逃走，弄清楚他究竟在做些什么，重新藏到阴影中去，而不是被拽着踏上疯狂的旅程。  
第二个警官拿着对讲机请求增援。他说他们刚刚逮捕了一个恐怖分子。第一个警官则拿起了手铐，枪依旧指着Bucky的眉心。  
Bucky艰难地吞咽了一下，他的眼睛看向眼前的某一处，明亮却又失落，忽然被孤独覆盖。很明显他想自己面对。他的呼吸急促起来，Clint知道他应该就这么离开，因为如果Bucky被抓的话，Steve会帮他的，他当然会——  
“不要动。”Clint看着警察走近冬兵。  
Bucky Barnes眨了眨眼睛，张了张嘴，不过似乎忘记了自己想说什么。他的下巴颤动着，他绝望地看了Clint一眼，Clint胸口一紧，意识到他不能就这么离开。  
那真是最糟糕的决定了。Clint想着，深吸了一口气。  
他动作连贯地两手抓着弓，上前一步，把弓架在肩膀上，好像要全垒打做准备一般。弓重重地打在了警察的脸上，另一个警察则大吼了一声，手伸向了自己的枪……  
“Bucky，快跑！”  
Clint也下意识地开始逃跑，他用一只手拿着弓，狠狠地挥向了第二个警察，把他打翻在地。他自己也摔在了地上，第一个警察正一瘸一拐地追上来，口吐着血沫，向着对讲机吼叫着请求支援——  
Bucky突然到了他身边，重重地打了他的头一拳，警察猛地向后倒去，失去了知觉。第二个警察则挣扎着后退了几步，在地上摸索着自己的枪。  
Bucky很快就到了他身边，在一阵沉闷的声响后，那个警察重重跌倒在地上。  
天哪，天哪，他妈的！Clint还在想着，停车场对面传来了一声尖叫，两个人站在餐厅门口，追了过来。还有四五个顾客挤在窗口，想看清发生了什么事情。  
“快跑！”  
Bucky抓住了他的T恤想把他拉到一边。  
“等一下！”Clint挣脱开来，他走到车里，把后备箱的门打开，然后拿出了自己的箭匣。Bucky咒骂一句，打开后座，把自己的包和Clint的包都拿了出来。  
“嘿，你们两个，站住！”  
“我们现在可以跑了吧？”Bucky吼道，从车旁走开。  
“早就超过你啦~”Clint吼了回来，全力冲刺。Bucky很快追上了他，他们一直跑一直跑，离开了餐厅的灯光，离开了停车场，跑进了黑暗之中。Bucky要稍微快一点儿，Clint只是跟在他身后，越过各种障碍跑到树林里。他仍旧能听到背后的叫喊声，但他没有停下来，他只是一直跑，跟着Bucky跑进黑暗里。


	4. Chapter 4

他们步行了好几个小时，穿过森林，远离了餐厅，到了郊区。Bucky在前面领路，步伐坚定，眼神不时警惕地看向四周。Clint则沉默地跟在他后面，对于自己刚经历的事情还有些恍惚。他的内心独白在沉默和歇斯底里间不断循环着，每到了惊恐发作的边缘，就会立刻平静下来。没有中间过程。  
他想过停下来，想过逃跑，在他“歇斯底里”的时候，他想过再次扔出自己的弓，把Bucky打晕，抛下自己所有的不安离开。他还想过偷偷拿出一支箭来，从背后射中Bucky的脖子，该是多么容易的事情。  
但他都没有。只是一手抓着弓，一手抓着箭匣，跟在Bucky身后。  
你是真的患上斯德哥尔摩综合征了。Clint这么想着，跟着Bucky走进了一条又黑又静谧的小巷。他只能听见自己的脚步声——你真是个笨蛋！  
尽管很清楚这一点，他还是没有停下脚步。Bucky又戴上了帽子，谨慎又快速地前行着，在光暗交织的小巷中宛如鬼魅。Clint明白这不是打破沉默的好时机。  
Bucky停下脚步的时候，Clint并不知道自己已经走了多久。他们处在某个工业郊区的边缘，面前是一排仓库。仓库之上的街道两旁，是带着花园的民房。Clint觉得自己好久没有接近文明世界了。Bucky在一旁阵仗很大地弄开了仓库的门锁，打开了门。Clint只是静静看着，什么都没说。  
他跟在Bucky后面走了进去，用力地眨了几下眼才适应了里面的黑暗。他很快就确认，这是一个被遗弃的仓库，堆满了金属的货箱和集装箱，还停着两辆铲车。  
“坐下吧。”Bucky沉静地说着，关上了门。街灯橘色的光线从窗口投射进来，他的金属手臂在黑暗中闪闪发光。  
“坐、坐下？”Clint茫然地重复着，Bucky说得就像是他没有在一大堆目击者面前袭警一样，“坐下？你他妈以为这是在餐厅吗？”  
Bucky向前一步，光线划过了他的脸庞，“小点儿声！”  
“我刚刚袭击了警察！”Clint的声线颤抖着，“我他妈袭击了警察，还和冬兵一起逃跑了……”  
“Barton——”  
“我的天哪，”Clint自顾自地说着，“我的天哪……政府一定会想杀了我的，之前是神盾的母舰，现在又是这个……”他的呼吸有些跟不上节奏了，或者说在过去的20秒里他的肺变小了。踉跄地后退了两步，Clint重重地跌倒在地上，他的箭匣从手中滑落，“他们、会绞死我吧……”  
“Barton！”Bucky尖锐地喊了一声，“Barton，呼吸——”他说着，跪到了Clint身边，Clint摇了摇头，把身子蜷缩起来，不想理会他。  
“你换气过度了（hyperventilating）。”Bucky冷静的语气也不免透露着紧张，“你需要慢下来……”  
“我、我究竟在做些什么？”Clint把头埋在膝盖里，“我他妈究竟在想什么？”  
“Barton——”Clint感觉到一只手落在了他的肩膀上，他猛地往后一缩，挣脱开来，试着喘气却发现自己几乎透不过气来。  
“Barton，停下。”Bucky再次伸出双手，按住Clint的双肩，“看着我，看着我！艹！”  
Clint照做了，他的目光对上了那双略带惊慌的灰色眼睛，“吸气，然后呼气。深呼吸，不要再小口呼吸了，快点！”  
Clint颤抖着，深吸了一口气。  
“就是这样。吸气到横膈膜的位置。”Bucky说着，放开了一只手按在Clint的肚脐旁，“这里，吸气直到这里，然后呼出去。吸气，呼气。”  
Clint点了点头，照做了。Bucky沉稳的呼吸声就在他耳边，他试着跟上他的节奏。方法奏效了，不一会儿他的呼吸就平稳下来。可头还是很痛，就快失控了。他感到一阵不安和困惑，因为这已经是眼前的人第二次帮他克服惊恐了。他还是不太明白。  
他点头表明自己已经好了，Bucky放开了他，坐了下来。眼睛仍旧注视着他。“哪儿……”Clint清了清嗓子，“你是从哪儿学的这么一招？”  
Bucky看向了一边，皱起了眉头，缓缓地眨了眨眼睛，“我、我不知道……”他的眉头因为困惑沉了下来，似乎他本该知道答案，却不知该从何说起。  
“别想了。谢啦。”  
Bucky抬起头，再次和Clint的目光相对，“呃，我想是我欠你才对。”  
Clint沙哑地笑了笑，“对。”  
他们又陷入了沉默。惊恐已经消退了，Clint还在回味了之前发生的一切，想到自己现在和冬兵绑到了一条绳上，那种感觉已经不再如几分钟前那么尖锐和危险了。他的内心深处有个声音在说，他做了对的事情。他看了看抱膝坐在身边的Bucky，半张脸都埋在了膝盖里。  
刚才的感觉更加强烈。  
“你有什么计划？”Clint平静地问道。  
“睡上几个小时吧。”Bucky说着，慢悠悠地站起了身，“我会再找辆车。继续前行。”  
Clint深吸了一口气，困意席卷而已，“好。”他看着Bucky拿起自己的箭匣，扔向了后面，然后拿过了自己背包。静谧的仓库中，拉开拉链和翻找东西的声音被放大了很多倍，然后Clint听到了一个熟悉的“叮当”声。  
他的心不由得一沉。Bucky拿出了一副手铐。Clint原本不觉得自己该这么难过。  
“脚。”Bucky把手伸了过来。  
“当真？我救了你，你还要铐住我？”他以为Bucky会像之前，用那种威胁的眼光看着他。但他没有。他看着手上的手铐，肩膀沉了沉，  
“有部分我说可以。”他不太确定地说着。  
“冬兵那部分？”Bucky瞪了他一眼，捂着嘴唇陷入了沉思。他像是迷失了一般，几分钟都没有说话。  
“你本来不需要打那个警察。”最终他开了口。  
“我知道。”Clint做了个鬼脸，“你知道的，如果Steve发现我做了啥，他会很失望。”  
Steve的名字让Bucky颤了颤，他摇头，“我该相信你。”  
Clint叹了口气。能看到Bucky在努力试着相信他已经很难得了。“如果你觉得有用的话，就铐吧。”他没有再多说什么。Bucky惊讶地看看他，灰色的眼睛在阴暗的幻镜中分外明亮，橘色的灯光轻柔地落在他的脸上。他走了过去，蹲在Clint的脚边，后者默默地抬起了自己的脚，Bucky小心地用金属手指握住他的脚踝，拉起裤脚，把手铐套上，他抬头看了看Clint，才低头把另一只脚也套上。动作温柔得让人难以置信。  
他再次抬头，四目相对间，Clint轻颤了一下，而Bucky则立马转过了头，捡起箭匣站了起来。走向门边，消失在夜色里。  
见他离开，Clint有一瞬的讶然，不过很快就明白过来，他不过是去四周看看，确保他们可以安心地在这里呆着。他竖起耳朵听着，但并没有能听见Bucky的动静。整整十分钟过去，他才如鬼魅一般，重新掠回到房间里。  
“安全。”他走到了Clint身边，把箭匣放在脚边，蹲下来。他看上去和Clint一样疲惫。Clint真的不曾料到事情会变成这样，他们会一起成为亡命之徒。虽然觉得自己是被迫的。  
“太好了。我可以毫无顾忌地晕过去了。”  
Bucky点头，“休息一会儿吧，睡上几个小时。”  
“你呢？你好像就快撑不住了。”  
Bucky先是摇了摇头，重新思量了一下后，他把箭匣扔到了自己身后，再把背包拉到身边，学着Clint的样子躺下来，背靠着集装箱，头枕在坚硬的铁皮上。他看着自己的脚，整张脸都陷在兜帽的阴影里，只能看到下巴和嘴唇。  
“睡、觉。”  
Clint看了他好一会儿，不过他并没有动，呼吸平稳。Clint不知道他是已经睡着了，还是很擅长作雕塑。  
他自己已经累得睁不开眼了，但他不能睡。这算是他经历过的最糟糕的状况了，他没办法信任眼前的人，更不用说帮……  
他闭上眼睛，睡了过去。

“你会告诉我的，对吧？Barton.”一个轻柔的声音在耳边响起，带着笑意。他耸了耸肩作为回答。“为什么不呢？”真是让人惊讶。“你会告诉我一切，只要我开口，你会告诉我所有的事……”那个声音，那个冷若冰霜的声音……  
Clint猛地惊醒，半坐起来，头靠在了什么坚硬的东西上，脑海中不停地有敲击声在回响。他咒骂着，抱住自己的头呻吟起来。手臂的运动扯痛了肩膀，伤口又疼又痒。  
“早安。”突如其来的问好让他惊慌地看了看四周，发现身边坐着的人是Bucky时，他松了一口气。Bucky的手插在口袋里，看上去有些悲伤。他的膝盖上放着两个塑料杯和一个袋子。  
“早餐？”Clint揉了揉发痛的头，试图把自己从刚才的梦境中抽离出来。Bucky点了点头，把其中一杯递过来，袋子也扔给了他。Clint毫不犹豫地接过来，拿起袋子里的奶油起司面包，狼吞虎咽，再用温热的咖啡送入胃里。  
他喝光了咖啡，抬头看着面无表情坐着的Bucky。Bucky发现了他的目光，眨了眨眼睛，然后皱起眉头站了起来。  
“我弄了辆车。”言下之意就是，“起来吧，我们该走了。”  
“我的包和箭匣呢？”Clint看了看四周，只发现了他的弓，就在身边放着。  
“在后备箱里。”Bucky走过来，半跪在他身边，掏出了钥匙。他如前一晚一样小心而有效率。他一直没有看向Clint，只是站起来，把手铐放到了自己的口袋里。  
“走吧。”  
Clint没说什么。跟在Bucky的身后走了出去，眼睛适应着晨曦的微光。他想现在应该还不到七点。仓库门口停着一辆蓝色的宏达，看上去比他们上一辆车好不少。他们上了车，Clint拧开了冷气。  
“去哪儿？”Clint关上车门，把弓扔到了后座上，肩膀上的疼痛让他瑟缩了一下。  
“开上几个小时，然后找家汽车旅馆。”  
“不错。”Clint语气轻松，“不想说谎。我真是受够了洲际公路上那些汽车旅馆的浴室了。”  
“我还有过更糟的体验。”Bucky更像是自言自语着，扭头看了看后面的情况，把车倒出去，开到公路上。  
“从哪儿偷的车？”  
“二手车车库。”Bucky专心地盯着后视镜，把车开上主路，“反正只用几天。”  
Clint点头。如果那个时候他们还没有被抓住的话。他的思绪又回到了一天前。警察已经看到了Bucky的手，还报告称遇上了恐怖分子，必然已经知晓了他的身份。唯一让他觉得欣慰的是，他们没有认出自己。要是他们发现和冬兵一起袭击他们，然后跑掉的人，就是那个失踪的复仇者，自己会不会以“持致命武器攻击他人”的罪名被逮捕？虽然他没有射箭，但还是用弓攻击了他们。  
他看着窗外的风景。部分的他想着，不该那么做的。要是Phil知道了昨天的事情，会怎么想？Clint不知道答案。或许他会因为自己袭击了警察而气急败坏，告诉他交出冬兵，自己回去才是最好的选择。或许，他会理解自己。他那么了解自己，所以大概也会了解Bucky。他总拿自己和Natasha做例子，救赎什么的。Bucky是美队最好的朋友，要是Phil在场的话，可能会亲自出手解决那两个警察都说不定。  
他们一连开了四个小时，到了一个小得不能再小的镇子边缘。小地方的人对于陌生人的来往总是十分谨慎。好在汽车旅馆就在边上，住上一两天应该没有什么问题。  
车开进了停车场，Bucky熄了火，Clint本能地想要开门，却被Bucky制止了。  
“别动。”Clint讶然地看了他一眼，然后Bucky掏出了手铐，前一晚那个。  
“嗷，真要这样？”Clint抗议。他满身是汗，伤口还在隐隐作痛，身上的绷带又痒又黏。他只不过想洗个澡而已，“我不会轻举妄动的，我保证！”  
他再次试着开门，Bucky擒住了他的手腕，把他的手拉开。Clint疼得倒吸一口气，本能地挥动另一只手想摆脱束缚，不料也被Bucky握住。他的双手被扭到了身后，头则被摁到了仪表盘上。  
“好了好了……”Clint觉得天旋地转，“我投降、投降！放手，Barnes！”  
Bucky立刻就松开了他，还没来得及反应的Clint又撞在了仪表盘上。他咒骂着坐了起来，扭身靠到了门上，他所能做到的离Bucky最远的距离。  
“老天，你在干啥？”他揉着自己的额头，艰难地说道。  
“我以为……你要袭击我……”  
“我袭击你？！”Clint觉得不可思议，“明明是你先动的手！”  
“我只是想阻止你出去！”Bucky一脸真诚的困惑，让Clint把嘴边的咒骂咽了下去。他才懒得和这个不正常的刺客说什么个人空间的问题。去他妈的，头痛死了。  
“那个，我知道你最近过得一团糟，也明白你不相信任何人，”他逼着自己冷静下来，“你他妈的被九头蛇绑架洗脑了，当然会这样。但我昨天为你都袭警了，你还清楚记得那一切，你他妈就不能放过我这一次吗？”  
Bucky愣愣地看着他，明亮的灰色眼睛瞪得大大的，带着蔑视，困惑，还有缺少信任的受伤神情。Clint毫不畏惧地瞪回去。Bucky吞咽了一下，避开了他的目光，转而看向了自己的膝盖。一副欲言又止的样子。  
“你为什么要帮我？”他低声喃喃。  
他问得这么直白，让Clint的脸上不由得划过一丝痛楚，转头看向了车前，“因为我是个疯子？”  
“那不是答案。”  
“或许我没有答案，行了吧？”Clint疲惫地说道，“听着，先前，在我以为你只是冬兵的时候，我巴不得有人杀了你。但是后来，”Clint顿了顿，摇头，“你成了Bucky Barnes，你需要的是帮助，而不是死亡。”  
Bucky眨了眨眼睛，“那……”他挑了挑眉，想装作自己并不在乎，可他没能做到，含糊的声线和紧绷的肩膀出卖了他，“那你会帮我吗？”  
“正如我之前所说，我都为你袭警了，你还想要什么？”  
Bucky的嘴角牵起了一丝虚弱的笑容，Clint没有错过。不过那笑容很快便被失落和不确定代替了。他抬眼看着一旁的汽车旅馆，眼神突然明亮得让人心悸。  
“呆在这儿。”他走下车，关上车门，左手插在口袋，低着头走了过去。  
Clint靠回椅背上，长舒了一口气。他不敢相信Bucky真的这么做了，就这么把他留在了车里。有什么东西在心里滋长，但Clint不知道那究竟是什么感觉。这么久以来，除了疲惫和冷漠他已经没有过任何感受了。  
等了很长一段时间，长到他都开始担心是不是除了什么事，Bucky总算是出现了。他并没有走过来，而是站在不远处冲着Clint点了点头，晃了晃手上的钥匙。Clint明白那是让他跟上去的信号。  
他伸了个懒腰，想要赶走后背的酸痛。他打开后车门，拿出了他们的包和自己的弓，Bucky过来接过了包，但由着Clint拿着自己的弓。Clint跟着他穿过了停车场，走到一扇标着3的房门前，Bucky开了门，让Clint先进去，Clint在墙上摸索着灯的开关，只有三分之二的灯亮了。房间的墙壁已经呈暗黄色，摆着两张铺着黄橘色花纹毯子的单人床。Clint才不会在意什么装饰。只要这里没有蟑螂，没有死过人就行了。  
“在这里等着。”Clint一动不动地看着Bucky给门上了双重锁，又检查了整个房间，除了门窗以外，连床底下都没有放过。生怕有什么藏在下面。  
Clint很清楚没人知道他们会来这里，但他什么都没说。如果这样能让Bucky Barnes身体里的冬兵觉得安心的话，他才不想插手。他只希望Bucky不会把床垫也撕了。  
“我们安全。”Bucky最终下了结论。Clint只是有点儿想否认他说的“我们”。  
“我现在可以用浴室了吧？”  
Bucky点了点头，把他的包扔到了床上，拉开，开始翻找起来。  
一点儿都不奇怪，我只是想得到允许去洗个澡而已。Clint心不在焉地想着，没有说出口。他把弓放到床上，然后走向了浴室。关上门的一瞬间，他靠到了门上，深吸了几口气，很高兴自己终于是一个人了。就算只有几分钟。随着时间过去，Bucky变得越来越像“Bucky”了。但刚才发生的事在提醒着他，冬兵依旧存在。他觉得自己最好还是不要太急功近利了。他的手腕和额头还疼着呢。

房间里的闷响轻易地传到了Clint的耳里，他回头瞥了一眼，然后走到了镜子前。他抓起了T恤的领口，拉过头顶，因为伤口的疼痛把；脸皱成了一团。他把衣服扔到水槽边上，然后开始解开自己身上的绷带。汗湿的皮肤暴露在空气中。最后一块绷带从手臂上掉下，肩膀上那个丑陋的红色伤痕让他苦笑了一下。他抬手摸了摸正在愈合的伤痕，发现缝合痕迹的时候，他皱起了眉头。  
Bucky刺伤了他，然后缝合了他的伤口。  
他怎么没注意到这一点？他想了想自己被带走的那几天，但他只记得让他晕眩的高烧和疼痛。老实说，他根本没往那方面想，可要是他的情况真的坏到什么都记不住，不知道有人缝合了他的伤口，又怎么解释自己还能好好站在这儿？  
他再次看了看镜子中的自己，指尖滑过缝好的伤口，还是有点儿疼，但他相信很快就会好了，除了留下疤痕以外，不会有其他影响。  
外面的房间里又传来一阵声响，他再次转过头看了看。他想着，Bucky是故意弄出声响来让他听见的，还是只想让他放松一点儿警惕。  
Clint不想去在意这些，他转向洗澡间，几块毛巾挂在一个摇晃的架子上，对他来说已经足够了。他打开水，本来不想在意微热的水温和糟糕的水压，可是没有做到。  
他脱光衣服扔到地上，把他们踢到一边以防被弄湿。他走到花洒下，，颤抖着呼出一口气，闭上眼睛，双手抵在墙上。有一段时间，他只是那么站着，调整自己的呼吸，试图弄明白他现在正在做些什么，他混乱的脑袋里究竟在想些什么。  
昨天的恐慌已经彻底消失了，他觉得自己在很长一段时间内都不会再那么歇斯底里了。也不会再像之前那么厌世和倦怠了，不会再陷入到那样的空虚之中去。不知为何，一切都变得尖锐起来，更加专注，更加真实。  
他还不清楚这到底算不算是好事。  
他把手从墙上移开，抹了抹脸。或许之前他告诉Bucky的话是真的，他根本就没有答案。  
他洗尽了过去一周的汗水和尘埃，立刻舒服了很多。他从花洒下走出来，大概擦了擦身子就重新穿上了衣服。漫不经心地想Bucky是不是现在还没有来核查他。他不觉得自己现在能得到这样的对待。浴室唯一的窗户又高又窄，估计要费很大劲才能钻出去。  
Clint把毛巾搭在肩膀上，走向了门口。他撸了撸湿漉漉的头发，在开门的瞬间吓了一跳。因为Bucky就站在门口，没有穿上衣。他背对着门，上衣拿在手里。Clint最先注意到的就是金属手臂和肩膀连接处的伤痕，接着就是他身上结实的肌肉。即便只是站在那里，都能轻易感受到其中的力量。  
Bucky正在看着自己胸前的某个地方，等他转过身来Clint才发现，他看的正是被自己的箭射中的地方。一个小小的圆形伤口，看起来已经好得差不多了。不过Clint清楚那个伤口很深，可能还是会疼。他突然觉得愧疚，但是，嘿！Bucky还戳了他一刀呢。他们已经扯平了。  
Bucky抬起头，发现Clint正在看着他，他的脸色变了变，谨慎起来。  
“伤口疼吗？”Clint问道。  
Bucky看了看自己的手臂，握着衣服的金属手指紧了紧，“不疼。”  
“不是，我问的是我射中你的地方。”Clint指了指自己的胸口，和Bucky伤口同样的位置。  
Bucky有一瞬失神，随后摇了摇头，“不。”他重新把T恤穿上，把散落到脸上的发丝拂回去。他迟疑了一下，再次瞥了Clint一眼，然后走到离门较远的床，坐到他的包旁边，交叉双腿，打开了包的拉链开始翻找起来。  
Clint坐到他对面的床上，他回头看了看身后的门，挪了挪位置，背靠着床头板，抬眼去看Bucky的一举一动。看他从包里掏出了夹克，扔到身旁，又拿出了一个用鞋带系好的黑色布包。他灵巧地解开了鞋带，Clint看到了金属发出的寒光。  
Bucky有条不紊地检查着自己的刀，Clint数了数，一共有六把，有几把看起来类似于军刀，剩下的更像是菜刀一类的厨房刀具。奇怪的是，Clint一点都不觉得害怕，Bucky也不介意他就这么盯着，至少他没有反对。  
James Buchanan Barnes，Clint这么想着，看着他拿出了另一个包裹。不知道这个名字对他而言还有没有什么意义，他会觉得那是自己的名字，还是会觉得那是普通的几个字而已？天哪，这些日子发生的一切始终在脑海里盘旋。他不再用自己的身份，却活得更像是自己。  
保护欲一般的感受突然从胸口升腾起来，他必须帮助Bucky找回自己。那种失落自己的感觉，他再明白不过。唯一的问题是，要怎么做。他已经准备承认自己对Steve Rogers的了解：他能详细地解析战斗风格，有良好的领导力，他能劈开奇塔瑞士兵（chitauri复联1的外星人）组成的墙，还不会乱了阵脚。但他真的没有那么了解他。大家心知肚明的是，Tony Stark才是对他了解最多的人。看看他们最近有多黏糊就知道了。去你的，据说他们都已经住在一起了。到Stark大厦去寻求答案就像是自寻灾难一样，考虑到：1.他是钢铁侠、2.他高调得不行。再说了，如果Bucky想了解Steve的事，又想躲着他，他根本就不会走近Stark大厦。  
但还是可以再考虑一下。Bucky需要信息，Clint却给不了他多少。去他妈的，Clint手中资源很多，要是得不到他想要的东西，他就会找然后拿到……  
问题就在这里。  
“回DC怎么样？”  
Bucky正在拆卸手枪，闻言手抖了一下，“啥？”他谨慎又疑惑地看向Clint。  
“你还是想了解Steve的事，对吧？”Clint小声问。  
“Steve。”Bucky重复着，点了点头。  
“那好。我觉得你该去一个地方。”  
“在DC。”Bucky小声说。  
“对，在DC。”Clint顿了顿，“史密森尼。”  
Bucky似乎理解了，但困惑还在，“那个……那个博物馆？”  
“对。”Clint决定争取一下，“那里有个美国队长展，他一生的故事都在那儿了。”  
Bucky盯着他，“他的——他的一生？”他嘶哑地说着。  
Clint点头，“我从没有去过，我只是知道有这个事儿。但是你知道，他们所能弄到的所有的信息，图片，影片，全部都在那里。”他顿了顿，看向Bucky的眼睛，“很可能还有和你有关的东西。”  
Bucky猛地向后一仰，下意识的退缩，“但是……”他挣扎着，“和我有关？”  
“Bucky Barnes是美队最好的朋友。”Clint说着，胸口一滞。这么说对Bucky来说可能是一种伤害，或许自己应该等到他没拿枪的时候再说？又栽了吧，Barton。  
但他已经开始了，“Bucky Barnes是他最好的朋友，战争中的左右手。你对他而言很重要。真的很重要。”  
Bucky脸色苍白，在他下巴上胡茬的对比下，Clint发现了这一点。他吞咽了一下。握紧了手中的金属碎片。“曾是他最好的朋友。”他重复着，语气没有一丝变化，可他看上去就像是已经抑制不住泪水，“他不会认为我重要的。”他沙哑地说着，摇了摇头。  
“为什么？因为你不记得他，还是你在回避你曾经想杀了他这件事？”  
Bucky猛然站起来，Clint倒吸了一口气，肾上腺素开始翻腾起来。但Bucky只是站着，金属手指紧紧握拳，“我——”他开口，赌咒发誓，“才不是！”他坚定地说着，转身不再面对Clint，用惊人得效率重新装配好他的枪，包裹好，扔回了包里。  
“你记得他吗？”  
“不！”Bucky尖利地回应，他的肩头颤抖着，垂下了头，好一会儿才站直身，重新振作起来。他沉重地呼吸着，抬起右手揩过脸颊。  
“听着，如果你不去找Steve——我真的觉得你该这么做，”Clint说，“那或许能——我不知道，能让你重拾记忆，把你怀疑的东西都确认一下。”  
Bucky默然，“我不会去找Steve.”他最终说道，转过身来，眼睛红红的，但神情决然而平静。倔强。  
“但——”  
“我不会去找Steve，”他重复，一句话，固执坚决到Clint没有办法继续下去。

“史密森尼呢？”  
Bucky没有回答，而是叹了口气，拿出一把刀，俯身藏到了长靴里。他穿上夹克，拿起棒球帽，理了理头发，把帽子戴在了头上。  
“我去弄点儿吃的。”他说，“留在这儿。”  
Clint点头，但Bucky并没有动，而是再次盯着自己的包，明显是在做什么决定。  
“你是想铐着我吧？”Clint冒险提问，把Bucky拉回了现实中，后者点了点头，伸手在包中摸索起来，拿出了一副手铐，扔给了Clint，他条件反射地接了过来，把脚抬到床上，挽起裤脚，把手铐铐在了脚踝上。搞定之后，他靠到了床头，看着Bucky走过来，轻轻地拽了拽锁链进行检查，金属手指和手铐碰撞着。  
“你需要些什么吗？”Bucky问他。  
“布洛芬。”Clint答得很快，“咖啡因，酒精。”  
Bucky好奇地看着他，似乎不明白Clint是在开玩笑还是认真的。他好像更倾向于后者，把那当做了Clint的答案。于是便头也不回地走出了房间。Clint听到他在外面锁门的声音，之后不再有任何动静。  
“你真是个笨蛋，Barton.”他大声对自己说，盯着自己的脚。解开手铐应该是一件很简单的事，如果他能找到——  
他的思绪顿住了，因为他发现Bucky把他俩的包都留在了床边。Clint的包里并没有剩下太多东西，几件脏衣服，身份证，最下面压着一叠钱。不过Bucky的包里，至少有五把刀和一把枪，而他居然把包留在这儿了。  
Clint盯着那个包，直到视线变得模糊。他用力地眨了眨眼睛，看了看他的脚，又看回包。用包里的他知道的东西就能把手铐打开了。更何况还有很多他不知道的东西。  
他移开目光，在床上躺下来，伸手扶正枕头，枕上去，盯着天花板。他觉得——他不知道。部分的他觉得自己快哭了，他不知道自己为什么想哭。而另一部分的他则想睡觉。  
好吧，两者之中，明显睡觉是更轻松的一个选项。他疲倦地想着，闭上了眼睛。  
Clint被钥匙开门的声音惊醒，坐了起来，试图翻身才意识到自己脚上有手铐，他摇摇晃晃地挣扎了一会儿，才摆正自己，靠回到床头上，谨慎地看着Bucky进来。他手上拿着几个袋子，看上去很平静，那个表情立刻就让Clint安心不少。  
“没遇上麻烦吧？”Clint问。Bucky瞥了他一眼，关上了门，然后摇了摇头，走到了床尾，坐下，把袋子扔到脚边，从里面拿出了两块包好的三明治还有几瓶水，一包Doritos.在Bucky掏出第二袋东西的时候，Clint觉得自己的下巴都掉了。两盒布洛芬，三罐monster饮料（高咖啡因饮料），六瓶百威啤酒。  
“你还真买了。”Clint盯着啤酒。  
“我真买了。”Bucky认同地说道，有一瞬他看起来一点儿都不像冬兵，“我大概不该这么做。”  
“没回头路了。”Clint马上接话，伸出了手，“请给我啤酒。”  
Bucky掏出一瓶啤酒，Clint正准备说他的钥匙串上有开瓶器的时候，Bucky用金属手指撬开了瓶盖，递了过来。  
Clint突然笑出了声，他伸手捂住嘴想停下来，连肩膀都忍不住抖动起来，完全没有办法抑制住自己的笑意。他已经不记得自己上一次这么笑是什么时候了。  
“怎么了？”Bucky谨慎地问道。  
Clint深吸了一口气，颤抖地呼出来，强迫自己平静下来。“我只是，”他强忍着，咬住了嘴唇，“我猜做这条手臂的人，没有想过它还有这个用途。”  
Bucky看了看啤酒瓶，又看了看自己的手，目光回到啤酒瓶上，他眨了眨眼睛，嘴角勾起一个短暂而微弱的笑容，“我想是的。”他说着，还挑了挑眉。Clint没见过这样的他。那不过是一个再普通不过的动作，他再次轻挑眉头，歪着下巴。Clint看着，觉得自己不再那么紧张了。一点儿都不。  
笑容褪去，Bucky的表情恢复如常。他伸手拿出另一瓶啤酒，用手指撬开瓶盖，把酒瓶举到唇边，迟疑了一下，放下来。金属手掌抚了抚后颈。  
“你对啤酒有记忆吗？”Clint问他。  
Bucky摇了摇头，举起酒瓶狠狠喝了一口，吞下，闭上眼睛。见他痛苦地皱起眉头，Clint不知道他是不是想起了什么，或是因为没有能回忆起而觉得失望。  
他没问。Bucky又喝了一大口，俯身把三明治递给Clint。  
“我喝过。”他平静地说着，Clint点头，伸手把三明治接过来，靠回到床头。他正要一口咬下去，Bucky突然把酒瓶夹在了大腿间，从口袋里掏出钥匙，俯身到Clint的脚边。他开锁的时候，Clint一动不动，直到他把手铐取走。  
他们就这么坐着，在沉默中吃完了食物。虽然并不觉得那么舒适，但也不像从前那样紧张了。Clint一点儿都不介意，他太过于习惯一个人独自待着了，真的感激这种不需要交流的感觉，只用慵懒地坐着，看着Bucky思考。  
他想着，如果他遇见的是那个曾经的Bucky，他会不会喜欢他呢？如果他没有变得一团糟，会是什么样的人？Clint想，他已经从冬兵的身上看到了Bucky原本的影子，而对于找回曾经的自己，Bucky必然有着十分强烈的渴望。他在九头蛇手上应该有七十年之久了吧？而DC那件事不过发生在几周之前。他就已经有了如此大的进步——老实说，九头蛇为了压制冬兵身上Bucky Barnes的部分，究竟做了些什么，Clint连想都不敢想。  
Bucky递过来另一瓶啤酒，打断了他的思绪，他后知后觉地发现自己手中得瓶子已经空了。他点头接过。Bucky再为自己拿了一瓶，用拇指撬开。  
一个小时轻易就过去了，Bucky打破了二人的沉默。他将手中的啤酒一饮而尽，把酒瓶放到地上，挨着之前那俩，然后站起来，伸了个懒腰。T恤下肌肉线条的运动让Clint有些分神，现在他已经能勾勒出他不穿衣服的样子了。（流氓=。=）  
“怎么说你都还是超级英雄的一种吧？”  
Clint略带讶然地抬头，Bucky已经走到了另一张床边，把包扔到了枕头边的角落里，俯身拿出一把刀，藏到了枕头下。  
“很糟的那种。”Clint耸肩。  
Bucky重重地坐下，用指尖揉着眼睛，Clint猜啤酒对他是不是也有影响。“如果你能和——和那些人并肩作战的话，也不能算很糟。”  
“复仇者吗？”  
Bucky没有立刻回答，而是交叉双脚躺倒在床上，头枕着金属手臂，那样并不舒服吧，Clint这么想着，不过没有说出来。Bucky的另一只手则放在腹部，有节奏地轻轻敲打着。  
“那算哪门子名字？”  
Clint耸肩，“和名字无关，我们曾是一个好团队。”  
“曾是”，这个词在他的脑海里回响着，他的胃痉挛了一下，负罪感，悲伤和悔意带来的痛苦将他席卷。如今他已经不再属于那个团队了。  
“那，Steve是指挥者吧？”Bucky盯着天花板，他的手指不再动了，但声音轻柔。Clint不明白他为什么要问。他了解吗？他认为Steve应该是指挥复仇者的人？他回忆起了Steve指挥的时刻？或者说他只是模糊地记起了一些东西？  
“老实说，没人真的在指挥，但他的确带领我们经历了纽约之战。发号施令，他对此很在行。我是说，聚在一起，我们并不算是个靠谱的团队。我们习惯了各做各的，自己做决定，但他带领我们，我们也就由着他去了。”  
Bucky点头，依然盯着天花板，Clint不知道这是不是他想要的答案。是不是对他有所帮助，或者加深他的疑惑，Steve对他而言，究竟是什么人——  
艹！如果能把他带回到Steve身边就好了。  
Clint张了张嘴，什么都没说，再谈论Steve根本一点意义都没有。他自己已经经历过无数次这样的情况了。他呼了口气，试着说点儿其他的，“决定去史密森尼了吗？”  
Bucky眨了眨眼，直接翻了身，用背影给出了答案。  
叹了口气，Clint咽下最后一口啤酒，把空瓶扔到了地上，然后也翻了个身，一边看着Bucky的背影，一边辗转着想找到一个舒服的姿势。现在才到中午，他已经睡了一个小时了。但是，他还在床上，没有手铐的束缚，吃饱了也喝足了，所以他不会错过这个机会。  
Bucky并没有动，Clint猜他是不是已经睡着了。他觉得自己的眼皮也沉重起来，身上的酸痛感叫嚣着更多的睡眠。想着Bucky的枕头下有把刀，他觉得自己需要更警惕一点儿。  
但他并没有那种感觉。  
他眨了眨眼睛，Bucky的背影在眼中变得模糊起来。  
他闭上眼睛，睡了过去。


	5. Chapter 5

“Barton，Barton，Barton.”  
Clint猛然惊醒翻身坐了起来。过了好一会儿他才意识到自己身在何处，战斗状态化作一声长叹，紧绷的双肩也放松下来。  
“艹！”低声咒骂过，他用力地眨了眨眼睛，皱起了眉头。天气很暖和，窗帘边缘闪烁着明亮的光线。自己只睡了一个小时吗？他转头，发现Bucky正在戴棒球帽，头发刚洗过，还是湿漉漉的，夹克就在他身边放着。  
“几点了？”他醉醺醺地问了一句，揉了揉眼睛。  
“早上七点。”Bucky回答，走到了摇摇晃晃的桌边。上面摆着两杯咖啡，一袋儿巧克力松饼。Clint觉得这是他看到咖啡因最开心的一次了。“吃吧。”  
“早上七点？”Clint晃悠悠地下床，慢慢地活动了一下肩膀，测试他现在的灵活度。似乎还不错。不过他很快就要拆线了，他怀疑Bucky根本不会带他去医院检查。  
“你睡了十七个小时。”Bucky回答了他的疑问。  
Clint惊讶不已。十七个小时？这算是这几周以来，他在没有烂醉如泥的状态下，睡得最长的一次了吧？而期间他还睡在一个枕头下藏了把刀且训练有素的苏联特工旁边。  
*你真是个悲剧，Barton特工。我们都经历过这种情况。*Phil的声音似乎都带着笑意，*和我们一样，接受这个现实，继续下去。*  
是啊，他肯定是出了什么毛病。  
不管有没有毛病吧，他的胃口可一点儿都没有减少。他抓过咖啡杯，扯开松饼包装拿出了一个，速度堪称创纪录。咖啡杯才喝了一半，他就看到Bucky穿上了夹克，收拾好了他的包，挎到了肩上。  
“拿好你的东西。”Bucky捡起了Clint的箭匣，走到他身边拿起了第二杯咖啡。他的T恤碰到Clint的肩膀，Clint本能地往后退了一点。不过Bucky看起来就像是根本没有注意，或是根本不在意。他现在的表情暗示着后者。比起前一天来说，他似乎更为封闭了，又变得让人敬而远之起来。他的下巴咬得紧紧的，一点儿都没有想聊天的样子。  
Clint点头，开始行动起来，收拾了他的包和弓。Bucky并没有等太久，他拿好了东西，两人就出了门，走到停车场。清晨的微风吹动着慵懒的浮云，Clint希望这意味着今天能凉快点儿。他才不想在让人中暑的闷热天气里一路开到DC去。  
他把包扔到了后座，再小心地放上他的弓，然后坐到了座位上，喝了一半的咖啡还拿在手里。Bucky把箭匣扔到了后备箱里，背着包一言不发地坐到了驾驶座上。  
一切就像是Clint预料的那样，直到他们走到分叉路口，而Bucky并没选择东边的路。毫不迟疑地，Bucky选择了向西的路，回到了他们过来的路上。  
“你知道你在向西开吧？”Clint说着，看向窗外，觉得胃沉了沉，有几分沮丧。  
“我知道。”Bucky简短地答道。  
“我以为我们要去DC.”  
“我们不去。”简明扼要。他的手指紧紧攥着方向盘。  
“可是——”  
“我们不去DC,”Bucky说着，方向盘的塑料发出了要断裂的不祥之声，他松了手，疑惑划过脸颊，再放上去时轻柔了许多，“艹！”  
“别这样，”Clint抗议道，“你不去找Steve，也不去DC，但我对Steve Rogers的了解很有限，所以你要——”  
“我会用另一种方式了解他。”Bucky打断了Clint。  
“什么方式？”  
“我不知道，行了吧？”Bucky吼道，深吸了一口气，靠到了驾驶座上，他摇了摇头，狠狠地咬了咬牙，Clint都担心他的下巴会因此碎掉。那个表情让Clint想起了Steve，但他才没有那么笨把这话大声说出来。  
走投无路了。Clint看着窗外，试图理清正在发生的一切。对Bucky来说，史密森尼是他重拾记忆最好的起点。他穷途末路到要绑架Clint不就是为了得到那些消息吗？  
他回头看着Bucky，在紧张的情绪之中，他还能看出对方的困惑。并不是很明显，只是每过一会儿，Bucky就会快速地眨几次眼，他抿着嘴角，眉头担忧地皱成一团，他还不停地咬唇——Clint没见过他这么不安。不过他清楚Bucky Barnes还有很多面他不曾见过。自己已经被迫在他身边呆了整整一周，但鉴于期间多半时间他都处于失去意识的状态，所以他认识Bucky也不过几天。  
想到这个，再想到这些天发生的事，他不由得有些疑惑。  
所以，即便Clint觉得离开东海岸是Bucky绑架他之后最蠢的决定，他还是决定默默等待。他根本就不知道Bucky究竟在想些什么。就快要进一步了解Steve了，为何突然之间要逃离？好吧，他还没有把自己踢下车，所以他应该还没有完全放弃他疯狂的计划——除非，他把Clint留在身边只是不想让Clint透露冬兵的行踪，以及他在做什么，他的身份。  
等等就会有结果。他再次告诫自己。不要做傻事，用心等待。  
他等了四天。  
整整四天的时间，Bucky一言不发，挂着同样的表情，一门心思地往西边开，远离DC，纽约和Steve。Clint没有提出任何异议，主要是他觉得，Bucky应该自己解决这事。还有就是，就算自己决定要提供帮助，也不知道该从哪里着手。  
他们的日常就是：开车，找家汽车旅馆，吃，睡。重复。这是几个月以来Clint对自己最好的一段时间了：有规律的吃饭，比之前喝得更少（虽然这并不是他自己的选择，有时候他从梦中醒来，恨不得把Bucky的左手拿去卖了，换啤酒喝。），睡眠也变得更好，就算每晚都被手铐铐着脚睡觉。  
尽管他对自己更好了，并不意味着他“看上去”更好了。身上这件衣服他已经穿了快一周了，有多长时间没有刮胡子他已经不在乎了。他戴着太阳镜，挂着乱糟糟的金色胡子，Bucky戴着太阳帽，穿着夹克，也是胡子拉碴的样子。他们俩看上去一点儿都不体面。  
实际上，他们看起来肯定更糟。Clint会觉得这很恼人完全是因为，在他们穿过人群的时候，那些人必然会盯着他们看，觉得他们的车是偷来的。  
寂静之旅的第四天就快结束的时候，糟糕的天气迫使他们停了下来。Bucky一心想去的西边，变得闷热潮湿起来。高温以及即将到来的暴风雨让Clint觉得很不舒服，压迫着他的神经，让他变得暴躁易怒。唯一能让他不大发脾气，失去控制的，是静静坐在他身边的Bucky。  
他告诉自己，这不过是因为他不想惹怒Bucky，不想再在这个人面前陷入惊恐发作，那太难堪了。  
深夜时分，酝酿许久的雨总算是下了。豆大的雨点落在挡风玻璃上，一道闪电划过天际，照亮天空的乌云，轰隆隆的雷声传来的时候，Clint小声地咒骂了一句，身体向前倾了倾。  
“雨下得很大啊。”他小声说道。  
“是啊。”Bucky回答。雨越下越大，砸在车身上。Clint瞥了Bucky一眼，这是几天来他说的第一句话。又一道闪电划过，Clint开始默默地计算着雷声的到来。车外，风卷起了尘埃，地面也变得坑洼起来。  
不久，即便雨刮拼命地工作，挡风玻璃还是陷入了一片模糊里。路边已经形成了小河，一路流向排水沟。闪电越来越频繁。如果没有建筑物的庇护，现在的风力恐怕经足够冲走一辆车了。  
车停下的时候，Clint还在想着他们是不是要在这样的情况下离开这个小镇。透过窗户上的雨，他看到了某个汽车旅馆的红色招牌。  
“我们不走了？”他看着车窗上的水流闪着红色的光，雨点短暂地反射过光芒，便归于黑暗和沉寂。  
Bucky无言地点了点头，关上引擎下了车，走进雨里。像往常一样，Clint呆在车里，一边欣赏着窗外的电闪雷鸣，一边等着Bucky订好房间。他想到了Thor，然而下一刻思绪就游走到了Loki身上。他咬了咬牙，知道责怪Thor并不公平，毕竟他那个所谓的弟弟才是超级大混蛋，应该被射成筛子——  
Clint发现自己下意识地握紧了拳头，指甲嵌进掌心。他迫使自己呼出一口气，松开了拳头。又一声雷鸣把Clint吓了一跳，他狠狠地咒骂几句，觉得心都要跳出来了。深蓝色的闪电更是让他的胃一沉。  
“艹他妈的。”他尖利地吼道，打开车门走到了雨中，一脚踏进了小水坑，帆布鞋都湿透了，又冷又湿。真他妈糟，糟透了。他小声咒骂着，打开后面的车门，拿出了自己弓，背到背上，在抓起了他和Bucky的包后，才意识到，Bucky拿走了车钥匙，他没法拿到其他东西了。  
“嗷，艹！”他说着，重重地靠到了车身上。他已经湿透了，T恤紧贴着皮肤，头发黏在额头上。  
雨声之中穿来了脚步声，他抬起头，看到Bucky正在往停车场走，长靴踏过水坑直直地走了过来。他摇了摇头，疑惑地看着Clint。  
“你为什么要站在雨里？”  
“因为我是个蠢蛋。”Clint疲惫地回应着，没有力气去想一个更好得答案。又一声雷落在耳边，他闭上了眼睛，好让自己躲过下一道闪电的来袭。  
“11号房间。”Bucky说着，走过Clint去锁车，然后从他手中拿过了一个包，“走吧。”

他们的房间在后面一个隐蔽的角落里，宽敞干净，有两张床，用餐的地方放着一张小桌子和两把椅子。浴室更是一个让人愉快的存在，干净清新，Clint确信自己不会在洗澡的时候染上任何疾病。不过在进入浴室，摆脱已经湿透的行头之前，Clint站在被上了两道锁的门边，耐心地等着Bucky检查房间。他明白自己能帮忙，但他觉得Bucky想要掌控这些事情，所以让他自己完成就好。  
“行了。”Bucky最终说道，他往后捋了捋头发。头发已经越来越长了，被雨水浸湿后，不安分地黏在额头和脸颊上。  
Clint从墙边走开，把他的弓放到角落里，包扔到床上。意识到包上残留的水打湿了毛毯，他匆忙地把包拿起来，扔到了地上。外面依旧电闪雷鸣，不过Clint不再在意了。他呆在温暖干燥的室内，黄色的灯光怎么都比蓝色的闪电舒适多了。而且，Bucky已经检查过房间了，他会很安全。就好像Bucky帮他赶走了脑海深处的恐惧。好吧，是有些没逻辑，但他觉得舒服，所以就这么着吧。  
Bucky正在另一张床边，像往常一样忙着检查自己的包。Clint已经注意到了，他是个习惯动物。喜欢遵守规定，例行公事。  
Clint俯身想从包里拿东西，但湿漉漉的衣服拉扯着肩上的伤口，让他觉得很不舒服。他皱了皱脸，站起身，伸手把衣服脱了下来，用湿透了的面料擦了擦脸，然后走到一边把它挂到了其中一把椅子的靠背上。他转身去看Bucky，想知道他是不是幸运到还能吃上点儿什么，但他的问题卡在了喉咙里。因为Bucky正看着他，目光定格在他半裸的身体上，就那么赤裸裸地盯着。  
Bucky眨了眨眼睛，快速转移了视线。“你的肩膀，”他说着，半转过身子伸手去拿他的包，他似乎窘迫到了，好像被Clint抓到他做了什么不该做的事情一样。“该拆线了。”  
Clint觉得后颈突然一暖，他低头看了看肩膀。“你要帮我吗？”在想到该怎么转移话题之前，他已经说出了口。他在心里骂自己是个傻子，因为他刚刚竟然让冬兵拿着尖锐的东西到他身边来。  
长时间的寂静过去之后，Bucky用手指把玩着包的拉链，“你信任我？”最终他决定开口，但仍然没有看向Clint。  
Clint看着他，想着他们是不是只是说拆线的事儿，“对。”他无所谓地耸了耸肩，“是你缝上的，我想你能把它们拆了。”  
Bucky点头，不可思议地觉得自己十分紧张。Clint坐在床边，弯腰解开了鞋带，用脚趾把鞋甩开，脱下了袜子。袜子也已经湿透了，还染上了一层奇怪的灰色。如果Natasha看到了，一定会用“不会吧，Clint”的表情看着他吧？他的胸口一阵钝痛。  
不过Bucky过来的时候，Natasha就被他忘在脑后了。Bucky拿着一个三边都有拉链的黑色箱子，他熟练地把箱子打开，Clint意识到这是某种意义上的急救包，装着几条绷带，几个镊子，几个消毒纱布包，还有一卷貌似尼龙绳的东西。Bucky从里面翻出了一把剪刀，刀片长而尖锐。  
他屈膝在Clint身边，右手拿着剪刀，看着Clint的肩膀。他的前额和颧骨上还黏着湿漉漉的头发，Clint还能看到有雨水滑落到他的眼睫里。Bucky抬头，和他对视了几秒钟。Clint匆匆移开了目光。Bucky突然之间就近在咫尺了，他不觉得自己喜欢这种感觉。  
“对不起。”Bucky低声道歉，Clint再次抬眼，“私人空间，对吧？”  
“没什么。”Clint缓缓地呼出一口气，对上Bucky的眼睛。他斗胆想了想自己的感受，明白他……并不能完全接受Bucky离他如此之近，但也没有预想中那么糟糕。不再像被逼到了悬崖边，不再那么想把Bucky踢开，立刻远离他了。看在上帝的份儿上，这可是Bucky Barnes， 美国队长用性命相信的人。除了这个小小的刺伤事故，还有扭打时把Clint摁在仪表盘上之外，他没有做任何让Clint忧心的事情。整个绑架事件现在看起来也不那么一样了。因为他掳走Clint并不是想要做什么超级反派类的坏事。  
Bucky伸出右手握住Clint的肩膀，湿润冰凉的金属触感。手指捏他的肩膀，拇指则抵在他的锁骨上，好让他可以保持不动。这段时间来，Clint第一次这么冷静地近距离接触这只手臂。Bucky指尖产生的压力让他浑身一颤。他毫不怀疑，如果Bucky愿意，就可以轻易捏碎他。  
窗外，雷声沉闷而巨大，大雨依旧敲打着玻璃。  
“我们开始吧。”Bucky低语，拿着剪刀靠近。在他剪开缝线的时候，Clint抬头，视线越过他看出去。Bucky用剪刀把缝线挑起，然后用金属手指轻柔地把它们拉出来。皮肤下的拉拽感并不舒适，但Clint忍住了。一会儿就完工了。  
“我记得我做过这个。”Bucky用拇指戳了戳伤疤，突然说了这么一句话。他坐回去，眼睛依旧看着Clint的肩膀。  
"给谁？"Clint问。  
Bucky皱起了眉头，"不清楚，"他轻声说，"我想……"他顿住了，用手指按住嘴唇，陷入沉思之中，很长一段时间都没有说一个字，就像是迷失在自己的思绪中了一样。  
“Barnes？”  
“你觉得我们该去DC。”他突然开口，眼神并没有离开Clint的肩膀。  
“对。”Clint老实回答，他担心话题的突转对解决现在的问题并没有任何帮助，“我想，那是目前能为你了解自己提供最多信息的地方。”  
“是美国队长。”Bucky纠正他。  
“还有你自己。”Clint缓缓说着，看到Bucky眼中划过一丝痛苦。“你也很想找回你自己，对吧？”  
Bucky没有回答，只是继续失神地盯着Clint的肩膀。  
“Barnes，”Clint总算把那双灰色的眼睛吸引到了自己身上，“到底是谁？你……是想了解Steve还是你只是用他当借口，其实你想要了解的从来都是你自己？”  
Bucky没有回答，但也没有避开和Clint的眼神接触。  
“你一直都在骗自己这不是关于你对吧？”Clint并没有放弃，Bucky最终还是看向了别处。他站起来，拿起他的急救箱，走向了他的包，把黑色的盒子放回去，然后抽出了一盒烟。  
Bucky翻找出打火机，走到了小桌旁，跌坐到椅子上。他点燃烟，胳膊支在桌子边缘，金属手掌按着额头。  
“如果……如果我不……”他吸了一口烟，呼气，烟雾随着他的呼吸吐出来，“如果我知道了Bucky Barnes是谁，但觉得我并不是他，怎么办？”  
他紧紧地抿着嘴唇，眼神明亮，Clint突然觉得——天哪，他也不知道那是什么感觉。连他自己都无法理解这突如其来的强烈情绪，怜悯和同情间夹杂着强烈的保护欲。  
“嘿，”他说着，站了起来，走到Bucky身边，坐到了对面的椅子上。“你就是Bucky Barnes。”他用毋庸置疑的语气说道，“不要让那些人，不要让他们对你做过的事左右你。你就是你，有好的一面，也有糟糕的一面。甚至还有你希望所有人都忘记的一面。”  
“你知道你自己是谁，所以才说得这么轻松。”Bucky用濒临破碎的语气反驳，手指把玩着香烟。  
“你就是Bucky Barnes，”Clint重复，“虽然你的全名James Buchanan Barnes很扯——”  
“One oh seventh(第107)”Bucky不假思索地开口，把自己都愣住了。Clint惊讶地向后靠了靠，张着嘴看着Bucky.  
“那是啥？”  
Bucky回望他，像是完全呆住了，“我不知道。”  
“第107？那是个部队编号，一个很老的部队。你刚刚想起来的，是吗？”  
Bucky就这么看着他，全然忘记了自己手中的烟。没人注意到烟雾正慵懒地飘向天花板。  
“你的照片上有这个吗？”Clint进一步问道。  
“上面只有我的名字。”他虚弱地回应着，低头看了眼手中的眼，发出了破碎的笑声，“我的名字。”  
“James Buchanan Bucky Barnes.”  
Bucky重重地吞咽了一下。他再次咬住了下唇，把烟举到了唇边，仍旧盯着它。Clint知道他那样做只是为了避免和自己眼神接触。他深吸了一口烟，手指竟然没有丝毫颤动。  
“所以，”他把手放下，屏住了呼吸，“史密森尼。”  
“史密森尼。”Clint赞同道。Bucky长舒一口气，闭上了眼睛。  
“好。”  
Clint挑了挑眉，“好？”  
“好。”  
“于是，我们要花三天的时候，回到我们来的那个地方。”他说得很小心，好歹Bucky做了个正确的决定，他还是觉得轻松了不少。而且，能让这个地球上最坏的坏蛋之一听从你的建议，让Clint觉得自己在地球上还是有话语权的。他都快因此而觉得骄傲了。  
“我想是的。”Bucky重重地叹了口气，“等暴风雨过去我们就出发。”  
“好。”Clint同意，他才不想给Bucky压力，也不想在雨中前行。他只想洗个热水澡，好好睡一觉。只想呆在安全的地方，直到他心里最后一丝不安烟消云散。  
Bucky重新靠回椅子上，把烟拿到嘴边，向后仰了仰身子，盯着天花板，用另一只手把落到脸上的发丝弄回去。Clint的目光追随着他修长的脖子，到锁骨处的凹陷——隔着T恤也能看得很清楚。  
Clint的手臂交叉着放到桌上，头枕在上面，手指握着自己裸露的肩膀。即便Bucky再往前挪了挪，抬手揉了揉眉头，Clint的目光也没有离开他。  
“Hey，Barton.”  
“嗯？”Clint抬眼，发现Bucky已经近在咫尺，金属手指扶着额头，吞咽的时候喉头滑动着。  
“谢谢。”  
Clint缓缓地眨了眨眼，“不用谢。”他枕在手臂中，小声说道。

Bucky把烟蒂拧灭，心不在焉地咬着自己的下唇，他的眼睛明亮清澈，一副沉思的表情。不再像从前那样空白了。  
大概是因为在车上待的时间太长了，Clint的后腰酸痛起来，他坐起来，伸展了一下，两腿悬空，来回摆动着椅子。他的动作吸引了Bucky的注意。  
“平衡能力不错嘛。”Bucky评价道。Clint挑了挑眉，干脆放开了撑在桌上用来保持平衡的手。  
“炫——耀，”Bucky说着，Clint让椅子再向前晃了一次，双脚“梆”的一声落在地上，把Bucky吓了一跳。  
“对不起。”  
Bucky只是摇了摇头，“你该换掉这身湿衣服了，”他站起来，把椅子推回原位，“你还有穿的吗？”  
“没干净衣服了。”Clint说着，抓了抓胡子，顺便做了个鬼脸，“老天，我得在小动物在我的脸上做窝之前把它们刮掉。”  
Bucky仍旧用那种Clint已经开始习惯的，“不知道你到底在说些什么”的表情看着他，而后一言不发地走向了浴室。Clint站在原处，听着他打开了淋浴器，脚步声透过薄薄的墙壁，清晰可闻。  
“Bucky Barnes，”他心不在焉地自言自语，走到Bucky没有占领的那张床边，把包放在路中央。他脱下牛仔裤放在床脚，在床上坐了下来。他漫不经心地想着是不是该那条牛仔裤换上，或者至少找个T恤套上，不过很快就想去他妈的，他的衣服都已经脏得不行了，而且天气又热又闷。如果Bucky对他只穿着内裤晃来晃去有意见的话，他可以说出来。反正现在，Clint觉得，他们已经通过小手术和重拾记忆这些事儿联络好了感情，Bucky应该不会对一个半裸的他有任何意见的。除非他开口，不然自己就要一直这么呆着了。  
他趴在床上睡了过去，直到咖啡的香气和水流声把他从梦中唤醒。暴风雨已经结束了，耀眼的阳光透过窗户照进房间。  
他坐起来，伸了个懒腰。而后才意识到，他能够这么彻底地伸展，是因为他的脚上没有手铐。哈，真是新鲜。或许Bucky只是不想吵醒他，又或者他根本不想接近只穿着内裤的Clint.呃，反正他没抱怨这点。他打着哈欠，准备抓起昨天放在床边的裤子——  
他顿住了，皱起了眉头。他的牛仔裤不在了，取而代之的是一堆干净的新衣服：两条灰色的运动裤，四件一样的紫色T恤。旁边还有一包一次性剃须刀和一罐剃须泡沫。不用多想也知道，这些东西多半都是偷来的。不过他更在意的是，就因为自己前一晚的抱怨，Bucky居然出去给他偷了新衣服和剃须用品。  
T恤还都是紫色的。  
疑惑到根本不知道该怎么做，Clint站起来，跟着他的嗅觉走到了咖啡所在的位置，就放在桌上，Bucky的打火机和香烟旁边。  
咖啡因。他想，有了咖啡因他就能理清一切了。  
Bucky穿着运动裤和干净的灰色T恤从浴室出来的时候，他的咖啡正喝到一半，手指正无意识地挠着他的裆部。他转身，看到Bucky停在了半路，瞪大了眼睛。一开始Clint还以为他又回到了冬兵的状态，不过在 Bucky的眼神向下看的时候，他意识到那是因为自己穿着内裤站在那里，手还放在内裤前方。  
真是雅观，太他妈的雅观了。  
“早安。”Clint说着，做了个鬼脸，装作什么都没发生一样地把手拿开了。  
“早安。”Bucky自动回应了一句。他的眼神再次扫过Clint，老天，他看上去超不自在。如果他是军队出身，他应该早就习惯了，而且Clint又不是站在这里手淫！  
“一小时内出发。”Bucky最终盯着地毯开口。Clint更加憎恨九头蛇了，因为Bucky看上去是这么他妈的不自在和尴尬，他根本不知道怎么和另一个人相处。  
“行。”Clint说着，看了看床尾的东西，“顺便，谢了。”  
“没啥。”Bucky用不确定的眼神看了一眼Clint。  
“洗澡。”Clint说完，眨了眨眼，“我要去洗个澡。”他抓起一条裤子，一件T恤还有刮胡子的用具，径直走向了浴室，用脚关上了门。他把衣服放在架子上，用具放在水池边，看着镜子里的自己。  
“悲剧。”他诚恳地对自己说，打开了水龙头。  
半小时后，他洗过澡，刮了胡子，穿上了新衣服。衣服很合身，他不想否认这一点。  
穿着干净新衣服的感觉实在是太他妈好了。他大概还能说服Bucky去洗衣店洗衣服。就算他很感激Bucky这么做，但他们不能每次没干净衣服了就偷衣服穿吧？  
他再次看向镜子中的自己，手指揉捏着舒服的紫色面料，回想过去的两周究竟发生了什么，竟然让他对一件衣服有了感想。  
“斯德哥尔摩综合征。”他喃喃说着，摸了摸他光滑的下巴，最好自己是无意的。  
敲门声把Clint从思绪中拉出来，他等了等，但门并没有被打开，他意识到Bucky可能在等他开门，以防Clint正在做什么他处理不了的事。  
“来啦。”他拿好东西，打开了门。Bucky正站在门口，Clint走出了的时候他吓了一跳。  
“你看起来不一样了。”  
Clint伸手摸了摸下巴，“刮掉长了一个月的胡子就会这样了，”他说，“很糟？”  
“没有，很好。”Bucky说着皱起了眉，他似乎不明白自己为什么要评论Clint的脸。他看了看门，再看回Clint，张了张嘴，又闭上了。他貌似在犹豫，不过Clint并没有笨到说出来，就算他知道Bucky为什么突然这么不知所措了。  
“别想了，走吧。”  
Bucky瞪了他一眼，什么都没说就转身离开了。他快速收拾好东西，把旅馆房间的钥匙放在了桌上，头也不回地走了出去。Clint默默跟在他身后。虽然Bucky很不安，但并不是那种会戳上Clint一刀的不安，所以Clint决定就这么着吧。上车的时候，他还不确定Bucky是不是真的要往回开。车换成雪佛兰黑斑羚了。Clint觉得，从他跟在Bucky身边开始，他真的偷了太多的东西了，他本该觉得恼火，但他才不想说出来，以防他勃然大怒。  
“准备好了吗？”Clint戴上太阳镜，靠在车上。Bucky则站在驾驶室那边，眼神空洞地咬着嘴唇。  
“Barnes？”  
“嗯。”Bucky说着，坐到了车里，Clint也进到车里，把包和弓扔到后座上，转过身坐下，懒懒地把脚搁在仪表盘上。他不想开口说话，虽然他真的担心Bucky不准备按照前天的决定行动。怕他不想接近DC和史密森尼。  
车子启动了，驶出停车场的时候，车身不停颤动着。Clint看着窗外，明显不想看着Bucky，不想让他以为自己想施加压力，逼迫他做任何事。车子开到交叉路口的时候，他的胃都紧张得打成了一个结。  
Bucky把车开向了东行的高速路上，Clint陷到了座位里。他的嘴边挂上了一抹微弱的笑。  
“你他妈的可以闭嘴了。”Bucky说着，一脸怒气地把胳膊搁在了窗边，头枕在拳头上。  
“明明什么都没说。”Clint心血来潮地拉下了窗户，让清新的空气拂过面颊，温暖的阳光落在皮肤上。那一刻，他不能说他觉得很好，但也并不那么绝望了。


	6. Chapter 6

花了一周时间，他们才回到DC。主要是不知为何，Bucky缩短了他们待在车里的时间，有规律地停下来休息，住汽车旅馆，好让他们能好好睡觉吃饭。好吧，有天早上，Bucky一脸凶残地醒来，再次把车开向了错误的方向。不过，Clint只花了六个小时就劝住了他，回到了之前的方向。  
确切来说，这并不算坏。虽然有的时候Clint还是绝望得想要逃开。想躲到阴影里，远离光线，远离世间的一切。不过都只是短暂的想法。他觉得过去的空虚已经渐渐被什么东西填补了。  
周四深夜，他们停在了距离DC市中心一小时车程的地方。鉴于DC还是一团糟，仍处在警备状态，到处都是帮助清理的军队分支，所以一开始还是不要走得太近的好。让Bucky回到这个地方本来就是冒险。好在通过两周多的观察，他知道Bucky完全有能力让别人不注意到他。  
Bucky选的这家汽车旅馆，是近日来算好的一家了。Clint确信这里没有死过人。并不是因为Clint的直觉在起作用，而是因为旅馆的灯都开着，黄色的灯光看起来十分温暖。  
“我们到底上不上去了？”Clint下车的时候对着Bucky喊道，对方已经订好房间了，正穿过停车场走回来。他戴着黑色的棒球帽，穿着一件最近得来的黑灰色夹克。Clint真希望他没这么穿，就算太阳已经落山了，天气还是十分闷热。只是看着他穿着有袖子的衣服，都让Clint觉得自己比实际上要热一千倍了。  
“怎么了？”Bucky伸手接过Clint扔来的背包。  
“这地方不错。”Clint把剩下的东西从车后座拿出来，“我们成上等人了？”  
“就算我们住在他妈的丽兹饭店，也不会成为上等人。”Bucky心烦意乱地说着，锁上了车门。“八号房，走吧。”  
Clint跟在他身后，带着若有所思的笑容，看着他的背影。最近几天，这种话Bucky说得越来越多了。零零碎碎毫无头绪，几乎像是在开玩笑了。  
越来越多Bucky Barnes的那面浮现出来。如果是在另一个世界，Clint大概已经和他成为朋友了。他还是不清楚该怎么把Bucky Barnes和Steve Rogers联系在一起。不过他也没有见过美国队长私下的样子。  
他们走进房间，打开灯。Clint静静等着Bucky做固定的安全检查。房间很大，放着两张床，沙发，小型咖啡桌，墙上还挂着一个大电视。  
“所以，”Bucky点头的时候，Clint从墙边走进去，“你早上去？”  
Bucky把包扔在床上，坐下，开始检查他的武器。Clint把包和箭匣放下，跌坐到另一张床上，他把弓拿在手里，拉开弓弦，感受着指尖舒服的拉拽感。  
“Barnes？”  
他抬起头，和Bucky对视了一会儿，对方摇头，“不知道。”Bucky取下棒球帽扔到床上，用手指顺了顺头发。  
Clint的眼睛看向了天花板，再次拉开了弓弦。说真的，他很想找个能射箭的地方，射伤Bucky之后，他就再没有射过箭了。而在那之前，还有更长的时间。“我们还走吗？”  
“不，”Bucky告诉他，“我们要在这儿住上几天。”  
“你太溺爱我了。”Clint放下弓，再次看向了Bucky。对方正把玩着一把刀，咬着嘴唇。Clint知道他在犹豫。  
“别想了。”Clint劝他，“去吧。”  
“我会去，”Bucky说道，不过Clint知道自己的表情有多怀疑，因为Bucky生气地把刀抛到了另一只手上，熟练地划向空气。“我会去，”他坚持说道，“只是……”  
他没有再说什么，Clint也不再逼他了。虽然不知道自己能等多久，但至少会给他几天的时间思考清楚。如果他还做不了决定，或者又向上次那样做错误的决定，Clint会用B计划阻止他。  
“你想吃东西吗？”他问道，似乎是想确定Clint不会再缠着他了。  
“想啊，披萨。”Clint心血来潮地说，“最好能来点儿啤酒，只要不是偷的就行了。”  
Bucky很有尊严地没有回答这个问题。反正Clint也不期望他能那么做。他只是瞥了Clint一眼，连铐都懒得铐，就离开了。他们呆在一起的时间越长，这种情况就越多。即便信任在增加，有时候Bucky还是会在他入睡前，用略带愧疚的神情把手铐扔过来。那些夜晚，Bucky通常会很安静，不想搭理人。而Clint会默默地把手铐戴上。  
不过今天，他可以在房间里自由行走了。既然如此，他径直走向了浴室，准备平静地刮个胡子，洗个澡。他情不自禁地觉得今天之前他们一起度过的每一天都不一样。就好像事情总算要结束了一样。Clint期望如此。如果Bucky去了史密森尼，得到了他想要的答案，一切就会有了论断。Clint不清楚之后会发生什么，他想他们大概会分道扬镳，各走各路。各自开始新的旅程或是回到之前的状态。在这一切发生之前。  
这种想法不太对劲，但他自己也不明白为什么。  
不到一小时，Bucky就回来了。拿着两大盒披萨和六瓶啤酒。Clint早先关上了主灯，所以房间里只有电视和角落的灯散发着光线。让Clint欣慰的是，Bucky并没有重新把灯打开。他只是巡视了几眼，把啤酒和披萨托在掌心，锁上了门。  
“没啥事吧？”Clint坐在沙发上问道。Bucky回过头，和Clint对视了一会儿，快速地眨了眨眼睛，点过头，看向了别处。  
“没遇上麻烦。”他说着，再检查了一次门，慢慢地走到Clint身边，把披萨和啤酒放在桌上。披萨的香味简直太诱人了。  
“还行吧？”Bucky站直身，左手反射着墙角的光线，金色的暖光。  
“何止是行啊。”Clint坐起来，饿死鬼一样拿起了一块披萨，“我闻到了奶酪和肉的香味，无论从什么角度讲都棒呆了。”  
Bucky的嘴角牵出一抹笑意，“我会去。”他说着，指了指浴室。“洗个澡。在吃东西之前。”  
“我保证会给你留点儿的。”Clint塞了满嘴的披萨说道，“嘿，走之前——”  
他把手上的披萨搁在膝盖上，伸手拿出了一瓶啤酒。都不需要多问，Bucky走到沙发边，握住瓶颈，用金属手指打开了瓶盖儿。  
“谢了。”  
“不用。”Bucky平静地回道。Clint抬眼去看他，不过他已经走向了浴室。他开了灯，灯光落在了卧室里，在地毯上形成一个矩形，Bucky从灯光中走过去，小心地关上了门。  
Clint的注意力回到了电视上，他整个人都陷到沙发里，抬脚搁在了桌子上。浴室里的水流声几乎不可闻，但他觉得莫名舒心。他都快觉得自己很是惬意了，吃着披萨喝着啤酒，周围的声音不再让他颤抖，而且，要是有需要，浴室还有一个能快速帮他解决各种威胁的杀手。  
Clint安静地吃着披萨，心不在焉地看着电视。Bucky呆在浴室的时间比平时长多了。一般他进去几分钟就会出来了。没有了水声，也没有其他动静。不过，他才不想过去敲门呢。万一把Bucky吓到了他又拿刀戳自己怎么办？  
十分钟后，浴室的门总算是开了，Clint看过去，一下子就看出了Bucky的不同。  
他不再穿着那件带帽子的夹克了。  
他穿着一件白色的T恤，把他的手臂都映成了一片雪白。Clint皱了皱眉，移开了目光。因为Bucky总是穿着那件夹克，不让Clint过多地看到他那只手臂——  
Bucky伸手把湿漉漉地头发往后顺了顺，走到沙发边，坐到了另一头。还有件新鲜事就是，他光着脚，这让他看起来完全不同了。他变得脆弱了。  
Clint俯身拿出了另一瓶酒，递给Bucky，他无声地接过，靠在沙发上，把头偏向了电视。Clint正在看糟糕的自然纪录片，而不是新闻节目，不过Bucky没有过多评价。他只是突然盯着眼前的某个地方，失了神。  
Clint的视线从Bucky到吃到一半的披萨再到Bucky，对方都没有任何动作，但过去的几天他基本没吃什么东西。就算冬兵也是人，也需要进食。  
Clint把手中的酒瓶放到一边，拿起披萨盒子戳了戳Bucky抬起的膝盖。Bucky眨了眨眼睛，眼神落到披萨上，一副不知道发生了什么的样子。  
“吃点儿。”Clint平静地说，电视的光线在Bucky脸上晃动着，Clint看不透他的神情，他盯着披萨盒子就像是在思考要怎么把它拆掉一样。过了好久，Bucky还是没有任何动作，Clint都在想他的灵魂是不是已经出窍了。  
“Barnes，”Clint平静地开口，Bucky瑟缩了一下，就好像刚才Clint吼了一声一样。“不要让我用手喂你，不然我们两个都会变得很尴尬。”

Bucky的嘴角抽了抽，他重重地呼了一口气，紧张的情绪开始缓和下来，一点点消失。他点过头，膝盖向下放了放，好让Clint能把披萨盒子放在他的腿上。Clint满意地坐了回去，Bucky也挪了挪身子，Clint感受到他温暖的脚趾抵在了自己大腿处。  
沙发就像是突然缩小了一英尺，Clint的身体一下子戒备起来。不过他身边的人似乎并没有注意到这一点，只是安静地吃着剩下得披萨，眼睛在披萨和电视之间来回游走。这不过是简单的肢体接触，但Clint觉得疑惑，同时因为自己的疑惑而同情自己。温暖的触感让他浑身战栗，他艰难地吞咽了一下。要是以前的话，有人离他这么近，他早就不知道自己已经逃到哪里去了，他总是安静地和别人保持着距离——但这一次不一样，他并不完全想让Bucky走开，却不明白原因。  
在Bucky吃完披萨之前，他们两个都没有动。Bucky把空盒子放到桌子上，坐到了沙发扶手上，伸出左手支着脑袋，脚趾戳着Clint的大腿。想都没想，Clint就行动了，他轻轻抬了抬腿，Bucky的脚终于舒服地被压在了他的大腿下。而Clint根本就没去想这对他们俩来说意味着什么。  
“我们为什么要看鳄鱼？”Bucky疲惫的声音打破了沉默，细微的纽约腔，说完还打了个大大的哈欠。  
“因为这是我收到的第一个不是新闻的节目，”Clint老实回答，他抓起两瓶酒，递给Bucky，Bucky把盖子打开，拿过其中一瓶，重新靠回沙发上。  
“你不喜欢新闻？”  
“不是。”Clint说，“不觉得自己能承受在新闻上看到Steve或是复仇者。”  
谢天谢地，Bucky对Steve的名字并没有太大的反应，他转过头去看Clint，对上他的眼睛，“如果，”他顿住，眼神飘忽了一下，重新回到Clint脸上，“如果不，”他尝试着说出来，“如果我认为的，和我想起的东西，都不符合，那么，情况就会很糟，但就算是符合，我想也没什么区别。”  
因为，要么你还是不知道你自己是谁，要么你就必须面对你曾试图杀死你最好朋友这个事实。Clint并没有说出来，因为Bucky已经知道了。这些想法已经在他的肩头压了很久了。而且，Clint才不想谈论“企图杀死自己最好朋友”这个话题，因为这只会让他记起曾经的自己是如何想做同样的事。他已经把那些痛苦的回忆和感受都封闭在了内心深处，不会做任何事释放它们。  
他的注意力回到Bucky身上，就这么看了他好一会儿，不清楚自己该说些什么让他好受点儿。Clint才不会什么“一切都会好起来的”之类的蠢话，因为他们两个都再清楚不过，无论结果是什么，都只能带来伤害。  
“到时我们再解决。”他只能这么回答。Bucky狠狠地点了点头，好像他真的相信了Clint一样。他长舒一口气，移开了目光。  
“看点儿其他的吧。”他的拇指摩挲着酒瓶上的标签，Clint知道他不会想再谈论史密森尼了。Clint伸手去拿遥控器，屈身的时候能清楚地感受到双腿下Bucky的脚。他快速地换过几个台，找到一部刚刚开始的老动作片，他不想再继续冒险换台了，将就着看起来。但心思不全在电影上。  
他们两个在电影播放的过程中没有再说话，不过Clint毫不介意。他不停想着，在拆线的时候，Bucky为侵入他的个人空间道歉，想着，Bucky是不是不介意触碰，还是说，他更愿意和人保持距离。对冬兵来说，这个问题很简单，但Bucky就不一样了。  
他转过头，本想问一问Bucky，但他的心在胸腔中震动了一下，到嘴边的话全数吞了下去。  
Bucky睡着了。  
Clint确信这一点。他的嘴角微张着，呼吸沉稳。Clint还能看到他的眼睛在眼皮下，随着梦境快速转动着。他的手臂交叠着放在腹部，眉头略微皱起。Clint猜了猜他正在梦什么，但觉得自己并不想知道。  
Clint小心翼翼地从沙发上站起来，低头看了Bucky一会儿，把披在自己身上的夹克轻轻盖在了Bucky脚上，然后迅速后退几步，屏住呼吸，看Bucky是不是被惊扰到了，怕他突然回到冬兵状态。  
Bucky并没有动，Clint松了口气，拿过遥控器把电视关上，走向了自己的床，一头栽下去，拉过枕头，很快便睡着了。  
醒来的时候已经是早上。Bucky没有在房里。炽烈的阳光透过窗户照进来，不知从何处传来了广播声。周围的一切都平静而安详，他一个人在这里，桌上并没有咖啡和早餐，不过他最后才意识到这一点。Bucky的东西都在，唯一消失的只有他自己。  
Clint的心脏在胸腔里奇怪地跳动着。Bucky应该是去买早餐或者偷东西了吧？还是说，他已经去了史密森尼？  
他希望是后者，毕竟那是他们这场冒险的意义所在，但他又强烈地希望Bucky并没有去，因为他不觉得他去了会有什么好结果。如果Bucky什么都没能想起来，他就会沮丧，生气，而沮丧生气的Bucky绝对是一个灾难。  
但仔细想想，就像是昨天他自己所说的那样，想起来了，情况还是会一样糟。  
深吸一口气，Clint站起来，走向浴室，觉得自己的胃打了结一样，焦虑和担忧到几乎无法承受。怜悯如同刀子一样刺在他心上。现在看来，和Bucky所经历的相比，自己的问题已经微不足道了。在所有翻腾着的情绪里，有一点儿，是自责。  
去他妈的，他疲惫地想。他都已经不知道他到底有什么感觉了，所有的情绪都交杂在一起，时间太久，他都已经麻木了。  
他把这些想法抛到一边，四仰八叉地躺在了沙发上，他伸手从昨晚没吃完的披萨里拿了一块，无视了Coulson的声音——“披萨可不是一个成年人该选的早餐。Barton.”他拿过遥控器，打开电视，昨天放电影的频道现在正在播放新闻。反正整个宇宙都讨厌他，因为Steve Rogers的脸再一次他妈的布满了屏幕。  
有一瞬间，Clint很欣慰Bucky并没有在这里。但又想到，Bucky可能正在史密森尼里看着Steve的照片。  
新闻主播正在说着DC的事儿，复仇者们对此的态度。复仇者们又一次官方集结了。  
“DC事件，美国队长首次打破沉默，表明今天晚些时候将会发布一则声明。”就算Clint再笨，他也愿意用最后一点积蓄赌这事儿和Stark的公关及法律团队有关。  
“几天内，他就会和总统进行会面——”  
Clint被嘴里的披萨噎住了，咳嗽起来，他用手锤着胸口，听到“华盛顿特区”【Washington DC】几个字，他的大脑立刻就咒骂起来，“艹！艹！艹！艹！”因为他不觉得Bucky能应付好这个消息。老天，他自己都没有办法应付这个消息，想到自己和Steve处在同一个地方，他就想远远逃开藏起来。在他做过那些事之后，他不觉得自己能面对美国队长。  
他的眼睛瞥到了一抹红色，心再一次碎裂。Natasha穿着漂亮的制服，站在Steve后面，和身边黑色皮肤，眼神犀利的人低声聊着天。Clint记得他也出现在DC之战，但并不清楚他究竟是谁。  
他有些如鲠在喉，拿起遥控器换了频道。有个台正在播西班牙语肥皂剧，Clint只能听懂一半，但他不在乎了。他刚刚看到了自己最好的朋友，可自己却不在她身边，这种感觉实在是比他想象中还伤人。  
“不再是你最好的朋友了。”他对自己说完，把吃了一半的披萨放了回去。他已经没胃口了。  
是谁的错？有个声音在他的脑海里轻语，他狠狠地摇了摇头。他不知道这是他自己的声音，还是Phil的或是Loki的。  
“停下。”他大声吼道，站起来走到床边，把靠在床头柜上的弓拿了起来，“回到游戏里来，Barton，现在Barnes需要你，别去想你的破事儿了。”  
手中拿着弓，激励的话或多或少起了作用。他把自己的担忧都扔到一边去，心思回到Bucky身上。但并没有觉得自己的焦虑有丝毫减少。

他拿着弓，回到沙发上坐下，想着Bucky还有多久才会回来。老实说，他不知道。那家伙或许就站在史密森尼门口，看着他自己的照片，想着，“哈，那不就是我吗？”  
或者说，他已经在博物馆里游荡几个小时了。  
叹了口气，Clint闭上眼睛，支起弓，把下巴搁到了上面。  
他的脑海中浮现出Bucky迷惑又悲伤的脸，再到昨天晚上他睡着时的神情。很奇怪，自己刚被绑架那会儿，连撒个尿都要被他监视，现在他却可以睡在自己身边，仿佛已经习惯了一样。Clint还不能理清这种感觉。是的，他知道在帮他处理警察之后，Bucky已经开始信任他了。但这全然是另一种感觉，Clint并不觉得现在的自己能够值得这种程度的信任。  
见鬼，如果Bucky知道他曾做过什么，必定还会每晚都把他铐起来的。  
你想做什么，Barton特工？脑海深处再次传来低语，Clint冷然地踩过那些回忆。不，这是错的，他不能这么做。他今天已经说过一次了。艹，他需要做些什么，让自己忙起来不用再理会这些回忆。  
一个小时里，Clint换了上千次频道，检查了他的弓，清理了所有的箭并极力阻止自己去动Bucky的东西。时间过得太他妈慢了，每一分钟，他胃上的结就会更紧一点儿，他越恼火，那个回荡在他脑海里的声音就会更加肆无忌惮刺痛他的头骨。隔壁房间有人在讲电话，每次Clint听到笑声都想冲出房间，把他们的门踢开，抢过手机扔出去。  
刚刚让自己冷静下来，就听到门发出了嗡嗡声，他正想把墙上的电器设备都扯下来，让那个声音停止的时候，门外传来了脚步声。  
门被粗暴地打开，狠狠撞到墙上，Bucky走了进来，脸上闪过一瞬的狂躁，然后他和Clint对视，颤了一下，重重地呼了一口气，闭上了眼睛。  
Clint所有的焦虑都消失了，就像被人从大脑里拿走了一样。和这样的Bucky对视让他觉得无处可逃，就好像他要是挪开目光，Bucky就会变成碎片。  
“Barnes？”  
Bucky摇了摇头，转身把门关上，锁好。手掌按在门上，头垂到双臂之间，肩膀颤抖着。  
Clint缓缓站起来。  
“Barnes？”  
“我知道瘦弱的他。”Bucky的语气沙哑而破碎，手握成拳，狠狠砸在门上，喉咙里发出半呜咽半尖叫的声音。  
“艹，”Clint想都没想就走了过去，走向了正顺着门往下滑的Bucky。他的头抵在门上，哭泣。他是真的在哭泣，Clint完全不知道该怎么做。  
他在Bucky身边蹲下来，觉得胸口又紧又疼。他试探性地伸出手，放在Bucky的背上，Bucky猛地一抽动，他匆忙收回了自己的手，但并没有离很远。他必须做些什么，因为眼前的人还在啜泣着，他完全不知道对方现在是什么感受。  
我知道瘦弱的他。  
天，Clint觉得自己都要哭出来了，Bucky明显记起了Steve，他在史密森尼见到的东西印证了他所想的，他知道的，如今他可能还想起自己曾经试图杀死自己最好的朋友。  
Clint想都没想地再次伸出了手，他握住Bucky的肩膀，让他转过身来，这一次Bucky没有躲开，他啜泣着，手掌覆在脸上。突然，他身体向前一倾，肩膀抵在了Clint身上，脸埋在了他的胸口。突如其来的重量差点儿让Clint跌坐到地上，但他保持住了平衡，一只手揽过Bucky的脖子，另一只手按着他的头。  
Bucky浑身颤抖着，有一瞬间，Clint听到一个惊恐的声音对他吼道，“你竟然抱着冬兵的头，你这个笨蛋。”他考虑着放手，但他感觉到有手指拂过他的胸口，金属手指抓着他的T恤，他发现自己做不到。  
“我在这里。”他惊讶于自己语气中的颤抖。  
“闭嘴，Barton.”Bucky勉强哽咽着说道，但他并没有放开手。  
Clint默默地闭上了嘴，他把下巴抵在Bucky的头上，等着Bucky平息下去。他自己的眼睛刺痛着，喉咙也异常发紧。  
并没有等太长的时间，不过几分钟过去，就只剩下了抽噎。Bucky咳了几声，站起来，用金属手指推开Clint，不去看他的眼睛。出乎意料的是，他并没有离开，而是双手抱膝坐下来，金属手臂紧握着另一只手的手腕。Clint放开他，交叉着腿坐到了他旁边，手肘撑在膝盖上，手托着腮。  
房内十分寂静。虽然Clint还能听到隔壁房间那个混蛋打电话的声音，但离他更近的是Bucky不规则的呼吸。  
“有帮助吗？”  
他的声音很平静，但听起来还是太大声了，Bucky用右手背擦了擦鼻子，眼睛仍旧看着地面。“我不知道该不该那么说。”他开口，下巴猛地颤了颤，“所有的，”他用破碎的声线说道，“我的东西都在那里，我的外套，我的枪，我的信——”  
他再次顿住，用手掌遮盖着眼睛，咬了咬牙，深呼吸几次，试图控制自己的情绪。  
“信？给你的还是你写的？”  
Bucky垂下了头，他的脸陷入到阴影之中。他没有回答这个问题，只是站了起来，走向了自己的包。Clint看着他走，想着这是不是就是终点了。他想要得到答案，但Bucky只是打开包，拿出了烟。  
他走回到门边，愣了一下，才打门，走到阳光里。他并没有把门关上，只是走到走廊边缘，重重跌坐下去。胳膊支在膝盖上，头枕在手上。  
Clint没有动，只是坐在那里，看着门外的人。Bucky的话回荡在他的脑海里，对方之前疑惑的想法和回忆，突然间就成了真。  
等他冷静下来，应该能得到些许安慰吧。至少他开始了解自己了，之前因为不知道带来的不确定也会烟消云散，他可以把一切纠正过来了——  
如果还有办法的话。Clint还是不知道Bucky怎么就变成了冬兵，只知道那和九头蛇有关，一定有什么能解释这一切，但他不清楚Bucky是不是知道九头蛇对他做了什么。  
Clint明白，即便你很清楚自己为什么会那么做，想要解释自己的行为，还是一件很难的事情。这也改变不了你任凭这一切发生的事实。因为你太虚弱，动作太慢。  
这让Clint开始考虑帮助Bucky，找出九头蛇究竟对他做了什么。他发现自己根本就没有想要离开Bucky。史密森尼之行对Bucky来说的确有帮助，但这不过是拼图中的一小块。还有很多问题亟待解决，Clint不会让他孤身一人去。  
为了这件事，他们已经走了太远了。  
还没有想好要起身，身体就已经先行一步了。他眯着眼睛走到阳光里，抬头看了看远方。然后坐到了Bucky身边。Bucky抬了抬头，但并没有看向Clint。只是拿出一根烟，点燃。然后迅速地把自己的左手揣回了兜里。  
“真心需要戴手套了。”Bucky淡淡地说。他抽了一口烟，并没有吐出来，而是闭上了眼睛。  
“你才不要在这么热的天气里戴手套。”他把自己的手也插到了口袋里，身体向前倾了倾，肩膀和Bucky的碰到一起。“疯子。”  
“我还有过更糟的情况。”Bucky说着，匆匆把烟吐了出来，烟雾盘旋着绕过他们的头顶。  
“我猜也是。”Clint心血来潮地伸手去拿烟，Bucky直接把烟递给他，Clint深吸了一口。他很想知道Bucky究竟在博物馆看到了些什么，想知道一切。但他明白现在不是时候。Bucky什么都不想说，他只希望Clint能闭嘴。  
脑海深处，Clint想着，要不要如果把Steve正前往DC的事儿告诉他。但立刻就否定了。如果他是Bucky的话，现在肯定不想知道这个消息。他觉得自己该为保守这个新闻而内疚。但并没有。  
Bucky伸手把烟拿了回去，左半边身子压在Clint身上。“你说过，”他用两根手指把玩着烟，看着烟雾从指间升腾。“我们会解决这件事。”  
Clint觉得这是个问句，不只是想让他记起自己说过的话。而如果是问句的话，意义就重大多了。  
“对。”他微微坐直了身子，看着停车场和上面的风景。“我们会的。”  
Bucky没有再说话，但Clint不介意。他们就这么坐着，肩并肩坐在一起，一支接一支地抽着Bucky的烟，看着远处的风景。


	7. Chapter 7

那天晚上，Clint辗转反侧了几个小时才睡着。他们抽完烟进屋之后，Bucky就再没说过一句话。Clint也没有管他，只是远远盯着他的一举一动。他找了部电影看，Bucky也和他一起坐到沙发上，保持着和前一晚一样的姿势。Bucky的脚放在他的大腿下。不过前者几乎没看过屏幕，只是盯着自己的膝盖，时不时活动一下左手的手指。到了片尾，他无声地站起来，爬上床，留给Clint一个背影。Clint看了他一会儿，觉得自己该做些什么，但他最终放弃了，走向了自己的床。  
他正要睡着的时候，脑海中突然浮现出了金属手指。金属手指以及明亮的蓝色眼睛，他手里拿着刀，走过长长的金属走廊，另一个人的意志充斥着他的大脑——  
他倒吸一口气，猛然惊醒，翻身准备去拿他的弓——  
他的手指触碰到一个温暖的身体。他用手肘支撑着坐了起来，预备用自己最大的力度去攻击那个人。  
然后他意识到，那个人是Bucky。黑暗之中，他像个傻子一样坐在Clint的床边。  
“去你妈的，”他喘息着，手臂颤动，“你他妈地吓死我了，你个混蛋。”  
“抱歉。”Bucky低声说着，透着几分紧张。Clint缓缓地呼出一口气，重重地眨了几下眼睛，适应了眼前的黑暗。  
他坐起来，揉了揉眼睛，想要忘记胃酸翻腾的感受。  
“你没事吧？”  
他当然有事了！他对自己说，难道还不够明显吗？正是那一刻Clint意识到，Bucky并没有穿衣服。即便是在这样昏暗的光线里，他还是能够看到对方手臂处那个难看的伤疤。要么Bucky不知道Clint能把他看得那么清楚，要么他根本就不在意。他只是坐在那儿，双臂撑在膝盖上。从Clint所坐的位置，他能看到那只金属手臂，不过看不到另一只。但他不明白为什么自己觉得他如此像一个人类。  
“我记得他在决斗，”Clint还没问，Bucky就自己开口了，“和一个身材是他两倍的人搏斗。在我把那人打翻在地的时候，他看向我的眼神，就像是我毁了他的生日。”  
“Steve？”有一瞬Clint还有些惊讶，因为身材两倍于Steve的，他只能想到绿巨人。不过他马上意识到，Bucky应该是记起了以前的事。  
“Steve，”Bucky点头，他皱起眉，张了张嘴，眼神飘忽起来，有些疑惑，“他很瘦小。和现在完全不同。”  
“我们这些天还不是完全不同？”Clint静静地说。Bucky笑了，笑声短促而破碎。他垂下头，摊开双手，左手握成了拳头。  
“是啊。”他说完，没有再说什么。  
Clint静静地看着他，他突然很想坐起来，伸手握住Bucky的肩，或是轻抚他的后背。但他不会这么做，毕竟现在的Bucky很脆弱，神经紧绷。他不想在没有许可或是警告的情况下触碰他。  
“但还是，”Bucky揉了揉额头，重新开口，“还是觉得不对。”  
“你有七十年要找回呢，”Clint提醒他，“一个晚上可不够。”  
Bucky慢慢点了点头，有些心不在焉。  
“Barton？”  
“嗯？”  
“你是不是经历过什么？”他转头面向Clint，看起来脆弱，失落又迷惑。  
Clint胸口一紧。“没，”他说谎，“为什么这么说？”  
“你没和其他复仇者在一起，”Bucky说着，皱起了眉。“惊恐发作。”他离得更近了点儿，在黑暗中找到了Clint的双眼，Clint觉得后颈发麻，“你理解我。”Bucky轻柔地补上一句，让Clint不得不移开目光。  
“什么都没发生。”Clint说着，重新抬起了头，但他马上就后悔了，Bucky凝视着他，目光深邃，带着不信任。  
“Barton——”  
“什么都没发生。”Clint重复，“我们帮助的是你，记得吧？不是我。”  
Bucky皱眉，就像是他之前听过，却不确定是谁说的。Clint怀疑接下来的几天还有很多这样的时刻。“我们两个都需要帮助。”  
“我不需要。”Clint说得轻松，“Barnes，说真的，我很好。”  
“谎话连篇。”Bucky的话就像是一记耳光。  
Clint从没想过Bucky Barnes能说出什么伤害他的话来，更没想到会这么伤人。  
“你绑架我不是想说我的事，”他吼道，“滚开。”  
“好吧。”Bucky冷冷地转过了头。  
Clint用手掌按着自己的眼睛，力度重到眼前都出现了漂浮的小白点。“我没有，”他惊讶于自己声音中的颤抖，“这根本不重要。”他清了清嗓子，把手掌放下，抬起头。Bucky静静地看着他，挂着近乎悲伤的表情。  
“你还记得别的吗？”他知道为了转移话题，问这个很混蛋，但他不在乎。他宁愿再被Bucky戳一刀，也不想回答那些问题。  
“不太确定。”Bucky静静地说。他没有吼回来，这让Clint更加觉得自己是一个混蛋了。可是等一下，都是Bucky开始的，他想了解他自己。Clint可从来没有表达过想谈论自己的意愿，他不想修复任何东西，不想被追问。所以让Bucky滚蛋再正常不过了。  
“几点了？”  
“刚过四点。”Bucky回答。  
“艹，”Clint抱怨一声，重重地跌回到他的枕头上。他希望现在更晚点儿，那他就算是起床也不会被认为奇怪了。因为他现在真的没有睡觉的心情。  
Bucky突然动了，Clint吓得浑身一颤，本能地猛拽了一下，仿佛从箭筒里拿箭一样。他默默地咒了自己一句，看着Bucky走到沙发后面，灵巧地弓着身子去拿遥控器。不一会儿，电视屏幕亮了起来，涌出的声音让之前因为静默形成的紧张气氛舒缓了不少。  
“怎样才能找到电影看？”他问，但并没有转身。  
Clint长叹一声，从床上站了起来，抓过枕头走向沙发，到Bucky旁边。“给我。”Bucky把遥控器扔给他，坐到了沙发上，抬起了脚。  
这像是某种和解讯号，但还有些其他东西在里面。Clint感激这种调停，虽然他明白那是因为Bucky知道他反正也睡不着了。他憎恨这一点。憎恨Bucky可以轻易读懂他。但他又很欣慰自己不需要说清楚，或者用另外的方式去隐藏这些感受。  
他找到部电影，长舒一口气，走到另一边，学着Bucky的样子抬起脚坐下。Bucky挪了挪身子，出乎意料的是，他居然伸展了双腿，从沙发那头伸过来，脚掌搁在Clint的屁股旁。Clint愣了愣，他脑袋里有个疲惫的声音说着，“管他妈的”，然后把自己的腿也伸了出去。把脚搁在了Bucky的屁股和沙发靠背间。  
他并没能再次进入梦乡，但在电影播放的过程中一直打着瞌睡。他感到某种安慰，让他把那些令人窒息的噩梦和焦虑都抛到一边。  
Bucky也没有睡着。他安静地看着电影，双手交叠着放在大腿上，金属手指触碰着Clint的小腿。  
Clint并没有睁开眼睛，但他皱起了眉。大脑因为没有陷入睡眠而晕眩着。他能听到一个奇怪的声音，轻柔的金属敲击声，轻到他分辨不出那到底是什么声音，可还是让他起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
他翻了个身，把脸埋到沙发靠垫里。他还是没能睡着，但并不想睁开眼睛，不想醒来。  
他发现沙发上只剩自己一个人了。  
Clint坐起来，揉了揉眼睛，他头痛，脖子也痛，但他似乎并不在意这点，他看了看四周，并没有发现Bucky的踪迹。  
“Barnes？”  
没有回应，但Clint听到了同样的金属敲击声，从半开着的浴室中传来。  
皱着眉，Clint轻手轻脚地走了过去，推开了门。  
原本要说的话都被吞了回去。Bucky背对着他站着，只穿着运动裤，手上拿着一把剪刀。地上和水池里都是了棕色的头发，还有些粘在他的肩膀上。他就快剪好了，头发的长度和他给Clint看的那张照片中差不多。他应该是突然想这么做，虽然剪得很差，但本意显而易见。  
Bucky抬头的时候，Clint屏住了呼吸，他看向镜子里的Clint，四目相对。他的目光清澈明亮，他的脸不再有兜帽和头发的保护，看起来完全不一样了。他还刮了胡子，Clint能清楚看到他下巴的线条，光线落在他的颧骨上。  
觉得喉咙有些干，Clint吞了吞口水。如果那一切没有发生，现在的他应该会在酒吧或是什么地方吧，如果他见到Bucky这样的人，肯定会停下手中的任何事，就那么盯着他看。你现在就在盯着他看，你个笨蛋。他的大脑警告他。哦，艹，是的，他就是。  
“你盯着我干什么？”Bucky的目光从Clint脸上移开，看向了水池。半是斥责半是疑问。  
“你看起来不一样了。”  
“对。”Bucky说着，抬起金属手摸了摸头发，“别说废话。”（no shit）  
Clint的嘴脸勾起一个笑容，Bucky的手摸了摸耳朵，发现那里还有一缕头发比其他的长，他皱起了眉。  
“要帮手吗？”  
Bucky再次抬起了头，灰色眼睛满是锐利，“什么？”  
“你剪得不均匀。”Clint说着，走上前，手指着Bucky的脑袋。  
“不容易弄。”Bucky咕哝道。  
“我知道。”Clint对着浴缸点了点头，“坐那儿去。”  
Bucky再看了他一眼，毕竟要把剪刀交到Clint手里需要极大的信任，更不用说他还要允许Bucky进入他的个人空间。说真的，那不是Clint才会有的问题吗？Bucky好像一直都是两人间比较主动的那个吧，一直想和Clint交流。  
大概Clint已经不再拒绝这些触碰了，就算是金属的那只手。  
去他妈的。  
他伸出手握住Bucky的肩，把他引到浴缸边坐下，Bucky顺从地跟着他过去了，转过身把脚放到浴缸里，背对着Clint，把剪刀交给了他。

“你知道你要做什么吧？”Bucky低声问。  
“嗯。”Clint心不在焉地点了点头，用他的手指筛起Bucky参差不齐的头发，剪了起来。“小时候，我和我哥哥会互相为对方剪头发。”  
他眨了眨眼睛，动作停滞了一下，似乎不知道自己为什么突然说了这话。他把这想法甩开，往前靠了靠，T恤几乎碰到了Bucky的肩胛骨。  
“那你手艺该不错。”  
Clint点头，手指再次刷了刷Bucky的头发，好让自己能剪得更均匀。他已经好几年没有给别人剪过头发了。好在他并不觉得陌生，Bucky像个雕塑一样稳稳地坐着，让他想起他哥哥的样子。  
两人都没说话。只有呼吸声和剪刀的“咔擦”声，Bucky任由Clint轻轻地按着他的头，需要偏头的时候就偏头。  
“转过来。”  
Bucky把脚从浴缸里拿出来，转过身来面对Clint，手握着浴缸的边缘。Clint向前走了走，站进了他的双腿间。  
“我看起来怎么样？”Bucky抬眼看向Clint。老天，他变了好多！  
“不错。”Clint用手指顺了顺他的头发，“你想剪多短？”  
“无所谓。”Bucky仍旧看着Clint，“我只是……不想再留那么长了。”  
Clint点了点头，什么都没说。Bucky想剪短发的目的太明显了，就连Clint自己都觉得，你的外貌决定了你是谁，这点对Bucky而言很重要，所以他什么都不会说。  
“现在我是邋遢的那个了。”Clint完工的时候说，他把剪刀叼在嘴里，伸手去摸Bucky的头发，看两边是不是平整。  
“我想你该刮胡子了。不过我觉得那并没有太大用处。”Bucky说着，Clint低头瞪着他。  
“你的头发还掌控在我手里呢。”Clint叼着剪刀说，他伸手把剪刀取了下来，“别自作聪明！”  
Bucky没再说什么，但他的嘴角轻轻地弯了弯。Clint注意到了，心里突然涌出一股骄傲又怜爱的情绪。这感觉很怪，和他的内心感受并不相融，让他觉得呼吸都是错的。老天，太长的时间里，他没有任何感受，可突然间他觉得生气，内疚和悲伤席卷了他，好像他的胸口现在终于可以感受到情绪了一样。  
“完工了。”想都没想，他伸手把落在Bucky裸肩上的发丝拂了下去。  
Bucky似乎并不介意，不过在Clint的手指扫过他脖子的时候，他颤了颤。抖抖左手，把能甩掉的发丝都甩了，Bucky站起来看向镜子，Clint听到他倒吸了一口气，回头看到Bucky正瞪大眼睛看着镜子里的自己。  
“还行吧？”Clint问。Bucky狠狠点了点头，依旧盯着自己。Clint看着他抬手去摸自己的脸，金属手指滑过下巴。  
Clint觉得自己正在打扰一个私密的时刻。他把剪刀放在水池边，走了出去，坐到沙发上。不一会儿，浴室的门关上了，他听到淋浴声。【头发不会堵住下水道吗？？_(:_」∠)_】  
Clint狠狠地摇了摇头，呼出一口气。自己到底出了什么毛病？Bucky就是——Bucky是Bucky，是冬兵，是Steve最好的朋友，也是Steve心头的痛，他不是Clint的任何东西——  
他想着自己和Bucky四目相对时的样子，在镜子里看得一清二楚。他忍不住低声咒骂起来。  
Clint躺倒在床上，两只手抱着他的弓，就像那是自己的安全带一样。他想射击，想花上六个小时的时间，除了射击什么都不做。只需要想着目标，路线，角度，而不是Bucky放在他大腿上的金属手指——  
“冷静下来，Barton，”他喃喃自语，闭上眼睛，用弓敲击他的额头。并没有什么用，不过他也没指望过。  
没过多久，Bucky就出来了，穿着运动裤和干净的灰T恤，Clint抬眼看他的时候，他正在揉自己的后脑勺，对上Clint的目光，他弯起嘴角，近乎是一个笑容。Clint觉得自己的胃沉了沉。  
“谢了。”Bucky说着，Clint坐了起来，把弓放在了一旁。  
“不用。”Clint耸了耸肩。  
Bucky坐到自己床边，穿上了靴子和夹克。他伸手拿过钱包，放到口袋里，然后戴上了棒球帽，压低，把眼睛藏在阴影里。  
“走吧。”他对Clint说，然后站起来走到了门边。  
“啥？”  
“和我一起，吃早饭去。”  
“啥？”Clint又说了一次。因为这不一样。他们从来没有一起离开过房间，除了要赶往下一个目的地的时候。Bucky总会独自出去买把必需品和食物，而把Clint锁在房间里。  
或许并不只有Clint察觉到了变化。  
“我需要另一双眼睛。”Bucky耸了耸肩，手放在门把手上，但并没有像以往一样对上Clint的眼睛。看起来还有些不安。Clint沉思了一会儿。从他们开始这次公路旅行，Bucky从来不需要另一双眼睛帮他盯着什么，所以现在到底是什么改变了？  
史密森尼之行。他脑袋里响起一个声音。傻子都能想到这一点。他从那儿回来以后——甚至在那之前，他都清楚Bucky的脆弱和不确定。或许他并不是真的需要另一双眼睛，他只是需要有个朋友陪伴。  
“好吧。”Clint穿上了鞋。老实说，他想自己一个人静一静，把脑袋里的头绪都理清楚。想知道这些情绪究竟都是什么，他为什么会有。但Bucky还在门边等他，而Clint知道自己不会让他一个人离开。  
系好鞋带，戴好太阳镜，他跟着Bucky出了门。有一瞬他还想着，要不要告诉对方Steve可能要来DC了。但他不想惹Bucky发怒。况且，他已经花了足够多的时间待在车内和旅馆房间了，能够外出或许能给自己些许喘息。  
他站在外面，看着Bucky锁门，情绪开始波动起来。他的手指紧握着，不安地转来转去，希望自己能拿着弓。不过他很清楚Bucky不会不带着武器出门，所以只要自己待在他身边，就不会有什么问题。  
他们没有开车，而是步调一致地肩并肩走过了停车场。天色尚早，天气还不热，人也不多。Clint不时用眼角的余光看向Bucky——情不自禁地就想这么做，他看上去不一样了，不只是因为看到了他本来的面貌。不再需要前倾着身子用头发遮住脸庞，他连走路都站得直了些。  
二十分钟后，Bucky领着他走进了一家又小又破的餐厅。晨曦的微光从窗户照射进来。有几张桌上已经有客人了，门口的桌边坐着一对正在看书的老夫妻，桌上摆着一壶咖啡。旁边的一桌坐着一家人，父母看起来比Bucky和Clint还疲惫。四个一到七岁的孩子都吵嚷着，晃着凳子想引起父母的注意。一方面，被吵嚷的声音掩盖住其他他想听到的声音，Clint不太喜欢，但另一方面又很欣慰别人的注意力都被吸引过去了。不会太注意他们俩。  
Bucky走到了窗边的空座坐下，那个位置颇有风险，但也能让他看清街道。Clint跟了过去，对收银台后的女服务员点了点头，后者挥手回应，然后对他竖了个中指。  
Clint回击了一个，坐到了Bucky对面，对方靠在廉价的塑料椅上，把脸转向了窗外，闭上眼睛。他伸手摘下棒球帽，扔到桌上。哇哦，Clint觉得自己永远都会被眼前这一幕惊艳到——从窗口涌入的阳光落在Bucky脸上，他的睫毛贴着苍白的肌肤，如同黑色的蝶翼。*【原句是长而黑，我私心一下。】  
“还好吧？”Clint并没有摘下眼镜，阳光太过炙热，而且他根本不知道自己的眼睛该往哪里放。  
Bucky点头，下巴缓缓地下沉，重重地呼出一口气，睁开了眼睛。阳光下，他的眼睛亮得惊人，锐利的灰色在某种程度上击中了Clint的胸口。他眼神空洞地看着窗外，漫不经心地咬着下唇，手指轻轻敲击着桌面。  
他太美了。Clint根本都不知道他妈的该怎么办。老实说，光是有这个想法他就已经够绝望了，因为这实在是太荒谬了！  
斯德哥尔摩综合征。他坚定地告诉自己，可他脑海就有个像极了Phil的声音，一针见血地指出，“就算是斯德哥尔摩综合征，也只会让你对绑匪产生同情或者是理解，但远不会让你觉得他很迷人。而且，你也不再真的是被绑架着的了吧？”

Clint刚开始觉得力不从心的时候——  
“你们想要点儿什么？”  
他们同时看向了走过来的女服务员。她是个黑头发的中年妇女，带着温暖的笑意。  
“咖啡。”他们同时开口，惹得她轻笑出声。Clint静待了一会儿，并没有发现她有认出自己的表情，也没有怀疑什么，所以他稍微静了静心。  
“好了。我先给你们咖啡，你们再想想要吃点儿什么，行吧？”  
“谢了。”Clint谢过她，她转身离开。脚步轻盈。他转头去看Bucky，他又盯着窗外去了，神情飘忽。  
“嘿！”Clint喊他，Bucky眨了眨眼睛，转头看过来。“回到现实中来，兄弟。”  
好一会儿，Bucky都没有动，他看着Clint，“我没事。”声音低沉。  
Clint点头，伸手把薄薄的菜单在桌子上推来推去，“即便经历了昨天？”他冒险看向Bucky。心想自己戴着太阳镜，反正Bucky也没办法真的看到他的眼睛。  
Bucky慢慢点头，“不。”这么说着，他却点了点头。“不过，”他似乎在想自己该怎么说，“我觉得。我知道了我是谁。”  
“觉得更像自己了？”  
“我想是的。”Bucky说，“之前。我什么都不知道。不知道什么是真的，什么是假的，但现在我有点儿头绪该怎么继续下去了。”他的手又挠了挠后脑勺，“我想，我不再那么失落了。”  
“是个好的开始。”Clint耸肩，“你至少知道自己叫什么了。”  
他回忆起自己的经历。当他可以毫不怀疑地认为“我是Clint Barton”的时候，简直是前所未有的安慰。当他——当他处于Loki的控制之下，他的名字根本就不值一提。  
“还有Steve。”Bucky说这个名字的时候还是小心翼翼的。“他，”他顿了顿，“曾是我的朋友。”  
“依旧是。”Clint纠正他。Bucky愣了愣，伸手把Clint手指下的菜单拿了过去，仔细看起来。  
“不应该。在我那么对他之后。”  
又来了。强烈的内疚感。老实说，Clint不知道Bucky为什么能这么淡定，不过，在某些方面，Bucky的确坚强到让Clint惊讶。即便肩上背着再沉重的负担，他仍然站着，继续向前。就算有的时候他会被击倒——Clint还记得他在自己怀里哭泣时颤动的双肩——他还是会站起来，继续。他甚至可以成为一个很棒的复仇者——因为他和其他的五个人的性格一样，会站起来，战斗下去。  
Clint猜想着Bucky射击的精准度，他大概可以在那个队伍中替代自己。  
“Steve仍然会是你的朋友。”他听到自己说。他明白这是真的。即便他做了那些事，因为Nat的担保，Steve还是选择相信自己。所以他绝对会原谅Bucky。那就是他的本性。  
“打斗的时候就该让他杀了我。”他说着语气没有丝毫变化。  
Clint的胃狠狠一沉。他觉得自己的五脏六腑都因为狂怒而搅动着。他正想张嘴狠狠骂他，他怎么可以这么想？！但服务员正好带着咖啡回来了，她似乎注意到了这里剑拔弩张的意味，所以静静地为他们一人倒了一杯咖啡，推到他们眼前，就笑着离开了。什么都没说。  
“你再敢那样说我就离开这里！”服务员走远后，Clint开口说道，“你经历了这么多困难，不是为了放弃！我被你绑架过来，也不是看着你放弃的。我为你成为亡命之徒，更不是想让你放弃！所以你他妈的给我闭嘴，就现在！”  
Bucky盯着他，然后伸手摘下了Clint的太阳镜。Clint由着他那么做了，隔着桌子凝视着他，Clint觉得自己热得都要融化了。Bucky把墨镜放到了他的帽子旁边，低头看着它。他的嘴角颤动着，努力把什么憋了回去。他的动作太过轻微，Clint几乎没有发现。  
“你会放弃吗？”他看着桌面问道。Clint知道他说的是发生在自己身上的事。虽然他并不知道那是什么。  
“不会。”Clint立刻答道，“我欠太多人债了，我没法放弃。”  
“这是你的看法？”  
“对。”  
“可你又不跟他们在一起，不弥补自己的过错？”  
“你还不是？”Clint反唇相讥。  
“我怕我会再次伤害他们。”Bucky承认道。又是这样，在Clint期待着抵抗和斗争的时候，他变得坦诚相待，“害怕他们不会原谅我。即便他们肯原谅我，也不会有什么好结果。因为我根本不想他们这么做。”  
这些话击中了Clint的要害。这么长时间以来，从没有任何人，任何事可以扯开他的伤口。就算是想到Phil都不会如此痛苦。去他妈的，那一瞬他根本不知道自己是不是恨Bucky Barnes，不知道要怎么做才能让他停止。  
他不知所措地拿起自己滚烫的咖啡，狠狠喝了一口，伸手把太阳镜拿回来，戴上。Bucky没有阻止他。  
“我们俩都糟透了，对吧？”Bucky静静开口。Clint的怒气突然间烟消云散。  
“是啊。”他疲惫地说，“谁说不是呢？”  
他们静默地坐了一会儿，喝着自己的咖啡。身体里一有了咖啡因，Clint就觉得舒服多了。但他同时不得不郁闷地承认，大脑某个地方，对Bucky Barnes的依赖越来越深，并不是因为缺少咖啡因和酒精导致的“短期故障”。  
“准备好点单了吗？”服务员再次出现在桌旁。Bucky抬起头，给了她一个疲惫的笑容。和Bucky呆了这么久，Clint很清楚那是一个假笑。想到他能轻易抛开自己真实的情绪，伪装成一个疲惫的普通人，友好到让每个人都放松，又不至于被记住。还真有些不安。  
“特色早餐拼盘，续杯。”他看了眼Clint，发现对方并没有立刻开口，于是在桌子下踢了踢Clint的脚踝。“你要一样的吗？”  
“好啊。”Clint说，“听起来不错。”  
“行啦！”她说完就走了。他们又陷入之前的沉寂。想到他们在几十秒前还想要打一架，竟然还觉得很轻松。Bucky往下挪了挪，两只手都揣到了口袋里。正在Clint想Bucky用一只手怎么吃饭的时候*（beta的朋友有疑问。我觉得应该是Bucky不会在公共场合露出金属手臂，所以是一只手吃饭），他感到Bucky踢到了他的脚。他下意识地挪了挪脚，但过了一会儿，他发现Bucky的靴子踢到了他的小腿肚，明白了Bucky是故意这么做的。他用脚勾住了Bucky的脚踝，让对方的脚压在自己脚上。对面的人似乎放松下来，靠到椅背上，闭上了眼睛。  
他们的早餐到了。还没有摆到面前Clint就已经流口水了。他饿死了，立刻就投入地开吃了。Bucky并没有他那么急切，他吃得很慢，每隔一会儿就停下来，眼神飘忽。  
“你又失神了。”Clint端起了咖啡。  
Bucky无精打采地戳着他的早餐，“不知道现在该干什么。”他用叉子刮着盘底，Clint抽搐了一下，Bucky给了他一个抱歉的笑容。“我本想找到一个复仇者，让他告诉我Steve的事，我告诉自己我能搞定这事儿。”  
“你知道哪个复仇者对Steve了解最深吗？”Clint把杯子放在盘子旁边。

“Stark。”他皱了皱眉，放下了叉子，揉了揉额头。“关于他，我有点儿无法理解。好像我应该认识他，但那种感觉不对。”  
Clint拿起面包，咬了一大口。“你认识他爸爸。”Bucky明显吓了一跳，“他是战争时期‘重生计划’（Project Rebirth）的参与者。”  
Bucky咬了咬牙，“艹，”他说，“所以我并不知道这个Stark。”  
“我不知道。”Clint说，“但他不是最了解Steve的复仇者。”  
“红头发那个？”Bucky小心翼翼地问，“还是有翅膀的那个。”  
“不，都不是。”Clint说，“是Steve。”  
Bucky叹了口气，摇头。但之前提到“去找Steve”这件事时的表情并没有浮现。他只是垂头看着桌子，神情沮丧。  
“不会去找Steve，”他说完，又说，“不是现在。”这让Clint觉得措手不及。  
“不是现在？”  
“对。”  
Clint点头。哈，当然需要时间，慢慢来。提到Steve总让他觉得些许内疚，因为还有个对现在还想避开Steve的Bucky至关重要的消息，他没有说。  
“你知道他现在在哪儿吗？”  
Bucky疑惑地看了他一眼，“纽约，和Stark在一起。”  
Clint神情一变。Bucky注意到了，他当然会注意到！他向后靠了靠，紧张起来。桌子下面，他挪了挪脚，但没有抽开。他看起来比初到DC时紧绷多了，几乎回到了冬兵的状态。不过不再那么吓人了。  
“怎么了，Barton，怎么了？”  
“我不想说，”Clint开口，“你会生气的，而且桌上还有刀。”  
“我靴子里还有刀呢，”Bucky威胁他。  
“有消息说他正前往DC,”Clint妥协，“准备和总统会面。”  
Bucky愣愣地看着他，“艹！”他突然变得无比紧张，就像是要爆发了一样，“艹！”  
“DC很大，”Clint说，“Barnes，冷静下来。”  
“冷静？”Bucky吼道，看了看周围。压低了声音，“你这个混蛋。”  
“和我有什么关系！”Clint难以置信地说，“你忘了我他妈也在躲避复仇者吗？”  
“你为什么这么做呢？”Bucky突然这么问，Clint生气地瞪了他一眼。  
“滚开！”他尖利地回应，拿起了咖啡。他还能感受到Bucky的目光。  
“我们该走了。”Bucky的声音低沉果断。  
“会的。”Clint说得火药味十足，“等我喝完咖啡。”  
“Barton.”  
Bucky半是威胁半是乞求地开口，Clint抬头发现对方已经半站了起来，看起来就像是要把他拽着离开这里，又像是想自己冲到门口。他明亮的眼睛带着惊慌——又一个新表情。没有任何空白和空洞，谨慎的冬兵完全掌控着那个神情——不对，是Bucky Barnes。那完全是Bucky Barnes.  
“好吧。”Clint妥协，喝光了最后一口咖啡。为什么就算是争吵都让他觉得自己是个混蛋？他才没那么冷血。  
“谢了。”Bucky掏出钱包，扔了几张钱在桌上，“走吧。”  
他们一路沉默着走回了旅馆。Bucky一脸“不要惹我”的样子，所以Clint聪明地没说话。他一直告诉自己不要跟Bucky说Steve的事，但现在是时候了。尽管他还不知道为什么。如果真的在DC见到Steve，问题就能解决了，对吧？  
“Barnes——”  
“别说话，”Bucky打断他，Clint只能再次闭嘴，等着Bucky开门。他还在生气，Clint理解这一点。就算他觉得自己没能得到说话的机会有点儿不公平。Bucky作出的每一个决定，都让他们之间的牵绊变得更深。他还是想Bucky放他一马，虽然他知道那几乎不可能。  
只用了五分钟，他们就已经收拾好，坐到了车里。车子驶离旅馆的时候，Clint觉得异常沮丧，他回想着发生在那里的点滴——Bucky蜷缩在门边，手指抓在Clint的T恤上，他在浴室里为Bucky剪发，他们在沙发上看糟糕的电影。  
车子一路向南，行驶了六个小时。Clint坐在副驾驶位置上，怀里抱着他的弓，一面看着路过的风景，一面想他们下个目的地是哪里。他们不再有任何计划他甚至都不知道他们还有没有什么目标。  
他们在下午的时候到了下一站。再次完美地例行公事——Bucky开房【_(:_」∠)_】，Clint拎包，Bucky检查房间，Clint研究电视。他们都洗了澡，吃了在加油站便利店买的食物，检查了各自的武器。  
不过，Clint坐在沙发上漫无目的转换频道的时候，Bucky并没有加入。他保持着距离，紧张又阴郁地坐在床上，就像是个酝酿中的暴风雨，让整个房间的气氛都压抑起来。  
Clint对自己说他不在乎。Bucky想怎么生气怎么生气，只要他不过来戳自己一刀就行了。Clint不觉得自己做错了任何事。  
再看了两部电影，几集英国肥皂剧之后，Clint终于放弃了等待。Bucky不会加入他了。所以他就在房间里脱了衣服，很明显一点儿都不在乎Bucky看到只穿着内裤的他会有多尴尬。他四仰八叉地躺倒在被单上，转头面对墙壁。  
好一会儿他才睡去。他知道自己一直在听不远处Bucky的呼吸声。  
他是被惊醒的。Bucky的身体靠向他，金属手掌捂住了他的嘴。  
他整个人被尖锐的惊恐席卷，想推开那只手。但Bucky并没有松手，身子再往下压了压，狠狠地摇了摇头。  
“别这样，”他的眼睛对上Clint的，“外面有人。”  
Clint立马停止了反抗，点了点头，心脏在胸腔中狂跳着。天，有一瞬间他真的自己真的因为没告诉他Steve的事惹他生气了。Bucky缓缓地拿开了自己的手，轻轻地向后退去，Clint看了一眼门口，什么都没看见。从窗户也没看到啥。  
他转向Bucky，“有多少？”Bucky竖起三根手指，而就在同时，Clint听到了沉闷的拖拽和敲击声。  
“九头蛇？”  
Bucky点头，“可能是。”  
对，可能是。“可能”对Bucky来说就已经足够了，但Clint不这么觉得。他四处看了看，伸手小心地把他的弓拿到手里。Bucky看看他，又看看弓，目光再回到他身上，点了点头。  
他们轻轻地从床上爬下去，Bucky如果暗影一样钻进了浴室，那不是Bucky Barnes在行动，那100%是冬兵。看到已经展现出自己全新面貌的Bucky仍旧可以像冬兵一样行动和呼吸，让他颇为震动。至少Clint是对的——外貌决定不了内心。  
又一声闷响传来，有人在试图转动门把手。Clint小声咒骂着，移动到Bucky的床边，趴到上面翻找自己的箭匣。找到之后，他打开，拿出了三支箭。  
门开的声音在Clint的耳朵里放大了无数倍。  
艹，艹，艹！他翻身下去，躲在两张床之间，好让门口的人看不到他。但要是闯入者真的走进来的话，还是会发现自己。棒极了，他想，穿着内裤和九头蛇一战。  
他探了探头，看向浴室里Bucky所站的位置，Bucky明亮的眼中满是警惕，他手里拿着刀，身体前倾，已经做好了扑出去的准备。  
“不要，”Clint对他做口型，缓缓呼出一口气，仔细听着入侵者的脚步声。Bucky向边缘退了退，抬眼看了看，再次对Clint比了三个手指，慢慢地挥了挥手，Clint知道这些手势。  
三个敌人。全部武装。三把枪。呆着不要动。  
Clint用手势回复了一个“明白”。Bucky点头，然后行动起来。他慢慢地蹲下，把刀举起来。他妈的他的枪呢？天，如果他就这么扑出去对付那三个人，他会受伤的，他妈的他连衣服都没有穿！  
Clint再次抬眼看了看他，得到对方的注意力后，他用口型问道，“你确信他们是九头蛇的人？”  
Bucky点头。  
“你解决一个，”Clint一边说一边做手势，“剩下的交给我。”  
Bucky迟疑了一下才点头。Clint把一支箭放到地上，小心翼翼地把剩下的两支搭在弓上。脚步越来越近了，他知道自己只有两秒的时间，他最后一次看向Bucky，点头示意。  
刀划破空气，击中了右边那个人的脖子，他倒在地上，手按着伤口，鲜血不断地从指缝中涌出来。他的同伴向四周晃了晃，举起了手中的枪。在他们看向自己同伴，视线远离Clint的瞬间，Clint知道自己的机会来了。  
他屈膝起来，弓弦上的手指向后拉到合适的位置，对准，松手——  
剩下的两个人重重地摔在了地上，每人的眼窝插着一支箭。Bucky从浴室冲出来，走到三个人身边，确定他们都已经死了。

“告诉我他们是九头蛇的人。”在Bucky给出安全的信号之后，Clint站起来，说道。  
Bucky点过头，取回了自己的刀，然后扯开那人的衣领，月光下，Clint看到一个黑色的纽扣状物体，上面有一个红色的标志，一个头骨下有八个触角。  
“哦，谢天谢地，”Clint从地上捡起了自己的裤子，快速穿上，然后开始找起自己的T恤来，“Barnes，我们该离开这里了。”  
“哦，你想得倒是简单，”Bucky吼道，“我们要把这儿烧了。”  
“啥？不！我们不能烧点整个旅馆——”  
“他们没有回去，很快就会再有人来了，”Bucky咆哮，Bucky擦干了刀上的血迹，走到Clint的床边，“我不会让他们找到任何蛛丝马迹。”  
“我知道，”Clint走到他身后，拉住了他的胳膊，Bucky转过身来，脸上带着前所未有的危险神色。  
“我不会回去。”  
“我知道。”Clint重复，“但你不能烧掉这个地方，Barnes，这里还住着其他人！我想我已经足够了解你了，我知道即便你心里的冬兵想这么做，Bucky Barnes也不会的。”  
Bucky盯着他，挫败和脆弱闪过脸庞，好像他正在和自己作斗争一样。  
“让他们带着九头蛇的印记留在这里，”Clint说，“等警察来解决，他们不知道你是谁，我们他妈的现在就离开这里。”  
Bucky点头，“收拾好你的东西。”Clint觉得很感激，他更愿收拾包而不是处理尸体。他找到自己的T恤穿上，觉得有些反胃，但不知道为什么。他不认为那是因为自己杀了人，如果他们是九头蛇的人，自己就必须解决他们。不然现在躺在地上的就会是他们了。  
“走吧。”Bucky催促道，Clint把包甩到肩膀上，拿起他的箭匣和Bucky的包，跟着Bucky走到停车场，坐上车。  
“我们该换辆车了。”Bucky说着，Clint表示同意。  
他看着Bucky，后者正看着车前方，将车快速地驶离旅馆。他突然明白了自己为什么会觉得那么奇怪，不是因为他杀了九头蛇的手下，而是因为他那么做之前，必须得到Bucky Barnes的首肯。  
但他已经那么做了。  
Clint的胸口一紧，他曾发誓自己再也不会这么做了，再也不会在别人的命令下杀人，可是，他刚刚就那么做了——  
“Barton.”  
Bucky的声音吓了他一跳，他看过去，浑身战栗。  
“你还好吧？”他的手动了动，似乎想伸手拉住Clint，转头快速看了他一眼，才重新看回前方。“Barton？”  
Clint狠狠地点头，但Bucky并没有轻易相信他。他看了看四周，把车停在路边，关掉引擎，转头仔细打量起Clint。担心又疑惑。  
“你必须杀死他们。”Bucky小心地开口，“你没有选择。”  
Clint咬牙。他明白Bucky的意思，但是说这些一点儿帮助都没有。  
“我有选择。”他吼道，Bucky被他吓得往后一仰。  
“他们可能会杀了——”  
“我知道！”Clint喊道，“我知道他们可能会杀了我们，所以我先杀了他们，而且我一点都不在乎那个。我在意的是，我原本可以做这个决定，而不是让你告诉我——”  
他顿住，转头决然地看向车窗外。他的眼睛像火烧一样，喉咙紧到不行，他为什么就不能不去想了呢？  
他听到Bucky长长的呼吸，听到他问，“你到底经历过什么？”  
“闭上你他妈的嘴！”他的声音都是颤抖的，听上去就像是哽咽了一样。他觉得害怕。  
“Barton——”  
Clint下了车。他打开车门，在Bucky没能抓住他的时候走了出去，用力关上门，沿着绿化带暴风骤雨般走着。丝毫不在意他没有自己的包和弓。他只想离开，远远地离开——  
“Barton！”  
他听到驾驶室的门打开，再被重重地关上，听到Bucky的脚步声。  
“Barton——”  
“不要理我，”Clint吼回去，“你已经得到你想要的了——”  
“Barton，不要这——”Bucky伸出手抓住他的胳膊，Clint想都没想就甩开了那只手，力度大得把Bucky推了一个趔趄。  
“滚开——”  
“怎么，你想就这么离开吗？”Clint转身继续前行的时候，Bucky说道，他没有再去追他，“就是这样吗？就问问你经历过什么，然后你就要走了？”  
“什么都没发生过！”  
“别说谎了！”Bucky喊道，“老天，Barton，我才不在乎——”  
Clint停住脚步，转身看向他，紧握着拳头，如果Bucky胆敢上前的话，他一定会出手，“那你为什么要问？”  
“你是我唯一的朋友！”Bucky说道，“是朋友就会需要对方，从我找到你到现在，天知道我已经多需要你了，所以你最好给我清醒一点，让我觉得你也需要我！”  
所有的对立情绪都因为这些话消失得无影无踪，他看向Bucky，Bucky也看着他，扬着下巴，握着拳头。看起来就像是可以开心地替Clint挨上一拳。  
Clint张了张嘴，但知道此刻他得声音必然是颤抖的。他必须从Bucky身上移开自己的目光，因为Bucky是对的，自己是他在这个世界上唯一的朋友，而他也是Clint唯一一个可以并肩站在一起的人。他觉得这和他有没有选择已经没有任何关系了——  
他转过身，不再面对Bucky。他大口喘着气，伸手捂住了自己嘴，另一只手抱住自己的腰。夜晚冰凉的空气包裹着他的皮肤，他能感受到冷汗从脖子和手臂上滑下。  
很长一段时间，Bucky都没有说话。他走近Clint，手指覆上他的上臂，握住，大拇指轻柔地摁在手臂上。  
“你才是作出正确决定的那个人，”他说，“不然我就要自己一个人解决三个了。”  
“你可能会受到枪击。”Clint说。  
“或许吧。不过我速度很快。”  
“哈。我知道。”手臂上的手指握得紧了些，Bucky把他往身前拽了拽，Clint没有反抗，不过他还是盯着地面，没有看向Bucky。  
“我知道，你不是因为我告诉你才那么做的。”Bucky说。Clint的嘴唇抿成了一条线。  
“你说他们是九头蛇的人，我信了。”  
“对。”Bucky的手臂向下移，握住了Clint的手腕。“是的。”  
Clint看向缠绕在手腕上的手指，再看向那双灰色的眼睛。突然觉得，刚才的感觉和被Loki控制完全不一样，更像是Phil Coulson.  
“不想有人告诉我该怎么做。”Clint听到自己说，声音不可抑制地颤抖着，“不会让人告诉我该杀谁。”  
“我一样。”Bucky用拇指摩挲着Clint的手腕，Clint很想上前去，把自己埋到Bucky的肩膀上，靠着他，让他保护着自己，哪怕只有一分钟。他太累了，一个人面对这一切，实在是太难太孤独了。  
他吞咽了一下，再次移开目光，沉重地呼吸着。他记起Bucky从史密森尼回来后蜷缩在他身上的样子，希望他自己也有借口可以崩溃一次，可以做同样的事情。但他不能。Bucky绝对不能同时应付他们两个的破事。再说了，在这之前，Clint一直都隐藏得很好。  
“你不能离开，”Bucky低声说，“你的弓还在我的车里呢。”  
“才不是你的车。”Clint觉得自己的眼睛一热。Bucky的手指从手腕上松开，触碰着他的手背和指关节，Clint并没有躲开，然后Bucky紧紧地握住了他的手。  
Clint回握住那只手，但还是不肯看Bucky的眼睛。因为他怕自己一旦那么做了，会忍不住像婴儿那样大哭出声。天哪，他好怀念这种感觉，有人在身边的感觉，他想念他的朋友们。  
Clint颤抖地呼吸着，“我不能回去，”对方的手握得更紧了。  
“我也不能。”Bucky说完，Clint就笑了起来。他抬起空闲的手揉了揉鼻子。  
“没想到这一点吧？”他的声音比刚才沉稳多了，“真是巧合。”  
“如果你要这么说的话。”Bucky向后退了一步，拽着Clint的手，“回车里去？”  
这是个问句，不是命令，Clint很感激这变化。  
“最好是这样。”他跟上Bucky的脚步，“这次我们去哪儿？”  
“不知道。”他们一起走向车子，彼此都没有松开手。


	8. Chapter 8

他们继续前进。  
像之前一样穿越这个国家。不过现在他们不再会去汽车旅馆和建筑物多的地方了，他们睡在车里，只在小型停车休息站停下。Clint不能说自己真的介意，因为这样他们会更难被追踪到，虽然他很怀念汽车旅馆舒适的房间。怀念他们一起看电影的时光，那个时候他们就像是一起消遣的两个人，而不真的是什么亡命之徒。  
秋天已经悄然来临，越往北走就越明显。天气变得越来越冷，让人难受的热度渐渐消失了。路过的风景也从绿色变成了黄色和棕色。雨也下得比之前频繁了。有天他们醒来，天气已经冷到足够让Bucky出去偷两件外套回来了。Clint的是又厚又防水的短夹克，Bucky的则是一件长的羊毛外套。Clint本该对这种偷盗行为提出反对，但他知道Bucky根本不可能被抓到，所以他根本没有必要让他避免不必要的冒险。而且，这件夹克或许是他所有没有shield标志的衣服里，最保暖的一件了。不过Clint从来没想过Bucky会为他自己偷那样一件外套，那大概是最接近四十年代风格的衣服了吧。  
他们一路都很幸运。再没有九头蛇的人半夜闯来想杀了他们了。不过，他们仍旧很谨慎。仅有的几次走到大型的镇子或城市，都是去图书馆以及有网络的咖啡店。Bucky似乎很想跟进全国的新闻事件。有段时间，Clint觉得那是因为自己没告诉他在新闻上看到Steve的事。但时间越长，Clint就越觉得不是这样。他问过Bucky一次，但他只是心烦意乱地说，“闭嘴，Barton.”之后Clint再没问过。因Steve而起的争端很快就被忘在了脑后。Clint想，如果自己和Bucky现在真的是朋友了。那也不过是朋友间的常事。朋友从不记仇。  
九月末的一个阴雨夜，他们待在明尼苏达州附近的一家自助洗衣店。离旅馆遇袭已经过去好几周，威胁虽然仍在，但他们已经不再那么紧张了。店内的灯都亮着，地面的瓷砖反射着灯光。和外面那个昏暗的世界形成鲜明的对比。好几台机器运转着，但只有他们俩在里面。  
Bucky坐在廉价的塑料椅上，戴着夹克上的帽子，静静地吃着一罐品客薯片。Clint坐在一个空着的机器上，往嘴里扔着彩虹糖。他没穿衣服，也没穿鞋，嘴里哼着什么旋律，看着角落的电视。店主不时进来看看，对他们俩的存在不是很满意。  
“我们该走了。”这是Bucky第三次说了。看到没人进来，他把薯片倒在了他的金属手掌上，“Barton.”  
“听到啦！”Clint说，“我只是不知道你到底要我干什么。我们的衣服还有……”他俯身去看机器上的时间，“八分钟才能烘干。然后我们就能走了。”  
“好吧。”他一脸不爽地丢了一块薯片在嘴里，似乎还想再争辩，但只是叹了口气。“你今晚想住汽车旅馆还是就留在车里？”  
“都行。”Clint诚实地说，“不过汽车旅馆更好。干净的床单配干净的内裤。”  
他拿了颗彩虹糖在手里，对着Bucky扬眉，Bucky立刻就点了点头，伸出了手，Clint把糖丢过去，Bucky轻易地接住了，扔到嘴里。  
“薯片？”  
“不要。”Bucky说着，舔了舔金属手指残留的调料。  
“我都给你糖了！”  
“谢谢？”  
Clint瞪了他一眼，“真希望你的舌头被夹在你手上的金属里！”  
Bucky只是笑。一个浅浅的，愉悦的笑容挂在嘴角。他低头又倒了些薯片出来。Clint眯起了眼睛，他从袋子里拿出一颗彩虹糖，瞄准，出击，彩虹糖击中了Bucky的鼻子，他惊得向后一仰。  
“你这个混蛋。”他怒道。  
Clint不为所动，“你才是混蛋。快给我薯片！”  
Bucky恼火地摇了摇头，但还是交出了薯片罐子。Clint从机器上滑下来，走过来，把薯片罐子从Bucky手里拿过来，以胜利者的姿态抓起六七片，洋洋得意地扭着回去了。不过他似乎忘了一件事。Bucky站了起来，对他伸出了手。  
“还来！”他威胁道。Clint伸手，Bucky一把把罐子夺了回去，护在胸前。Clint忍住笑意，重新坐回到机器上，往后挪了挪，靠到了墙上。闭上眼睛，长舒了一口气。  
并不总是这么轻松。有些时候Bucky一言不发，绷着一张脸，每个动作都带着怒意。有些时候Clint会阴郁，只想一个人呆着，默然忍受自己的胡思乱想和痛苦的回忆。最糟糕的时候，两种情况会同时发生。他们要耗费更长的时间才能恢复。  
除此之外，还有其他的困难需要克服。当他们坐在后备箱上，Bucky会挪到Clint身侧，靠着他的肩。睡在车后座的夜晚，Bucky会把脚搭在Clint的大腿上。而当他双手颤抖的时候，他会摸索着找到Clint的手，紧紧握住。  
这些时刻之所以困难。是因为他们再清楚不过，彼此是世界上仅有的朋友——他崩溃掉的那个夜晚，Bucky对他说的话，他早就记在了心里。这些时刻让Clint觉得，有什么在悄然改变。  
不过今天还不错。他们好吃好喝过，也休息够了，心情还不错。只要没有人打扰他们，试图和他们交流，一切就会很顺利。  
“我一直在想，”Bucky说着，伸手挠了挠额头，手指上的调料都弄到了额头上，他皱了皱眉，用手背把调料拂掉了。“我们需要弄台电脑。”  
Clint睁开了眼睛，“为什么，不是能去咖啡店吗？”  
“那样更容易。”Bucky耸肩。  
“如果被追踪了呢？”Clint指出，“身上带着电子设备只会加大被追踪的风险。不要忘了Steve和谁在一起。”  
Bucky脸一沉。几天前，他们在报摊看到了一本垃圾杂志，封面是Steve和Tony。他们肩并肩地站在纽约另一家餐厅门口。据新闻报道以及他们从社交媒体上掌握的其他资料，Steve最近的行程越来越多，虽然他隔几天会回Stark大厦一趟。Bucky一点都不想谈论搂着Tony肩膀的Steve，Clint没有任何意见。  
“但要是他们不知道那是我们的呢？”  
“我不清楚。我还没聪明到能为你解释一切。”Clint说，“我只是觉得我们该考虑那种可能性。这方面你比我行。”  
Bucky用“别装傻了”的表情看着他，Phil也总是这么看着他。这种熟悉的感受总是让人悲伤。虽然他知道Bucky不是故意这样的。Clint从机器上滑下来，背对着Bucky，手指有节奏地敲击着机器顶端，试图赶走心里的情绪。他深呼吸好几次，伸手拿过自己的彩虹糖，抓了一把放在嘴里，才转过身。  
他正巧看到Bucky从他光着的后背上移开目光，他挪了挪，Bucky的目光再次闪回到他身上，快得几乎捕捉不到。  
如果Clint还有什么羞耻心的话，他可能会脸红。不过他没有了，所以不会。他只会默默地把这次归档到前几次他发现Bucky偷看自己的时候。不知道Bucky有没有发现自己也在看他。  
Bucky用手指敲击着薯片罐子，沉闷的金属撞击声。“我都要开始怀疑了，”他皱着眉头说，“这么长时间，只有一次我们被发现了。”  
“而那之后我们一直都睡在车里。”Clint指出这一点，不过他同意Bucky说的话，“多半时间我们待在鬼影都没的荒郊野外，一个地方最长也只会呆几个小时。”  
Bucky点头，“我记得跟踪人的技巧，轻而易举。”  
“你的确有别人没有的特殊技巧。”Bucky总是提到关于Steve的回忆，但很少说冬兵时候的事。他不知道Bucky是不是在有意回避，还是那些记忆只是埋得更深，他还没有挖掘出来。  
“你觉得Steve在找我吗？”  
“当然。”Clint不假思索，虽说他大脑深处也不知道他究竟真的在做些什么。如果Natasha在Steve身边的话，那她早就找到自己了。他可以确信的是，就算自己藏到了亚马逊雨林里，她都有办法找到自己。再加上Stark的科技……他的科技并没有什么卵用。  
在他身后，机器发出哐当一声，慢慢停了下来。“太好了！”Clint跳到了机器旁，把它打开，“干净的衣服，我想要你们好久了！”  
他把自己的包拿过来，掏出衣服塞进去。拿出一件紫色T恤穿上，享受着干净布料带来的舒爽。  
“艹！我们还能再像穷苦白人（white trash）一点吗？”Clint一边穿袜子一边说，“在自助洗衣店穿衣服，晚上还要在破烂的旅店度过。简直就是梦想。”  
“什么？你难道觉得这不是美国梦的真谛吗？”Bucky佯装惊讶和挖苦地说道。  
Clint笑着哼哼了一声。  
“我不懂。”Clint穿上鞋，“Steve才是美国各项事务的权威。你该去问问他。”  
“闭嘴！”Bucky说得很平静。每次Clint在这样的场合提到Steve，他都不会有什么太大的反应。但Clint还是希望有天他会说，“那好吧。”然后他们可以把车开向纽约。  
系好鞋带，穿好外套，Clint看着Bucky把羊毛外套套上，他并没有拿下帽子。他们拎着包走出了洗衣店，走进了雨中。竖起衣领的时候，Clint撇了撇嘴，他的鞋并不防水，已经有水渗进去了，又冷又湿。  
Bucky离他很近，肩膀不时触碰在一起。他有时都怀疑Bucky想要握住他的手，寻求依靠。他不清楚这是为什么，他今天一整天心情都不错。所以Clint不知道他为什么突然情绪就一落千丈了。是自己提到了Steve？说他们可能被追踪？还是他又有了些还不能理解的记忆？

Clint很欣慰自己能坐到车里躲开大雨的侵袭，但更让他开心地还是他们今晚会有床睡。他已经三个星期没有摸到床了。Bucky似乎也在想着同样的事，因为车才开出去十几分钟，就开进了一家汽车旅馆的停车场。雨下得更大了，从停车场到旅馆，他们被浇了个透心凉。  
“艹，”终于进到房间里，Clint咒骂着，“我的脚湿透了，我需要一双新鞋。”  
“那是什么暗示吗？”  
Bucky把包扔在门口，把门关上，一脸期待地看着Clint。  
“不是。”Clint站到墙边，Bucky点过头，开始例行检查。“你不准再偷别的东西了。”  
“明天我要弄台笔记本。”  
“好吧。”Clint看着Bucky把床垫抬起来，检查床板下面，“除了那个，你什么都不能偷了。”  
Bucky一路摇着头走进了浴室，“那你就只能一直湿着脚了。”他的声音从浴室传来，伴随着一声闷响和什么东西被刮到的声音。几秒的沉寂之后，Bucky从浴室出来，拿了张毛巾，扔给Clint。Clint条件反射地接过来。  
“没事儿吧？”  
“没，”他脱下外套，小心地挂在浴室门边，然后脱下了夹克，金属手臂在灯光下闪耀着。Clint照做，把毛巾裹在头上，开始脱衣服。脱掉湿透的鞋子，犹豫了一下才脱了牛仔裤。裤腿部分被雨水打湿，冷冷地贴着他的皮肤。他把衣服扔到地上，走过去把电视机打开，拿着遥控器爬回床上。靠着床头板坐下，伸直了腿。  
“简直是太赞了！”他打着哈欠说，“床啊床，你都不知道我多想你！”  
Bucky发出了类似笑声的声音，Clint则微笑着闭上了眼睛。耳边是电视的声音，和Bucky检查武器的声音。他并不觉得心烦意乱，反而觉得很窝心。Clint任由自己睡过去。他知道Bucky会足够清醒地察觉所有动静。  
朝向他的脚步声把他从睡梦中惊醒。他睁开眼睛，发现Bucky坐在床边，靠近Clint屁股的床垫因为他的重量而下陷。Bucky把胳膊撑在膝盖上，另一只手抓着脖子，他没穿衣服，Clint的目光落在他的左肩上，金属嵌入皮肤的地方，看着他手臂的动作和金属的变化，还能金属下层的线路。  
“我记得我对——对Steve大吼大叫，因为他让自己中枪了。”那个名字已经很久没让他这样颤抖了，“在一个树林里。意大利。他躲着我。”  
Clint记得这个语气，每次Bucky说到Steve的时候，都会变得小心翼翼，不确定。他最近总是会记得一些奇怪的东西，然后讲给Clint听。并不是全部，绝对不是。只是那些他能说出来的部分。  
“他为什么要躲着你？”  
“因为他让自己中枪了，所以我想骂他。”Bucky说道。  
Clint突然笑了，把自己都吓一跳。他眨了眨眼睛，用遥控器轻敲着他的嘴唇，“你记起了很多从前的事，”他说着，突然想起他在自助洗衣店想到的那点，试探性地说道，“只是四十年代。没有冬兵时期的事。”  
Bucky耸肩。手臂上的金属板随之转动，黑色的裂缝变大了，直到他放松下来。  
“除非你只是不想说你记起的那些事……”Clint说。  
“是，”Bucky打断他，“我不想，”他重重地喘息一声，“那些记忆，更模糊，难堪。太痛苦了。”  
说到最后几个字，他声音已经几乎不可闻。Clint想都没想就伸出了自己的手，握住了Bucky的肩膀。直到手掌碰到冰冷的金属，他才意识到自己做了什么。  
Bucky突然转过头，呼吸沉重起来。Clint没有拿开自己的手，Bucky也没有动。  
“你能感受到？”他不由自主地问出了口，然后浑身一紧，怕自己不小心越了线，问了不该问的。  
Bucky舔了舔下唇，皱起眉头。“有压力。”话一出口，紧张的气氛就烟消云散了。“我知道你的手在这里，知道它握着这个地方。但并不能真的感觉到什么。”  
Clint点头，“所以不疼？”  
“不，”Bucky说，“为什么这么问？”  
Clint耸肩，“不愿去想你处于痛苦之中。”  
“不痛。没啥事。”Bucky抿起嘴唇，然后叹了口气，“有一半时间我都厌恶它的存在。”他快速地说着，好像这样能减轻痛苦一样，“厌恶我用它做过的事，厌恶制造它的人……但如果不是那样，我就没两只手用了。许多人还没有这个机会呢。”  
“你真的是人吗？”Clint认真地说，Bucky转过头，皱着眉头看着他，不确定他是什么意思。“不，不，”Clint说，“我只是。你是我见过的最坚强的人了。”  
Bucky哼了一声，摇头。“才不是。”  
他动了动，挪了挪身子。Clint不得不把手收回来。他以为Bucky会站起来走开。但他没想到对方居然爬上了他的床，坐到他身边，歪着身子，头靠到了他的肩上。温暖的身体和他依偎在一起。  
Clint狠狠地抿住嘴唇。他盯着电视机，喉咙发紧。Bucky的压在他肩上的温暖，让他觉得迷惑，欣然又错误。Bucky黑色的牛仔裤和Clint光着的腿形成鲜明的对比。  
Clint觉得不安。胸口起伏着。就像是憋着一口气，卡在了喉咙里。他受不了了，他想要走开——  
Bucky的手挪了挪位置，手指触到了Clint的手腕。  
Clint颤抖地呼出一口气，不安消失得无影无踪，就像是什么问题得到了解决一样。他的呼吸变得稳定起来，胸口也平静了，虽然眼睛还是觉得又热又亮。Bucky在肩头的重量也变得舒适了。Bucky需要他，这已经足够磨平他脑海里锐利的刀锋，缓解他突然发狂的情绪了。  
“你真的觉得Steve在找我？”他喃喃，在电视声音的掩盖下几乎不可闻。  
“就算是我都会找你，更何况他呢？”Clint回答。  
Bucky没再说话，只是慵懒地用下巴蹭着Clint的肩膀，胡茬让Clint有些酥痒。Clint咽了咽口水，感觉有电流在他们之间穿行。他很想紧紧地握住Bucky的手，十指交缠。他想知道Bucky会有什么反应——如果他转头，把唇印在Bucky头发上，如果他伸手挑起Bucky的下巴……  
不，他坚决地否定了自己的想法。觉得摇摆不定。Bucky他——他不属于Clint，所以自己不能有任何举动，不能有那样的想法。经历了这么多波折，他不过是想寻求一点宽慰。仅此而已。  
Clint没有动。  
他们并肩坐着，盯着电视，却不知道正在演些什么。Clint的思绪一直在他身边的人上，靠在他肩膀上的朋友，让他觉得自己或许还是有点儿用处的。几个小时过去，房间逐渐陷入黑暗之中，Clint发现肩上的人不知何时已经睡着了。他觉得自己还真的有点儿用处。  
不过真的有点儿不安。再次有人信任他到能够靠在他的肩头。他觉得，那不过是因为现在的Bucky对友情的标准要求很低，毕竟过去的七十年他身边很少有什么人。不管怎么说，Clint觉得心头一暖。这种满足感都快没过他心里的漠然了。  
Clint盯着他们伸直的腿，想着要不就这么睡了好了。但他很快就放弃了。他不想毁了这种新感受，不想越界。而且，他的脖子已经开始酸痛了，屁股也已经麻木了。  
可是一想到打扰他，Clint觉得羞愧。Bucky沉稳地呼吸着，眼球在眼皮下转动着，他应该正梦到什么。电视机昏暗的光线落到他脸上。  
“Barnes，”他低语，他伸出手，用指节轻戳Bucky的脸颊，“嘿，懒鬼。”  
Bucky不安地翻动着，眉头皱起，而后整个身体都变得僵硬，紧绷。Clint觉得有那么一瞬他听到了金属运转的声音，他正准备开口说点儿什么——Bucky突然发出了一声压抑的喘息，他猛地转身，毫无预警地用手背击中了Clint的太阳穴，Clint不得不低下了头。忍着耳鸣，Clint本能地抬手挡住自己的脸，Bucky则冲他喊着什么，听起来像是俄语，声音沙哑充满怒意。头昏脑涨的Clint试图坐起来，但Bucky压在他身上，用金属手指钳住了他的脖子，把他推到了床下。  
Clint用两只手握住Bucky的手腕，想摆脱窒息的感觉。Bucky的脸清晰起来，神情迷离，明亮的眼睛满是疯狂。他的脸因为生气而扭曲着，哦，天哪！在Clint叫醒他之前，他梦到的东西，现在必然充斥在他的脑海里——  
“Barnes，”Clint逮到喘息之机喊出他的名字，徒劳无功地反抗着那只金属手臂，“Bu——”  
Bucky发出一声咆哮，眼睛依旧狂野而明亮。他收紧了手指，Clint觉得他的肺都燃烧起来，他无法呼吸，明亮的光点在他的眼前跳动着——  
Bucky突然放开了手。Clint大口喘息，涌入肺里的空气冷而尖锐。他咳嗽起来，在身上的重量消失的瞬间，滚向了另一边。

Bucky刺耳的声音划破空气，“我的天哪，Barton——”  
Clint用手臂支撑，手掌握着喉咙，毫无疑问，肯定自己淤青了。“艹！”他勉强说出口。粗重地呼吸着，他从来没觉得自己会如此感激氧气的存在。“我没事。”  
“你——”Bucky怀疑地说道，气愤，震惊又痛苦，“你没事？我差点儿就——”  
一阵脚步声加一声闷响之后，Clint抬头，发现Bucky已经退到了他所能到的最远的地方，背靠着墙，双手握拳，浑身颤抖。目光涣散。  
艹！  
“那不是你的本意，”Clint说着，放下了自己握着喉咙的手，“嘿，别怪自己，不是你的错。”  
Bucky根本没听。他的眼中闪烁着泪光，因为自己刚才的所作所为而惊恐不已。他还在颤抖，在他握拳的时候，Clint还能听到金属运转的声音。  
“Barnes，”Clint瞥了一眼门，Bucky就在门边，“Barnes，听我说。”  
Bucky看向他的眼睛，“我差点儿折断你的脖子。”他惊慌地说着，“我想掐死你。”  
“不，你没有，”Clint说，“你梦到了什么？”  
“这不重要。”Bucky吼道，用两只手抱住了自己的头，“我他妈差点儿杀了你——”  
“没有！不是的！”Clint用他最大的声音吼回去，“你永远都不会——”  
“你怎么还能这么说，我刚刚——”  
“你正在做噩梦，是我把你喊醒的！不是你的错！”  
Bucky张了张嘴，但什么都没说。只是深吸了一口气。“Barnes，”再次看到Bucky这样不安，Clint的心都碎了。他就像是突然被车灯照到的兔子。“Barnes，我不在乎。只要你——别走，求你了——”  
Clint向前走了一步，“那不是你的本意，”他说，“是，很痛。但是，我不怪你，只要——只要道个歉再他妈的给我一个拥抱就行了——”  
Bucky眨了眨眼睛，再次和Clint相对。这一次，他看上去“人类”多了，但他的痛苦并没有减少。“不会再碰你了。”他的眼光落到门上。Clint咬紧牙关，下巴不自觉地抖动着——Bucky不能离开，现在不能。  
“别那么说，”Clint试图给他一个笑容，但害怕自己的眼泪会因此流出来，“别这样。”  
“我不会再伤害你了。”他的语气更加破碎。他已经渐渐从刚才的状态恢复过来了，Clint再次上前。  
“如果你离开只会让我伤得更深。”Clint说，“Barnes，你是唯一一个——还记得你对我说过什么吗？你说我也必须需要你，现在我就需要你。”  
“可是我伤害了你——”  
“没错，所以我需要你，需要你弥补它。”Clint的声音颤抖，伸出自己的双手，“比起伤害来，我更需要你。”  
仿佛是顿悟了什么一般，Bucky摇晃地向前走了一步。他的下巴颤动着，紧紧地抿着嘴唇。Clint迟疑着再次向前，向前，向前，直到他的手臂能碰到Bucky。  
Bucky深吸一口气，Clint看着他凭借顽强的意志力振作起来，然后咬紧牙关，闭上双眼，再次深吸一口气，许久才艰难吐出。他睁开眼睛，缩短了他们之间最后的距离，金属手指握着Clint的手腕，把他拉入到一个拥抱里。Clint任由自己被拉过去，倒在他的怀里。Bucky把Clint的手放到了自己的胸口，另一只手绕过Clint的肩，把他拉得更近，让他的脸埋在自己的肩上。Clint的手揽住Bucky的背，感受着他皮肤的温度。  
“我在这儿。”Bucky的唇压在Clint的额角，轻轻地说，“我在这里，没事了。”  
“闭嘴。”Clint说着，他觉得自己都快宽慰得晕过去了。Bucky裸露的肌肤温暖地贴着他，亲近到让他害怕，但他不想放手。对他们两个来说，这似乎有点儿太过了。如果Bucky也这么想的话，Clint不觉得自己能承受多久。  
“抱歉。”Bucky说，“艹，Barton——”  
“我没事，”Clint告诉他，他的脸依旧埋在Bucky的肩膀里。眼睛紧紧地闭着，“只是淤青而已。如果知道会这样的话，我根本不该叫醒你。”  
“我梦到了九头蛇，”Bucky意外地谈论了这个话题，“我醒来，不知道我在哪里，不知道我正在——”  
“我明白。”Clint挣扎着不去想那些痛苦的回忆。一小部分的他已经有些发狂，想渴求Bucky不要再说下去——  
“我做了太多，”Clint觉得肩上的手收紧了，他知道Bucky已经和自己一样，依赖对方的存在了。他似乎并不想说出这些话，“我做了太多可怕的事，我不能去找Steve——天，我都做了些什么？我杀了太多人——”  
“你不知道你在做什么，”Clint说，Bucky刚刚的话像是锐利的刀锋，一点点刺进他心里不愿提及的过往。胸口的疼痛让他感知不到眼前的世界，他的呼吸变得艰难起来，恐惧一直涌到喉头——  
他咳嗽起来，迫使自己呼吸，把那些回忆压制下去。“告诉他。”脑海中有个声音吼道，像是Phil.“他会理解你的，就算别人都不会。告诉他，你这个笨蛋！”  
“Barton？”Bucky关切的声音像是从远处传来的一样，不停回响着，“嘿，你在颤抖——”  
强壮的手臂抱着他，Clint觉得自己哪里都不想去，他只想蜷缩起来，安全又温暖地待在在Bucky身边，直到永远。他的脖子酸痛着，喉头发紧让痛楚变得更难受。他觉得自己的自控力在不可抑制地减弱——  
“动一动，”Bucky把Clint推到床边，让他坐下。Clint没有反抗。他整个人都恍惚着，不想和这个世界有任何交流。一切都在千里之外，不过Clint不在乎，他不想回去。Bucky蹲下来，金属手掌落在Clint的膝盖上，另一只手抬起了他的下巴。“嘿，Barton，看着我。”Bucky的声音听起来真的很担心，“等我一下。”  
他站起来，走向浴室。Clint听到了水龙头打开的声音。他揉了揉额头，才意识到自己抖得多厉害。而他之前竟然没有发觉。  
Bucky拿着一条湿毛巾走了回来。他走到Clint身前，掰开他的腿，跪到他的双腿间。他直起身子，伸手抬起Clint的下巴，温柔地用湿毛巾按住了他的脖子。  
冰冷的触感让Clint一下子清醒过来，他倒吸一口气，身子往后一仰，等他回到之前的姿势，才意识到自己向后倒了多远。他现在很清楚Bucky跪在他的双腿间，近在咫尺，电视机的声音也慢慢从模糊变得真实起来。房间依旧黑暗，电视机微弱的光线反射在Bucky的手臂和眼睛里，那双眼睛还看着他的脸。  
他离得太近了。Clint在自己脑海中的某个角落这么想着。近到Clint能看到他明亮的眼睛，看到电视机的灯光在他脸上闪烁，看到他下巴上的胡茬。  
Bucky轻轻地调整了一下毛巾的位置，即便是如此细微的接触，都让Clint想上前，想把他们之间的距离缩短为零。  
他痛苦地吞咽着。Bucky依旧看着他，目光坦诚而真实，似乎只有最后一层窗户纸需要捅破了，如果Bucky继续待在这里，继续这样看着他的话——  
“来，”Bucky后退，抬起Clint的手让他自己握住毛巾。那瞬间的感受就这样消失了。“躺下吧。你看起来筋疲力尽了。”  
Clint没有反驳，他让Bucky扶着他躺下。Bucky坐在床边，把毛巾拿起来翻了个面，重新放回去。  
“谢了。”Clint咕哝道。Bucky点了点头，虽然没有真的放松，但他看上去已经轻松多了。  
“你不该感谢我。是我做的。”  
“不在乎。”Clint不假思索地说道，“你在弥补。”  
Bucky弯了弯嘴角，“我猜是的。”他的眼睛扫过Clint的脸，伸出了手，Clint注意到了他的犹豫。然后他的金属手指拂过了Clint的头发。  
Clint闭上眼睛，觉得眼泪就快冲破自己的眼角。他希望Bucky可以留在他身边，但他清楚自己随时会陷入险境。他不知道自己有没有那样的胆量。  
突然间，他觉得自己累到不行。他不清楚为什么。  
Bucky的手还在他的发间，Clint觉得自己就快睡着了。身体和大脑都疲惫到了极点。他还记得几周前的自己，根本不会让别人踏进他的个人空间一步。现在他却在一个杀手的安抚下睡觉。那双手在不久前还想置自己于死地呢。  
Bucky动的时候，他几乎都快睡着了。脖子上的毛巾被拿走了，他还听到了衣服布料摩擦的声音，但他没有多想。然后，有个人躺在了他身边。  
他想醒过来，但那个想法只停留了一瞬，就不复存在了。他沉稳地呼吸着，脖子上有手指温柔的触碰。  
手指移动了一下，手掌轻覆着他的脖子，拇指轻抚着他的下巴。他放松下来，身体不由自主地向着温暖挪了过去。他迷糊地感受到另一只光着的大腿和他的相碰，一张毯子被拽过来，把他盖住，轻柔的吻落在他的额角。而后，他沉睡过去，不再有任何感受。


	9. Chapter 9

Clint慢慢醒过来，模糊的意识逐渐清晰起来。他觉得自己很温暖，很累，身边还有另一个人。半梦半醒间，他的第一个想法是，“卧槽？”在短暂的惊慌之后，他记起了昨天发生的事，意识到身边那个温暖的身体是Bucky的。  
“身边”似乎不是个恰当的说法。自己更像是个缠绕在他身上的章鱼。Clint面朝他，曲着膝盖，左臂抵着他的胸口右手揽着Bucky的腰，前臂舒服地搭在Bucky的屁股上。很明显，不止Clint一个人突然有了依偎着睡觉的爱好。Bucky也是一样。他的下巴抵在Clint的头顶，右手伸到了Clint的枕头下，左手则揽着Clint的肩膀。  
Clint从不觉得某天自己从梦中醒来会如此迷惑。曾经的他，就算是被打昏，醒来发现自己身处废墟之中，刚刚还好好的建筑都塌了，都不会这么迷惑。Bucky很温暖，健壮。可是考虑到他们之间发生的一切，包括昨晚的意外。他身边应该是自己觉得最不安全的地方吧？天哪，如果这都不能证明他们的情况到底有多遭，Clint想不出来别的东西了。  
Bucky已经醒了。因为Clint感到金属手指摩挲着他的衣服，断断续续的拉拽感，他没办法忽视。  
他不想让Bucky知道自己已经醒了。他清楚地记得昨晚的一切。他希望自己能忘记那一瞬的感觉，忘记他以为Bucky要离开的时候有多害怕。他一点都不怪Bucky所做的事，他也希望Bucky不要自责。  
Clint假装睡觉，闭着眼睛慢慢地转身。脖子还有些疼，不止是因为Bucky掐了他，还因为他没能好好睡在枕头上，以及Bucky搁在他肩上的左手造成了很大的压力。他猜，昨天被Bucky反手打中的眼角，应该也已经淤青了。  
Bucky的手滑到了他的脖子下面，停在肩胛骨之间，Clint极力忍住战栗的冲动，保持呼吸平稳。因为他的唇正对着Bucky的锁骨。天哪，Bucky离得太近了，Clint几乎能尝到他的味道。  
他完全不知道该怎么办。  
他的第一个选择是赶紧起来，走开。这样的距离让他觉得害怕。不是怕自己会受什么伤，而是……每一次，在他们的身体有了更近的接触之后，他觉得自己在其他方面也在一点点陷落。他不知道自己是否能处理这种状况。尽管这样想着，他的大脑再次回忆起昨天，他以为Bucky要离开时的那种恐惧。天哪，只要一想到自己不在Bucky身边，就像是刀割般难受。Clint从没有想过自己还会有这样的感受，没想过还会有人进入到他的内心深处。  
他吞咽了一下，不自觉地往Bucky身边靠了靠，鼻子蹭着他的皮肤。他闻到皮肤的味道，汗水的味道，金属的味道。Clint觉得自己昨晚说的都是真的，他越来越需要Bucky了。而且他不止想这样，但他明白自己可能会受伤。  
天哪，他真的完蛋了。  
“你还好吧？”  
Bucky温柔的声音打断了他的思绪，他的装睡计划也如同牌塔一样倒塌了。他早该知道Bucky能觉察到他醒着了。他想着要不要回答，但又害怕听到自己的声音，会让这一切变得更真实。所以他只是点了点头。Bucky的下巴还抵在他头上。  
“你的一只眼都成熊猫了。”Bucky低声说。Clint无所谓的耸肩。他真的不在乎。  
他们又陷入了沉默。Bucky并没有动，没有拉开两人的距离。Clint无助地觉得自己再次靠向了Bucky。  
或许他不该再挣扎了。  
“你都不知道他是不是想要你。”脑海中，一个冷酷的声音提醒着他。是啊。Bucky可能完全不清楚他的感受，只是想从朋友那里寻找亲近和依靠。自己还不够了解他，不知道他究竟会怎么想。  
Bucky动了动，但他只是把Clint拉得更近了，双手握着他的肩，轻声说。“对不起。”  
Clint本不想说话，但他知道只点头根本不够。“没事。”他嘶哑地说道，“我的朋友们都因为这样那样的事揍过我。”  
“我想那是你应得的。”Bucky说着，放开Clint，“但你不该得到……”  
“如果我们要解决谁值得什么这事儿，我们就得在这儿呆一辈子了。”Clint觉得“那个时刻”已经过去了，他支撑着坐起来，伸手揉着自己的太阳穴。他看向Bucky，胃沉了沉。Bucky也坐着，手握成拳放在身体两侧。他还是很困的样子，但目光已经落在了Clint身上。  
或许“那个时刻”并没有如他所愿地过去。  
四目相对，Bucky立刻看向了一边。他清了清嗓子，似乎想要说什么，但他只是下了床，挠着脑袋走向了浴室。  
Clint看着他离开，他的目光从Bucky的肩膀一路移到了后腰处，他的运动裤危险地挂在屁股上。Bucky伸出左手打开了浴室的门，另一只手则伸到后面把裤子提了起来。手停在那个地方，揉了揉。Clint立刻转过了头，双唇紧紧地抿在一起，呼之欲出的不安搅动着他的胃，裆部传来轻微的暖意。  
“艹！”他暗自说着，胳膊搁在膝盖上，头枕着手。哦，天，不要这样！他绝望地想。因为这根本他妈的不是该有性欲的时候。从纽约之战后，他都没有任何做爱的欲望和倾向。那都是因为他根本没办法忍受和他认识的人待在同一个房间里，也不信任陌生人。想到可能要和另一个人发生关系，觉得厌烦还算是最好的情况。最差的情况是，他觉得害怕。  
但是你认识Bucky你也信任他。这个想法刚刚出来，就有另一个他大声说，你在开玩笑吗？他几乎都能听到Phil对他吼，“Clint，别这样。”因为他不能对Bucky有那种想法。  
天。Steve会杀了他的。  
好吧。这点还真是不确定，但他肯定的是“兄弟法则”（bro code）里必然有这一条:在没有得到队友的允许甚至都没有告诉他之前，就和他成为刺客的朋友睡觉不大好。  
可他们并不是“那样”睡在一起。也不会真的“那样”睡在一起。Clint虽然很蠢，但还没有蠢到那个地步。  
“冷静点儿，Barton.”他喃喃自语，揉了揉头发，再揉了揉脸上受伤的位置。深呼吸，振作起来。  
不去想它，它自己就会消失了。他告诉自己。不再索求，不再想那个家伙没穿衣服的时候，别躺在他身上。  
冲水声，洗手声，几声脚步以后，Bucky走了出来，他似乎完全没有注意到Clint的窘境，走到床边，盘着一条腿坐下。他微微皱眉。心不在焉地咬着嘴唇。  
他似乎想说什么，但最终只是起身，回到了自己的床上，拿起T恤穿上。“我们今天就得走。我不想连着两天待在同一个地方。”  
“好。”Clint下了床，打着呵欠，挠了挠自己的肚子，“你今天还是要偷点儿什么？”  
“对。”Bucky快速地穿上裤子，套上外套，戴上兜帽。“怎么？你想要什么吗？”  
“不。”Clint说。  
Bucky看着他，“靴子？”  
“不要。”Clint坚定地说，“别为了那么蠢的东西让你自己被抓了。”  
“好吧。”Bucky说。Clint无奈地摇头，Bucky根本就不会听他的。他走到窗边，拉开窗帘，看向外面。“你洗个澡，收拾一下。一个小时内车里见。”  
“别被抓了。”  
Bucky面无表情地看了他一眼。“钥匙在柜台上。”他说着，穿上鞋子。走了出去。  
门一关上，Clint就猛地躺倒，在床垫上弹了弹。他用两只手捂住眼睛，因为在淤青上压得太重，痛得“嘶嘶”出声。他把手拿开，一只放在腹部，另一只则滑出了床边。他真的很想知道，他为什么会沦落成这样？  
如果Natasha知道的话，应该会尽情嘲笑他吧？Clint闷闷地想。这些话尖酸地刺痛他的内心。之前，他常常觉得，自己再没有办法回到她身边了，他们之间已经有了无法逾越的鸿沟。可是现在，现在的他都快想念她了。  
部分的他想在这里躺上一整天，他再也不能用漠然的状态呆着了。就像是他的大脑突然清醒了一样，充斥着他已经很久不再拥有的思绪和感受。他还是觉得自己最好能一个人呆着。好吧，至少多半的他是这么认为的。  
不过他听从了“清醒”的那部分自己，站起来走向了浴室。洗了澡，刮了胡子。甩开了过去几天积累的胡茬，他根本就没去想Bucky的金属手指触碰光滑的皮肤会是什么感受。  
五十八分钟后，他已经干净体面，而且快收拾好了。他们的衣服和物品都装在Bucky的背包里，唯一留在外面的只有他的弓。他不想把弓收起来。他坐在他和Bucky分享过的那张床边，弓横放在腿上，手指握着弓竖板上的金属。Clint盯着它，不知为何突然想，Bucky知不知道他的弓下有多少条人命。  
只因为Loki是复仇者们从没遇到过的那种混蛋。如果他没有等着他戏剧性的最后关头，而是让Clint去解决他们。恐怕他们什么都做不了。好吧，Banner他没有办法解决，可是其他人——Natasha速度很快，但快不过他的箭，Steve也是同理，虽然他有能力躲过自己的箭。Stark，他大概会傻站着，觉得自己的装甲能够保护他，觉得Clint根本没有锐利到能穿透装甲的箭，觉得Clint才不会一下子就看出他九个空门。  
他想到自己曾经很希望在有机会的时候杀了冬兵。想到刺中Bucky肩膀的那只箭，想到自己瞄准他，试图乱了他的阵脚，想到那些九头蛇的人，他们还不知道Clint在哪儿就已经死了。  
他发现自己想得太快了，都没意识到他的呼吸已经变得急促起来。  
你会放弃吗？  
Bucky的问题回响着，打破他脑海中的喧嚣。Clint闭上眼睛，握着弓的手指抓得更紧了。  
我欠太多人债了，我不能放弃。  
虽然，他从来不觉得自己可以弥补他们什么。他所做的事，害死了很多好人，上千人。也让他失去了Phil.  
我怕我会再次伤害他们，害怕他们不会原谅我。即便他们肯原谅我，也不会有什么好结果。因为我根本不想他们这么做。   
他毫无意识地突然站了起来，从箭匣中拿出了一支箭，架在弓上，拉开弓弦。他屏住呼吸，闭上了眼睛,全身紧绷着。这不是复合弓，但他仍然可以保持这个姿势很久。如果Loki从那扇门走出来，他一定会把箭钉在他的双目之间。  
“Barton.”  
但是，万一出现的是Natasha，而他的反应不够快呢？如果他的眼睛和大脑认出了她，可是手却抢先了一步了呢？万一出现的是Steve，而他射中了美国队长呢？  
他手中的是致命武器，他从来都很清楚这一点。可是现在他不知道该怎么做，他不再信任自己手中的东西了——  
“Barton.Clint.”  
一个温柔的声音，一双温柔的手落在他的皮肤上，那一瞬的感觉，如同阳光穿过水面——一只手握着他的手臂，另一只手握着他的后颈。谁，近在咫尺。他手上掌控着生死，到底是谁站到了咫尺之间？他不能被信任——  
“我在这里，”那个声音说，“这里很安全。Barton.没有别人，只有你和我。等你准备好了，就把手里的东西放下。”  
Bucky.  
正在淹没他，快让他窒息的压力，慢慢消失了。乌云散去，划着闪电的夜空逐渐明亮起来，他看到阳光普照开来，看到绿色的大地……Bucky就在身边，近到身体相贴，他的手还放在原处，一只温暖，一只冰冷。  
“没事儿了，”Bucky的声音低沉又谨慎，“Barton，把弓放下。快点。不管你在想什么，我在你身边。”  
Clint痉挛了一下，缓缓地放下弓，松开了弓弦。他全身战栗着，希望他们从来都没有从床上起来，那他就不会开始想这些——  
他张了张嘴，想说着什么，想道歉，想让Bucky走开。但他做不到，他能感受到眼泪眼泪就在眼泪，他又怕又窘迫，他怎么会再次失控？  
一双有力的手拿开了他的弓，把他按到床上坐下。他没有反抗，而是用颤抖的双手捂住了自己的脸。  
他听到Bucky走到他面前，一个近在咫尺的声音，用温柔又无奈的语气说道，“你真是一团糟。”  
Clint苦笑一声，“还用你说。”  
“嘿，”Bucky试图把Clint的手从脸上移开，Clint的喉头发出了反抗的声音，伸出一只手把推向Bucky的肩膀。如果是一个普通人像Bucky这么蹲着，肯定会被推个屁股蹲儿，不过Bucky保持住了平衡，脚踝向后收了收，双膝着地，避免了摔得难看的结局。不过他不再去动Clint的手了，而是用手臂环住了Clint的双肩。不知为何，Clint并没有反抗。  
“你也会这样，哈？”Bucky的手抚着Clint的后颈。  
“我居然会害怕我的弓。”Clint就这么不由自主地说出口，“我害怕我自己。”  
“欢迎来到我的俱乐部。”Bucky平淡地说。Clint被自己的笑声噎住了，他深吸一口气，注意力集中到后脑勺上的金属手指上，直到他觉得自己不再那么支离破碎。  
“我没事了。”他最终开口，狠狠地点了点头，下巴几乎戳到自己的胸口。他很欣慰自己不是在说谎。Bucky的手随着他的动作向下滑动，停在了他的后颈上。“我没事了。只是迷失了一会儿。”  
Bucky点头。“很容易这样。”他说着，手滑下去，捏住了Clint的下巴。他的手停了一会儿，才抬起Clint的下巴，“现在恢复了吧？”  
Clint的视线只和Bucky碰触了一瞬，他不得不移开目光。“嗯。”他看向Bucky的大腿，牛仔布料展示出了大腿的肌肉线条。  
“很好。”Bucky说，“你还想休息一会儿吗？”  
“不用了。”Clint说着，深吸了一口气，“不用了。我没事。走吧。”  
鉴于Clint已经站起来，开始行动了，Bucky没有再问别的问题，也没再犹豫，只是点头，然后站起来，拿起他们的包，让Clint带着自己的箭和箭匣。  
一上车，Clint就迫不及待地打开了暖气。他的手指不再那么颤抖了，他不由得皱眉。几周之前，一场惊恐发作他起码要花几个小时甚至几天才能恢复。而这才过了一会儿，他就已经可以行动自如了。  
Bucky坐上驾驶座，伸手去开暖气，发现Clint已经把暖气都打开了。他插好车钥匙，预备启动汽车，却突然停了下来，扭过身子从后座上拿了个盒子扔给Clint。“哦，呃，给你。”Clint浅笑着接过盒子，他已经知道里面是什么了。他真没什么心思再说什么让Bucky不要再偷东西之类的话了。  
“你怎么知道我的鞋码？”  
“我不知道。”Bucky说着，启动了汽车，“我穿起来觉得小了。如果你穿着不合适的话，我就只能把你的脚趾头削掉了。”  
Clint哼哼一声，打开了盒子，一双黑色的军靴，和神盾局的靴子没什么太大的不同。他的手指滑过靴子结实的面料，点了点头。  
“谢了。”  
“不用谢。”Bucky说，“欠着我就好。”  
“我只有38美元了。”Clint说着，把靴子掏出来，用手指把鞋带弄松一点，“Steve还炸了世界上唯一一个愿意雇我的人。”  
Bucky哼了一声，“不止Steve。”  
“团队合作万岁。”Clint面无表情地说。Bucky则用眼角给了他一个无语的表情。  
他们没再说话，享受着舒适的静默。这一辆车是丰田CUV（混合型多用车），他们到目前为止“借”的最舒服也是最贵的车。Clint穿上了鞋，手揣在口袋里，脚搭在仪表盘上慵懒地半躺着，看着外面的风景。车行了几个小时，期间他什么都没问。虽然明白自己并不期待Bucky能有什么计划，但还是信任他的决定。  
接近傍晚的时候，Clint已经快睡着了。车子突然猛地停了下来，差点把他从座位上甩下去。Clint的心都跳到了嗓子眼，支撑着坐起来，伸手拿起了自己的弓。  
“抱歉。”Bucky说得一点儿诚意都没有，他没有关掉引擎，而是直接下了车。   
“你个混蛋！”Clint对着他的背影吼完，才漫不经心地看了看周围。CUV停在一条小路上，前面是一个围栏，门用生锈的链子绕着，挂了一把锁。右边是一个长满了树和灌木丛的陡坡。左边则是一个骇人的深坑，看起来像是个荒废的采石场。  
“我们在哪儿？”他看到Bucky走向围栏，用左手拉断了锁链，把门打开，然后走回了车边。  
“兄弟，这里就像是恐怖电影里的布景一样。”Clint说。Bucky上车，关上车门。“我们为什么来这儿？等一下——我们不是要在树林里对付九头蛇的人吧？”  
“不是。”Bucky不再多说，他把车开进去，停在了小路尽头。一个无人打理，杂草疯长的地方。远处有几座木屋，看上去已经无人居住很多年了，随便来个大风就能刮倒。  
Clint担忧地看着四周，待在一个陌生又遥远的地方让他觉得很难受。Bucky关掉了引擎，走下车，回头看着Clint。  
“下来。”他扬了扬下巴，“带上你的弓。”  
“什么？为什么？”  
“叫你带着就带着。”  
“你说了这儿没有九头蛇的人。”  
Bucky给了他一个奇怪的眼神。“没有。走吧！”  
Bucky一边走，一边谨慎地看着四周，右手放在大腿旁，随时准备拿出藏在身上的武器。看到Bucky走向了木屋，Clint不由得咬了咬牙，低声咒骂几声，才下了车。他犹豫了一下，才取出他的箭筒，把箭从箭匣里拿出来。他才不信任他们有什么好运。Clint的目光仔细审视着周围的环境，他把箭筒背到背上，拿出一支搭在弦上。  
太安静了，安静到让人害怕。杂草有他们膝盖那么高，露水打湿了他们的裤子。Clint觉得自己有一种莫名其妙的归属感。他没办法解释这一点，他觉得自己或许是因为自己想要这样的孤寂，又或者他只是渴望得到些许平静。  
Bucky继续走着，草丛和小腿摩擦，发出飒飒的声音，他不时抬头看向四周，手指抚过杂草顶端——Clint觉得这时的他看起来是如此悠闲轻松，好像整个世界都和他无关。只有他存在于天地间。  
Clint缓缓地把箭从弦上拿下来，放回了箭筒里，跟上了Bucky的脚步。他仍能感觉到内心深处蠢蠢欲动的忧虑，不过他明白，只要待在Bucky身边，他就不会陷入惊恐，愤懑或是其他无法承受的情绪之中去。  
Bucky停在了能看清木屋的一个地方，他的双手交叠在胸前，等着Clint过去。  
“你在找什么？”这就是个没人的荒地，他根本不知道Bucky为什么带他来这里。  
Bucky对着木屋伸了伸下巴，一副若有所思的样子。“从这里，你能击中那扇门的横梁吗？”  
Clint的胸口一闷，他不喜欢Bucky的暗示，“你他妈到底想干啥？”  
“这玩意儿。”他对着Clint的弓点了点头，“是你最重要的东西，但我从来没见识过你的能力。”  
“不要假装自己是心理医生了。”Clint说着，转身离开，“你要么不够格，要么就是资历太深了。”  
“我赌你做不到。”  
Clint停住了脚步，握着弓的手指不由得紧了紧，“激将法是没用的。”  
“那个横梁只有三英寸宽。”Bucky思忖着开口。  
“Barnes，别这样。”Clint觉得自己的喉咙发紧，后颈因为生气而发热。他已经说得很清楚了。他不想射击，他根本不信任自己，为什么Bucky还要逼他——  
“大概就70英尺远吧。”Bucky继续用他令人发狂的声音说道，“不过你很久没练习了。”  
“是74.5英尺。去你妈的。”Clint的声音难以抑制地颤抖。  
“证明给我看。”Bucky发出挑战。  
“去你的。”Clint重复。  
“射中它！”Bucky坚持。  
“如果你去见Steve的话，我会的。”Clint吼回去。  
Bucky恶狠狠地向着他迈了一步，不过Clint没有太害怕，于是Bucky一路走到了他面前，和Clint的脸在咫尺之间，眼光闪烁。  
“闭上你的嘴，射箭就好。”他的声音低沉，带着威胁的意味，呼吸落到Clint脸上，一阵暖意。“我看过纽约之战的画面，我知道你的能力。现在我需要你证明。”  
他退出去，并没有移开自己的目光，Clint也没有闪躲。渐渐地，尖锐的刀锋被磨平了。四周仍然寂静无比，他能感受到寒风吹拂着他的头发，扯着他的衣角。他眨了眨眼睛，脑海里计算着风力，想着这对射击的影响。所有的数字和计算就这么出现在他的脑海里，他永远都没有办法解释他如何能做到这一点——  
即便如此，他还是按Bucky说的做了。他伸手拿出一支箭，搭在弓上，他没有多想，只是看着自己的目标。  
他深吸一口气，把弓弦拉到鼻尖。  
松手。  
“你个老伙计！”Bucky似乎很欣赏这一箭。  
Clint呼出那口气，放下了弓。他缓缓抬眼，看到自己的箭插在横梁中央。“现在高兴了吧？”他问，“虽然我是个不能控制好情绪的笨蛋，最好的朋友还是个垃圾一样的前九头蛇特工，并不意味着我忘了该怎么射箭。”  
Bucky挑眉，“垃圾一样的前九头蛇特工？”  
“说垃圾是便宜你了。”Clint说，“我该射你一箭。”  
“又来？”Bucky怀疑地开口，随即笑了，“我猜你这次做不到了。”  
Clint摇了摇头，不想再抵抗了，反正也没用。“把车开过来，”他说着，拿出了另一支箭，“停在这儿，乖乖坐着。”  
“怎么？要来场秀？”  
“对。”Clint说，“而且，你还要负责把箭都捡回来。”  
“想得美。”Bucky一边说一边往回走，“如果你表现得好，我会鼓掌的。”  
“那也行。”Clint把箭搭上，不知道自己能不能真的能再次享受这种感觉。他听着Bucky的衣服刮过草地的声音，再次举起了自己的弓。

“现在你一共得了594.5分。”Bucky慵懒地说道。Clint拿着一把箭正往回走，小心地穿行在不平稳的草地里。  
“你他妈用的是什么记分系统啊？”  
“你本来有595分，但是因为你老抱怨，所以扣你0.5分。”Bucky斜靠在挡风玻璃上，头枕着手臂上。金属手指则拿着一把刀，灵巧地翻转着。刀锋折射着阳光。Bucky的脸也包裹在温暖的橘色光线里，和寒冷的空气形成对比。  
“滚。”Clint把箭插回箭筒里。  
“扣十分。”  
“你真搞笑。”Clint面无表情地说，“你该把你的幽默感留在四十年代，现在这个时代真的用不上。”  
“我不知道这是不是从四十年代带来的。”Bucky说着，Clint已经搭好了另一支箭，抬起弓，松手。箭飞出去，Clint的嘴角就翘了起来，伸手去拿下一支。  
“什么意思？”他问，目光落在木屋前，一片树叶正从树旁打着旋儿落下。他的嘴里哼着什么旋律，仔细看着，等待时机。  
“呃，我不止是那个四十年代的人，对吧？”他说着，更像是一个问句，“我没办法那么想。”  
“Bucky Barnes 2.0。”Clint说着，耸了耸肩，“嘿，就算你没有能真的找回自己，我也没什么好担心的。你并没那么坏。”  
“你真的觉得有那么容易？”  
“我不觉得有什么复杂的。”Clint发现了另一片飘落的树叶，这次他没有犹豫，瞄准，松手，箭穿透了树叶，落到地上。  
“还不错。”Bucky说，“真幸运在那些好人抓我的时候，你不是其中一员。”  
“幸运的是，我不再是什么好人了。”Clint漠然地说。  
Bucky只是把玩自己手中的刀，“Clint Barton 2.0？”  
“差不多吧。”Clint决定把话题从自己转回到Bucky身上，“四十年代的事儿，你记起多少了？既然你都能做比较了，应该记起不少了吧？”  
“很多。”Bucky说，“有些还很模糊，有些则像是玻璃一样。”  
Clint没问Bucky究竟指的是清晰，还是尖锐而脆弱。他想，大概三者都有。“所以，你都记得些什么？”  
Bucky把刀平稳地放在了金属指尖，Clint看着他手上的动作，赞叹了一下他的能力，然后把自己的注意力转回到目标上。  
“我喜欢跳舞。”  
Clint觉得自己挑起了眉，“跳舞？”  
“对。”Bucky说，“外出，喝酒，跳舞，享受时光，让人们大笑。感觉一点儿都不像我。”  
“听起来的确不像你。”Clint承认这一点，虽然他很想说，从绑架自己以来，Bucky几乎都待在他身边，并不真的像个喜欢独自呆着的人。  
“很难说。”Bucky把头转向了一边，向着阳光。他缓缓地眨着眼睛，睫毛在颧骨上留下黑色的暗影。  
Clint不敢再看着他，“还有什么吗？”  
“玩儿牌。”Bucky眯着眼睛，“出老千，被Steve出老千。”  
Clint转过身，箭头对着他，“美国队长出老千？”  
“他真的会。（does）”Bucky用真切的语气说道，但下一秒那种语气就消失了，“我觉得他会（did）。他经常那么做，不过没人发现罢了。”  
“再说回你。”Clint注意到了说到Steve时，Bucky会有的表情，他不喜欢那表情，“你还记得些什么？”  
Bucky犹豫了。他转过头半张脸都藏到了阴影里，“我记得我对着一个女人开枪，子弹射中她的眉心。她的孩子在角落的婴儿床里哭。”  
Clint没有动，那些话一点点嵌进他心里。他眨了眨眼睛，重新聚焦到自己的目标上，松开手。箭钉在门上，正是他想要的那个位置。  
“在哪儿？”他不动声色地问。  
“欧洲。”  
“有罪恶感吗？”  
“有。”Bucky回答，但让Clint惊讶的是，他又说道，“但也不算。就像是，我不知道那是不是她应得的。如果说，她是个恐怖分子呢？她或许会害死几百个人，或许只是想复仇。我不知道。”  
Clint没说什么，他只是搭好另一支箭，手指拨动着弓弦。  
“我还是不明白你为什么会失忆，到底发生了什么？”他最终说道。  
“我不知道。”Bucky说，“或许是有人对我的脑袋做了手脚吧。”  
Clint颤了颤，拿出了最后一支箭。  
“有什么要求吗？”  
Bucky坐起来，目光从Clint移到木屋上，“有。”他取下帽子，“准备好。”  
他还没动，Clint就知道他的意图了。Bucky抽手的时候，他也拉开了弓弦。刀破空而出，Clint的眼光追随着刀光——  
“叮”的一声，箭击中了刀，二者随着冲击力朝着不同的方向旋转着落地。  
“一百分。”Bucky说着，Clint立刻笑了。  
“我还在想要怎么做才能让你印象深刻呢。”他说。Bucky被他逗笑了。   
“行了吗？天快黑了。”  
“行了。”Clint说，“你饿吗？”  
Bucky点头，“你去捡箭，我去弄点儿吃的。”  
Clint懒散地敬了个礼，转身去捡箭。鸟儿们站在树梢上，用歌声送走白日里最后的光芒。Clint有些希望自己能一辈子都待在这里，因为他已经很久没有这种找回自己的感觉了。  
而且，那种感觉并没有他想象的那么难受。  
他拾起自己的箭，十分钟后才找到了最后一支以及Bucky的刀。回到车边的时候，Bucky正坐在CUV的引擎盖上，身旁放着两个包好的三明治，大腿上夹着两瓶啤酒。  
Clint无言地窜上引擎盖，把刀递给他，然后把自己的弓和箭筒放下，随后叉着腿坐到了Bucky身边。他接过Bucky递来的啤酒，把另一只手揣到口袋里，靠到挡风玻璃上，闭上了眼睛，感受着一点点消失的光线。  
他们在沉默中吃完了三明治。Clint不知道他们会在这儿待上一晚还是会继续前行。不过，如果这个地方很安全的话，没必要再往前走了。要离开这里，他还真的有些不舍。  
“还想吃什么吗？”过了一会儿，Bucky问道。夕阳已经西沉，天空布满了橘色和紫色的云彩，他们身后的风景也逐渐陷入到昏暗之中。  
“不用了。”Clint听着自己慵懒的声音，往下挪了挪，把半张脸都藏到了衣领里，好让自己能温暖一点儿。  
“你的脖子怎么样了？”Bucky问。  
“没事。”Clint实事求是，“虽然有瘀伤，但还好。”  
Bucky点头，坐了起来，把腿伸直，Clint能看到引擎盖上的金属板随着他的动作起伏。  
“我就知道你会这么说。”Bucky把玩着啤酒瓶，看着玻璃中流动的液体。“不过我想——是时候说出来了。”  
“好吧，”Clint小心地说，“说什么？”  
Bucky还是没有看向他，金属手指敲击着瓶颈。  
“如果你想走，你可以走。”  
这句话把Clint吓了一跳，“什么？”他完全不敢相信。昨晚，Bucky还说，他们走了好久才到现在这一步，然后呢？他居然说自己可以离开了？Clint手撑着坐起来，手掌落在引擎盖冰冷的金属上。  
“Barnes？”  
Bucky眨眼，似乎是想更确定，“你可以……”他顿住了，伸手揉了揉眼角，“你可以走，如果你想走的话。我一开始就不该绑架你。”  
“是的，你不该。”Clint说着，Bucky抬眼看向他，他捕捉到了一个细微的神情，有什么脆弱的东西就快碎掉，“你应该友好地问我。我哪儿都不会去的，你个笨蛋。”  
他嘲笑般地哼哼，摇了摇头，抬眼去看眼前的风景，一丛又一丛的紫罗兰，一直延伸到地平线。“如果你不走，我就不会走。我不是因为没有选择才会在这里的。”  
“那你为什么会在这里？”Bucky突然问。他盯着Clint，就像是他刚刚想起了什么一样。  
“我不知道。”Clint瞥了Bucky一眼，扔给他一个疲倦的笑，“大概是你迷人的风姿和出色的人际能力。”  
Bucky微扬了唇角，“还记得我刚刚和你说的吧，我记起的那些事？”  
“那个女人？”  
“嗯。”Bucky说完，却又突然决定不再多说了，“没什么。”他摇头，挪了挪身子，和Clint靠在一起，然后收起一条腿，胳膊搁在腿上，然后把半张脸埋在了手臂里。  
再简单和平常不过的拒绝方式。Clint没再多说什么。Bucky似乎冷静下来了，神色平静地坐着，看着四周的风景。过了一会儿，他又靠了回去，把腿伸到Clint旁边。这就像是昨晚，他们躺在床上的重演。所以当Bucky靠近，无言地把头搁在Clint肩膀上时，他一点儿都不觉得惊讶。  
他们再次开口的时候，天色已经很晚了。夜空中，月亮发出苍白柔弱的光线，在它周围，蓝色和灰色的云慵懒地漂浮着，带来一股寒意。  
“如果我想追击九头蛇，你怎么看？”  
Clint转身去看他，Bucky则抬起了头。他们靠着挡风玻璃，把脸转向对方，好让他们能面对面说话。意识到他们之间的距离有多近之后，Clint觉得自己的胃沉了沉。  
“你想去追杀他们？”他问，“那些想杀你的人？”  
“嗯。”低下头的时候，Bucky的眉头皱成了一团，“我厌恶等待，我想把事情解决掉。如果必须找到他们才能解决的话，我就会那么做。”  
“说得过去。”Clint说，“所以你会那么做。”  
Bucky灰色的眼睛看向Clint，“你会和我一起，对吧？”  
他如此直接，把Clint吓住了，就像是挨了一拳，“你是认真的，对吧？你在给我选择。”  
“对。”Bucky轻声说，“我在问你。”  
他不需要再说什么了，Clint已经明白了。  
“我加入。”  
Bucky点头，轻易地接受了他的答案。而Clint发现，这远比他想的要重要。Bucky呼出一口气，白色的雾气飘散在他眼前，“这可不是闹着玩儿的。”  
“就因为我们一路上到现在都太顺利了。”  
“我是认真的，我不知道还要多久我才能找到答案。”  
Clint耸肩，“这么说吧。你在躲避复仇者，我也在躲避复仇者，你恨九头蛇，我也恨九头蛇，不正好能一起吗？”  
Bucky歪头去看Clint，似乎不明白他究竟是什么意思，“这听起来太蠢了。”  
“听起来再正确不过了。”Clint回答，微微一笑。Bucky也迸出一声轻柔的笑，点头示意自己同意这点。他和Clint四目相对，脸上的笑容褪去，变成了不确定和深思的神情，Clint则觉得自己的心跳加快了，一下下撞击着胸腔。他没来由地想起那一刻，他告诉自己他根本不知道Bucky是不是想要他的时候。或许这不过就是友情，朋友之间的安慰。没有别的。  
可Bucky的眼神却告诉他，不止是这样。  
Bucky缓缓地动了动，用胳膊支撑着坐起来。Clint则是一动都不敢动，他的目光落在Bucky脸上，忍不住吞咽了一下。他仍然斜倚着，而Bucky突然探身过来，让他觉得很无助，可同时，他又觉得自己从来没有这样的安全感。  
Bucky伸出了金属手指，临摹着他的唇角，下颌。这绝不是什么玩笑，也没有欺骗的意味。他口干舌燥，觉得这大概是他这一生做的最蠢的决定了。  
他本该拒绝的。所有远离Bucky的理由都试着让他看清眼前的一切，Natasha和Steve还有Bucky那一团糟的回忆充斥着他的大脑。他早就已经一片废墟了，根本不知道自己要怎么面对。  
Clint没有办法理性地思考，每个拒绝的理由都没办法长存。Bucky的脸实在是太近了，他艰难地呼吸着，每一个细微的动作都缓慢得让人心痛，似乎是觉得，一旦自己有了任何突然的行动，Clint就会逃走一样。天！Bucky必然能听到他的心跳，那声音实在是太响了。  
嘴唇相触的瞬间，Clint屏住呼吸，闭上了眼睛。他能感受到Bucky的战栗，但对方只是捏着Clint的下巴，再次吻上来，含住Clint的下唇。  
Clint伸手揽住了Bucky的脖子，Bucky向后轻轻一仰，额头和Clint的贴在一起，紧紧地闭上眼睛，温热的呼吸落在Clint唇边。他颤抖了一下，再次吻上Clint，暴风骤雨般的吻，仿佛他根本不知道怎样才能停下来。  
Clint也不想他停下来。他紧紧揽住Bucky的脖子，呼吸急促地回应着每一个吻。天哪，他能感受到，他真的能感受到！他从不曾觉得自己还能有这种感受。Bucky的喉头发出一声嘶哑的低吼，他张开嘴，试探性地用舌头舔舐Clint的下唇。这似乎太过了，但又不够。Clint希望他能待在这里，在Bucky怀里躲一辈子。  
Clint已经太过习惯于放弃和屈服了，可这次的感觉完全不同。


	10. Chapter 10

第二天清晨，Clint在Bucky的怀里醒来。不过他们并没能待在温暖又舒适的旅馆床上，而是睡在CUV的后座。放倒的椅背凹凸不平，并不舒服。但好在比之前只能挤着睡觉好，至少他们的腿不会疼上几天。  
天气很冷。不用睁开眼睛，Clint都能听到雨落在车顶的声音。天，他真的好冷！  
他用夹克紧紧围住自己的脖子，希望夹克能达成四倍，变成一块毯子。Clint讨厌冰冷又潮湿的空气，他把脸埋到Bucky的肩上，庆幸自己对着的不是那只金属手臂。Bucky带着睡意地咕哝了一声，拉住Clint的胳膊，把脚收起来，和Clint的靠在一起。  
如果现在没有和Bucky一起躺在这里，Clint会认为昨晚的事只是一个美妙的，可怕的梦。那些他告诉自己Bucky根本不想要他的时刻，似乎已经是很久之前的事了。如今，他心里的问题似乎已经有了答案－－Bucky会吻他不会是一时的冲动。虽然他们两个都没什么好失去的，但这还是一件冒险的事：让某人接近自己只是一个方面，在精神上依赖对方却完全是另一回事。  
斯德哥尔摩综合征。有个声音在他脑中回想。Clint让它闭上嘴。  
他还是不觉得温暖，和Bucky挨在一起的部分还好，但他的背，手臂和脸都快冻僵了。天，他都不知道他们的九头蛇猎杀计划要往哪儿走，但他希望是南方。  
他靠在Bucky的肩上，缓慢地呼吸着。想到昨晚的事，他不由得战栗起来。那种不确定的感觉如同针一样扎在他的脊柱上，搅动着他的胃。如果Bucky后悔了怎么办？如果他根本就没有想好呢？他会不会一醒来就吓得弹开，还是更糟，他会离自己而去？  
忧虑一直蔓延到他的喉头，他现在已经将自己的命运和Bucky的绑在一起了。他很清楚这一点。他也知道他愚蠢地把自己丢在了这样的困境里：如果Bucky离开，他就会伤得支离破碎。天，在这个时候和Bucky搅在一起对Bucky来说不公平，他正在恢复，他连自己是谁都不清楚——  
他把手从Bucky的腰间拿开，坐了起来。冰冷湿润的空气让他鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。他把目光从Bucky身上移开，抬起脚，双手抱膝，把脸埋进去。他艰难地吞咽着，用手臂揉着后颈。  
身后，Bucky翻动了一下，Clint听到他坐了起来，把作被子的衣服放到一边，伸了个懒腰，手臂发出轻微的响动。Clint抿住嘴唇，闭上眼睛，好让自己能不再感受到那种蠢蠢欲动的痛楚。  
过了很长一段时间，Bucky伸手揽住了Clint的腰，胸口靠在他背上。  
忧虑变成了不确定。  
“你吓坏了，对吧？”Bucky的脸埋在Clint的T恤里，轻声说道。  
“我以为你会。”Clint回答。他一点点平静下来，默默地咒骂自己，为什么总是笨到无药可救，总是要跳到最坏的结论上呢？看吧，这就是你不该有感情的原因。  
“为什么我会？”  
因为我什么都不是。Clint这样想着，因为除了找Steve和追杀九头蛇以外，你根本就不需要我。  
他没有把自己的想法说出来，而是说，“因为你是四十年代的人，我知道那个年代作为同性恋很难有什么好日子过。”  
Bucky哼了一声，“现在还是四十年代吗？”  
“不是。”Clint回答。  
“那就闭嘴。”Bucky叹了口气，用鼻子蹭着Clint的T恤。  
他们又沉默了，Bucky的拇指轻轻揉着Clint的肋骨，而后者觉得自己完全放松下来，闭上眼睛听着外面的雨声和Bucky的呼吸。不知道他们还要呆一会儿，还是该走了。Bucky说过他要追杀九头蛇的人，他不觉得Bucky会有什么耐心等待。  
追杀九头蛇的人，听起来不像是什么好主意。可是另一方面，解决掉那些坏蛋是件好事，他们可以弥补自己犯下的错误。  
Nat会理解的，他突然想到这点。如果她陷入这样的境地，也会做出同样的选择。他不知道Phil会怎么说，或许会说，这些事和你无关，你最好不要去管吧。  
如果Phil知道了自己和Bucky的事，又会说什么呢？他喉咙发紧，靠着胳膊的额头也压得更紧了。  
“你想去吃早餐吗？”  
Bucky问得很轻，有些不确定的语气。不知为何，这让Clint突然好受了一点。让他明白自己不是唯一一个不知所措的人。他们都需要对方。  
Clint抬起头，揉了揉脸，“嗯。”  
Bucky沉默了一会儿，“要不……”他说，“我们开车找个旅馆吧？”  
“我们不是要避开旅馆吗？”  
“你很冷。”  
Clint觉得自己的喉咙莫名一紧。天，实在是太蠢了！就因为自己觉得冷，Bucky就改变主意了。他们现在应该避开旅馆之类的地方。  
他想说出来，可是他做不到。  
Bucky似乎并不需要他回答。伸手紧握住Clint的肩，似乎是想让他放心。然后Bucky后退，把藏在身上的枪拿出来放回包里，回到了驾驶座上。  
Clint看着他，不确定自己是不是要反驳。他还是觉得冷，有点自私地想说好，让Bucky带他去最近的旅馆，好让他能温暖又舒服地呆上一会儿。哪怕只有几个小时。  
Clint把他们的衣服装好，椅背踢回原位，坐到了Bucky身边。窗外的一切都笼罩在沉闷的铅灰色里，就像是乌云从天空飘落到了地上。什么东西都能藏在雾气之中，Clint讨厌这一点。如果你根本看不到二十英尺以外的东西，有再好的视力又有什么用呢？  
“嘿。”  
Clint抬眼看向Bucky，对方的目光在他脸上逡巡了一会儿，伸出一只手轻柔地握住Clint的下巴，另一只手放在方向盘上。他靠过来，吻住Clint。他的唇温热而柔软，Clint觉得自己战栗起来，电流在他的身体里穿行。他努力稳住自己的呼吸。在这一刻，他周围所有的一切都消失了。只有他和Bucky。  
他的喉头发出一声低喘，Bucky蹭了蹭他的鼻子，然后转身回去，发动了引擎。  
所以，并不是一时兴起。Clint这么想着，看着窗外的采石场。这个想法让他困惑又迷茫。他们之间的事似乎是件好事，可以继续下去的好事，但还是觉得奇怪。  
以前，他觉得自己和Buck的关系是因为互相需要，但却走向了他从来都没想过的方向。  
他们回到了主路上。暖气开着，Clint觉得自己又困了。他一边打着瞌睡，一边想着一会儿就能洗个澡，睡在床上了。他知道Bucky会保护他，所以他可以什么都不去管。

“好些了吗？”  
Clint从浴室出来，用毛巾擦着头发，看向Bucky。后者没穿衣服，也没穿鞋，坐在桌子前。他已经洗过澡了，金属胳膊搁在桌上，手指间夹着一根烟。他全神贯注地盯着面前的笔记本，Clint很惊讶在这样的情况下他还能发现自己已经从浴室出来了。笔记本连着WiFi和一个凭空出现的打印机。不用怀疑，那必然是从哪儿偷来的。床上还铺着一张美国地图。Clint大概也不明白这地图究竟是怎么来的。  
“嗯。”Clint诚实地回答。他穿上裤子，坐到地图边。房间很小，所有的家具都摆得很近，所以他的膝盖已经挨到了Bucky的大腿。他坐着的床，也是这个房间里唯一的床。从他们进来，Clint就一直觉得不安。带着一分忧虑，和一分期待。  
他才不会说出来。他打着哈欠把毛巾搭到肩膀上，伸手拂开额头上的头发。Bucky递过一杯咖啡，Clint感激地接过来，两手捧着杯子，把它举到脸颊边。  
干净又温暖的感觉实在是太赞了！  
他伸手拿起桌上的汉堡。虽然已经吃了两个了，他还是觉得饿得能吃下一头牛。  
“那个我吃过了。”Bucky说着，揉了揉自己的肩，金属和皮肤相接的地方，然后把烟放到嘴角。  
Clint拿起了另一个，“你在做什么？”  
“事。”Bucky含着烟，手指敲击着键盘，“给我一分钟。”  
Clint知道Bucky准备好了，就会告诉他。他把脚盘到床上，安静地吃着汉堡，听着键盘的敲击声。在车里度过寒夜的那些时光仿佛已经过去了几百年。九头蛇也似乎不再是什么威胁，不过是过去的一道伤痕。  
可事实却不是如此。不管多温暖干净，Clint都不觉得自己能忘记这点。  
“行了。”Bucky靠到椅背上，把烟拧灭，漫不经心地揉着自己的锁骨。Clint不得不眨眼，告诉自己不要盯着他看。不过，现在盯着他看已经没有什么关系了吧？他不清楚，Bucky才不是那种能轻易被读懂的人。  
“我能记起数字。”Bucky说，“很多数字。这么些年，我一直不知道它们代表什么。”  
他把电脑屏幕转向Clint，满屏幕的数字，堆在一个文档里，大概有几百个那么多。有些用破折号断开，有些是句号，还有的则加了括号。Clint的目光扫过那些数字，本能地用Phil和Nat教过的方法找寻规律——  
锐利的目光捕捉到了什么。一堆数字间有个字母“E”。哈，看来床上的地图是真的有用的。  
“我花了很长时间才弄明白。”Bucky解释道。不过Clint已经明白了。  
“坐标。”Clint打断他，“如果你把他们分开，就成了坐标。”  
Bucky盯着他，脸上的表情和昨天他射出第一箭的时候一样。“你根本就没你表现得那么笨嘛。”  
“呵，谢了。”  
他们开始处理数字，几百对数字，几百个地点。而有一点再明显不过，“天，这些地点遍布全球！”  
“我知道。”Bucky并没有Clint想的那么沮丧，“不过，我不觉得所有的都有用。”  
“你觉得这些是什么？”  
“回收点，军火转移处，基地，联络点，什么都有可能。”  
“目标？”  
“或许吧。”Bucky把电脑转了回去，“我记得，他们一次只会给我一个，但是为什么会突然给我上百个呢？”  
“我不知道。我们要去看看这些地方吗？”  
Bucky点头。“有些离我们很近。”他说，“但是我们还是要搞清楚到底是那些坐标。有些很清楚，但是其他的我都不知道他们的起止在哪儿。”  
“好吧。”Clint苦着脸揉了揉眉头，“我们要怎么做？”  
“一个个试。”Bucky说，“在地图上把它们找出来，看看是不是有那个地方。从这个开始好了。”  
艹！这工作量太大了，可能要花上几周的时间。不过，他们最不缺的就是时间了，而且，要追杀九头蛇的话，这个是必须的过程。Clint点了点头，站起来去拿自己的咖啡杯。Bucky把杯子递给他，疑惑地挑眉。  
“我想我们需要更多的咖啡。”

“行了，这一个是圣路易斯。”Clint的目光扫过地图，他坐在床边，弯腰下去，用马克笔在上面做下标记，“工业中心？”  
“嗯。”Bucky回答。Clint撕下一张便利贴，写下细节，贴到地图上。几个小时的辛劳工作，完成了27个标记。“你那儿还有吗？”  
“当然。”Clint拿过身边的一沓纸，递过去，Bucky走过来，一只手接过纸，另一只手则放在Clint的肩膀上，一路沿着胳膊滑下去。  
Clint抬头去看他的时候，他已经回到电脑前坐着了。他似乎整天都这样，看似平常的肢体接触。Clint从来没有想过冬兵会这么做。  
但Clint并没有太困惑，虽然他并不十分能理解到底是怎么回事。  
“好吧。第一个。”Bucky在电脑上输着数字，“艹，纽约，Barton，另一个在纽约。”  
“就知道。”Clint撕下一张便利贴，“纽约哪儿？”  
“华尔街。”Bucky说，“艹！”  
Clint看着挫败的神情在Bucky脸上蔓延开。现在纽约是凌晨五点，DC则是凌晨四点。他知道Bucky有无数个理由讨厌纽约，那是个繁忙的都市，很多地方都没有办法偷偷溜进去。  
关键是，Steve在那里。  
“嘿，你觉得我们真的有必要去这些地方吗？”Clint说，“万一这些只是九头蛇最爱的星巴克的地址呢？”  
Bucky叹了口气。他站起来，走到床边，坐到Clint身后，把下巴搁到Clint的肩膀上，胸口几乎贴到他背上。  
“可能吧。”他的眼光扫过地图，脸颊蹭着Clint的手臂，胡须扎着他的皮肤。Clint不得不极力抑制住战栗的冲动，“继续吧，反正我们今天哪儿都不去。”  
他重新坐回到电脑前，Clint只能让步，拿着笔继续在数字中寻找。  
和Bucky一起工作很容易。大多数时候他们都保持沉默，只有在必要的时候小声说上几乎，交换信息。Clint多半时候都看着数字，Bucky偶尔会问他问题，弄清一些事情，或者是让他解读他写下的潦草笔迹。Bucky对不同的城市和地点也有疑问，并不总是信任自己的能力。毕竟年代不同了。  
鉴于Clint从来不记得自己还能和另一个人一起工作，所以能进行得如此顺利也让他很惊讶。这让他想到和Natasha一起工作的时候，明确的目标，轻松的协作，不过，不同的是，他不会每隔60秒就说个笑话，他也从没想过Natasha会吻他。  
好吧，他想过。可那是因为他中枪了，腿还骨折了，她看上去很是担心，而他几乎都相信她会那么做。或许只是因为失血过多吧。  
但是Bucky不同。Bucky站在他身后的时候，会把手放在他肩膀上，他们一起看地图的时候，Bucky的指尖会落在他的膝盖上，他走过去的时候，Bucky会靠向他。这些情况都太让他分神了。那些时刻，Clint满脑子都是Bucky放在他身上的手，想着对方什么时候会缩短他们之间的距离。  
他讨厌期待。可他知道自己再也不能像之前那么冷然了。  
又过去几个小时，Clint双眼都开始发疼，筋疲力尽了。他把纸张扔到一边去，用手腕揉了揉眼睛。他看向Bucky，后者还盯着电脑，看他的表情，Clint都怕他会突然把电脑砸了。  
不管怎么说。那个表情预示着，Bucky也很累了。  
“嘿，”Clint站起来，伸了个懒腰，“你那么盯着电脑，它会怕的。”  
Bucky哼了一声，并没有抬头。  
“行了，”Clint走过去，“今天就算了吧。”  
Bucky只是摇头，“我得把这个解决了。”  
“你已经解决很多了。”Clint犹豫了一下，然后想，管他的，Bucky不会因为自己这么做就戳自己一刀。他很确定，呃，至少有95％那么确定。  
他伸手笔记本的盖子摁下去，Bucky瞪了他一眼，伸手不让他把笔记本拿走。  
“放手！”他危险地眯起眼睛。  
“你已经盯了十二个小时了。”Clint并没有松手，“你需要休息。”  
Clint的话Bucky皱起了眉，愤怒也变成了不确定，“十二个小时？”  
Clint讨厌他突然变得不确定的样子，“对，难道你都没发现？”  
Bucky狠狠地摇了摇头。  
“睡会儿吧，哪怕四五个小时也行。”Clint建议，“然后我们继续。”  
Bucky似乎在考虑，“你也需要休息了。”他最终开口，站起来，“把地图收了吧。”  
他没在说什么，而是转身去了浴室。Clint则把地图收了起来，把纸张稍微整理了一下，放到了桌上。关上了笔记本和打印机。Phil应该会觉得骄傲吧，毕竟自己是那种“把文件扔在地上，上交的时候上面全是咖啡渍”类型的人。  
他关了灯，转身走向床，却突然愣住了。  
只有一张床。  
他看了看关着的浴室门，又看了看床。Bucky说自己也该休息了，那意思就是睡觉，可是房间里连张沙发都没有，所以他们两个都会睡到这张床上。除非Bucky想睡到车里。   
不安的绝望搅动着他的胃，那种模糊的感受提醒他，他已经深陷其中，无法自拔了。天，和九头蛇对着干这事儿他还能应付，可是要他理清自己和Bucky之间到底能到什么程度，完全是另外一回事。  
他揉了揉眉心。对，昨天晚上他们是相拥着在车里睡觉了，可那是因为没有条件啊。空间就那么大，天气还冷。  
可是他不能否认的是，Bucky拥抱了他，并且亲吻了他。不过今天早上以来，他都没有那样的举动了。那些触碰不算，可他的手不会无缘无故地碰到自己的皮肤——  
Clint闭上眼睛，阻止自己再想下去。他太累了。  
浴室的门打开了，Clint抬头，看到Bucky走了过来。有一瞬间，期盼和忧虑交织在他的心里，他呆呆地站着，觉得有点儿无助，他根本不知道该做什么——  
Bucky走到他面前，毫无预警地伸出了自己的手，放到Clint的脖子上。Clint的胃一沉，吞咽了一下，在昏暗的灯光中抬眼，和Bucky相对。Bucky的拇指摩挲着Clint的下巴，眼光扫过Clint的脸，仔细地端详着。  
求你。Clint突然又无助地想。这个词属于那些自责又孤独的夜晚，埋藏在破碎和尖锐的碎片里。  
Bucky微微前倾，仍旧用探寻的目光看着Clint。如果Clint足够勇敢，他会是主动的那一个。但他不是，也不会是——他不能把自己放到那个容易受伤的位置上。他垂下头，不再去看对方探寻的凝视。那双眼睛已经知道太多了，知道那种被人操纵玩弄的感受——  
Bucky近在咫尺，垂着头，温热的呼吸落在他的唇边。如果他要做，那么就现在。不然Clint就快淹死在自己过多的思绪里了。  
忽然间，Bucky的唇覆在了他的唇上。温暖，湿润，堪称完美。Clint屏住了呼吸，所有的思绪在瞬间消失。他的手条件反射般地向上移动，落到了Bucky的屁股上。只是触碰而已，都没有握住。  
哦，Bucky的举动已经回应了他所有的疑问。  
“睡觉。”Bucky在Clint的唇边说道。Clint点过头，突然轻轻上前，让二人的唇再次碰到一起。Bucky回吻他，拇指摩挲着他的脖子。  
“睡觉。”他重复了一遍，“你才是那个要我们休息的人。”  
他放开Clint，转身去检查窗户，靠在窗边的墙上看向外面。一道银色的光落在他脸上。Clint知道他可能要待上20秒或者20分钟，所以他爬上了床，把被子拉到了肩膀处。  
他觉得天旋地转，而且这还不是因为他已经很久没睡过床了。Bucky就在不到5英寸的地方站着，而自己已经开始想他了。他害怕紧张到不知所措。  
他把自己埋到枕头里，希望自己能不再有那种感觉。纽约之后，他再也没有过这样的感受。就好像他暴露出了自己所有的痛处一般。  
Bucky动了动，窗帘发出了沙沙的声响。Clint艰难地呼吸着，觉得有种想要睡到地板上去的冲动。  
不过Bucky睡到他身边的时候，那种冲动就消失了。Bucky的手滑过来，搂住Clint的腰。他的脚和Clint的挨在一起，Clint蜷到了他怀里。  
他们就这么躺了好一会儿，直到Bucky伸出金属手掌握住Clint的肩。Clint心领神会地转身去面对Bucky。  
四目相对，Bucky低头在Clint的肩上印上一吻。温暖又湿润的触感，却让人异常安心。  
“好了吧？”他的手指压在Clint肩膀下，他刺出的伤口处。  
Clint缓慢地呼吸着，伸手揉了揉胸口。“我想没事了。”他说得很实诚。  
“不介意吧？”Bucky问道。他往Clint身边靠了靠，而Clint很清楚他到底指的是什么。  
Clint仔细想了想，老实说，他真的没什么好介意的。关键在于，他不确定，不完全明白。“我只是很惊讶，你居然会想要……这样。”  
Bucky挑了挑眉，沉吟地撇了撇嘴，“我猜……”他缓缓开口，“第一次我发现你的时候，我几乎什么都不知道。我没有任何感觉，就好像，我只是，呃，有用的东西（asset），不过现在我有点儿感觉了。知道我喜欢什么，不喜欢什么，想做什么，不想做什么。”  
Clint觉得如鲠在喉，只能移开目光去看天花板。他颤抖笑了笑，“你的确比之前话多了。”  
Bucky扬了扬嘴角，用鼻子蹭了蹭Clint的肩。“我想是的。我想这样。”他直截了当地说出口，瞬间击碎了他们之间所有的屏障，“我想要你。”  
“哦，”Clint的胃搅到了一起。Bucky不该说这些，他都不知道自己曾经做过什么，如果他知道Clint做过什么的话——  
“你不该……”他不由自主地说出了口。  
“嗯？”  
“不该想要我。你不知道——”他顿住，没办法把话说完。天，他们为什么扯到了这事儿？他为什么要提起这个？他实在是太蠢了。  
下巴上，手指轻柔的触碰让他停止了胡思乱想。Bucky掰过他的头，“我知道。觉得自己什么都不值得，可这是，这是你我之间的事。我们才不是——我没有资格评判你，别这样！”  
Bucky就差没有吼出这句话了，差点没能把话说完。而Clint一点儿都不在意。就像上次在洲际公路上时一样，Clint不介意他大吼大叫。这似乎根本没有意义，但同时又是最有意义的事——  
他点头。除此之外，他不知道自己还能做什么。不过这样已经足够了。Bucky闭上了嘴。  
“你……”他开口，却又顿住，他支起胳膊，手掌握住Clint的肩，像前一晚那样看着他，他的目光再次变得小心翼翼起来。Clint觉得他这个表情处于Bucky Barnes和冬兵之间。但没有关系。就算时过境迁，他仍然会接受这样的Bucky，不管他的灵魂是残破还是完整。  
“好吧。”Clint觉得自己需要说点儿什么，他狠狠地点头，“这……没有关系。”  
感觉太糟了，而且一点都不够。不过这不重要，Bucky点头，俯身轻柔地吻住他。  
“你还会和我一起？”Bucky呢喃。  
Clint想着那张地图，他们选定目标动手后会带来的危险，“哪里都不会去。”Bucky似是松了口气，头靠到Clint的肩上。  
“可以睡了吧？”  
Clint顿了顿，“等一下。”他推了推Bucky，让自己的手绕过去，搂住他的肩。  
Clint想起了躺在旅馆沙发的那些夜晚，Bucky抵在他大腿上的脚趾。想起蜷缩在汽车后座的夜晚。  
他转过头，轻柔地吻过Bucky的额角。今晚，他不用再多想，不用再多心。他也不用去想九头蛇，不用去想他们下一站会去哪儿，不用想他们做出下一个决定时会发生什么。  
现在，那些都不重要。他闭上眼睛，依偎在Bucky身边。睡了过去。


	11. Chapter 11

Bucky花了四天时间才决定下一次行动。  
冗长又艰难的四天时间，让那张地图看起来就像是属于某个对犯罪现场很着迷的业余爱好者。不过Clint觉得，他们倒真有点儿像。不管怎么说，他们已经把能解决的数字都解决了。而Bucky不得不承认，现在时候该做些什么了。  
Clint觉得，他们应该选择最近的目标，不过他并不是做决定的人。  
等待也没有让他失去耐心。和Bucky工作一直都很轻松，Clint觉得自己又算是有用了。不久之后，他们就能动手对付九头蛇，这让Clint再次有了决心。  
Bucky选择让他们留在汽车旅馆里。天气依旧很冷，寒意逼人。雨水越来越频繁，天空总是灰沉沉的。Clint从来没有这样感激自己能待在有枕头和毯子的地方。  
Bucky也一样。  
六个月之前，如果有人告诉Clint，他会心甘情愿地和另一个人分享一张床，频繁地亲吻——他一定会狠狠嘲笑他们。如果他们说，那个人是冬兵的话，Clint一定会让他们去检查一下自己的脑袋。  
可如今呢？他只穿着短裤，斜靠在床沿上，看着Bucky，后者则看着地图，一只手抓着后脑勺。Bucky也只穿着运动裤，裤子很危险地挂在屁股上。  
Clint必须承认，最近他的视线越来越击中在Bucky的胯部了。或许还有其他部分，但都不重要。  
随着时间过去，他越来越难忽略盘旋在胸口的那种感受。Bucky很……他很好（nice），Clint想不到还有什么词能形容。说真的，他经历了那么多那么坏的情况，如果他整个余生都对任何人充满敌意，Clint也不会觉得意外。  
但却不是这样。他对Clint很好。用奇怪的方式来表现他的体贴。他也很温柔，在他触碰Clint的时候，就像对待值得被小心照顾的易碎品。而且，他还是知道Clint觉得难过的时候，Clint快承受不住，不敢去看镜子里的自己的时候。Bucky都知道。他知道，但他什么都不会说，只是退后。待他回来的时候，他会看着Clint的眼睛，在得到点头允许之后，他才会伸手握住Clint的肩，或者靠过来给Clint一个吻。  
同样的，Clint也知道Bucky觉得难受的时候。那种情况不多，不过当阴云开始笼罩Bucky的脸，他的情绪变得冷淡忧郁的时候，Clint什么都不问，安静地呆着。直到Bucky恢复过来，向他伸出手。  
Clint也会想，如果自己想伸手，而不是等待，会不会对Bucky有帮助。  
他并不敢试验。他不介意触碰Bucky，那不是原因。有时候，温暖或是冰冷的金属触感，是唯一能阻止他发狂的东西。可是，让他成为主动的那个？他不觉得自己有那个权利，不觉得自己能被允许那么做。他还记得那次自己的脸被Bucky摁在仪表盘上的经历，那就是主动的后果。  
他懊恼地撇了撇嘴，看向了Bucky的脸。Bucky已经盯着地图看了几个小时了。有完整的计划固然是好事，但他现在更希望Bucky能做出决定，然后上床睡觉。  
“想好了吗？”  
“Barton，闭嘴。”Bucky心烦意乱地回应道，咬着自己的下唇。  
Clint翻了个白眼，不过还是闭了嘴。略微焦躁地靠回去，手中转动着一支箭，用箭尖去挠自己的腰。他很清楚自己没有穿衣服，在这么温暖的房间里穿上衣服似乎是件挺蠢的事。所以大多时候他都穿着短裤或者内裤。而除非是要外出检查情况，Bucky也不会穿衣服。  
Bucky仍然眯着眼睛看着地图。Clint叹了口气，继续转动手里的箭，目光从Bucky的肩滑到他的胸口再到他的屁股。Clint现在很清楚Bucky能注意到他的目光，但鉴于Bucky总是这么看他，就算是扯平了。  
天。Bucky太美（beautiful）了。即便伤痕累累，破碎，变形，他还是Clint有幸看到的最好的存在。这个想法有时会让Clint觉得很意外，在意识到自己有多想要他的时候，他的胃总会狠狠地一沉。那种感受深埋在他心里，每当他们亲吻，每当Bucky的手在他身上游走的时候，都会无休止地翻腾。  
不知怎么地，Clint觉得有些沮丧。他知道自己的感受，但他什么都不能做。他好像成了他自己生命中的过客，有时很受用，但有时他又厌恶这种无法掌控的感觉。  
天，他都能听到Nat告诉他要把握好时机。Phil则会摇头，告诉Clint他不能轰轰烈烈地爱一场是一件悲伤的事。  
Bucky懒懒地伸手挠了挠自己的胯骨处，手臂反射着灯光。Clint不再像过去那样关注那只手臂了，但还是充满了敬畏之心。不知道Tony Stark见到这只手臂会是什么样。他大概会哭吧。带着嫉妒和技术上的喜悦。  
Clint很快甩掉了这个想法。要让Tony见到这只手臂，除非Bucky同意回去见Steve，可现在明显不可能。  
Bucky突然动了，对着地图伸出了金属手指。哦太好了——他终于要做出决定了，Clint简直太开心了，因为自己已经等得快不耐烦了。  
Bucky犹豫了一下，把手缩了回来。他看了一眼Clint，又焦躁不安地移开了眼光。  
Clint皱眉。等等，有点儿不对劲。Bucky看起来更加犹豫和谨慎了。他的眼光带着不确定，皱着眉头。犹豫不决，神情失落——从Bucky告诉自己他的身份那天起，Clint就没有在他脸上看到这样的表情。虽然不明原因，但他总算明白了Bucky为什么越来越不安。  
“Barnes？”他小心地问。  
“我——”他顿了顿，转头看向Clint，“我从来都不是做决定的那个人。”  
Bucky的话像是在Clint身上打了一拳，强烈的保护欲和愤怒席卷了他。他想都没想就走了过去，踩过那张地图走到Bucky身边。他低头，对上Bucky绝望又不确定的眼神，俯身下去吻他。  
Bucky被他的举动吓了一跳，Clint伸手揽住他的腰，Bucky才放松下来，一只手握住Clint的肩膀，另一只手则抵在他的腹部。  
那些原本到了嘴边的话，安抚的话，随着Bucky落在他唇边的呼吸而消失。他低吼一声，开始回吻Clint，比之前哪一次都要急迫。他的手绕着Clint的脖子，而Clint则用双手放在Bucky两侧，握着光滑又温暖的皮肤。  
Clint结束了这个吻，紧紧闭上眼睛，额头和Bucky的靠在一起。他没有放开，手还放在原处，放在Bucky的腰上。  
“我们就到离这儿最近的那个地方去。”他不知道自己为什么要说出来，只知道他需要这么做。Bucky没有回答，只是靠着Clint，手臂依旧放在他的脖子上。“指定一个路线，让我们能解决掉三个或者四个不同的目标，最近的那几个。我们离开的时候可以带些补给品或是其他能用到的东西。这样的话，在车里待上几天完全没有问题。”他的手臂滑到Bucky背上，“不过现在，你需要睡上几个小时。Bucky，你是人类，你需要休息。”  
“我还经历过更长时间这样的状态。”Bucky喃喃，“我只是一件物品（asset），记得吗？”  
Clint皱起了眉。转过脸去吻Bucky的手臂，离他最近的位置。“不再是了。”他说，“不准你那么想。”  
Bucky没有说话，缓缓地抽身，手臂落到Clint肩上，轻柔地握住，“离开前你还需要些什么吗？”  
“不用了。”Clint说。他有足够的箭，带上弓就能走了。  
“行。”Bucky说。在Bucky再次伸手把他拉过去的时候，Clint并没有觉得惊讶，“所以，去最近的目标？”  
他转过身，把Clint从地图上推开。他们两个都在地图边坐下来，Bucky用金属手臂揉着嘴角。  
“我们在这儿。”他伸手指向地图，Clint点头，看了看他写下的便签。  
“所以我们去这里。”他用手指了指附近标记着黑色×的地方，“几个小时的路程。”他说，“然后我们可以去这儿，这儿，还有这儿。”他用手指在地图上指出四个目标。“如果走到最后那个我们没什么发现的话，就重新部署，再决定下一步计划。”  
Bucky点头，“行。到达之前，我们大概需要一个可行的方案。”  
“我们可以走进一点观察情况，白天最好。”Clint建议，“那时我们再再做打算。这些或许只是军火转移点或是联络点什么的。”  
“我们大概要仔细核对那个地方。”Bucky说着，看向了笔记本，“看我们到底要进那栋建筑，找到入口，再想想要用什么身份……”  
“或者，我们可以即兴表演。”Clint说，“等弄明白我们到底对付的是什么人的时候，我都听你的。”  
Bucky笑了笑，笑意蔓延在他脸上。像是唤起了什么久远的回忆。“我们可以那样。”他点了点头起身，“把东西收起来，我们明天一早就走。”  
Clint对他敬了个礼，Bucky踢了他的膝盖，他才走到一边去关上了笔记本，放到包里。然后迅速地收好了地图，一并塞到了包里。弄完以后，他躺倒在床上，Bucky也躺了下来。  
“动一动。”Bucky推了推Clint，把被他们压住的毯子扯出来。  
“遵命，Barnes上士，长官！”Clint懒懒地说着，然后发现手臂被金属手臂紧紧握住，传来剧烈的疼痛，他愤愤地看向Bucky，“痛死了。”  
“别再那样叫我。”Bucky冷然地说。  
“收到。”Clint做了个鬼脸，揉着自己的手臂，Bucky把毯子掀到了他脸上。他没问Bucky为什么会有这么大反应。看他脸色就知道他不想说。不过这大概就跟Bucky叫他Barton特工或是复仇者的感觉一样吧。他都不再是了。  
“抱歉。”他低声说着。Bucky把他拉到了自己身边，手臂揽过Clint的腰。  
“闭嘴，Barton。”Bucky温热的呼吸落在他的脖子上，“睡觉。”  
Clint模糊地应了一声，伸手关上了灯。他伸手和Bucky的金属手臂交叠在一起。虽然过去几天他们都这么睡，但今晚的感觉不同。空气中有一种莫名的期待，让所有思绪都紧绷着，处在悬崖边。他们不需要谈论这个，但Clint知道这种感觉存在。  
他在黑暗中睁着眼睛盯着眼前的墙，身后则是Bucky沉稳的呼吸。他不知道，对于力量到来的突袭，Bucky是否也有同样的期待。或者说对他而言，有任务在身已经是一件普通的事了。也许，杀掉不知名的九头蛇特工——目标——不过是一个简单的想法，满足着冬兵那一面，而非James Barnes。  
不再有谁命令他们动手。这是Bucky坚持的理由，同样也是Clint继续下去的理由。他们可以自己作出决定，这种感觉既美好又可怕。  
他不知道。也不会问。   
汽车行驶在高速路上，在昏暗的晨光中越过了其他几辆车。Clint透过被雨水模糊的窗户，看向外面开阔的农田。暗绿色的牧场，早就已经收割完的褐色农田。在布满阴云的天空下，树木都已经染上了温和的秋色。大片深色的落叶堆积在路边，淋湿在似乎没有尽头的雨中。  
这一次。Clint没有睡觉。他把弓放在双腿间，靠在肩头，挨着他的脸。他没办法否认那种舒适的感觉，尤其是今天，他很需要这种感觉。  
他不清楚他们要不要在第一个目的地动手，他觉得Bucky应该想那么做。  
他们一路前行，远离大城市和文明，远离平原农场，驶向森林。Clint会不时地看看手上的地图，但Bucky似乎已经将路线熟记于心，没有丝毫的迟疑。  
停下来的时候，Clint觉得自己的胃里打了一个结。好在他还够冷静。准备。就像是射箭之前的监视阶段狙击手在混乱之中所要保持的冷静。他已经花了足够长的时间和精力告诉自己，他再也不要做这样的事。说实话，发现回归战场是一件如此容易的事，他真有些不安。  
在内心深处，他忍不住想，为什么他不能为神盾局做这些，不能为Natasha做这些，却能为Bucky做到。他不敢去深究。  
Bucky把车停到路边，轮胎在石子上摩擦得吱嘎作响。他关掉引擎，车子立刻安静下来，只能听到风雨吹打着车身的声音。离开主路之后，他们就没见过其他车辆，Clint几乎觉得他们已经迷失在了时间里。阴沉的云，滂沱的雨，把余下的世界隔绝到了千里之外。  
“我要去侦查一下。”Bucky仔细地看着前方。“你留在这儿。注意观察路过的人或是路上出现的任何东西。”  
Clint转过头去，Bucky想要一个人去，他不太放心。Bucky瞥了他一眼，脸色有些变化。 Clint想自己的脸肯定透露了什么。  
“我只是去看看。”他解释，听起来就像是一个承诺，“我最多会去三四个小时。如果有什么情况。我会回来找你。”  
“你最好回来。”Clint说，“没我你可不能自己和九头蛇开打。”  
Bucky的嘴角微微上扬，但很明显他现在没工夫开玩笑。他把钥匙拔出来扔给Clint。然后打开车门走了出去。他拉起帽子，关上车门。留下Clint一个人。  
Bucky离开视线的一瞬间，所有的期待都变成了焦虑，不安地搅动着他的胃。他真不知道Bucky会在树林中的那些建筑里发现什么，他希望自己可以和他一起去。蹲守原本就是他工作的一部分，他真希望自己能好好运用这种技能。  
他轻视等待，但清楚该怎么做。这和以前不一样，他并不是在等待一个可以动手的机会。他完全没有线索，除了坐在这儿，在他的脑袋里排演着所有可能出现的情节和结果，他什么都不能做。  
在考虑这些的同时，他还在想自己有多缺乏练习。纽约之后，他唯一一次射箭就是在面对九头蛇特工的时候，还有那天Bucky挑衅他进行的射击练习。  
可笑的是，他还很感谢Bucky那么做了。至少这让他明白，他还没丢掉自己的能力。不过有个很像Natasha的声音说，相比起和敌对势力对垒，射树叶要平静很多。天，他都没想过近身相战这事儿。不过他觉得那方面Bucky应该是专家。  
虽然不知道为什么会这么想，但他相信Bucky能照顾好他们两个。  
他深呼吸，盯着窗外，换了个舒服的姿势。他把脚搭在仪表盘上，迎接漫长的等待。雨声让他平静下来，风吹动着车身，发出金属起伏的噪音。  
让他惊讶的是，不过一个小时，Bucky就回来了。他浑身湿透地钻回车里，看起来紧张又气愤。  
“什么都没有。”他说，“废弃的建筑。”  
Clint盯着他，胃一沉，“什么都没有？”  
“没。没人，没文件，没家具，甚至连门都没有。”Bucky恶狠狠地说，控制不住声音里的怒意。他深吸一口气，“去下一个。”  
失望的感觉把Clint笼罩起来，他点头，把地图交给Bucky。Bucky盯着地图看了五六分钟才把地图扔回给他，然后发动了车子。  
他们一路上都没有再说话。就连加气和在便利店买食物时都没说话。Bucky看起来紧张又阴郁。又一次，Clint想自己能不能伸手帮他，但他还是不敢。他只能静静坐着，每过一分钟，紧张就多一分。  
半天的时间过去，他们到达了下一个目的地。Bucky再次把Clint留在了车里，自己去侦查了。  
二十分钟后他就回来了，看起来怒不可遏。  
他一言不发地回到车里，狠狠握住了方向盘，让Clint的心一凉。这一次，他甚至都没有说那里的情况，只是接过Clint递过去的地图。  
他们到达第三个目的地的时候，天色已经擦黑。Clint已经开始担心了。如果这一个还是什么都没有，他都不知道他们该怎么办。Bucky已经把解决九头蛇当成了自己的救命稻草，要是突然之间这一切都崩塌，他完全不知道Bucky会有什么反应。  
这一次，等待变得无限漫长。  
熬过了艰难的几个小时，Clint锐利的双眼注意到一个身影，正向着他走来。那人抬起了自己的左手，Clint松了一口气。知道那是Bucky。  
Bucky回到车里，神情空白，那样空洞的眼神，Clint已经好几周没有看到了。一定发生了什么，因为那个表情属于冬兵，阴暗的灯光掩映着那双冰冷的眼睛。  
“Barnes？”  
Bucky眨了眨眼睛，微弱地打破着自己的那层冬兵面具。他向着Clint略微转了转头，表示自己听到了对方的声音。  
末了，他总算开口，“他们在这里。”  
Clint一颤，“九头蛇？”  
Bucky说，“对。”  
“你确定？”  
“旧仓库。两座建筑，可能是地下活动。至少有十个特工，可能更多。他们都有武器，似乎是想建立一个联络点。”  
“你觉得他们就是九头蛇？”Clint说完，Bucky点了点头，“怎么说？”  
Bucky低下头，阴影划过他的脸颊，“很明显，我没那么容易忘记那些脸。”  
一种不祥的预感席卷了Clint，“我们什么时候动手？”他轻声问。  
“今晚。”Bucky说，“我们今晚就动手。”   
安静。太安静了。  
黑暗之中，只有雨水打着树枝上仅剩的叶子，发出的轻柔的“嗒嗒”声。他们如同一双暗影般，悄然走过树林。脚步落在松软的地面上，几乎听不到声音。  
Clint能听到自己的呼吸和脉搏跳动的声音，他紧紧地握着自己的弓，手指缠绕着冰冷的金属。他的手和脸暴露在寒冷的空气里，都冻僵了。身上的黑色夹克并没能帮太多忙，不过那不重要。  
他紧跟在Bucky后面，后者腰上别着一把手枪，手上则拿着一把德拉古诺夫来复枪，另一端搁在肩上。他身上还藏了几把刀，Clint很清楚，Bucky能让它们拥有致命的美感。  
唯一的光源是月亮，透过云层投射而来的模糊光芒很难有什么作用。但足够Clint看清眼前的路，看清Bucky的表情了，虽然他的脸躲在夹克的帽子里。他没有穿冬兵的那套装备，Clint都不知道他是不是还留着那衣服，从没问过。  
Bucky唯一自愿留下的和冬兵相关的东西，是他眼睛周围的暗影，用黑色的颜料涂抹，让他灰而明亮的眼睛更为显眼。即便他的头发已经剪短了，仍然带着威胁的意味。Clint总是忍不住想起他们最开始在一起的日子。  
虽然他并没有问，而且他绝对不会那么做——他想他明白Bucky为什么会那么做，而至于九头蛇特工今晚会认出那张脸，他一点儿都不嫉妒。  
考虑到他们对Bucky做过的事，他一丁点儿怜悯都没有。  
每走一步，每过一分钟，Clint都觉得有什么东西在他的胸腔里越缠越紧，尖利地磨着他的胸口。不是什么舒服的感觉，但却让他继续下去，带着冷酷的意志力前进。Bucky也有这种感觉。Clint能从他的表情看出来。  
令Clint觉得无法理解的是，他发现自己想到了Steve。在神盾母舰上，注意到Clint在Natasha身后时，Steve给他的冷硬眼神，迟疑之后的点头，以及Clint觉得自己根本没有赢得的信任。  
他强迫自己深呼一口气。他不能去想那些。  
在一个小时的悄然前行之后，Bucky终于停了下来。他没有回头，伸手示意Clint上前。Clint走到Bucky身边，和他并肩站在一起，眼睛快速扫过，评估着情形。  
他尖锐地呼吸着，他们面前的树变得稀疏起来，引向一条小路，一条开阔的，布满杂草的路，然后便是那个综合设施。方形的混泥土建筑群。生锈的金属框架和深陷的墙壁让Clint想到老旧的废水处理厂。建筑被探照灯照亮，轻柔的橘色灯光铺满墙壁，在每个方向都扯出又长又深的影子。  
建筑很大。  
而且很明显，这里有人。  
最大的建筑前是一个大型的金属舱门，舱门卷起，灯光投射到门前的碎石上。灯光被路边的铁丝网围栏切割成扭曲的菱形，外面停着几辆灰色卡车，没有其他明显特征。正如Bucky先前描述的一样。  
即便天色已晚，Clint还能听见说话声，穿过雨丝和冰冷的空气，几乎不可闻。门内，一个身影动了动，伸了个懒腰，他的剪影在墙上被拉长。然后出现了第二个，第三个。  
他们距离那扇开着的门有285英尺。他们距离九头蛇有285英尺。  
他才不会问Bucky他是不是确定。对方脸上的表情说明了一切。  
Bucky戳了戳Clint的肩两下，然后开始往后退。Clint点了点头，留在原地，转身看着Bucky一步步退回到树林中，很快就被黑暗吞没。只留下Clint一个人。  
Clint慢慢地转身，开始向前移动。他知道Bucky要花上10分钟的时间才能到达他想去的位置，所以自己不必着急，小心翼翼地前行，伸手从背后拿出一支箭搭在弓上。  
他停在一棵大树的阴影里，距离门80英尺，距离路口35英尺，距离围栏26英尺。  
够近了。  
他漠然地盯着，直到几个身影出现在门口，走向卡车。胸腔里的感受再次叫嚣起来，而那一瞬他终于明白，那是愤怒。  
为发生在Bucky身上的一切而愤怒。为九头蛇对Steve和Natasha所做的事而愤怒。为神盾局发生的事而愤怒，他们毁掉了根基。那些好人——最好的人——用生命为神盾局筑就的根基。  
他握在弓上的手又紧了几分，雨水从夹克的兜帽上滑下，落到他的脸上，又湿又冷。他短促地呼吸着，白色雾气消散在空气里。心跳加速。  
建筑物中突然发出很大的“嗡嗡”声，另一扇卷门被开启，金属哐当作响。几个黑影搬着箱子从门下出现，把箱子搬到卡车边，开始装货。Clint还能听到微弱的谈话声和语气尖锐的命令。其中一个特工爬上了最大的一辆卡车，启动了它，引擎颤动着，发出巨大的声响。舱门卷到了最高点，“哐当”的声音回荡在空气里。现在他能看到更多的特工了，Clint数了数，有18个，全都在往卡车上搬运木质盒子和箱子  
Clint后退几步，眼睛注视着工作中的男男女女。其中一个人走回门里，走向了操作台，伸手按向了墙上的按钮。又一声沉闷的金属旋转声后，舱门开始缓缓下降。Clint的手拉动弓弦，周围的世界停止了一瞬，即便他眼前的工作仍然在进行。耳朵里都能清晰听到脉搏跳动的声音，似乎周围的一切都在深呼吸，慢下来，等待——  
一声枪响打破了所有平静。  
关舱门的特工向后一仰，跌跌撞撞后退了几步。她的手从按钮上滑下来，倒在了地上。  
一声警惕的呼喊之后，人群开始惊慌起来。两个人奔到了倒下的女人身边，之后有人大喊大叫起来，武器也拔了出来——  
Clint向前一步，瞄准，射击，一气呵成。  
第二个特工倒地，胸口被箭贯穿。与此同时，Clint射出了第二支箭。第三个特工从卡车上重重地摔了下来。九头蛇的人开始混乱地进行回击，一边后退回舱门后，一边盲目地对着黑暗射击，互相叫喊着命令和疑问。  
Clint没有停止前进，他再次掏出一支箭，毫不迟疑地拉弦，松手。那些人正对着Bucky射击的方向进行回击，所以对Clint来说，要射中后面的特工实在是一件太容易完成的任务。在解决掉第八个时候，他已经走到了树边，而他们还是没能发现到底出了什么差错。有个特工看向了Clint，但他还没来得及举起武器，就已经被解决了，身体向后摇动着，一颗子弹贯穿了他的太阳穴。  
剩下的四个特工作鸟兽散，有的跑向建筑物深处，有的跑到了路上。注意到他们并没有关好门，Clint满意地冷笑。  
右边传来的动静引起了他的注意。Bucky出现在离卡车不远的树旁，肩上扛着枪。他没有跑，只是用近乎慵懒的步伐走向建筑物，Clint浑身一颤，胃里又搅动起来。Bucky走路的样子，就好像他的脑袋里只想着要怎么解决剩下的几个特工，好像这个任务是他唯一在意的事。并不只是他的行动带给Clint这种想法，而是因为他不慌不忙的态度，他走的每一步都带着暴力和威胁。就好像他已经忘记了Bucky Barnes存在过。  
Bucky走到铁丝网围栏的时候，那种感觉更深了。他几乎没有任何迟疑地抬手撕开了铁丝网。Clint缓缓转身，走向Bucky为他们弄出的入口。  
他在舱门口追上了Bucky。对方正站在其中一个特工的尸体前，冷然地盯着她的脸。她的尸体扭曲成一个奇怪的角度，神情惊讶，瞪着眼睛，张着嘴，脸上布满鲜血。  
“她曾经在这里。”Clint走到Bucky身边时，他漠然开口，“他们交给我的最后一个任务，是不顾一切代价解决掉美国队长，而她就是那个给我交代情况的人。”  
Clint什么都没说。他不觉得自己应该说什么。  
“Barton？”  
Clint抬头。对上Bucky的眼睛。“你没事吧？”Bucky问。Clint有一瞬的迟疑，因为这不是冬兵在问。虽然他的脸色和声音依旧带着冬兵的影子，但这100％是Bucky Barnes在问。天，Steve Rogers最好不要期望以前的Bucky Barnes能回来。因为Clint已经意识到，不管Bucky回归了多少，冬兵都已经是他的一部分了。  
“没事。”他微微皱眉。因为这是事实。  
这是他的选择。这个想法让他心里好受了一点。  
Bucky点头，而后他的头突然扬了起来。因为建筑深处某个地方传来了一声咆哮。他扯了扯来复枪的挂锁，把枪滑到了背上，然后伸手指了指左边。Clint立刻走了进去，在一垛箱子的掩护下快速挪向后面的墙壁。舱门就是最好的掩护——如果你有心运用它的话——全是箱子和盒子，墙后面还有两扇小点儿的舱门，三扇安全门。门上的蓝漆已经褪色，边缘还生了锈。  
Clint弓着身子，搭上另一支箭，快速又沉稳地走向了右手边的门，Bucky从右边绕过来。 Clint能听见越来越近的说话声，还有水泥地上的脚步声。  
门突然开了。看到特工们冲进来，Clint难掩心里的蔑视，同时还不忘看向两边，轻视地扬唇，毫不迟疑地拉开了弓弦。    
第一个特工蹒跚两步，倒在了地上。Bucky也没有给第二个特工机会，伸手拧断了他的脖子。第三个特工开了一枪，但没有击中目标。然后Bucky抓住他的手臂，狠狠地扭了一下。骨头断裂的声音让Clint胃里一搅。特工的尖叫声终止在Bucky拧断他脖子的那一刻。  
他把尸体扔到地上，沉重地呼吸着。Clint盯着他看了一会儿，下定了决心——如果现在没有罪恶感，或许根本就不会有了。  
不过，自己该不该为此担心一下？  
“我以为被你戳一刀已经够倒霉了。”Clint一边捡起自己的箭，一边说。他可没有补给可以用，而且他也不想留下证据让别人追查到自己。  
“没空开玩笑。”Bucky说着，把尸体从路口扔开，“走吧。”  
收集完了箭，Clint慢跑着跟上Bucky。Bucky一言不发地前行，还是之前那样的步调——这让Clint觉得战栗。他所迈出的每一步，每一道眼光，手指的动作，都带着谨慎和威吓。和他站在一起，被他保护，让Clint觉得敬畏又害怕。  
他们走向建筑物深处，路过长长的水泥走廊，检查经过的每个房间。大多数是空的，不过有些满是电脑和设备，或是装武器的箱子。  
而这次他们遇到的特工，比上一群有能力多了。就在Clint以为他们已经除掉了所有人的时候，Bucky走到一个拐角处，枪声突然响起，子弹嵌进了他脑袋旁的墙壁里。Bucky停下来，一动不动。Clint也没有再前行。他无声地咒骂着，因为他正好被挡住了，没办法看到看到那边的情况。  
“不要动。”一个声音传来，“不然下一颗子弹可会打穿你的眉心。把武器放下。”  
Bucky盯着地面看了一会儿，然后转过头和Clint简短地交换了一下眼神。Clint立马懂得了他的意思，他们不知道自己也在这儿。Clint对着Bucky点了点头，然后Bucky缓缓蹲到地上，把枪放下。  
Clint则小心翼翼地伸手去拿箭，仔细辨别着水泥地上的脚步声，静待他们走到几英尺之内。  
“3个。”Bucky低声说。  
“什么？”那个特工问道，“你说什么？”  
Clint拿出了三支箭。他转到拐角处，同时射出了两支，然后是第三支。其中一个倒下死了，另外两个则痛苦地抓着箭杆哼哼。  
Bucky拿着刀走了过去，凶狠地一刀解决掉一个后，转向了另一个。  
Clint发现，那一瞬间，那个人认出了Bucky，他一只手仍然握着刺穿他肩膀的箭，另一只手指向Bucky，面如死灰，“不可能，”他哽咽着开口，“不，不——他们说你已经死了，他们说你——”  
Bucky面无表情地走到他面前，刀在手中发出寒光。  
Clint没有移开目光。虽然他知道自己应该那么做。他知道自己应该有罪恶感，厌恶或者是怜悯。  
解决完这一个，Bucky走向了那道门，把刀插回了大腿边的刀鞘里。Clint则从尸体上取回自己的箭，在夹克上抹了抹，放回到箭筒里。然后才走到了Bucky身边。Bucky往前挪了挪，金属手指伸向门把手。  
他举起另一只手示意Clint不要动。Clint点头，Bucky的身体紧贴墙面，小心翼翼地从门缝里观察里面的情况。房间里的光滑到他脸上，在眼睛和下巴间汇聚成光束。  
他对着Clint伸出一根手指，而后指了指自己。  
一个人。我解决。  
Clint点头，取出了一支箭，后退两步为Bucky做掩护。Bucky一只手拧开门把手，另一只手伸向自己的刀。  
他的动作惊人地快，开门，拔刀一气呵成，那个人还没来得及转身，刀就已经刺进了他的肩膀，他向后晃了晃，倒在了地上。他喘着气，身体扭动着，想要重新站起来。  
“你——”他的话被Bucky掐到他脖子上的手噎了回去，Bucky把他扯向前，让他看着自己的眼睛，愤怒和痛苦将他的脸扭曲。  
“你不能——这不是你的设定程序——”  
Bucky手上的力道加重了，他的脸已经变成了紫色。  
“程序？”Bucky说，语气是Clint从未听过的危险，“程序？这他妈是什么意思？”  
那个人对上Bucky的眼睛，他的胸口起伏着，试图呼吸，他的脸色突然变得轻蔑起来，然后往Bucky脸上啐了一口。  
Bucky盯着他，似乎内心有什么东西断掉了，他的脸因为愤怒而变得扭曲，他狠狠地握紧了自己的金属手指。  
所有的一切都陷入寂静之中，直到Bucky松开手站起来。血从他的金属手指滴落到地面上，他伸出另一只手擦了擦脸。Clint谨慎地看着他的一举一动。  
“Barnes？”  
听到自己的名字，Bucky战栗了一下，而后长舒一口气，“把你所有的箭都收回来。”他对Clint说，“如果有人发现一支箭，都会成为证据。”  
Clint点头，“走吗？”  
“出去的时候，我们要检查一下那些电脑，”Bucky说，“找到有用的东西，带走。”  
Clint点头，看向了Bucky身后的尸体，“那没用的东西呢？”  
“烧掉。”Bucky神情冷硬地说道，连看都不愿意再看周围的一切，“我们把这里焚为灰烬。”  
Clint缓缓走过来，停在了Bucky面前。后者正安然地站在一个小土堆上。雨已经停了，但空气依旧湿冷，他的喉咙里还有血腥味和烟味。指节上的擦伤针扎般地疼，前额的伤口也如火烧般难受。  
Bucky向他伸出了手，Clint紧紧握住。Bucky把他拉到了土堆上，他的靴子陷到湿润的泥土里。  
他转过身，和Bucky肩并肩站在一起。低头看去，火焰在他们脚下肆虐着，整个综合建筑被橘色的火光吞噬，刺鼻的黑烟不断涌向夜空。  
29个死去的九头蛇特工。  
他很清楚，这仅仅是个开始。  
Clint动了动，靠向Bucky。他用手背揩了揩脸，在放下手的那一刻，他感觉到金属手指的触碰，他的眼光没有从脚下的废墟移开，只是把自己的手和Bucky的交握在一起。  
Bucky狠狠地松了一口气，转身面向Clint，伸手抓住他的夹克。Bucky看起来很平静，但他紧握的手指告诉Clint，他现在需要抓住些什么。Clint让自己的身体贴向Bucky，伸出另一只手紧紧握住Bucky的手肘。  
天气很冷，他浑身都湿透了，夹杂着血渍和汽油。这一刻，他突然觉得自己筋疲力尽，想要离开这里，睡上好几天的时间，再去想他究竟做了些什么。他想躲起来，再去决定，这一切究竟值不值得作为救赎的开端。还是说他已经偏离了航道，越走越远。  
Clint想他已经知道答案了。经历了今晚的一切，他觉得自己所背负的痛苦已经减轻了。  
他没有动，仍然紧挨着Bucky。他缓缓地眨动眼睛，握紧Bucky的手臂，沉默地看着火焰蔓延开去。


	12. Chapter 12

“我说，我们不能有一天时间不摧毁点儿东西吗？就一天？”  
Bucky都懒得看他。Clint躺在床上，一只手支着下巴，看着Bucky工作。Bucky还蹲在地上看地图，手里的烟懒懒地吐着漩涡样的烟圈。“我们昨天没摧毁什么，前天也没有。”  
“那真该写在你的简历上:能保证七十二小时不摧毁任何东西。”  
“我宁愿写上‘能在四周内摧毁四个九头蛇基地’。”Bucky说着，叹了口气站起来。他一边注意着自己手中的烟，一边爬到了床上，伸手推了推Clint的肩膀。Clint翻身平躺在床上，得意洋洋地笑。Bucky则俯身吻住Clint的唇。他带着啤酒和香烟的味道，Clint满足地叹息，伸手拂过Bucky的头发。头发已经长长了，凌乱地挂在耳边，垂在额头上。  
“好吧。”Clint在Bucky唇边说。Bucky咬住他的下唇，在齿间轻扯，Clint半笑半呻吟着说，“规矩点。”Bucky放开他，把烟举到唇边。  
“怎么了？我还不是想阻止你说傻话。”Bucky说着，越过Clint把烟头摁到床头柜上的烟灰缸里。他的衬衫紧紧地裹在身上，Clint都能看到他肩膀到胸口的肌肉线条，随着Bucky伸展的躯体更为明显。他忍了两秒钟，还是忍不住吻了上去，双手攀到Bucky身上。  
Bucky伸手保持住平衡，低头去看Clint，“现在是谁不守规矩了？”  
Clint则跌回到枕头上，“我们已经连续工作四周了，我觉得该休息一晚了。”  
“九头蛇可不会休息。”Bucky皱眉。  
“Barnes.”Clint坚持，“别这样。”  
Bucky叹了口气，揉了揉后脑勺，“好吧，”他最终妥协，“就一晚。”  
Clint举起双手以示庆祝，Bucky冷哼一声，狠狠吻他一下，然后下床收起了地图，检查了门窗。这并没花他太多的时间，他们住的地方很小，床占了很大的空间，唯一的家具就是床边那个摆了一台老旧电视机的床头柜，空余的地面连摆张地图都够呛，他们俩的包只能靠在浴室门口。  
Clint闭上眼睛，拽过枕头塞到自己脑袋下面，长舒了一口气，很欣慰他能修整一下，哪怕只有一个晚上。距离他们毁掉第一个九头蛇据点已经过去四周了，他们从据点的电脑中带回来的情报，加上他们自己已经掌握的消息，带领他们走向一个又一个：其中一个在他们到达的时候已经空了，另外两个并没有。  
四周的鲜血。Clint已经记不清他们杀了多少个九头蛇特工了。好吧，其实他记得。  
可他还是没有罪恶感，他都快觉得好奇了。即便美国队长已经揭露了九头蛇的勾当，他们仍然选择站在错误的那边，这是他们自己的选择，他们应该受到这样的惩罚。  
还不用想他们对Bucky所做的一切。  
每消灭一个目标，Clint都会默默地为Bucky的意志力和恢复能力加分。他和那些毁了他人生，偷走他人生的人面对面，却没有一瞬的迟疑。不止如此，每一天他都在变得更好。他还是冬兵——不，他不再是了，但随着记忆的恢复，属于冬兵的人格已经一点点和他自己融为一体了。  
那还体现在他的交际能力里，他嘴角偶尔会浮现的不确定的笑容。他的冷笑话能力也日趋明显。他也在告诉Clint越来越多他拾起的记忆碎片，虽然他们不谈论他为什么会失忆这件事，但那个疑问始终都存在。  
而Clint还是没能告诉Bucky自己经历过的事。  
“没事儿吧？”  
Bucky回到床上时，Clint吓了一跳，用膝盖推了他一下。他一定觉得他们已经安全了，因为他显得很轻松，看着Clint而不是门窗。  
“没啥，”他说，“想事而已。”  
“在想密歇根的那个基地？”  
Clint抱怨一声，用手遮住了脸。密歇根的那个基地，他们到达的时候已经空了——比空了还糟。很明显那里不久前发生过打斗，墙上的弹孔，碎掉的玻璃和门前的血迹无不证实着这点。Bucky一直对此耿耿于怀，看来短时间内是放不下了。  
“没有，Barnes，好不容易才能休息，我能想的只有奥利奥。”  
Bucky含糊地哼哼一声，坐到了Clint屁股旁，“你觉得是谁清理了那里？”  
Clint再次大声抱怨，“你真的想让我谈？Buck，我们不是唯一想解决掉九头蛇的人。他们把DC搞成废墟了，还差点毁了整个世界。军队，特种部队，神盾局剩下的人都可能会这么……”  
“Steve？”  
Clint把手从脸上拿开，“我猜很有可能。”他小声承认。像往常一样，每当Bucky自己提到Steve的时候，他都会有点儿担心，“但还有可能是军队，特种部队，神盾局剩下的人，WSC*很可能已经派出一支部队了。”  
Bucky似乎开始考虑这个问题了，他皱着眉，咬着唇。Clint让他仔细想清楚，给他足够的时间。过了一会儿，他似乎是做出了决定，把关于Steve的担忧丢到了一边。  
“所以，今晚休息，”他躺倒在Clint身边，即便隔着衣服，Clint还是能感受到他身上的温度，“你休息的时候一般会做什么？”  
“看电视，喝啤酒，射击，吃披萨，”Clint说，“只要不用对付文件和坏人，什么都行。”  
“对一个复仇者来说，还挺特别的。”Bucky轻哼一声，把头枕在了拳头上。  
“我不是复仇者。”Clint提醒他，扭了扭身子让自己更舒服，抬手枕在了脑袋后面。  
“你可以一直这么说。”他打了个大大的哈欠，然后把自己的手放到了Clint肚子上，“我们已经吃过东西，这个地方连转个身都困难，除非你想到外面去射击……”  
“才不去！”Clint猛然开口，外面很冷，在没有必要的情况下，他才不会出去。  
“那我们只剩下第一个选项了。”Bucky说完，俯下身吻了吻Clint的肚子，这是个奇怪的动作，但在Bucky起身走向电视机的时候，Clint扬起了嘴角。  
Bucky拿着遥控器走了回来。“垃圾脱口秀，还是讲怎么修旅游船的纪录片？”  
“从来都是垃圾脱口秀。”Clint说，Bucky像只大猫一样在床上伸展开来，把自己的脸埋在Clint的肩膀里，呼吸透过Clint的衣服，落在他的皮肤上。Clint觉得舒适又轻松，对于亲密接触的恐惧似乎已经是很久远的事情了。他不再害怕Bucky的触碰，不再会觉得不确定。现在，如果有哪天Bucky没有用什么姿势压在他身上，他会觉得缺了些什么。  
不过，这同时也带来了一些副作用。Clint想，哪怕他只是伸手抚摸对方的头发，他也渐渐发现，自己越来越难克制住心里滋生的欲望。尽管他们两个都处理得很好，也清楚他们现在没有任何余地去想这件事情。他们所做的每一件事都充斥着仇恨和暴力，他们现在已经有目的，有方向了。做任何可能会毁了这一切的事情，都是一个极其糟糕的主意。  
再说了，他觉得自己很脆弱，精神上和身体上都是如此，这已经足够让他相信，他会度过这一关。  
可这并没有能让他真的克制住自己的欲望。  
“二十一世纪的人真是糟糕透顶。”Bucky评论道，脱口秀里的嘉宾只会通过提高嗓门和重复的方法来表达自己的观点，而反驳的人也一样。考虑到Bucky已经有了足够的证据，Clint觉得自己没法和他辩驳这一点   
“我们并不都是坏人。”他还是选择争取一下，手指轻轻抚过Bucky的耳朵，Bucky生气地抬头，脸上的怒意在对上Clint的双眼时就消退了。  
“大概是吧。”他回答，“嘿，你知道我们还能做点儿其他的什么吧？”  
Clint把目光从电视上移开，“嗯？”  
Bucky用手臂支撑着坐起来，欺身到Clint面前，“当然。”他说着，把手肘搁在枕头上，用指尖挑弄着Clint的头发。  
“这套动作也太他妈流畅了，”Clint忍不住露出笑容，虽然他的脉搏已经加速，心脏也漏跳了几拍，“你他妈从哪儿学的？”  
Bucky慵懒地耸肩，“与生俱来的能力。”他的眼角闪着光芒，Clint觉得自己的心都快从胸腔里面蹦出来了。因为他从没想过自己能见到这么自由轻松的Bucky，他莫名觉得很感激，自己有幸见证——  
Bucky俯下身吻他的时候，他立刻停止了思考。Bucky伸出另一只手托住他的脸，再次吻下来，轻柔的湿吻。Clint的呼吸都卡在了胸口，他不由自主地伸出一只手，游走在Bucky胸前，另一只手则紧紧黏在了Bucky手臂上。他颤抖地呼吸着，Bucky稍稍后退，舔了舔自己的唇，而后再次吻了上来。  
Bucky没有松手，他们就这么躺在那里，不停地亲吻，手指轻柔又小心地触碰着对方的胸口和脸颊。每过一分钟，Clint都觉得自己的欲望加深了一分，浑身火热，特别是他的腹股沟。艹，他们从来没像现在这样亲吻过，慵懒又温暖，什么都不用去想。Clint的脑海又浮现出之前那个想法，不知道这究竟会把他们引向何方，不知道他是不是该被可能出现的情况吓到。  
在Bucky手中，Clint很难有不安的感觉。Bucky伸手揽过他的脖子，把他拉得更近，让他们紧贴在一起。而另一只手则不停抚摸他的后背，伸进了他的T恤里，用手指摩挲着他腰间温暖的皮肤。Clint没法忍住自己的喘息，Bucky的每一个举动都让他战栗，只能靠向Bucky放在他腰间的手。  
他想要耐心地回应，想伸手绕过Bucky的胸口，把手指绕在他的肩上。  
他不知道自己为什么做不到。  
因为这会让一切变得麻烦起来，他的大脑告诉他。所以你必须要小心才行。  
Bucky的呼吸凝滞了，他的膝盖在Clint的双腿间推进，身体微微倾向Clint。他的吻变得急切而渴望。  
Clint心里的某些壁垒突然倒塌。所有的一切都已经是一团糟了，他意识到:整个世界都一团糟了，和复仇者的事，和九头蛇的事——  
除了自己和Bucky。这，这是他唯一能拥有的不是那么糟糕的事。  
而且，这是他的选择。  
他摸索着伸出手，揽住Bucky的脖子，迎合他，用舌头撬开Bucky的嘴，想从他那里把主动权抢过来。Clint突然转身，把Bucky推倒，滑坐到他身上，Bucky讶然地咕哝了一声。想都没想，Clint就用一只膝盖抵住Bucky的腰，手指在他的腹部伸展开，这次换做Bucky用手揽住他的脖子了，金属手指紧紧缠绕。  
哦，天。他太想拥有他了，他都能尝到那种感受。他希望自己能把两个人的衣服都脱光，然后在这个破旅馆的床单上翻滚，想要忘记一切，融化在Bucky手中——  
毫无预警地，Bucky突然把他推开了，他重重地摔在床上，根本没有时间去想到底发生了什么。Bucky站了起来，从床头柜里拿出了枪，走到了窗边，目光逡巡着，看向窗帘边缘。  
Clint坐起来，胸口还起伏着，没有完全回过神来，“怎么了？”  
Bucky给了他一个烦躁的“给我闭嘴”的手势，Clint没再说话。电视机发出的声响掩盖了其他声音，他什么都听不到，但他相信Bucky的判断力，所以他站起来，默默地伸向自己的弓——  
“没事。”Bucky说着，从窗边走开，但还是回头再看了一眼。  
“确定？”  
Bucky点头，“嗯。”他抿起嘴角，“我想是你让我太分神了，我放松了警惕，然后就有点儿神经质了。”  
Clint把弓放回到墙边，“需要我们轮流守夜吗？”  
“不用。”Bucky很快回答，他最后看了一眼窗口，爬回到床上，然后伸出了自己的金属手臂。Clint握上去，任由自己被拉回到床上。  
“我很享受。”Bucky说着，Clint跪坐到他面前。  
Clint哼哼两声，手掌落到Bucky肩上，“是吗？”  
“当然。”Bucky说着，手滑向Clint的腰，把他拉向自己，“鉴于我1944年后就没再吻过谁，所以我想那感觉没那么糟。”  
Clint眨了眨眼睛，然后笑了起来。他试图克制住自己但他没有做到。他一直笑一直笑，无助地把自己的脸埋到了Bucky怀里。Bucky轻抚着他的背，用手捧起Clint的脸让他看向自己。  
“我想我大概需要多加练习。”  
Clint不可抑制地再次笑起来，他脸上的肌肉都已经开始酸痛了，肚子痛到像是被Nat打了一拳，可是他就是没办法停下来。他不记得上次这样笑是什么时候了。  
“你他妈明明很厉害，Barnes.”等他能停下来呼吸的时候，他说，笑嘻嘻地抬起下巴。  
“我不太擅长这个……”Bucky突然说，手指落在Clint的下唇上，“和另一个人在一起。”  
Clint思忖了一下，耸了耸肩，“你表现不错。”Bucky能走到这一步，绝不是这么几个字就可以概括的，Clint希望自己能把这句蠢话收回来，希望他能用更好的方式表达自己的意思——  
“是吗？”可他刚说完，Bucky就问出了口。或许这个评价正是Bucky需要的。  
“嗯。”Clint说。Bucky靠近他，再次吻上来，Clint听到自己喉咙里发出的满足的声音，但他没空觉得窘迫，因为Bucky比之前贴得更近了，一只手托着Clint的脖子，呼吸变得急促起来，Clint的手从Bucky的胸口滑向腰际，在一瞬的迟疑之后，他把手伸进了Bucky的衣服里，触碰他温暖又光滑的皮肤。  
Bucky深吸了一口气，腹部的肌肉紧绷了一下，伴随着狂跳的心，Clint的手向上攀援，一寸寸掀开Bucky的衣服。他不再想要反抗，他的脑海里也不再有声音告诉他这是错误。他只是想要。  
Bucky看起来和他一样，因为他的手伸向自己的衣角，把衣服掀了起来。Clint帮他把衣服拉过头顶，弄乱了他的头发。Bucky重重地喘息着，把衣服丢到一旁，再次向Clint伸出手。Clint稍微往后退了退，把Bucky拉过来，让他跨坐到自己的膝盖上。他用双手揽着Clint的后颈，俯下身把他吻到不能呼吸。  
天，如果Bucky能让自己脱掉他的衣服，那接下来他还会做什么？Clint正这么想着，就发现金属手指在扯他的T恤，他赶紧帮忙，把衣服拉过自己的头顶，在衣服脱下的那一瞬间，Bucky的唇就回到了他的唇上，他的手伸向Bucky裸露的背，喉头发出一声呻吟，手掌之间感受到的结实肌肉让他浑身一颤——  
Bucky突然后退，猛然转头看向了窗口。他僵在了Clint的大腿，透过牛仔裤Clint都能感受到Bucky有多硬。  
“别动。”他喃喃着，从Clint身上下来，再次拿着枪走向窗边。  
Clint张了张嘴想提出反对，但话到嘴边还是咽了回去。他还是不清楚Bucky究竟是听到了什么动静，还是说他又开始觉得不安了。但他一般都倾向于第一个选项，直到他确定他们两个是安全的。Clint努力地平复着自己的呼吸，伸手去拿他的弓。  
“别动，我能解决。”Bucky站在窗边说，他小心地用手肘推开窗帘，橘色的灯光滑到他脸上，他向左右都看了看，然后才意识到他丢下了Clint。  
“艹！”他放下窗帘，满脸歉疚地看向Clint，“抱歉，没什么事，可我就是……”  
他再次走向Clint，但走到一半就顿住了，再次转头看向窗口。  
看来是他觉得不安了。Clint默默地告诉自己。这些天以来，这样的时候已经很少了。一般检查过房间Bucky会稍稍定心，不过他还是会不时地焦躁，难以入眠，会不断地溜下床去检查，自言自语。  
Clint不怪他，也从不勉强他。虽然部分的他还是希望Bucky至少今晚能安定一下，在他发现自己的想法有多自私以后，就像是有人当头给了他一棒。Clint很清楚，如果不能让Bucky百分之百地相信他们很安全，他就会一直觉得不安。你要怎么做，用性爱分散他的注意力？想点辙，Barton.  
“嘿，别担心，”他大声说，“你需要观察情况。”  
“不，”Bucky说，脸上划过一丝类似内疚的神色，“我想要你。”  
这样直白的表达每一次都能击中Clint，而Bucky看起来是真的觉得内疚了，Clint吞了吞口水，摇了摇头，迫使自己说出来，“你需要观察情况。”  
“Barton——”Bucky无助地开口，眼光从Clint的脸滑到了他的裤子拉链处。  
Clint从床上下来，试图悄无声息地躲过Bucky的目光，不过可能失败了，“别逼自己，”他说。“如果你观察情况的话，我会觉得安心一点。”  
Bucky眨了眨眼睛，然后点了点头。Clint本想给他一个微笑，但只能让自己的嘴角扬起一个微弱的弧度。他转过身，跨过他们的包走向浴室，关上门。他摸索着摁了开关，廉价日光灯在他头顶点亮。  
手掌撑在水池边缘，他看向镜子中的自己，低声咒骂了几句。并不只有腿间的凸起泄露着他对Bucky的欲望，他的脸颊通红，嘴唇也因为亲吻变得红肿，下巴上的胡渣也微微刺痛。  
天，他已经几个月没有这种感受了。或许只是因为太久了，但如果现在能让Bucky和他来一发的话，他愿意丢弃很多东西。  
你不能。他看着镜子，告诉自己，那样你就太自私了。  
肾上腺素和情欲都渐渐消退，他一点点恢复理智，同时还有点不相信自己，因为他们正在追击九头蛇的路途中，而他竟然在想着来一发？以他们的安全为代价？天——Bucky今晚可能对于声响有点儿过度警觉——甚至是偏执了——如果这个词不算过分的话。但放在其他时候，威胁可能真的存在，如果他们都因为对方而分神，那么可能会走向死路。  
更不用说，放低警惕让Bucky觉得很不安。Clint还想过让他继续下去，只是因为他几个星期来终于硬了一次。  
这些想法如同往他的头顶浇了一桶冰水。Clint从镜子上移开目光，真的被他自己气到了。之前他的想法是对的，性只能让他们两个变得更糟，不管Clint怎么想，Bucky肯定都不在最佳的状态，他根本就没有空间去思考。  
那个想法让他莫名觉得空虚。  
“你没事吧？”Bucky的声音从外面传来，天哪，他还是充满了内疚。Clint希望他能停下来，不要这样，回到他冬兵的模式里去，用毫无感情的机械般的声音和自己说话。  
“没事。”他回答，“外面没事儿吧？”  
“没事儿？”Bucky回答，顿了顿才又说道，“你快好了吧？”  
“再给我一分钟。”Clint说，“洗完就出来。”  
“好吧。”  
Clint深呼一口气，伸手打开了水龙头，水管发出的声响把他吓了一跳。他把手指伸向冰冷的水，不再去看镜子中的自己。  
你不会和他做爱。他告诉自己，那个声音在他自己听来都带着苦涩。别再想了。  
Clint醒来的时候，房间里弥漫着香烟和咖啡的味道，还能听到Bucky在浴室里走动的声音。他晚上并没有睡好，一直都很在意蜷缩在他背后的Bucky，敏锐地感受着每一次细微的触碰。在最开始的那几轮睡眠中，他梦到过他和Bucky再次亲吻，缠绕，企图把对方揉进自己的身体里。他惊醒过来，有一瞬间觉得自己再也没办法睡着了。  
但并没有。谢天谢地Bucky没有醒过来，不知道Clint正处于半梦半醒，硬得发疼的状态。  
他翻了个身，不想离开温暖的床。Clint回想起昨天晚上Bucky说过的话，他很享受这一切，他想要这一切。Clint知道自己不该想这么多，有什么意思呢？他想吻Clint，他还想要更多？  
好吧，不管怎么说，那都不会发生。Bucky能够安心下来睡觉就足够说明一切了，很明显问题在于，哪怕只是亲吻都会让他放松警惕。  
“你很快会再帮我剪头发吧？”Bucky的声音从浴室传来，Clint则给了开着的浴室门一个茫然的微笑。  
“当然，”Clint回答，“如果你今天也让我休息的话。”  
“不行。”Bucky简单地回应后，就从浴室走了出来，用毛巾擦着刚刚刮了胡子的脸。他裸着上身，Clint绝对没有去想贴近他的胸口会是什么感觉。“快起来，我们有个目标要解决。”  
“我们一直都有目标。”Clint抱怨，但还是下了床，直接走向了咖啡。冰冷的空气让他有些颤抖，他从椅背抓过夹克穿上，并没有拉好拉链。  
“这一次的不同。”Bucky告诉他，Clint一下子来了兴趣。他喝着咖啡，对Bucky挑了挑眉，让他详细说明一下情况。  
“是一个人。”Bucky说，“不是一幢建筑。我知道她在哪里，她的工作地点，知道她会出现在什么地方。”  
“你是怎么知道的？等等，如果她是九头蛇的人，她为什么还有工作？她为什么没和剩下的那些人一起呆在地下？”  
“她是一个参议院的助手，”Bucky告诉他，“是用代码提及的，但我知道她的脸，知道她做过什么。”  
“像Stern一样，”Clint说，“天，他们可真是无处不在。”  
“不会太长了。”Bucky说着，嘴角扬起一抹笑，“我们需要在半小时内出发。”  
“计划是什么？”  
Bucky走过房间，拿起了第二杯咖啡，另一只手则揽过Clint的腰，一个随意却略带占有欲的动作。Clint胸口一暖，想到前一天晚上发生的一切，他的后颈不由得烫了起来。他微微往后挪了挪，不敢有太大动作，怕Bucky看出他是有意的。  
“找到她，跟踪她，解决她。”Bucky说完，放开了手，“我会在远程等待，而你需要告诉我，什么时候才是好时机。如果有必要的话，你可以把她引导到一个好位置上。”  
“好时机？”Clint问。  
“没有平民伤亡。”Bucky平静地告诉他，“一枪解决问题。”  
“干净利落，颇有美国队长的风范。”  
Bucky冷哼一声，“相信我，就算是美国队长，在处理九头蛇这件事上也没有办法做到干净利落。”  
有一瞬的沉默。Bucky顿住了，咖啡举到嘴边，面无表情。Clint小心翼翼地看着他。他喝了一口咖啡，眉头微微皱起。  
“等到……”他打破沉默，“等到这一切结束了，如果……你应该好好了解一下他。”  
这是Bucky第一次说到和未来有关的话题。虽然很含糊，还带着犹豫，但Clint想把这句话当做自己胜利的标志。不过他可不想太过小题大做了，只是点了点头。在他算是同意了这个说法之后，他才意识到，在这一切结束之后，Bucky想让他回到复仇者们身边去。  
这让他觉得有些惊慌。一路上他都没有想过他们结束之后应该何去何从，而突然之间他想到自己和Bucky或许会分道扬镳，没有办法在——  
Bucky伸手拿过了Clint的咖啡杯，把两个人的杯子都放在桌子上。转过头面向Clint，伸出手捧着Clint的脸颊，眼光滑过Clint的脸，拇指轻柔地摩挲着。虽然已经发过誓不会和Bucky走到那一步，但Bucky的温柔和直接的碰触让他有些恍惚，还没有回过神来，他的手就已经落到Bucky腰间，把对方拉向自己。  
灰色的眼睛定格在Clint的嘴唇上，他的心跳漏了一拍，知道自己违反了规则，但Bucky并没有吻他，只是将自己的额头和他的贴在了一起，然后闭上眼睛，叹息。  
Clint不知道Bucky究竟想说些什么，不过他知道那很是重要的事。  
“容后再谈。”Bucky用力地蹭了蹭Clint的额头，“任务优先。”  
Clint淡淡一笑，Bucky松开了他，他眨了眨眼睛，向后靠了靠，“你对优先权的选择真是糟。”  
“好吧，那我们坐下来详细地长谈一下我们的感受好了。”Bucky的语气突然变得刻薄起来，“你优先。”  
Clint做了个鬼脸，“还是任务优先吧。”Bucky翻了个白眼。  
“准备好，半小时后出发。”  
“知道啦。”Clint回答。Bucky看了他一会儿，Clint还没来得及走开，就被他吻了一个措手不及。他的双手紧握着Clint的手臂，夺走Clint肺里的空气。分开的时候，Bucky的脸已经染成了绯色，而Clint几乎快要窒息，抓着Bucky的手肘艰难地站着。  
“这是做什么？”Clint嘶哑地问。  
Bucky耸肩，“想这么做。”他轻松地说，“想做什么就做什么。”  
他再次倾身吻了吻Clint的嘴角，好像这样能证明什么一样。然后就转身去穿衣服倒腾武器去了。Clint手不由自主地伸到了唇边，漫不经心地想着，“不和Bucky走到那一步”的执行将会变得比预想中难很多。  
任务，他坚定地提醒自己，专注在那上面。  
这倒是有用。至少有一点。

“Barton，能听到我说话吗？”  
Clint往左右看了看才走过马路，他手上拿着星巴克和糕点，手机则夹在耳朵和肩膀之间。这地方很热闹，许多公司员工都出来吃午饭了，匆忙地走在路上。这是城市中相对热闹的一个地方，商业区和政治世界的融合，高耸的大楼，狭窄的草坪还有少得可怜的露天场所。  
“嗯，我能听到你说话。蓝牙对你来说有用吗？”  
“垃圾。”Bucky简明扼要地回答。  
“谁让你的预算只有20美元来着。”Clint哼唱着，“我正要路过图书馆，你马上就能见到我了，3，2……”  
“看到你了。”Bucky说，“小心别把咖啡扔了。”  
“才不会。”话音才落，咖啡就差点儿从手里滑下去，他轻声咒骂过，“我得坐下来，不然咖啡真的要掉了。”  
心跳突然加快了速度，他坐到了最近的长椅上，把咖啡放到身边，把手机拿在手里。从他所处的位置，能看到议员办公室和Bucky所在的那栋楼，完美的角度。“还好吧？”  
“还好。”Bucky确认，“四分钟后她应该就会走到你身边了。”  
“所以这段时间我该做些什么？和你闲聊？”Clint慵懒地靠在长椅上，目光扫过四周。没有人注意到他，真好。他把糕点装到口袋里，然后拿起了咖啡。不错，还是热的。  
“你可以和我闲聊，或者就那么傻坐着惹人怀疑。”Bucky说。Clint听到了狙击枪校正的声响。  
“我们可不擅长闲聊。”Clint说。  
“因为我们一点儿流行文化都不懂？”Bucky说，“随便说点儿什么，Barton。”  
艹，该死的，他到底该说点儿啥？他沉默了一会儿，想着究竟说什么才不会引起不必要的注意，也不会让Bucky生气。或许该说说昨晚的事儿？他一下子就否决了这个提议。他才不想告诉Bucky自己有多想和他来一发，他宁愿再被戳一刀。  
一瞬的失神之后，他重重地叹了口气。周围那些看着他的人大概会认为他不过是在听对方说话，或者说他们说到了一个不太好回答的话题。如果电话那头的人不是Bucky，他会说什么呢？如果是别人的话？  
“你知道吗，我以前也干过这事儿，”他突然开口，不知道自己为什么想说这个，“和现在一样，我做诱饵，让目标跟着我，然后我的同伴从远处将他们解决掉。”  
Bucky没有回应，但Clint能听到他平稳的呼吸声。  
“Delta突击队。”Clint说着，轻蔑一笑，“两个人对抗世界。呃，并不真的是那样。不像你和我，但我知道你明白。”  
他喝了一口咖啡，Bucky还是没有回应。“我想念她。”他听到自己这么说。他的心口一阵钝痛，但好在Bucky不在他身边，他不会遇上他灼热的目光，所以他还是觉得稍稍轻松一点。“她曾是我最好的朋友，在一切搞砸之前。”  
不只是她。他默然地想。哪怕他现在已经能够说和Nat有关的事，他还是没有办法和Bucky说起Phil，就算只是想到他，都觉得心如刀割。  
“事实上，更多的时候她才是那个诱饵，”他说，“想想看，她可以毫不费力地让目标跟着她走，连话都不用说。我记得神盾局里有些混蛋说，利用性感去吸引目标的注意是很低级的事，而她只是对他笑笑，说'男人不再只注意到我身体的那天，我就不会再用这个招数了。'呃，不对，她大概还踢了那人的小弟弟。不过，她能把人带到位置上，而我会远距离把他们解决掉。”  
他不再说话，想着Natasha出现在楼梯上的样子，一手拿着箭，另一只手把金色假发取下来，然后浅笑着走过来，把箭还给Clint，再拿过Clint的背包换衣服。  
去他妈的，他实在是太想念她了。那感觉如同针扎。  
“目标出现了。”Bucky平静地提醒他，Clint抬起头，眼光扫过周围的环境。  
“明白。”他深呼吸，让关于Nat的回忆散去，就像是松开一支箭。“我要往咖啡馆去了。”  
“知道了。”  
Clint站起来，在把咖啡杯扔进垃圾桶的同时，看到了他们追踪的女人，她步履轻快地走在人行道上，黑色的头发在微弱的阳光下闪烁着光芒。她正和身边的男人说着话。她看起来和这里的那些员工没有任何区别，忙得根本没法分心到Clint身上。她身边的男人有六英尺高，肩膀宽阔，黑色头发。  
“有同伴。”Clint神色如常地对着手机说道。他把另一只手插进口袋，行动起来，用眼角的余光看着另一边的女人。  
他已经进入了任务状态，就像Phil和Nat教他的那样，除了目标什么都不去关心。他真希望自己手里拿着弓，他需要把自己的手指放在弓弦上。  
“知道了。”Bucky回答，“那个人最好离开。”  
“他不是九头蛇的人？”  
“我不知道，”Bucky说，“不过有必要的话，我会杀了他。”  
“喂，是谁说要干净利落来着？”Clint反对道，“如果你不知道，就别那么做。”  
Bucky没有说话。  
“我是认真的。”Clint坚持，“你不想那么做。”  
“如果有必要的话，我会。”  
艹！Clint想，因为他现在已经足够了解Bucky了，他知道他不想伤害无辜的人。自从Bucky Barnes的部分战胜了冬兵，他的良知在一点点的恢复。现在的他只是一心想要消除九头蛇，才会失去判断力。  
Clint知道自己该迅速做出决定。  
千万不要打中我。Clint也不知道自己在向谁祈祷，然后他走过了马路，走到了目标人物和那个男人身边，他看了看四周的情况，把衣服上的帽子拉起来，手里仍旧拿着手机。  
“Barton，你他妈在做什么？”Bucky吼道。  
“确保你不做会让自己后悔的事。”Clint没有多做解释，而是挂断了电话，把手机放回口袋里。目标人物和那个男人正向着他走来，还沉浸在谈话里——  
Clint往右边靠了靠，故意撞向那个男人的肩膀，微微转身，迅速地把男人的钱包掏了出来。他小声说了句抱歉，然后明显地把钱包塞到自己兜里，加速离开。  
“喂，喂，小子！”  
在听到那声生气的怒吼时，Clint颇觉宽慰。他并没有停下脚步，低着头穿过拥挤的人群，尽力做出要逃走的样子。他只需要那个人跟在他身后，离开那个女人，好让Bucky能够没有顾虑。  
“喂，帮我捉住那个人，他偷了我钱包。”  
Clint折身走到一个小巷里，然后跑了起来。巷子在中间分为两路，一边是街道，而另一边是一小块空地，摆着几个废弃的垃圾箱和一堆腐烂的纸盒。看来他今天运气不错，不但能够逃出公众视线，路尽头的墙上还有一个快散架的防火梯，一路通向屋顶。  
Clint伸手握住生锈的金属栏杆，轻松地把自己荡了上去，金属在他的重压之下发出“哐当”的声响。  
心脏在胸腔里疯狂地跳跃着，Clint再次起身，握住第二层的金属栏杆——  
“噼啪”一声，似乎是什么碎裂了。有一瞬间，Clint以为是防火梯断开了，但紧接着他感觉到了烧灼般的疼痛，恍然记起了那个声音究竟是什么——那是枪声，他中枪了。  
哦，艹！  
他的手指一松，他试图握住防火梯的边缘，但他失败了，重重地摔了下来，他的肩膀承受了绝大部分撞击，而他觉得自己身体里的每一根骨头都受到了重创，惊吓之余只能大口喘气。他的眼前一片漆黑，白色的光点在黑暗之中跳动着。他周围的一切都变得缓慢起来，扭曲的声线回荡在他耳边。  
好吧，还真是糟糕。  
他喘着气翻身滚到一旁，因为疼痛而紧闭着眼睛，身侧的疼痛剧烈无比，麻木又无情地刺穿他的身体。艹！他必须站起来，必须搞定这个人。Bucky需要，他要完成这个任务，Bucky需要他站起来——  
还没有完全回过神来，他就感觉到有人抓住了他的夹克，狠狠地把他从地上拉了起来。他完全没有办法抑制住自己痛苦的呻吟，但那个人掐住了他的脖子，把他抵在了墙上，他的背砸在砖头上，撕裂般的疼痛袭来。  
不，他坚定地提醒自己，抓着那个人的手，试图把他从自己身上推开。他需要他的弓，他的靴子里藏了一把刀，他本该应该把刀拿出来的。可是他真的很想他的弓。他要回到Bucky身边去，绝对不能让他失望。至少不是现在。  
“想得倒是美，复仇者。”那个声音就在他耳边。艹，这次是真的真的很糟糕。如果他们知道了自己的身份，就会想知道其他人在哪儿。他们或许会开始调查他一直以来都在哪儿，和谁在一起——  
子弹上膛的声音让他的大脑变得一片空白。  
他眨了眨眼睛，眼前的那张脸逐渐清晰起来——就是那个人，在目标人物身边的人，被他偷走钱包的人。  
哈，自己真不该偷他的钱包，让他这么生气。  
Clint被自己的笑声呛住，品尝着喉咙里的血腥味。有个声音告诉他，这一点儿都不好笑，Barton，不是他自己，但他不知道到底是Phil，Natasha还是Bucky。他还记得自己是为了不让这个人被Bucky杀掉，才会把他引过来的。讽刺的是，竟然是引火上身。他再次笑出了声。  
“有什么好笑的？”那个人怒道。他把枪抵在Clint的额头上，冰冷的金属嵌进他的眉心。  
他终于不想笑了，那种感觉被恐惧代替。他的胃痉挛起来，几乎没有办法站稳，身上的枪伤带来的巨大痛处让他意识到，想要逃出去根本没有可能，但他还是要——  
他用力摇晃着身体，但眼下的他完全没有力气，也没有任何优势。那个人惊讶地张开了嘴，然后发出了笑声，轻松地再次把Clint抵在墙上，把枪抵回到他眉间。  
很明显，他觉得玩弄Clint很有趣，他没有做自己该做的事，立刻杀了Clint，而是把枪口从Clint的眉心滑到了太阳穴处，嘴角勾起一个满意的笑容——  
然后他的双眼圆睁，张大了嘴，整个身体朝着Clint倾斜。奇怪的转动和撕裂声音传来，眼前的人重重地倒在了地上。  
身上的重量消失之后，Clint觉得自己的膝盖再没有办法承受，身体向前一倾，却再次被抵回到墙上，金属手掌钉在他的胸口。  
Bucky。  
“笨蛋。”Bucky怒吼，他就站在他面前，而且他很生气，天，他简直可以说是怒不可遏。他的另一只手拿着一把刀，刀上的血一滴滴落到地上。Clint看着刀，再看向地上的尸体，很难把二者联系到一起。Bucky残忍地搅碎了那人的五脏六腑，那个的背上的伤口一直从腰间蔓延到脖子，狰狞地撕开那个的衣服，皮肤，深可见骨。鲜血在他身下缓缓汇聚，在地上铺陈开来。他的枪就落在他的肩膀旁。  
“你他妈到底在想什么？”Bucky问道，把刀收起来，“你这个笨蛋。（Ti Durak俄语）”  
他抓着Clint的夹克，生气地把他扔到墙上。“我可能会杀了你——”  
Clint呛了两声，手指向下摸索着，本能地想要摁住他的伤口。艹！Bucky已经气得失去理智了——他当然会这样了，Clint话都没说就在任务中途离开了，把他们要做的一切都置于危险之中。哈，只是为了保护Bucky的良知，他让自己中了枪，还毁掉了整个任务。  
他的视线变得模糊起来。  
“再也不要那么做了，”Bucky怒吼，Clint已经好几周没见到他这么生气了，“你他妈听到没有？”  
“我中枪了。”Clint突然开口，Bucky立刻就闭上了嘴，气愤转化成了其他的东西，但Clint没有办法理清那到底是什么。  
“什么？”  
“不严重，”Clint说。用力地眨了眨眼睛，他浑身颤抖起来，四肢都不受控制地发抖，“你命中目标了吗？”  
Bucky张嘴回应他，但Clint没有听到他的声音。他的世界陷入了一片黑暗，不过这次没那么糟。Bucky在这里。是啊，他很生气，但一个生气的Bucky总比没有Bucky好。  
Clint觉得自己需要告诉他这一点，但周围的一切都渐渐消失，他唯一能做的就是伸手抓住Bucky的胳膊。然后他就失去了知觉。


	13. Chapter 13

他感到有什么又冷又湿润的东西，被轻柔地放到了他的额头上。他吞咽了一下，重重地呼出一口气，渐渐地恢复了意识。除开身上的钝痛，他觉得自己的处境还挺舒服的。躺在柔软的地方，身上裹着温暖的毛毯。  
“醒醒，Barton.”有个声音在他耳边。他记起了发生过的一切。  
“我怕你会杀了我。”他低声嘟囔着，嗓音如同砂纸一般。他试着动了动自己的双手，但它们麻木到不听使唤。他慢慢坐起来，揉了揉眼睛，然后缓缓睁开。  
屋里开着灯，这会儿应该是晚上了。昏暗苍白的光线从窗外透进来，在地板上铺陈开，一直延伸到他们俩身上。  
他躺在沙发上。以及，Bucky在这儿。  
他半跪在沙发边的地板上，手里拿着毛巾。他没说话，也没动，似乎有些出神，面容疲倦。  
“我们在哪儿？”Clint看了看四周，他们似乎是在某户人家里，但屋子里的家具只有他躺着的沙发和角落里的空书架。每个墙角都结着蜘蛛网，窗户和墙上也布满了灰尘。  
“嘘，别说话。”Bucky转身拿起了一瓶水，拧开盖子，然后递到了Clint唇边。Clint本想用自己麻木的手接过来，但Bucky并没有放手，他伸出另一只手扶住Clint的脖子，然后把水喂给他。  
Clint想拒绝来着，但他实在没什么力气了。  
“要止痛药吗？”Bucky轻声问，Clint则点了点头。Bucky转身摸了一瓶药出来，倒了两片在掌心里，Clint还没来得及阻止，他就伸手把药喂到了Clint嘴里，再次递上了水。  
Clint喝了几大口，躺了回去。模糊的记忆突然涌现在脑海里，带着一种奇怪又熟悉的感觉。  
“你刺伤我的时候，”他半眯着眼睛看着Bucky，“也是这么做的吧？”  
Bucky点头，喝了一口水，然后把盖子盖上。  
“那时候你根本还不了解我。”Clint说。  
Bucky盯着手中的水瓶，下巴的线条微微紧绷起来，鼻翼随着呼吸翕动着。他把水吞下，放下水瓶，转身起看Clint。  
“我需要检查你的伤口。”他说完，手伸向了毛毯。Clint乖乖躺着，任由Bucky掀开毯子，弯腰拆开绷带检查伤口。  
Clint忍不住“嘶嘶”出声，在Bucky小心翼翼触碰他皮肤的同时，他低头看了看自己的伤口，那一瞬间感受到了莫大的宽慰——不是弹孔，而是一道又深又长的擦伤。伤口已经缝合好了，留下一片难看的红色皮肤。  
“说了只是小伤啦。”他说。Bucky猛地抬起头来，看起来怒不可遏。  
“你……”他吼道，然后极力地克制住了自己，他身上的每一根线条都展现着他的愤怒，他把伤口重新包扎好，把毯子盖回到Clint身上。双手颤抖着。  
“Barnes？”Clint不安地看着他，试图坐起来，身侧袭来的疼痛让他咬紧了牙关。  
“去你妈的，你能不能给我好好躺着？”Bucky后退了几步，伸手抓了抓自己的头发，“我他妈到底要怎么做才能让你关心自己，哪怕就一分钟？”  
“天，Barnes，你冷静一点。”Clint不顾Bucky的反对坐了起来，“你到底怎么了？”  
“还不是因为你！”Bucky吼道，Clint从来没有听过他这么失控的声音，也从来没有见过他如此生气，“你在任务中途跑开了，还让自己中了枪！”  
Clint的胃一沉，像是被兜头泼了一盆冷水，不安的感觉在心里蔓延开来。他张了张嘴，却不知道自己该说什么。Bucky没有错，他中途离开了，他搞砸了一切。Bucky盯着他，摇了摇头，Clint看到了他眼中闪烁的情绪，分辨不清是厌恶还是失望。他转过身，面向窗户，留给Clint一个背影。  
在他发现自己犯下错误的时候，他就知道Bucky会生气。但是，预料中的情况真的出现了，却比想象中要心痛许多。  
“对不起。”他逼迫自己开口，觉得浑身冰凉，忍不住微微颤抖，“我知道我搞砸了，我不应该不和你商量就擅自做决定离开，但是我必须让那个人离开，如果他是无辜的，你却开枪打中他的话……”  
Bucky缓缓地转过身，“你到底在说什么？”他的神情变得阴沉而危险。  
“如果他是无辜的，你永远都不会原谅自己的，”Clint用尽力气把那些话喉咙里挤出来，“所以我才会私自做决定，我知道我搞砸了任务……”  
“你认为我生气是因为你中途离开了？”Bucky打断他。  
“你说的，”Clint觉得自己完全乱了方寸，“你说我离开了任务……”  
“然后你让自己中枪了，”Bucky吼道，“Barton，我以为我会失去你！”  
Clint这才恍然。他总算明白到了Bucky明亮的眼睛，颤抖的下巴和紧握的双手是为了什么。  
“你中枪了，”Bucky重复。Clint从来没听到过那么沙哑，那么颤抖的声音，“你会中枪，只是为了保护我根本就不存在的良知*？我以为我会失去你！没有你我根本没办法进行下去。我需要你，我他妈现在还是需要你！”  
“Barnes……”  
“闭嘴。”Bucky恶狠狠地说，对着Clint伸出一根金属手指，“你给我闭嘴。你知道最糟糕的是什么吗？是你他妈的根本就……你觉得我生气是因为你……去你妈的，Barton，去你妈的！”  
嘴上虽然这么说，他还是走到了Clint身边，伸出双手捧住Clint的脸，“我……”他的目光在Clint脸上游移着，重重地吞咽了一下，打断了自己。  
Clint不知道该说些什么。但他有一种感觉，所有的不安，所有的不确定，都已经消失得无影无踪了。他知道Bucky想要说什么，他所说的每一个字，他看向Clint的每一道眼光，就像是看到了什么美好的，同时又很糟糕的东西。  
“嘿，我没事儿。”他伸手握住Bucky的手腕，“因为你在我身边，所以我现在很好。”  
“你需要在意……”Bucky的语气强烈又急迫，“你需要在意你自己。因为，如果连你自己都不在意的话，就算我再在意你又有什么用？”  
Clint偏过头，眼神游离。Bucky的话狠狠击中了他的心。“别这样。”  
Bucky放开了手，他抿着唇，打量着Clint。沉默如同阴云一般笼罩着他们，但争吵却似乎一触即发。  
“我想你永远都不会告诉我吧？还是怎么着？”  
Bucky沮丧的声音打破了沉默。整个世界似乎都停止了运转。他甚至都不再假装回避了。当然了，Clint明白他指的是什么。  
“不要那样看着我。”Clint想都没想就反驳道，觉得自己糟糕到了极点，“别他妈再问了。你不是冬兵吗？从来没想过你还有爱的能力。”  
他的话像是一道鸿沟，带着痛苦和轻蔑，横绝在他们两人中间。  
Clint说完就后悔了，可是他没有办法收回来了。  
“你或许是搞砸了，你或许是迷失了，”似乎是承受不了沉默带来的重压，Bucky最终开了口，声音冷硬而锋利，“但我从来没想过你会如此无情。”  
他转身离开了房间，脚步声渐行渐远，之后远处传来了关门的声音。这一切发生得太快了，太离谱了。Clint觉得自己的下巴在颤抖，他咬紧牙关，无声地咒骂着，握紧了同样在颤抖的双手。他的眼睛灼烧般难受，他靠回到沙发上，盯着天花板，希望自己能把所有的情绪都塞回原来的地方。藏起来，不去触碰。  
Bucky没有回来。窗外透进来的光线也渐渐被阴影取代。Clint呆呆地坐在沙发上，身上的伤口传来一阵阵钝痛，和心跳的节奏合拍。他的脑海里一直回荡着他对Bucky说的最后那句话。说他没有爱的能力，说他只是一个程序，他都不知道究竟哪一个更糟。  
或许两个一样糟糕。  
愧疚和害怕在内心深处堆积，渐渐和那些关于Phi的情绪堆积到一起。他不想这些回忆变得更加尖锐。如果那样的话，它们就会变得更加狰狞和丑陋，他完全没有办法去面对。  
部分的他不安地希望，没有自己在身边，现在的Bucky一切安好。而另一部分，沮丧又疲惫的部分，已经放弃了。那部分的他又回想起曾经的日子，在破烂的酒吧里喝个烂醉，然后漫无目的地挪向下一个地方。他竟然开始觉得怀念。  
而剩下的部分，尽管他不愿意承认这些部分更加激烈和痛苦，告诉他，Bucky需要他，Bucky说他仍然需要他。  
可惜，Clint并没有能阻止自己说出那些胡话。  
他呆呆地坐了几个小时，才渐渐有了睡意。但他睡得并不安稳，也不舒适。浅眠之中总有未成形的噩梦打扰。泛着蓝光的尖锐物体，嘲讽的声音，让恐惧如同潮水一般席卷而来。  
周围只有黑暗和寂静。或许他活该被留在这里。

脚步落在木质地板上的声音，一点点唤醒了他的意识。他睁开眼睛，看到冰冷的冬日阳光铺满了地面。  
Clint起身，看到Bucky走过来，胃里一沉。Bucky坐到沙发的另一边，伸手拿起了他们的背包。Bucky的名字就在嘴边，他想要道歉，那种痛苦的感觉已经在他的胸口灼出一个洞。昨天的记忆还历历在目，比他身上的疼痛还要难以承受。  
“我要出去一趟。”Clint还没来得及聚集起说话的勇气，Bucky就先开口了。冷漠的声音不带一丝情感。有一瞬Clint都怀疑自己是不是会被再次铐起来。“你呆在这儿别动。午夜之前我应该就会回来了。”  
告诉他啊！你这个蠢蛋！他告诉自己。这并不是Natasha或是Phil或是任何其他人的声音，是他自己气急败坏的声音，一次又一次回响在脑海。道歉，然后告诉他实情。  
但所有的话最终卡在了喉咙里，只有他自己吞咽苦涩。他看着Bucky收拾东西，绝望在他心里不可抑制地疯长。一把枪。两把刀。昨天的手机。  
“你解决掉了吗，”Clint突然开口，“那个目标。”  
Bucky都没有分神看他一眼。  
“嗯。”他淡淡说完，就离开了。他真的就这么走了，留下Clint一个人，孤单地坐在沙发上。他翻身出去的窗口被重重地关上，那声音让Clint一激灵。  
他试着呼吸，希望自己能够冷静下来，重拾思考的能力。但刚才的声音一直回旋在他耳边，刺痛他的耳膜。他用手掌捂住耳朵，想止住那个声音，想告诉自己一切都还好。  
但事实呢？Bucky对他毫无保留，告诉了他一切。尽管他自己或许也在害怕，但还是开诚布公地说了。  
他甚至为自己杀人。  
而Clint却害怕到拿不出同等的勇气。他知道自己还在逃避。逃避发生过的一切，不去面对。就当作那只是一个可怕的玩笑。  
去他妈的。冬兵都能面对自己过去七十年的所作所为，而自己却连回想那一周的勇气都拿不出来。不过不同的是，Bucky记住的只是细枝末节，而Clint却能清晰地回忆起每一秒的细节。  
不顾身上的疼痛，Clint站了起来。他没法再在沙发上呆下去了。他扶着墙，颤抖地前行。他们呆着的是一幢废弃的房子。前院里满是光秃秃的树和灌木。房内的所有东西都蒙着一层灰。仿佛这个地方已经被人遗忘，和外面的世界隔绝开来。  
Clint检查了每个房间。他很清楚Bucky不会把他留在不安全的地方。尽管自己让他很失望。  
他重新回到沙发上，吞了几片止痛药，不安地睡去。一面想着Bucky什么时候回来。  
夕阳西下后，周遭的一切都变得越发高冷。每一次呼吸都能在眼前形成一片水雾。Bucky如同鬼魅一般从窗户翻进来。他的手腕上沾有血迹，Clint一点儿都不想知道他去过哪儿。  
Bucky一进来，目光就落在了他脸上。他的神情依旧带着戒备，Clint极力克制住自己尖叫的冲动。那个曾经充满生命力，表情丰富，时不时还会蹦出一句玩笑，眼神中闪烁着爱意的人——  
被Clint推开了。只因为他自己是个胆小鬼。  
“你活动了。”Bucky走过来，把背包放到地方，蹲下身把枪和刀放回去。  
Clint只是点了点头，牙齿打颤。Bucky看了他一眼，起身走了出去。Clint以为他又要出门，不过没一会儿他就回来了，手里拿着几张毯子。他示意Clint前倾，裹了一张在他的肩上，然后蹲下来，把另一张盖在了他膝盖上。  
在他准备起身的时候，Clint拉住了他。手指绝望地拉住他的衣袖。Bucky皱眉，看着Clint的手，似乎不知道它为什么会出现在这儿。淡漠的好奇神色。  
“对不起。”他大声说道，“真的对不起。”  
Bucky垂了垂下巴，阴影划过他的脸颊。“说说你为什么要道歉。”有一瞬，那张面无表情的脸突然被脆弱取代，脆弱到让人心疼。天，他竟然还允许自己表现出这么脆弱的一面。他是这般坚强。Clint却没有办法做到。  
“Barton？”  
Clint没有回答。他眨了眨眼睛，知道Bucky在等他的答案，知道他在给自己机会弥补。  
但Clint都不清楚要从哪里说起，这让他心乱如麻。他道歉是因为他不该说那么蠢的话。他害怕是因为他知道Bucky爱他，而他同样爱着Bucky，他想念Phil和Natasha，他完全不想去回忆发生过的事，所有的羞愧，悔恨和痛苦都交织在一起。  
他害怕所有的一切。  
他害怕再次被控制，害怕他自己，害怕这些不该出现却强大无比的情绪。  
他害怕得到自己不该得的东西，终究会失去。他还怕自己会因为他的所作所为受到惩罚。  
他怕自己不够坚强。  
他张开嘴，喉咙却紧得发不出声。  
“睡觉吧，Barton.” Bucky平静的声音打破沉寂。  
“Barnes——”  
“没事。”Bucky的衣袖从Clint手中抽离，“我明白了。你不想说，我也不想逼你。”  
他用金属手指揉了揉眼睛，“我们没事，行了吧？睡会儿。”  
“我们没事？”Clint重复道。他都不明白这句话究竟是什么意思。是说Bucky不讨厌他，他们可以和好如初。用温暖的掌心和嘴唇，在万籁俱寂的夜晚相拥亲吻？  
Bucky闭上眼睛，再次睁开的时候，眼中一片澄澈。眼神坚定。  
“我跌跌撞撞度过了太长的时间。”Bucky说，“我不想再回到那种状态。特别是现在你在我身边。”  
而后他站起来，离开。  
Clint盯着墙壁，他听到走廊尽头的门关上的声音。他放弃了。  
他放弃了挣扎，任眼泪流下来。把脸埋到掌心啜泣。他都不知道自己究竟为什么流泪。他只是觉得，曾经唾手可得的东西，如今已经从指尖溜走了。  
醒来的时候，他仍旧孤身一人。鼻尖萦绕着咖啡的味道。  
地上的那杯咖啡还是温热的，纸袋里装着面包，旁边还摆着一块士力架。咖啡杯下面压着一张纸，Clint盯着它看了很长时间，并没有伸手去拿。头痛鼻塞——哭了一夜的后遗症。他确信他的眼睛还是红肿的。  
哈，至少Bucky没有看到。  
他拿起了咖啡杯和纸条。  
目标。二十四小时。不要离开。好好呆着。  
感受到眼泪又快漫出眼角，Clint用手背捂住了自己的嘴唇。  
好好呆着。  
他盯着那几个字。不想再继续看下去。纸条是打印的，Bucky根本不用费心去写。或许他的意思只是，呆在这里，不要再跟去搞砸任务了，对吧？  
可是昨天——Bucky说那和任务没有关系，是因为自己受伤了，他才会生气。  
Clint把纸揉成一团扔到地上，然后走向了浴室。他的衣服和裤子都不再是昨天受伤时穿的了。Bucky帮他换掉了，他真的很在意自己。  
Clint在碎裂的镜子里看到了自己。疲惫不堪的一张脸，浓重的黑眼圈，乱糟糟的胡须。脸色苍白，有只耳朵上还沾着血迹。  
恍惚间，他对着镜子里的自己伸出了手。他都不知道自己面对的人是谁。他曾以为自己在好转，在进步，但现在他不再那么确信了。  
你也许是搞砸了，也许是迷失了。但我从没想过你会这么无情。  
他闭上了眼睛。  
我跌跌撞撞度过了太长的时间。我不想再回到那种状态。特别是现在你在我身边。  
他们走了这么远，好不容易建立起的一切，都在分崩离析。Bucky是对的。他们需要开诚布公。他记得在洲际公路上Bucky对他说，他们需要对方。记得Bucky有一次差点掐死他，也记得自己是怎样乞求他不要离开，告诉他自己需要他，不畏惧伤害。  
他要告诉Bucky实情。  
如果他想留住Bucky，他就必须这么做。   
他的手指紧紧抓着水槽边缘，狠狠地摇了摇头。如果他选择说出一切，就意味着他必须记起更多的细节，意味着他必须承认自己做过的一切，意味着……他必须要去面对。  
有那么一瞬，他想要逃走。任务时用的那个手机现在还在他包里，想想他们初次相遇时剑拔弩张的样子，他从来没有想过Bucky能如此信任他。只要给Natasha一个简单的信息，她就能够找到自己了——  
但Clint了解Natasha，也知道她现在和谁在一起。如果她真的想找自己，她早就已经找到了。  
所以，自己为什么还没见到她？  
Clint想到他费尽心机想要逃离Natasha追踪的那些日子，那种感受比现在好得多。毕竟他根本不用去怀疑，Natasha没有来找他，是不是因为她根本就不在意。  
他能感受到眼泪再次威胁着要滑落，觉得自己已经被逼到了角落里，无处可逃。如果他不能和Bucky在一起，不能去找Natasha，他该何去何从？找警察吗？大概有用。到警察局去承认自己袭警，不过他们还是会怀疑他的同伙是谁。质问他冬兵的下落。  
Clint突然绝望地笑了起来，因为他发现自己唯一能想到的可以解决问题的人，是Steve。他想要把自己交到Steve手上。Steve是美国队长，是Bucky最好的朋友，Clint可以豁出性命去信任，不带丝毫的怀疑和动摇。Steve会用自己觉得最合适的方式来解决这件事，让Clint完全卸下这个重担。  
让他可以再一次逃离。  
这个想法如同冰冷的洪流倾泻而下。他盯着镜中的自己，模糊地想着，要是他这么做，必然和Bucky分离。去他妈的，因为自己很难做到，就要逃开？不，他想要和Bucky在一起，Bucky需要他，Bucky爱他——  
Bucky离开之后，他像是终于找回了自己的呼吸。  
“不要再做懦夫了。”他深吸一口气，将镜中的自己打量一番，“Clint Barton.”  
镜中的他将这句话原封不动地还了回来，他的名字萦绕在耳边，比任何一次都要重要。他伸出手，落在镜面上，“别再犹豫下去了，Clint Barton.”他发现自己变得更轻松，更坚定了。  
他的手滑过冰冷的玻璃，抹去镜面的尘埃，看向自己的眼睛，“别再犹豫了，鹰眼。”他低声说。  
Bucky回来的时候，Clint已经冷静到不能再冷静了。在Bucky离开的24个小时里，他都在竭尽全力劝说自己不要做出什么愚蠢的决定。  
Bucky走进房间，看向Clint的眼神带着几分警惕，尤其是看到他手中拿着弓。  
“出了什么事吗？”Bucky放下背包，问道。  
“没什么。”Clint的手指拉动着弓弦，指间的阻力让他觉得安心。就算这一切没有走向好的结局，他还是能够拥有手中的东西，没有人可以夺走。  
Bucky愣了愣，似乎无法下定决心要不要接受这个答案。不过他还是点了点头，坐到沙发旁的地板上，看着Clint。他的头发凌乱地散落在前额，下巴上还有灰尘。  
“你没事吧？”Clint努力克制着自己触碰Bucky的冲动，把双手放在弓上。  
Bucky点头，“没受伤。”他再次看了Clint一眼，像是放弃了一般，站了起来，仿佛他一开始就不该坐到Clint身边。  
Clint的手指收紧了，心跳也不由得加快。他真的很怕。  
可是Bucky就要离开房间了，Clint不能让他就这么走掉，不能让他觉得Clint不信任他。他想让Bucky知道，自己同样付出了真心，毫无保留地炽热地爱着他。  
“Barnes.”  
Bucky停住了，金属手指放在门把手上，却没有转身。  
Clint吞咽了一下，把弓放到一旁，站了起来。虽然有些蹒跚，但站着要更轻松一些。而且，两个人都站着，更公平。  
“抱歉我让自己陷入险境。我知道，如果我还会毫不犹豫地重蹈覆辙，那我根本就没有资格感谢你救我。”  
这些话横亘在他们两人之间。Clint知道这只是今天晚上他要跨过的第一个槛。他等待着Bucky的回应，不安的感觉搅动着他的胸口。  
Bucky慢慢地转过身，他的脸藏在黑暗里，只有一道银色的月光，穿过窗口的缝隙落在他灰色的眼眸上。他沉默，危险。  
却是Clint见过的最美的风景。  
“我知道你在乎……”Clint再次开口，Bucky打断了他。只一句话，就粉碎了Clint小心翼翼的步调。  
“如果我爱的，只是一个会让自己被杀掉的笨蛋，那我爱他有什么用？”  
这根本就不是疑问，而是实情。Bucky似乎已经放弃挣扎了，Clint也未曾仔细考虑这一点。因为他知道Bucky爱他，但听到Bucky如此直白地说出来，让他茫然无措，完全不知道该怎么办。  
“要是那个笨蛋知道自己错了，不会再犯了呢？”还没有想好究竟是不是一个好的回应，Clint就开了口，“因为那个笨蛋也爱你，虽然他浪费了这么久的时间，可他终于明白了这一点呢？”  
Bucky僵住了，像是石化了一般，“不要对我说谎。”这根本就不像是指责，更像是一个请求。  
“我不会。”Clint觉得自己喉咙一紧。  
“但你并没有告诉我全部事实。”Bucky回答。突然间，Clint觉得自己很希望Bucky在他身边，他需要一个依靠。  
冰冷的空气让他打了个颤。“我怕，你一旦知道了，会头也不回地离开我。”  
Bucky对上他的眼睛，“难道还能比我做过的事情更糟吗？”  
“我猜，可能真的差不多。”Clint发现自己根本没有办法抑制声音里的颤抖，尽管他心里燃起了一丝光亮，告诉他，如果有人能理解他的话，那个人会是Bucky，毕竟他是冬兵——  
“Barton，”Bucky缓慢又不确定地走近他，“Clint，你到底经历过什么？”  
Clint闭上了眼睛，迫使自己开口。  
“我被人控制了，”他说，他真希望可以不用听到自己的声音，因为他的一颗心都在尖叫着，让他停下来。“被洗脑了。那时我正在为神盾局执行监视任务，而那个该为纽约发生的一切负责的人，他，呃，我不知道他到底用了什么方法，控制了我。”  
他没有睁开眼睛，浑身颤抖着，心跳声仿佛就在耳边，清晰可闻。  
“我杀了22个神盾局特工。在德国杀了8个保镖。让神盾局的母舰坠毁，害死了上面的56个人。试图杀掉我最好的朋友。我他妈还偷到了铱，帮他在天上开出了一个入口，我都不知道那些奇塔瑞士兵杀掉了多少人。我知道这一切会发生都是因为我。如果我更坚强一点，我就能够反抗——”  
Clint的声音破碎到完全没有办法再继续说下去，只想要离开。他转过身，但有只手拉住了他的手腕，让他没有办法逃离。他推了Bucky一把，小声反抗。但Bucky比他强壮太多了。他仍旧反抗着，就像当初他应该反抗Loki那样——  
“没事了。”Bucky在他耳边低语道，冷静的嗓音带给他安全感。他们俩不知怎么跌坐到了地上，Clint蜷缩在Bucky怀里，Bucky紧紧地抱着他。  
眼泪再一次落下。他啜泣得就像是从史密森尼回来的Bucky一样。Bucky的怀抱让他安心。最让他觉得欣慰的就是，Bucky还在这里。  
Clint不知道他们究竟在这儿坐了多久。他知道他已经停止了哭泣，但Bucky并没有放开他。听着Bucky的心跳，他的呼吸也渐渐平稳下来。但他仍然觉得惊慌，害怕他还是没有办法控制好自己的情绪。但Bucky在他身边，做他沉默的后盾。  
天，他真的很爱这个男人。  
最终还是Bucky打破了沉默，“我记得你说过，做你的心理医生，我要么不够格，要么就是资历太深了。”他把下巴搁在了Clint的头顶，手掌轻抚着Clint的后背，“现在我明白了。”  
“我根本就不是这个意思。”Clint声音嘶哑地说，“当时我只是想让你把嘴闭上。”  
Bucky轻笑，“你想谈谈吗？”  
“不想，”Clint说，“但现在你知道了。”  
Bucky动了动，让Clint能靠得更舒服一点，伸手揽住了他的腰。“我一直都在想，”他说，“你为什么总是能理解我。”  
“我想这大概能算是洗脑超级英雄俱乐部的第一次会议。”Clint说。  
Bucky笑道，“怎么，现在又成了超级英雄了？”  
“如果你是，我就是。”Clint说，Bucky没有回答，他们之间重归寂静，只能听到对方的呼吸。  
身体开始僵得发疼了，Clint只好坐起来，他的手掌放在Bucky的胸口。他知道告诉Bucky这一切是一个正确的决定，但那并不意味着结束了。他们两个都还是一团乱麻，所有问题并不会因为他们承认过错消失。  
不过，至少开始有一点进步了。  
“对我而言，真的很难做到……承认自己还有意义，承认自己对某个人而言很重要。”  
Bucky小心翼翼地看着他，然后突然前倾吻住他的唇，双手轻握着他的下巴。这一切来得太猛烈太突然，Clint不得不转过自己的头。虽然他很欣慰自己得到了这样的答案。  
“不要离开我。”他脱口而出。因为他也想吻Bucky，上帝啊，他真的很想，但他还站在悬崖边，还没有从绝望的情绪中完全恢复过来——  
Bucky只是点头。他快速地脱下了靴子和裤子，拉着Clint爬到沙发上。Bucky躺在沙发上，Clint则侧身靠着他的肩膀。Bucky的胳膊绕着Clint的肩，另一只手拉过Clint的手放到他的胸口。  
“我很抱歉，发生在你身上的一切。”Bucky对着黑暗平静地说道。  
Clint吞咽了一下，在Bucky温暖的肩膀上蹭了蹭，“我为发生在我们两个身上的事感到抱歉。”他回答，感受到Bucky的手紧了紧。  
他仍然害怕。他仍然一团糟。  
但现在，他很安全，他拥有另一个人的爱。那比什么都重要。  
他闭上眼睛，睡过去。


	14. Chapter 14

Clint醒来的时候，还躺在Bucky身上。半裸的背被寒意侵袭着，他忍不住打了个颤。毛毯已经滑到了背上，他晃悠悠地伸了一只手，把毛毯重新拉回到肩膀处，裹好。然后把自己的脸埋进Bucky的脖子里，伸手绕过他的腰。Bucky在睡梦中哼哼两声，挪了挪身子，慢慢睁开眼睛。  
“抱歉。”Clint说，声音嘶哑。  
“不必，”Bucky打了个呵欠，Clint能感受到他身上紧绷的肌肉。他的手不安分地游走着，拉开了Clint的T恤。  
Bucky的触碰让Clint放松下来，睡意再次席卷而来。昨天的争吵仿佛已经是千年前发生的事，来自另一个人生。他太高兴了，不能待在Bucky身边简直就是一种酷刑。  
他真的没有办法去抱怨那场争吵，因为现在的他，在敞开心扉之后，离Bucky更近一步了。他们承认了自己的心意，冲刷了心中大片的不确定。却仍有一种喜忧参半的感受。  
怎么说呢？Clint觉得难以置信的是，他告诉了Bucky自己的所作所为，Bucky还在这里，并没有离开。不仅如此，他们还重新将对方纳入怀抱。回想起来，Clint才明白，Bucky根本就不会因为他做过的那些事评判他的为人——正是因为这些经历让他们可以理解对方的心情。  
他觉得……他不知道。他不再那么空虚，不再那么纠结了。他的思绪渐渐明朗起来，就好像Bucky的表白卷走了所有的忧虑，留下了让他冷静的时间和空间。  
他们静静地躺了一会儿。Clint觉得自己没有说话的必要，昨天说的话已经足够让Clint平静地和Bucky躺在这里，感激有他陪伴在身旁。Bucky的想法应该和他一样，没有说话，只是用手指轻柔而缓慢地抚摸着Clint的后背。  
待到阳光已经穿过窗棂洒满房间，Bucky才终于翻了个身，一只胳膊支撑着自己，另一只手则推了推Clint的肩，好让自己能够平躺下来。他伸手揉了揉Clint额前的碎发。Clint的头发也渐渐变得跟Bucky的一样凌乱了。  
“谢谢你。”Bucky低沉地开口，Clint觉得自己的后颈一暖，“不过，我想我欠你一句抱歉。”  
Clint皱眉，因为他从不觉得Bucky需要为任何事道歉，至少不是跟他，“什么？”  
Bucky的嘴角紧了紧，“我不该强迫你说……”  
“喂，喂，别这样，”Clint打断了他，不想让他继续说下去，他用胳膊撑起自己，靠近Bucky，“你做的没错。为了自己，我需要大声说出来。”  
“但是。是我让你说的，不是为……”  
“嘿！”Clint伸手抚上Bucky的脸颊，大拇指摩挲着下巴上的胡茬，“你没有错。我对你有所隐瞒，原本就不公平。虽然我不想再提那件事，但，我的确是为了自己才说的，而且，我很高兴你现在知道了。”  
Bucky叹了口气，握住了Clint放在他脸颊上的那只手。他看上去似乎还想说什么，但考虑了一下，最终只是点了点头，接受了Clint的说法。  
“再不提了？”  
“再也不要提了。”Clint一脸严肃，然后耸耸肩，“至少不是现在。”  
Bucky点头，手指临摹着Clint手背的线条，目光从Clint的眼睛滑到他的唇角。简单的动作，简单的意图。Clint颤了颤，微微抬起了下巴。简单的回应。  
Bucky毫不犹豫地倾身吻住他，直到快要窒息才分开，但也只分开了几厘米的距离，然后他再次吻上去，伸出双手攀上Clint的脖子。  
天，Bucky吻得就像是他不再会有这样的机会了一样。他急切却又小心翼翼，不时地分开，让双方都能调整呼吸。情欲和不确定的情绪热烈地交织在一起。而Clint找不到任何理由让这一切停下——  
“艹！”  
他身体前倾地超过了伤口能够承受的范围，一阵撕裂的疼痛让他骂出了声。  
“Barton？哦，抱歉——”Bucky立刻抽身，并用金属手臂支撑着Clint，另只手放在他的屁股上，好让他不乱动。  
“我没事。”Clint皱着脸靠回垫子上，希望腹部的肌肉能放松下来，“不过是扯到了缝合线而已。”  
“让我看看。”Bucky狐疑地挑了挑眉。Clint点头，Bucky伸手拉起他的衣服，看向侧面。手指小心谨慎地来回检查了一番，“看起来还好。”他说，“这次运气不错。”  
Clint点头，“没感染吧？”  
“没有，”Bucky回答，“我说过了，你很幸运。”  
“太好了。”Clint说，“我才不想再次在发烧和浑浑噩噩中失去三天时间。”  
“哼，我也不想再花三天照顾一个发着烧还神志不清的你。”Bucky说完，对上他的眼睛，眼中满是不确定。  
Clint勾起嘴角浅浅一笑。他清楚Bucky在开玩笑。他很开心Bucky能和他开玩笑，这让他觉得又回到了之前，他还没有把一切弄得一团糟的时候。好吧，“几乎”回到了那个时候。  
Bucky依旧看着他，只是眼中的不确定已经淡去。他缓缓转过身，躬身从他的包里翻找新的绷带。Clint则乖乖躺着，让Bucky为他换绷带，看着Bucky小心翼翼的动作。没有了那份不确定，Clint真的很是感激。他能够再一次和Bucky肌肤相亲，享受其中的关切和亲密。  
老实说，他真的不敢相信。经历过了这么多事，他仍然可以和这个爱他的男人在一起。  
他对这种感觉不甚熟悉，却觉得很暖心。  
换好了绷带，Bucky的手指挪到了他的肚子上，大拇指轻抚着肚脐下的那一小块皮肤，而再往下，就是运动裤的腰带。  
Clint颤了颤，他都能听到自己卡在胸口的呼吸。Bucky抬眼看向他，故意伸手把Clint的T恤在往上推了推。他紧张而又近乎虔诚地将衣服一点点卷起来。Bucky吞了吞口水，然后俯身，将嘴唇附在Clint胸口的凹陷处，肋骨之间那块脆弱柔软的地方。  
他没做别的。只是吻了吻Clint的皮肤，起身用毫无歉意的灰色眼眸看向Clint的眼睛。  
Clint心不在焉地想起自己之前的决定，绝对不和Bucky走到“那一步”。可那都是在自己中枪之前，那时的他也还没说出和Loki有关的事情。所以现在，那些想法再也不重要了。  
Bucky呼吸沉重地将下巴移到了Clint的屁股上，手指伸展开，附上Clint的腰。  
“不要停下来。”  
这是他的声音。但Clint都不知道自己为什么要这么说。低沉嘶哑的声音带着欲望。Bucky狠狠地点了点头，再次俯身去吻Clint的腹部。落在皮肤上的灼热呼吸，和冰冷的空气形成鲜明的对比。  
“我记得，”Bucky向下挪了挪，用鼻子温柔地蹭着Clint露出腰带的那部分胯骨，“我记得这种感觉。欲望。太过强烈。”  
“你执行任务的时候艳遇多吗？”Clint问。这真是一个蠢蛋不行的问题，他的幽默感实在是太糟了。不过Bucky很给面子的笑了。  
“我不知道。”他说，“我想这种感觉应该来自更久以前。”  
他再次吻向Clint的胯骨。Clint原本应该觉得难受，他本该讨厌自己以如此脆弱的姿势躺在这里，但他并没有。事实上，他甚至都没有考虑这一点。他满脑袋想的都是他很开心他和Bucky在一起，心甘情愿地任Bucky“摆布”，让他保护自己，哪怕是在他自己都快放弃的时候。  
“如果你不想要，我可以停下来。”他的布鲁克林口音里尽是让人窒息欲望，“但我实在是太想要你了，而且我现在……”  
“你喜欢做你想做的事。”Clint帮他说完了这句话。  
强壮的手臂将他的屁股钉在了沙发上，他张开嘴，低头看向Bucky，后者正好屈身给了他露出内裤的轮廓热烈一吻。温热的呼吸落在他的皮肤上。  
“天，Barnes，”Clint喘着气，一脸惊讶。Bucky起身，舔了舔自己的下唇。虽然很清楚伤口可能会裂开，Clint还是用手臂撑着自己坐起来，“你40年代的敏感度去哪儿了？”  
Bucky嘲讽般地哼了一声，伸手拉住Clint的腰带，“你从哪儿了解的40年代的事儿，哈？”  
“电视。”Clint没有办法克制自己声音里的颤动，“我没上过多少学。”  
“依我看，电视还欠你很多解释。”  
他收紧手指，开始一点点拉下Clint的裤子。不过，Clint的大脑并没有反应过来刚刚Bucky说了什么，还停留在之前那个想法——在Bucky还只是Bucky的时候，这么做可是违法的。他还在想，“我不该这么做。在那个年代，这是一种耻辱和罪过……”  
“你没必要这样。”  
“我想要。”Bucky说得坚定，带着迫不及待的意味。有一瞬他似乎被Clint的话惹怒了，但紧接着就腹黑地微微扬眉，“你好像觉得我从来没有做过这种事。”  
这话正中靶心。“所以？”  
Bucky笑意更浓，“曾经有个人说我是107师里最会口交的人，Steve把那人扔出了酒吧。”他说，“我都不忍心告诉他这是事实。”  
Clint没辙了，他难以置信地大笑起来，但笑声很快就变成了另一种意味的喘息，因为BuckyBucky已经扒下了他的裤子，然后——  
第一下的碰触就让Clint反应剧烈。他不得不抬起胳膊捂住自己的眼睛，哭喊出声。他的屁股本能地向后挪动了一下，另一只手则紧紧攥在一起，指甲深深嵌进肉里。他能感受到Bucky的舌头和对方炙热的呼吸。  
心跳在耳中响如雷鸣。Clint把手臂从眼睛上移开，看向天花板。愉悦的快感在他的四肢百骸穿行，他张着嘴，皱着眉，喘息着享受这一切。他意识到自己正小幅度地摆动着自己的臀部，但他真的没有足够的意志力让这一切停下来。他张开紧攥着的手，颤抖地伸进Bucky的短发间。Clint希望Bucky不会介意。  
他不介意，而是呻吟一声，然后Clint感受到Bucky的嘴紧紧包裹住了他，Clint情不自禁地发出窒息般的啜泣。哦，天！艹！他曾以为自己永远都不会再有这样的感受了。  
“哦，艹！”Clint觉得自己都快不能呼吸了，好像他原本就摇摇欲坠的自控力已经化为齑粉，有什么让他疯狂的东西聚集在他的胃里。天，这感觉太他妈棒了，太他妈不可思议了！天，他觉得自己就快高潮了。哦，天，他真的快要——  
“Barnes，过来，到这里来。”Clint想都没想就开口了，字句随着艰难的呼吸颤抖地吐出。他将Bucky扯了起来，Bucky伸出一只手稳住自己的身体，跨坐到Clint身上，拳头搁在Clint头边，一边一个。他艰难地呼吸着，嘴唇湿润肿胀，目光深邃。Clint的手伸向Bucky的衣服，没有丝毫犹豫，Bucky弓起身子，帮着Clint脱下了自己的衣服，扔到地上。  
“就是这样……”Clint用胳膊勾住Bucky的肩膀，把他拉向自己，并顺势张开了自己的腿，让Bucky压在他身上。  
“你的伤……”Bucky喘息着说道，但Clint摇了摇头。  
“伤口没事。我没事。”Clint坚持，“我他妈地爱死你了，你知道吧？”还没来得及仔细想想，Clint就已经说出了这句话。Bucky有一瞬的讶异，然后他低下头狠狠吻住Clint。他下移了自己的重心，手臂撑在Clint的头两边，手指缠进他的头发里。  
“就算我是个杀手？”他在亲吻间喃喃地问道。  
“嗯，”Clint说，“Bucky的部分，冬兵的部分。”  
Bucky呻吟一声，低头去吻Clint的脖子，手伸向Clint的下巴让他微微抬起头。Clint偏过头，闭上眼睛。他睫毛颤动着，嘴唇微张，一声呻吟悬在了他的胸腔里。他艰难地深吸一口气，手指嵌入Bucky背上的肌肤里，他借力向前挺起身子，将自己的胸口和Bucky的贴在一起。  
这一次换作Bucky呼吸艰难了，他啃咬着Clint的脖子，Clint痛得蜷了起来。Bucky可能是他见过的最危险的人了，而现在的他就被Bucky压在身下，脆弱又无能为力。  
“艹，”他喘息着，同时不自觉地再次偏了偏自己的头，一个沉默的乞求，他渴望得到更多。Bucky当然会竭力满足他的要求。艹，大概他会把痕迹弄得哪里都是，但Clint真的没有心思去在意这些，特别是在Bucky正有意无意地扭动自己的屁股的时候。  
“就是这样。”Clint伸出一只手放在Bucky的屁股上，协助Bucky对方加快动作。他的伤口开始隐隐作痛，但他不在乎那点儿痛——他更想要这个。  
“艹！”Bucky吼道，声音破碎。Clint的另一只手滑到Bucky的后颈，手指缠绕着已经打湿的头发，Bucky的动作变得更加激烈。即便他们之间还隔了这么多层布料，Clint都能在摩擦之间感受到Bucky的勃起，每一次拉拽都让Clint的心砰砰直跳，不自觉地蜷起脚趾。  
Clint的注意力被Bucky伸向他们中间的手吸引住了，有那么一瞬他觉得自己会和这些金属手指来个亲密接触。不过，Bucky并没有用金属手指碰Clint，他猛然向后一退，Clint还在疑惑间，Bucky伸手解开了自己的裤子，然后脱了下来。他看上去近乎狂野，完全被欲望和需求掌控。  
Clint喜欢这样的他。  
“翻身。”Bucky好不容易从喘息中开口，“侧躺着就行。”  
Clint还没有理解Bucky究竟说了什么，他的身体已经诚实地开始了行动。他翻过身，Bucky靠在沙发上，胸贴着他的背。金属手臂伸到Clint的脖子下面，捏住他的下巴，把他的头掰过来，然后俯身下去吻他。除了欢愉，Clint觉得自己没有其他感受了。一种奇怪的战栗感在他的腹部舒展开，他对眼前的一切都失去了认知能力，他也没有任何反抗的意图，他只想让Bucky做他想做的事——  
Bucky扯下他裤子的那一刻，Clint大脑停滞了。裤子最终悬在了他的大腿处。突然成了毫无遮掩的展品——他本该觉得惊慌，可是Bucky再次吻了上来，同时在他身后调整了自己的位置，沉重的呼吸全部扑在他的脸上——  
然后，他感受到了Bucky又热又硬的勃起。Bucky在Clint的双腿间游移着，热辣的呼吸落在他的脖子上。  
“还行吧？”Bucky的另一只手挪到了Clint的屁股上。Clint能感受到那只手的颤动。  
“要是有润滑剂你会觉得更棒。”Clint勉强给出了回应。  
“都熬了七十年了，我才不会那么挑剔。”Bucky回答。而且他已经开始行动了，缓慢而又有节奏地进入。他咒骂了一句，从Clint身上移开。Clint听到他往自己手上吐了口唾沫——上帝啊，他们到底是有多急切，多绝望？但是，想到他们现在正躲在一栋废弃的房子里，同时躲避着九头蛇和警察的追捕。所有事情的标准都只能降低。  
而且，他一点儿都不介意。Bucky再次插入的时候比之前润滑多了。他再次抬起了Clint的下巴。这么拧着脖子实在不怎么好受，但Clint才不管这些。他回应着每一个颤抖的吻，伸手去揽住Bucky的头，手指再次缠绕上他的头发。天，他觉得自己的心都快从胸腔里跳出来了，他的情绪挑动着他的血管。能够和Bucky紧紧相拥，是唯一能让他感受到自己的存在，唯一让他觉得安全的事。  
“你感觉……”Bucky的呼吸萦绕在他的唇边，他在往前深入了一次，Clint真的很想让他完全插入，这个想法在Bucky伸出手照顾他的勃起时更加强烈了。Bucky的手小心缓慢地运动着，Clint感觉到有汗水顺着他的脊椎向下滑，Bucky的胸口紧贴的肩胛骨也浸满了汗水。就连脖子上的金属手指都已经热得发烫，指尖灼烧着他的下巴——  
“Bucky……”Clint低声喊出他的名字，声音破碎凌乱。Bucky的呻吟声回荡在他的胸腔里。Clint觉得有什么又热又湿的东西顺着他的大腿内部滑下去。一种狂热的欢愉感从他的腹部释放，如同电击一般狠狠地击中他。肺里的氧气也一点点消耗殆尽。Clint的整个身体都紧绷起来，蜷缩在Bucky的双臂之中，他迫切地吸入一口空气。没有任何力气说话。   
“Barton？你醒了吗？”  
Clint睡意朦胧地哼了一声，感受到Bucky的手掌抚过他的肩膀，嘴角勾起一抹笑意。一个吻落在他的肩头，Clint满意地翻了个身。  
“这可不算回答。”Bucky说着，在他身后坐了起来。  
“别动。”Clint伸手扯住毯子，慵懒地朝着Bucky挥舞了两下，他的手找到了一个屁股，于是缠了上去。虽然他并不觉得自己能让Bucky待在这里。“我的标准或许有点低，但我还是想要点儿事后温存。”  
“标准低？我该生气吗？”Bucky说道。不过他只是叹了口气，然后躺了下去。他戳了戳Clint，好让自己的金属手臂绕过Clint的脖子，搁在他的肩膀上。Bucky温暖的胸口抵着Clint的后背，两个人的腿交缠在一起。  
Clint觉得自己爱死了这种亲密感。  
Clint满意地放开了Bucky的屁股，一路向下伸去，享受着手掌触碰到的肌肉。  
“你有多强壮？”他并没有睁开眼睛，用略微含糊的声音问道。  
“非常。”Bucky回答。  
“这算什么答案。”  
“笨蛋。”Bucky叹了口气，嘴唇落在Clint的脖子上，轻柔地吻了吻，然后停在那个地方。毯子下的手在Clint的大腿和屁股上来回摩挲着。  
天哪，Clint还记得他和Bucky坐在沙发上时，Bucky的脚放在他大腿下的感觉。  
“我们待会儿得走了。”Bucky喃喃，不过并没有要动的意思。  
Clint点头，“我知道。”他打了个哈欠，“只是享受这种感觉。”  
“我也是。”Bucky说，金属手指轻抚Clint的肩膀，“觉得很安全。”  
“艹！我根本就没去想这个！”Clint后知后觉地抬起头，看向了窗外，“艹。”  
“我有注意。”Bucky说着，挪了挪身子，让自己的头和Clint的靠在一起，“如果我们不够安全的话，不可能是现在这状况。”  
Clint伸手握住胸口的金属手臂，“一心多用的能力很不错嘛。”  
“你什么意思？我的注意力可都在你身上。”  
Clint笑了起来，“手段真高，Barnes，拥有杀人外表，却是一个真正的玩家。”  
“别和任何人说，会毁了我的声誉。”  
Clint扬唇一笑，“不想让别人知道冬兵其实很粘人？”  
“不想让别人知道。”Bucky说，“和你在一起很轻松。根本不想去想其他人。”  
Clint哼了一声，吻了吻Bucky的金属手腕，“没再想过回去找Steve吗？”  
这个问题让空气凝滞了几秒。不过Bucky的手依然轻抚着他的肩，没有放开。  
“想过，”他最终开口，“但不是现在。”  
Clint并没有再问下去。这些事情依旧是他们两个必须面对的难题，但现在不是时候。他知道自己和Bucky已经一同走出了之前的阴影。但是，让复仇者们知道，尤其是让Steve知道这件事——这个想法让他觉得浑身冰凉，他往Bucky身边挪了挪，想获取一些安慰和温暖。  
很长时间，他们都没有说话。但是没关系，Bucky没有动，他的手依然轻抚着Clint的肩，时不时落在几个月前他留下的伤疤上。  
最终，Bucky打破了沉默，像只慵懒的大猫一样伸了个懒腰，打了个哈欠，然后轻轻地摇了摇Clint，“饿了吗？”  
“嗯。”Clint说，“我猜这里没吃的了？”  
“嗯，我们大概——”  
话说到一半，Bucky突然停了下来，抬起头，整个身体都紧绷起来，他伸出手捂住Clint的嘴，Clint本能地屏住了呼吸，慢慢地放缓。  
然后他听到了一些动静。轻微的沙沙声，还有树枝折断的声音。  
“穿好衣服。”Bucky低声说道，他放开了Clint，快速地抓过自己的衣服和裤子穿上，然后拿起了背包。  
Clint也赶紧穿上了自己的衣服和裤子，因为他再也不想穿着内裤对付九头蛇的人了，谢谢。Clint穿鞋的时候，Bucky已经拿好了枪，光着脚走向了窗口。 他的身体线条紧绷着，准备应对一切危机。Clint信任Bucky的能力，自己先把地上的衣服捡起来放到包里装好，然后才走向自己的弓。  
几秒后，弓弦上就搭好了一支箭。他小心翼翼地走过房间，站到门口，好让自己能看到上面的走廊。把远处也仔细打量了一番，以防房子后面也有情况。  
有人拍了拍他。他回头看向Bucky，对方做了几个手势。  
“12个人。都有武器。”  
Clint默默地诅咒了一声。“九头蛇？”  
“我不知道。”Bucky靠向墙，快速地看了一眼外面，目光回到Clint身上，然后用下巴指了指接近后门的窗口。  
Clint点了点头，回到房间里拿起了他们的包，挎在肩上，腾出自己的双手拿弓。Bucky拎起自己的靴子，悄声走进了空荡荡的厨房，Clint跟了上去，心脏在胸腔里不安地跳动着。  
“他们想要包围这里。”Bucky挪到窗边，看向外面，“不是警察。”  
“你有什么计划？”  
“穿上你的夹克。如果能遮住脸就把脸遮上。”Bucky迅速穿上鞋，“拿好你的武器。”  
Clint点头，照着Bucky说的，从包里拿出了自己的夹克穿上，然后掏出一件Bucky的T恤，像围巾一样围住了半张脸。  
“你呢？”他扯了扯衣服，好让Bucky能听到他说话。  
“他们会认出我，”Bucky阴沉地开口，“你……我们可以躲起来。”  
这话没错，虽然Clint并不喜欢他这么说。他再次点了点头，把衣服围好，呼吸被衣料包裹住，一片湿热的水汽。Bucky指了指窗口，Clint点头，小心地看着Bucky走过去，伸手握住挡住窗口的木板。  
就在一瞬间，Bucky把木板扯了下来。这个举动带来了不小的动静，木板碎裂的声音和金属转动的声音交织在一起。但Clint不能浪费太多时间去思考这个问题，他穿过了窗口，虽然平稳地落到了地面上，但这个动作还是扯痛了他身上的伤口。  
Bucky跟在他身后，落地的时候踩到了地上的玻璃碎片。他们在房子的后院里，这里也满是疯长的野草和灌木——  
他们身后突然传来一声喊叫，Clint都还没有来得及反应，紧接着传来了枪响。他一路狂奔，脚下的泥土不知堆了多少年的枯枝落叶，冷硬异常。后院的篱笆外是一片树林，如果他们能够跑到那里去，就更容易藏身。他前脚踏进林地，Bucky后脚就跟了上来。Clint的心都卡到了嗓子眼儿。因为这和之前的感觉不同，他们现在更像是亡命的猎物——  
左边有什么动静，但当Clint看过去的时候，已经太迟了。他已经走出了危险区，但Bucky并没有。一个穿着黑色制服的女人从一棵树后面走了出来，举着枪挡住了Bucky的路。Bucky根本没有停下来；他抬脚踢飞了女人手中的枪，然后伸手卡住了女人的脖子，把她扔到了地上。她痛吼了一声，伸手去掰Bucky的手指，挣扎着想要挣脱开。  
“别动！”Bucky吼道。Clint听到了“咔擦”一声，转过头去，又一个穿着黑色制服的人过来了举起了枪。  
Clint松开了弓弦。箭刺穿了那个人的手，他痛哭一声，扔下了手中的枪。Clint跳到他身上，用胳膊将他击晕。Clint喘着粗气，将他手上的箭拔出来，重新搭在弓弦上。  
“你是谁？”Bucky问道。Clint退回到他身边，眼睛扫过森林，观察着是不是还有潜伏的危险。“告诉我，不然我就把你当成是九头蛇的人，扭断你的脖子。”  
女人发现自己没有办法摆脱束缚，四肢瘫软下来，“第十特种部队。”她喘息说道，“就算你扭断了我的脖子，他们也还是会捉住你的。你已经被包围了。”  
“特种部队，”Clint咒骂着，转过身向森林走去，“居然出动了军队。我们走吧。”  
Bucky没有动，他依然屈膝跪在地上，盯着那个女人，手指紧紧捏住她的脖子，“我们应该杀了她。”  
Clint胃里一搅，“不能这么做。”他说得坚决，“他们可能也想追踪九头蛇，别管她了。”  
Bucky仍旧有一瞬的迟疑，但最终扔下那个女人站了起来。她没有动，Clint太欣慰她还是有自知之明的。毕竟他只能从Bucky那里救下她一次，如果她再轻举妄动的话，他就不能保证她还有这样的运气了。Bucky捡起她的枪，掰成几段，扔在了她身边。  
“不要跟着我。”他告诉她。而她也只是在Bucky转身的时候轻蔑地看了他一眼。Bucky扯着Clint的夹克，把他带离了现场。他们穿过灌木向前走去，一路上并没有再遇到特种部队的人。很显然，这地方并没有像那个女人说的那样被包围了。虽然Clint明白自己并不能因此而降低戒备。  
森林并不算大，不过几分钟，他们就已经看到了边界。铁链锁着一圈篱笆，试图将森林和道路隔绝开。从灌木的缝隙中，能够看到外面的房子。  
他的耳朵能够听到直升机在头顶盘旋的声音，他大声咒骂了一句。他们需要现在就离开这个地方，但是他们绝对没有办法跑过一架直升机。而且从声音判断，直升机到他们头顶不过用了几分钟的时间。  
他们轻松地推开了锈迹斑斑的篱笆，从森林走出去，到了一条郊区街道上。街道边停满了老旧的汽车，房子前的栅栏不是没有就是已经垮掉了。并不是最棒的居民区，但Clint却第一次因为自己的处境而觉得开心。因为没钱的地儿，安保就不好，安保不好就说明他有更多的东西可以偷。  
Clint径直跑向了他看得顺眼的第一辆车，一辆老旧的车，就像以前Barney带着他兜风用的那种车。他喘着气，手扶着冰冷的金属，向车里看去。  
“你在干什么？”Bucky吼道，“Barton！”  
Clint没有理会他，把背包扯到面前，翻出了一把刀。感谢Bucky充足的武器储备。他用刀灵巧地撬开了车门，没有触发警报，房子里也没人探头出来对他大吼大叫。于是，他把背包和自己的弓箭都扔了进去。然后他爬进了车里，躬身在方向盘下面翻找他需要的电线。  
“Barton！”  
Bucky怒不可遏地出现在他身边，他手上拿了一把刀，看他的样子，如果Clint不肯从车里出来的话，可能就要戳他一刀了。  
“给我两秒钟的时间！”Clint依然在鼓捣着仪表盘下的电线。  
“我们没有这么多时间！”Bucky吼道。  
“不，我们有。”Clint说着，手指继续灵巧地工作着，发动机响了起来，“上车！”  
Bucky不再争论，爬上了副驾驶座。Clint关好门，启动了车子。车轮发出刺耳的摩擦声，排气口向外吐着黑烟。  
“直升机在哪儿？”Clint问，他锐利的双眼盯着前方的路。他把脚放下来，看着仪表盘上的数字飙升。  
“在房顶上绕圈子。”Bucky拧着脖子看向外面的天空，“快点开，Barton.”  
“快不了！”Clint的五脏六腑都紧张到打结了，“我才不想在逃避特种部队的时候，被警察拦截，让所有的动作烂片里的情节发生在我身上。”  
Bucky没有回答，只是继续看着窗外的天空。Clint熟练地驾驶着汽车，在街道上小心行驶着。根据以往的经验来看，他们没法在这辆车里待上太长的时间，他们要尽可能利用这辆车行最远的路，然后把这辆车扔掉，换个其他的。  
不知为什么，他们做到了。  
直升机的声音逐渐远去，也没有任何有标记的车辆迫使他们靠边。他们离开了小镇，继续前行了几个小时，然后停在城市边缘，换了一辆车。在二手车车库偷车的时候，Clint有一丝负罪感。如果他能逃过这一劫，他一定会找到这辆车的车主，跟他道歉。  
他本来想让Bucky开车的，但是让他惊讶的事，等他们把所有东西都放到车里之后，Bucky无声地把钥匙交到他手里，然后爬到了副驾驶座上。Clint并不知晓他为什么要这么做，不过他没多说什么，把钥匙接过来，在离开城市的时候，用眼角的余光瞥了Bucky一眼。  
他们开了近七个小时，中间只停下来几次。给车加油，又在7-11买了些东西。他们边吃边开车。Bucky把食物的包装撕掉，拧开饮料，无言地递给Clint。  
一天就这么过去了。黑夜来临，天色渐渐暗了下来。他们继续向南方行驶，雪花从低垂的云里飘落下来，慵懒地飘散在空气里，在挡风玻璃上留下印记。车里足够温暖，但是天色越来越暗，雪也越下越大，Clint的心里逐渐躁动不安起来。他从来都不喜欢雪，尤其是在Loki冰冷的魔法入侵他的大脑之后，他就更厌恶冰雪了。  
“到了下个小镇，”Bucky的声音在雨刷的影响下几乎听不到，“我们就停下来。”  
听起来，他精疲力尽了。他蜷缩在车门边，脑袋靠着车窗。Clint没有说什么。不到一个小时，他们就停在了一个州际公路边上的汽车旅馆前。这个建筑看起来并不怎么欢迎他们的到来。但Clint一点儿都不在乎。他只想待在房间里。  
他们最后进了一间小得不能再小的房间。只有一张床和一个床头柜。连个电视或是其他设备都没有，浴室的灯也坏掉了，脚下的地毯破烂不堪。但房间的位置不错，而且在顶层，他们能够清楚地看到旅馆入口和公路。在他们进入房间，锁上门之后，Bucky就放松了很多。他快速地检查了房间，然后站在了窗口，低头观察公路上的情况。  
Clint没管他。他到浴室洗了个澡，穿上毛衣御寒，试着不让寒冷给他太多烦扰。坐在黑暗的床角里，Clint不由自主地想到了Phil，想着，如果他知道这一切，会说些什么？他会为Clint救了那个人一命而骄傲，他知道这一点。但其他的事情，他就不清楚了。  
你做的事情都是对的。他突然这么告诉自己，还异常坚决。无论怎么说，Bucky都不是一个无辜的人，但他绝对不应该为这些事情负责。Clint知道他一定会尽自己的全力保护Bucky。哪怕是用尽最后一丝力气，都要保护他到底。  
至于和他睡了这事儿——好吧，Phil常常会唠叨，让Clint不要太孩子气了，他应该冷静下来。对，他的确和一个训练有素的苏联特工睡了。这个人随时都可能杀了他，还是政府的通缉犯。  
如果Steve发现，会说些什么呢？想到这个，Clint有点烦躁。因为这好像是一种背叛——纽约那件事，美队为他挡住了多少上面的压力，这就是Clint对他的回报？不但不把他最好的朋友带回去。还有他睡了？  
你的忠心到底要放在哪一边，Barton？他默默问自己。Bucky还是Steve？  
现在，经历了这么多事情，这个问题已经很容易回答了。那个清晨，他和Bucky之间发生的事，一直都在他心里。温暖，不敢触碰。即便他们两个差点被抓住。这是Clint这么久以来，最好的回忆。他只是希望，他们能够留住那一瞬，待在彼此身边，不被世界打扰。  
他把这些想法扔到一边，站起来拿起自己的弓，放到膝盖上，小心地拆解开，检查好每个部件，然后组装好。弄好以后，他把弓放到了床上，静静地看着Bucky，后者从已经一动不动很久了。  
Bucky知道他做过的一切。他能够说出来，拥有足够的勇气把那些话都讲出来，承认发生过的一切，而不是无视掉。这些都还让Clint心惊。  
“嘿，”Clint低声说道，Bucky没有听到Clint说话，所以Clint走到了他身后，贴身站着，手滑到了Bucky的屁股上。嘴唇吻着Bucky的肩膀。Bucky没有躲开，身体也没有紧绷。Clint松了口气。  
“需要盯着。”Bucky说，他都没有眨眼。  
“我知道，”Clint说，“我很高兴有你站岗。”  
Bucky叹了口气，轻轻靠向Clint，金属手掌握住Clint的手，“我知道当局会追踪我，”他说，“但是……”  
他没有说完。只是耸了耸肩，用手指揉了揉眉心，继续看向窗外飘落的雪花。  
“他们不会停手。”  
毫无疑问。  
“对，”Clint说，“你还是冬兵，你曾是九头蛇的人。很多人都不知道你身上究竟发生了什么。就算他们知道，他们还是会想抓住你的。对他们来说，你还是个需要解决的问题。”  
“我不再属于九头蛇了，”Bucky说，“不再是了。”  
“我知道，”Clint说，“你知道，Steve也知道。”  
Bucky狠狠点头，他伸手把Clint的胳膊拉到自己腰间，十指相缠，“我也不会放弃。”  
Clint微微一笑，“从不觉得你会。”  
Bucky再往后靠了靠，Clint心领神会地，俯身吻了吻Bucky的脸颊，然后重新把下巴搁在了Bucky的肩上。床是个诱人的选择，但现在他只想站在Bucky身边，看着窗外的落雪，外面的世界一片雪白，而黑夜依旧漫长。


	15. chapter15

他们的幸运在延续。  
那天晚上，特种部队没有找到旅馆去，之后的一晚也没有。然后他们继续前行，在四英寸厚的积雪里把东西装到车上。他们抬头看了看铅灰色的天空，希望这样的天气能持续下去。  
事情又回到了之前的轨道上。Bucky想去北达科他州看看，而Clint更想往南方走，到弗罗里达州甚至是墨西哥去。躺在墨西哥的某个沙滩上，手上拿着啤酒，不用再看到任何九头蛇的人，光是想想都觉得美好。  
可惜的是，没有神迹能够让他一觉醒来就躺在沙滩上听波涛。他醒来的时候，隔壁的住客正在大声吵架，声音穿透墙壁。道路被积雪覆盖，阻碍了交通，喇叭声不绝于耳。Bucky在被子下面踢他，让他快点起来，把东西收拾好，因为他们一个小时后就要去解决下一个目标了。  
Clint用一只手支撑着半坐起来，另一只手揉了揉睡意朦胧的眼睛。他看到Bucky站在房间角落的柜台处，盯着什么东西看，用手中那个缺了口的杯子喝着咖啡。除了内裤以外，他什么都没有穿，光是看着他Clint都觉得冷。  
“一个小时？那是不是说我还能再躺会儿？”  
“不行，因为到达那个地方需要四十分钟，我可不想匆匆忙忙地动手。我们还要停车，然后拿着东西步行前进，”Bucky说话的时候，都没有抬头看一眼，“我说过了，有很多证据表明，那地方有很重要的东西。”  
“好吧。”Clint叹气，用手指顺了顺头发，眯着眼睛看向窗外。“昨晚你睡了多久？”  
“几个小时。”Bucky最终还是抬起了眼睛。他重新倒了一杯咖啡，走到了Clint身边，把杯子递给他。“我想我爬到床上的时候，你应该能感觉到吧？”  
“呃，当然，”Clint高兴地接过了他手中的杯子，“不过躺在床上可不能说明你睡觉了。”  
“我没事。”Bucky坐到床边，一只脚伸进了被子里，“倒是你，一直在说话。”  
Clint低头看着杯子，似乎是没有料到Bucky会说得这么直接，“嗯，”他伸手挠了挠自己的后颈，然后注意到气氛有些尴尬，“抱歉。”  
“做梦了？”Bucky问。  
Clint耸肩，“很冷，”他说，“那件事情发生的时候，我的脑袋像是在冰天雪地里一样。”  
他没有办法再继续说下去，他的喉咙干得发紧，他喝了几口咖啡，试图让自己分神。  
Bucky站了起来，“那就穿上衣服，你会暖和点儿。”  
“老天，我没事儿！”Clint坚定地说，他的声音让他自己都皱起了眉头，“我想我应该没事儿？”  
Bucky坐回到床上，伸出金属手指，从Clint手上拿过杯子，放到了床头柜上。  
“也许吧。”他转过身，“也许我不应该再纡尊降贵地跟你废话，闭嘴就好，哈？”  
“也许你就该这样。”Clint微弱一笑。  
“快点，穿好衣服，”Bucky说着，爬到了床上，他伸手抓过毯子，然后用毯子绕过Clint的肩膀，把毯子的两头扯到Clint的下巴前，然后Clint拉过来，吻他。  
“这次我需要你帮忙，”他说，“别磨蹭了，Barton.”  
Clint点头，深吸了一口气，然后把杯子拿了过来。他知道只要他起床了情况就会好很多，起床总是早上最难的一件事。他不喜欢冰冷的空气入侵的感觉，就像是有针刺在他的皮肤上一样，很不舒服。他的世界好像再一次被笼罩在一片冰冷的蓝色之中。真实的他被冻住，而被Loki控制的部分却在工作。  
手中的咖啡杯再一次被拿走，Clint被吓了一跳。Bucky的金属手指轻柔地拍了拍他的脸颊，“你走神了，快起来。”  
Clint没有再争论，他把那些想法丢到一边，下了床，咒骂着天气。他很快找到了自己的衣服，他一点儿都不想去浴室换，因为他不想光着脚去踩浴室的地板。不过他换内裤的时候还是稍微转了点儿身子，不过他觉得Bucky早就不再介意了。  
想到这里，他的确觉得温暖了一些。他和Bucky就做了那一次，不过没什么关系，那种感觉永远都在，并且会融化在每一次亲吻，每一次接触里。  
穿好了衣服，他拉上了夹克的拉链，重新拿起咖啡杯，走到柜台处，看Bucky钉在墙上的地图，地图上有几处被标注出来，旁边还有些Bucky几乎无法识别的字迹。  
即便他们几乎和军队正面冲突，都没有打消Bucky要让九头蛇从这个星球上消失的决心。反而有什么东西让他更加坚定了这个想法。Clint没有过问，也没有妄加评论，不过他猜想，或许是因为他们差点被当局抓住吧。不过，他还没有绝望到觉得这是最后一搏，所以也不打算就此停手。  
“哪一个？”Clint问道，他的胳膊撑在Bucky的肩上，身体向前倾，想要看得更清楚，重量都压在了Bucky身上。  
“这一个。”Bucky回答，伸出一根手指指向地图，“我们在这里停下，然后走到这儿，从这里进去。”  
“明白了，长官。”Clint说。Bucky恼怒地朝他挥了挥胳膊。  
“别这样。”  
Clint做了个鬼脸，然后故意夸张地说了一句，“明白了，长官。”  
Bucky抬脚踢了他的小腿，他向后退了几步。  
“严肃点。”Bucky连头都没有抬。  
“我知道。”Clint用另一只脚揉了揉自己被踢中的小腿，摇晃着寻找平衡。“虽然我表现得不那么严肃。如果我不当真的话，我根本就不会在这儿了。”  
Bucky顿了一下，抬起下巴仔细地打量了他一番，这种带着评价的神情让Clint觉得有些怪异。好像他正在寻找什么东西，或者是在考虑要怎么应对已经发现的什么东西。  
“怎么了？”  
“没什么。”Bucky耸肩，站直了身子，把地图折了起来。“Steve曾经跟我说过类似的话，让我不要太严肃了。”  
“Steve跟你说的？老实说，我相信他会说这样的话，不过我不觉得不会做什么太严肃的事情。”  
Bucky的嘴角浮现出一丝微弱的笑意，“我变了许多。”他说完，就又恢复了工作状态，他大步跨过房间，走到门边拿起了自己的衬衫，穿好，然后套上了牛仔裤。“把东西拿好。”他边说边拿起剩下的衣服，“我们走。”  
不到十分钟，他们就已经坐到了车里。这次又是Bucky开车了，带着几分警觉和紧张。Clint反倒觉得开心。从他们不得不逃离军队追捕的时候起，Bucky的的脸上一直都没有什么表情，能够看到他再次专注起来，是一个好的信号。  
他们迅速从车上下来，穿过被白雪覆盖的地面，走向了他们的目标。那是个老旧的工业生产基地，被遗弃的大型仓库都笼罩在皑皑白雪之中，静默地站立那里。  
他们呼吸的热气萦绕在眼前，宁静的氛围不时被脚下踩到的枯枝打断。Clint跟在Bucky后面，锐利的眼光注视着周围的一切，观察着任何的异动。从情报来看，Bucky似乎觉得这是个很重要的目标，但是他并没有告诉Clint为什么会重要。  
Bucky的注意力集中到了他们请报上标明的那个仓库的位置。这个仓库看起来和其他的没有什么区别。随着他们一步步接近，Clint的情绪也变得冷静下来。虽然他上一次和Bucky共事的时候，并没有得到什么好的结果。但是他并不会让那件事影响到他现在的情绪。  
仓库有三道闸门，不过Bucky并没有选择从这里进去，而是绕到了一边的巷道里，里面有一扇小门。因为头上有顶棚，所以这个地方没有积雪，也没有狂风侵袭。Bucky花了30秒才搞定门上的锁，而后他们溜了进去。里面光线阴暗，他们眨了眨眼睛才适应。  
Clint关上门的时候，停留在屋顶的鸟儿被吓飞了一大片。除此之外，这个地方就没有别的生命了。里面的空间很大，巨大的货架排成了好几行，有的空无一物，有的则放着盒子和货盘。他们的头顶还有一个金属通道，从天花板一直延伸过整个仓库，尽头处则是一个类似于机械钻机的东西。大概是用来搬运较重的盒子和木箱的吧。  
“走吧，”Bucky低声说，“跟着我。”  
Clint点头，紧跟在他身后。他们慢慢挪到了一列货架的边缘。Clint转身观察身后的情况，Bucky继续前进。Clint抬头看了看通道，他的箭筒里有一只带抓钩的箭，可以用来攀爬。不过，他觉得这里一定有简单的方式供那些工人使用。越往后面走，货架就越高，存放着一些金属容器。Bucky转头看了看Clint的情况，然后慢慢打开了第一排货架上的一个金属容器。清脆的声响之后，容器很容易就打开了。  
但里面却空无一物。  
Bucky不动声色地后退了一步，眼睛看向了其他的同期。不过并没有兴趣再检查了，而是继续向前走去。他已经进入了狩猎模式，每个动作都小心而谨慎。  
走过这些货架，他看到了一个内部建筑。从角落一直延伸出去，长长的窗口，远处还有一扇开着的门。里面的每一个房间都能够看得一清二楚。侧面还有金属阶梯，连接着上面的通道。金属阶梯下面还有一道门，那道门一下子就吸引了Clint的注意力。他眯起眼睛观察了一下那扇门里面的情况，从这个内部建筑的结构来看，那扇门应该会通向另一个地方。  
Bucky应该也已经注意到了那扇门，因为他已经开始朝那扇门走去了，一脸的严肃。Clint则一路倒退地跟在他后面，以确保后面没有什么危险。  
那扇门锁着。但锁着的门从来都不会成为Bucky的阻碍。Clint的箭保持着蓄势待发的状态，而Bucky则掏出了一把刀开始对付起了那把锁。  
他看向Clint，Clint对着他点了点头，然后他回头继续手上的动作，不过转瞬，门就开了。  
“去他妈的。”门撞到了墙上，然后弹了回来，Bucky赶紧伸手抓住了门，免得它再发出声响。  
门后有一段隐秘的阶梯，梯子尽头是一扇敦实的铁门。在黑暗之中几乎看不到。那扇门带给他们的阴影，比身后的仓库还要沉重。  
“准备好，”Bucky低声说道，“跟着我走。”  
“知道了。”Clint回答。Bucky踏出了第一步——  
他们同时听到了那个声音。“砰”的一声，他们进仓库的那扇门，突然打开了！  
“快走！”Bucky吼道。Clint不需要他再重复一次，就躬下身子走向了楼梯，本能地想要远离任何潜在的威胁。他听到Bucky的动静，不过是去往了反方向，钻进了书柜的阴影之中。  
Clint一路跑到了金属通道旁，他站在角落里，背紧贴着墙。他大半个身子都隐藏在阴影里，以往的经验告诉他，下面的人要是想要看到他，得费一番功夫。他扭过脖子去寻找Bucky的踪迹，眼角瞥到了一丝金属光亮，在两个巨大的木箱之间，二十英尺之外。他点了点头，Bucky重新躲回到黑暗之中，完美地隐藏起来。  
门口传来了更多的声响。金属的碰撞声，细微的脚步声。Clint屏住呼吸，指间捏着一支箭。有人正往仓库里面走来，并且毫无掩藏自己的意思——  
“去他妈的。”  
这一声咒骂让整个世界陷入了停滞之中，寂静之中那个声音无比清晰。  
Clint身体一僵，心都快要跳出嗓子眼了，只觉得胸腔一阵阵闷痛。因为他认识那个声音。  
那是Steve fucking Rogers.  
“怎么了？”第二个声音，Clint并不知道这是谁，“我们又来晚了一步？”  
“对。”Steve叹气。Clint只能蹲下，看着他走进来，拿着盾的剪影一点点出现在地板上。天哪，Steve在这里，距离Bucky不到80英尺。  
Bucky快速地移动着。  
Clint看到他动了，从他藏身的地方跑开，在木箱的掩盖之下，跑向了那扇通往地下的门。Clint胃里一紧，但是Bucky穿过那扇门消失了。艹，Clint需要跟上——  
“听到了吗？”  
这次停止的不是世界，而是Clint的心，因为这第三个声音他再熟悉不过了。  
“听到了，”Steve回答，Clint听到了他的脚步声，缓慢而平稳。Clint闭上了眼睛，身体抵着墙，浑身颤抖。  
“或许又是鸽子。”第二个男声尖锐地指出。  
“闭嘴，Sam.”Steve说着，继续向前走。Sam，Sam Wilson，在Steve身边对战九头蛇的那个人。哦，艹，这是不是说明，复仇者们都到这儿来了？如果Stark用他的技术来搜寻的话，他和Bucky很难逃过这一劫。  
“老天，你今天可真暴躁。”Natasha用戏谑的语气说道，“你走之前没能和Stark来一发？”  
“滚开！”Steve说道。听到美国队长说这样的话，Clint都觉得有些哭笑不得。但是现在他真的很希望自己并不在这个地方。他的手心里全都是汗水，身体还在颤抖，他真的应该跟在Bucky身后的。  
“哇哦，队长，”Sam也在仓库里晃悠起来，不过他的语气比Steve的放松多了，“也许你今天就不该出门。”  
“也许Natasha应该像我告诉她的那样待在家里。”Steve回击，又向前走了两步。Clint颤抖地吸了一口气，缓缓睁开了眼睛，他的喉咙疼得发紧，因为Steve已经走进了他的视线里。他并没有穿制服，而是穿着牛仔裤，靴子还有一件黑色夹克，手上还戴着黑色的露指手套。不知道为什么，他拿着盾并不让人觉得有什么违和感。那个红白蓝相间的东西已经是他的一部分了。  
“也许Steve不该告诉Natasha她该做什么。”Natasha的声音从远处传过来。Clint很想看见她，但又希望自己没有见她的必要。  
Steve从Clint下方的办公室转过身，走向了剩下的两个人。“也许你们不该和Stark一起对我有所隐瞒。”他生气地说道，“我不知道你们在玩儿什么把戏……”  
“好吧。这个任务已经搞砸了。”Sam尖锐地指出，“要是周围有坏人的话，他们在一英里外就能听到这里的动静了。”  
“我们是为了你好。”Natasha说。  
“告诉我，不让我看监控数据怎么就是为了我好了？”  
“Sam，告诉Steve为什么不让他看监控数据是为了他好。”  
“哦，我才不要。”Sam说着，终于走到了Clint能看到他的地方。他手上拿着枪，身上也穿着一件黑色的夹克，和Clint穿的这一件没有什么太大的不同。“我可不想说。我到那边去看看有没有什么有用的情报。都来了，还是得做点什么。”  
“那只会让你觉得困扰，”Natasha告诉Steve，“好吧，是更加困扰。听着，我们是在帮你分忧。我们可不觉得我们瞒着你的那些消息有什么用……”  
“你还说我不会说谎，”Steve咬牙切齿地说，他继续向前走，走到了Clint的藏身之所下面。Clint看到了他脸上的神情，愤怒而沮丧。从他们的对话里，Clint得知，Nat和Stark并没有告诉Steve全部信息——他真的很希望Steve相信Nat的说法，但是他不明白为什么，为什么Nat要让Steve远离九头蛇——  
除非Steve并不是在找九头蛇。  
艹。他转过头，看向了Bucky逃走的那扇门。他都不知道那门后是不是真的有路。Bucky是不是已经离开这里了？  
他回过头的时候，这个想法就烟消云散了，因为他看到了她。黑衣黑裤，红色的卷发在黑暗中闪耀这，脸色沉着冷静。她走向Steve，想要拉住他的胳膊，但被Steve暴躁地躲开了。他走向了办公室。Clint很惊讶队长竟然会如此生气，又害怕他会走下那些阶梯去找Bucky。Clint知道的不多，但他明白Bucky还没有准备好被找到。  
一声轻微的震动。Clint看到Steve停住了脚步，他屏住呼吸，看着Steve掏出了手机。Steve生气地把手机放回了口袋里。震动停止了，然后传来了“哔哔”声，Natasha掏出了自己的手机，对着Steve挥了挥。  
“你男朋友打给我了。这是个麻烦。”  
“他是你的队友，不是一个麻烦。”  
“他打给我是因为你，所以，就是个麻烦。”他说着，摁下了接听键，“Stark.”  
“告诉Steve不要固执了，接我的电话。”Tony Stark听起来生气极了，他的声音透过扬声器清晰可闻。Natasha对着Steve挑眉，Sam举手表示自己很无辜。Clint都觉得自己有些同情他了。  
“去你妈的。”Steve平静地回应了一句。  
“你要不要我帮忙？”Tony吼道，“因为我正看着四辆悍马朝你们驶来。”  
“艹，”Steve骂道，“还有多远，Tony？”  
“最多60秒。”  
“帮我盯着点儿。”Steve说，Natasha都没有问，直接把手机扔给了他。“Sam，你去西边的角落，Nat，你到门口去迎接他们。”  
“知道了。”Nat说完，转眼就消失了。艹，如果来的是九头蛇的人，他们就真的完蛋了。因为那样的话，他们可就没有办法毫发无伤地离开这里了。  
他能听到发动机的响动，车门关上的声音，还有人的喊叫。不管来人是谁，都没有想要隐藏自己的行踪。Clint疯狂地想要知道他们到底是不是九头蛇还是别的什么人，以及，他们到这里是为了他和Bucky还是美队。  
爆炸来得毫无预兆。前一分钟Clint还在通道上观察情况，想知道自己能不能帮上忙，下一秒就有一道刺眼的光线闪过，紧接着是一声闷响，然后一切都混乱了。一扇前门被炸开了，附近的两个巨大书架轰然倒下，通道在他的脚下震动起来，危险地摇晃着，Clint被甩到了边缘处。他倒吸了一口凉气，用尽全力伸手握住了一根扶手，在半空中危险地晃动。  
Clint喘着气爬上了通道剩余的部分。门口燃起了熊熊大火，在浓烟之中，他还能看到戴着黑色面具的士兵从那个被炸开的洞里走进来。  
盾不知道从什么地方扔了出来，砸中了第一个士兵。Steve出现，跳起来接住了半空中的盾，然后狠狠扔向了第二个士兵。天，如果他之前算是生气的话，现在可以说是怒不可遏了，他残忍地为自己开出了一条路——  
一阵枪声传来，Steve不得不俯身躲藏。他身后传来了支援他的枪声，应该是Sam或者Natasha中的一个躲过了爆炸。Clint需要离开这个地方，去帮助他们。  
但有那么一瞬，他僵住了。因为他看到了Natasha和Bucky，这两个人在相反的方向。他不知道自己应该怎么办。Bucky还没有准备好被他们发现，但那是在爆炸发生之前，如果Nat或者Steve受伤了，一定都会归咎到他身上吧？Clint沉重地呼吸着，紧握着自己的弓站了起来。这是他的选择，不管他决定做什么，都是他的选择。他会承担任何后果，因为这完全是出于他自己的意志。  
把握住机会，鹰眼。  
他伸手拿出了一支箭，松开弓弦。一个九头蛇特工踉跄了几步，然后跌倒在了地上，胸口插着一支箭。Clint在拿箭瞄准的时候，连眼睛都没有眨一下。  
箭相当于是他的名片。但他并不在乎。他不能在乎。他自己的问题没有两个复仇者的命重要。  
浓烟几乎让他看不清任何东西。他只拿下了四个特工，还能从火焰中听到尖叫声。火焰在书架上攀升得越来越高。他需要找到Bucky，把他带离这里。不过，如果Bucky知道Steve有危险的话，不知道他会怎么做——  
剩下的书架也开始倒塌，发出了刺耳的声响。Clint咒骂了一声，快速地用他的抓钩勾住了栏杆，借着绳索滑到了地面。浓烟呛到他忍不住咳嗽起来。他用手捂住自己的口鼻，在烟雾中摸索着向门口走去。他用肩膀推开面前的阻碍，差点跌倒。他最终蹒跚地走下了楼梯，想要找到另一扇门——  
他咳嗽着把门推开，旋即就关上了，然后转过身去寻找Bucky——  
他就在这里。  
他站在房间中央，一道铁索做成的栅栏将房间分成了两半。  
“你他妈在干啥？”Clint立刻走了过去，“快点，我们该走了。这里已经乱成一片了……”  
他的声音一点点变小，因为Bucky根本就没有动。Clint疑惑又担心，他看了一眼身后，然后小心地走到Bucky身边，看向了铁索后面的空间。  
老旧的电脑终端。一张看起来像是医用的椅子，周围放着一堆奇怪的仪器。还有一个发电机一样的玩意儿。  
“这些都是些什么？”Clint的眼睛搜索着其他的细节。椅子扶手上的控制器，带着滑轮的医疗仪器，手术刀，注射器。椅子周围的仪器看起来越来越像是设计来折磨——  
金属撕裂的声音把Clint吓了一跳。Bucky的手死死捏着铁索，力度大到捏碎了几个连接点。他开始觉得呼吸过度了。  
“Barnes！”  
“他们就是这么做的。”Bucky说，他的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着那个椅子，“用这些东西抹去我的记忆。”  
“这椅子是给你用的？”Clint惊恐地问道，他把弓挪到了胸口，“老天，Barnes，放开那个铁索，别这样……”  
他伸手抓住Bucky的胳膊，想要把他拉开，远离那个地方。Bucky反抗了一下，然后步履蹒跚地被Clint拉开了。他们走到了梯子边，Bucky像是突然从梦中惊醒了一般，猛然把Clint推到了一边。  
“滚开。”  
“Barnes-”  
“闭嘴，”他咆哮一声，抓起Clint的衣服将他抵到墙边，他的眼睛明亮，带着危险的意味。他似乎就快要失去控制了，“闭，嘴。”  
Clint将双手举到了肩膀处，浅浅地呼吸着。Bucky压了上来，胸口抵着胸口，Clint很清楚，Bucky还有一丝理智。  
“嘿，”他低声说着，“是我，我在这里。”  
Bucky的眼神重新回到了Clint脸上，看起来焦虑又失落。  
“不要在我面前这样好吗，”Clint说着，Bucky艰难地吞咽了一下，“嘿，记得今天早上吗？你把我从床上喊起来，我不想走。是我，Bucky，Clint，别这样，跟我走好吗？因为这里很危险，我们必须要离开。”  
Bucky的眼中慢慢有了光芒，他眨了眨眼睛，轻轻后退，“Steve.”他的声音破碎，他回头看了看那把椅子，发出了像是尖叫又像是咆哮的声音，痛苦到极点——  
“我们该走了，Barnes，走吧。”Clint说着，声音都带着几分绝望，他握住Bucky的胳膊，“着火了，我们得快点走……”  
他拉着Bucky走出了那扇门，Bucky在他身后亦步亦趋地走着。Bucky这个样子，让他比面对队长，面对九头蛇，面对沿途的火焰还要害怕。他抓着Bucky的金属手，拉过他的肩膀，半拽着Bucky走上了楼梯。他们一走出去，就被黑色的烟雾团团围住，Clint能听到火焰燃烧的声音，能感受到扑面而来的热浪。他不知道其他人在哪里，但是他现在唯一关心的就是要把Bucky带离这个地狱一样的地方。  
他们成功地走出了那扇门。Clint抓着Bucky的金属手腕，把他拉了出去。Bucky无力地咳嗽着，Clint听到了身后传来的枪声。他很想知道究竟是哪一方在对他们开枪，但是一想到地下室，想到里面的那个东西，他知道他现在最应该在意的是Bucky.  
“走吧，Barnes，”他喘息着，看了看周围，“不要傻站着了，我可不想再吃枪子儿了。走吧，快点——”  
他拉着Bucky走出了仓库，远离了喧嚣和混乱，但他一路上都在喋喋不休。Bucky已经恢复了力气，但他依然垂着头，呼吸缓慢。再往前走一点，他们就可以离开这个基地了，然后再趁人不备跑回他们来时的那条路了——  
又一声枪响，子弹从Clint的头顶擦过，他低下头，迅速转身躲向一边，Bucky显然没跟上他的动作，拽得他踉跄了一步。  
Clint都还没有想到要去拿他的弓，又一声枪响把他吓了一跳。他恐慌起来，下意识地想着，‘是我开的枪？不，我手上没有枪。我是目标？我是不是又中枪了？’然后就看到Bucky伸出了手臂，颤抖的手上拿着一把枪。  
他们身后的士兵慢慢地跪倒在地上，不再动弹。  
“咔哒”，Bucky把枪扔到了地上，他的呼吸变得急促起来，重重地靠着Clint的手臂。  
“Barnes？”  
“Steve在哪儿？”Bucky沙哑地问道，“他在哪儿？”  
“我不知道，我看不见……”  
“他有没有出来？”  
“我不知道……”  
Bucky发出了近乎啜泣的声音，颤抖得更厉害了。  
“保证他的安全，”Bucky说着，他在乞求，“Barton.”  
“我得先把你弄出去……”  
“不，没有他我不会走的，我要知道他是……”  
“我知道了，走吧——”Clint说。但Bucky摇头，把Clint推开。他的脸上都是泪水。  
“我不能，”他的声音破碎，“不能让他看见我，我只是……只想知道他平安无事。”  
“好。”他把Bucky搭在他肩上的手拿下来，扶他靠在墙上，“给我待在这里，不要动。我很快就回来。Barnes，看着我，”他打了个响指吸引Bucky的注意力，“不要动。”  
Bucky脸色苍白，他点了点头。Clint俯身捡起了地上的枪，放回到Bucky的手上。Bucky重重地吞咽了一下，然后拿过枪，点头。  
Clint没有再多做停留。他把弓拿在手上，搭了一支箭，转身往回走去。他能听到火燃烧的声音，但并没有再听到枪声。他希望这意味着，一切都已经结束了。  
走到建筑边缘时候，他放慢脚步，一步步走进浓烟之中。烟熏着他的眼睛和喉咙，但他知道，为了Bucky，他必须这么做。而且，他也不能否认，他极度担心Natasha的安危。他知道一开始的爆炸没有伤到Steve，但Natasha却是站在门口的那一个。  
他的后背抵着仓库外墙，小心地向前挪去，心里有一种糟糕透了的感觉。  
看到Steve，Sam和Natasha站在一辆悍马旁边的时候，Clint如释重负，差点没有能够站稳。看起来，他们几个都没有受重伤。  
感谢上帝。  
Clint颤抖地呼吸着，他都不知道自己是该笑还是哭，或者两者一起？Sam打开了悍马的车门，坐了进去；Steve靠着车门，神情阴冷。Natasha走过去，从Steve的口袋里掏出了自己的手机，然后退了回去，原地转了个身，慵懒地用手指敲击着屏幕——  
然后她抬起头，径直看向了Clint.  
他的心脏都停止了跳动。他的眼神和Natasha的交错在一起，那一瞬间，他想要跑向她，又想要转身逃开，因为Natasha知道他做过的一切。在他害死Phil之后，Natasha是那个让他清醒过来的人。现在，她发现了他，他不知道这次他还能不能承担这个后果。  
她眨了眨眼睛，又看了他一会儿，然后就移开了目光。Clint的胃都搅在了一起，他等着她走向Steve和Sam，但她没有。  
她没有。  
相反地，她向着仓库走了几步，把手机塞回到口袋里，双手交叉在胸前，看着大火吞没一切。  
Clint跑开了。  
他踉跄地后退了几步，在最后关头稳住了自己的身形，然后转身跑开。他不知道Natasha为什么要这么做。她都已经知道他在这里了，为什么不追过来？他没有答案，这让他觉得害怕，但是那种害怕抵不上他想要回到Bucky身边的迫切。不管是出于什么原因，Natasha都是在给他一个逃走的机会，他当然要抓住这个机会。心脏狂跳着，他快速跑回了Bucky所在的地方。看到Bucky还站在那里，他松了一口气。  
“他们没事，”他喘息道，“三个人都出来了，没有受伤。”  
Bucky吞咽了一下，狠狠点头，他的眼睛太过明亮了。“带我离开这里。”  
“当然。”Clint说着，拉过了Bucky的手，“走吧。”  
Bucky的脚步沉稳了许多，但是他并没有放开Clint的手。他看上去还有些迷茫和失神。Clint觉得自己心里有一种莫名的保护欲。他想要带着Bucky离开这里，远离这些灾难和痛苦，带着他去安全的地方。  
等他们找到一家汽车旅馆入住的时候，Bucky的情况已经好多了。路上都是Clint在开车，他让Bucky坐在了副驾驶的位置，告诉他拿好手上的枪。Bucky连争辩都没有一句。随着时间一点点过去，他只是坐在那里，空洞地盯着窗外的风景。  
但是下车之后，他仍像之前那样——开房，帮Clint拎包，检查房间。  
把包扔在床上，Clint安静地看着Bucky完成对房间的检查。他们两个从离开那个基地之后就没有说一句话。但这并没有什么关系。最初的一个小时，Clint连思考都没有办法做到，更不用说说一句完整的话了。  
九头蛇，Steve，Natasha和那个椅子，让他的大脑根本没有办法运作。  
Clint重重地坐在床边，一只手揉了揉后颈。他取下了护腕，扔在床上。考虑到他刚刚经历的一切，他的手指竟然都没有怎么颤抖，可谓是奇迹了。  
Bucky则脱掉了身上的装备和夹克。他已经精疲力竭了，所以动作缓慢。他没有受伤，但Clint还是需要小心盯着他。毕竟他过了地狱般的一天。  
Bucky一定是注意到了他的目光，所以转过了头。他似乎是犹豫了一瞬，才走到了Clint面前。  
Bucky用金属手掌扶着Clint的头，然后站进他的双腿间，让他的头靠在自己的肚子上。Clint也伸出了手，揽住了Bucky的屁股。自他们离开那个基地，他就一直想和Bucky接触，他胃里的搅动总算是稍微平静了一点，他的心也总算是回到了原本应该待着的地方。  
“还好吗？”他低声问道，然后抬起头，用下巴抵着Bucky的腹部。Bucky对上他的眼睛，然后慢慢点了点头。不过Clint并不相信。因为他看起来还有一些茫然，他的眼神并不是很集中，整个人像是已经游离到了千里之外。  
“Barnes？”  
Bucky再次点头。他的神情没有改变，他用另一只手心不在焉地拂过Clint耳朵上的头发，缓慢地呼出一口气，然后低头吻了吻Clint的额头。他的手无意识地滑过Clint的肩膀，然后无声地转身，走进浴室，关上了门。长久的沉寂之后，Clint才听到了水声。  
Clint揉了揉自己的脸颊，他的肩膀还有点儿疼，毕竟他差点从那个通道掉下去。但除了肩膀以外，他没有别的问题。说真的，想到今天的一切，只受着这点儿伤还真的是在意料之外。  
一个人坐着，没有Bucky在身边，Clint的思绪又开始飘远了。他知道他的情绪悬在一根线上，随时都可能崩掉。一方面，他在战场上通常会将自己的感受都堆积在一处，层层上锁，完全不去理会，好让他能专注于别的事情。另一面却是无穷无尽的痛苦，因为那意味着，他必须去面对今天所发生的一切，回忆所有的细枝末节，理清他的感受。  
他不由自主地站了起来，在房间里徘徊，觉得是他自己让自己变得紧张起来了。他听到浴室传来了一声闷响，但他没有理会，只是双手抱着头，咬紧牙关。  
“去他妈的，Nat，”他把手放下来，“你到底在搞什么鬼？”  
他走向了小窗口，坐上了窗边的桌子，躬身到窗框旁，好让自己能够看到外面。他把脚也抬到了桌上，汽车旅馆红色的霓虹广告灯光照亮了他的脸。他知道Bucky会让他远离窗户，但是现在他只想看一看天空。  
他希望Phil能够和他聊一聊。他都能想到Phil转着眼珠告诉他，如果有任何人能够看穿Natasha的想法，一定是他自己。所以他找Phil寻求帮助无济于事。  
他呼了一口气，看着玻璃结上一层雾。他伸手把上面的雾抹掉，试图把所有的碎片都拼接起来。那并没有想象中那么难。现在他已经十分清楚，Natasha一直都知道他在哪里。她和Steve的对话表明，她一直都在故意对Steve隐瞒情报。但Steve不会想要寻找Clint，他是想要找——  
Nat知道他和Bucky在一起。  
一想到这点，Clint就知道这是事实。那是她一直都试图不让Steve接近，对Steve隐瞒数据的原因，也是今天她放他走的原因。她知道他和Bucky在一起。不知道出于什么原因，她并不想让Steve接近Bucky，而且她信任Clint和Bucky待在一起。  
可这听起来一点道理都没有。唯一一个合理的解释就是她不想让Steve变得更加困扰。但是，如果他都已经能为了和九头蛇有关的一点点线索，就把队友拖到这么远的地方来，那他已经够走火入魔了。如果她想让Steve不再那么执迷于寻找Bucky，最快的方式应该是帮他找到Bucky才对，越快越好。  
而且，听起来，Stark好像和Natasha是一伙的。不过Clint不知道他究竟是故意的，还是不小心被扯进来了。虽然怎么看Tony都是一个聪明人，但是，在操控人心方面，他根本就不是Natasha的对手。如果Natasha想从他那里套取点儿什么消息的话，还是轻而易举的。  
他叹气，头抵着冰凉的玻璃。他被Natasha的举动惊住了。他的思绪回到了之前他发现的那个东西上，仓库地下室里那个可怕的东西。那个椅子还有周围的设备。他吞咽了一下，觉得胃里一阵翻涌。他试着不去想象Bucky被困在那个椅子上，面对手推车上闪耀着的针头和手术刀的样子，试着不去想那些仪器究竟是用来做什么的，不去想它们在一次又一次清除Bucky的记忆时，他会有多痛苦。  
Clint不知道今天的事对他们而言意味着什么。Bucky有了更多的答案，他会继续追踪九头蛇，这一点Clint毫不怀疑，但是这会不会让他对Steve的想法有所改观呢？他从来都不确定Steve是不是会寻找他的下落，但是现在他已经没有办法否认这一点了。  
现在看来，他们身边的网已经渐渐收拢了。Clint的五官都皱成了一团，他揉了揉脸。他们好像已经快要走到绝路了，他很想知道，在最终停下来之前，他们还会走多远。  
如果他们真的能停下来的话。  
他知道他今天站出来帮忙，是他自己的选择，想要尽他所能地保护Steve和Nat。可是他最终还是选择了和Bucky一起离开了，带着Bucky远离Steve.他当然还记得他花了多久的时间想把Bucky带回到Steve身边，可是当这个机会真的出现的时候……  
他却选择了Bucky.  
他甚至都开始认为，他永远都会选择Bucky，不管另一方是谁。  
“艹，”他低声咒骂了一句，然后抹了抹他太过温热的眼睛。他知道他在精神上和身体上都已经精疲力竭了，但这并不说明他要坐在黑暗里哭泣。  
“振作点儿，鹰眼。”他低声说着，咽下了一声哽咽的笑，用指尖按压着自己眼睛。回想这一切，他都不敢相信，他从一个不情不愿的人质走到了今天这一步。  
他抬起头，沉稳地呼吸着，试图压制住他的情绪。今晚他可不能放空，这一次，Bucky才是那个需要帮助的人。  
说到Bucky，他已经在浴室待了快二十分钟了，比他平时待的时间长太多了。Clint皱着眉头从桌上下来，把窗帘拉过来，遮住窗户，然后走向了浴室。水还在流，里面的灯也还亮着，但是他听不到其他的声音。连最轻微的动作都听不到。  
他的手掌抵在门上，犹豫着。他们离开基地之后，Bucky似乎没事了，但Clint心里还是有些担心。他面无表情的脸还是刚才他和他接触的方式，还有现在他在浴室里待的时间。或许他只是想要点儿属于自己的空间，但是如果不能确定他的情况，Clint只会觉得放心不下。  
有一瞬他还在想着，在Bucky洗澡的时候突然进去，会不会是一件越距的事情，但他提醒自己，在经历了这样的一天之后，他有必要这么做，何况Bucky看上去那么无助。再说他们都已经睡过了，早就没有那么多需要介意的了。  
他推开了门，然后就僵在了门口。  
Bucky看起来一点都不好。  
他蜷缩在淋浴器底下，身上还穿着内裤。他靠着墙，脸埋在墙上的瓷砖里。Clint还能看到他半张脸，他的眼神空洞，水流滑过的时候，甚至连眨都不眨一下。  
他不知道该说什么。Clint很想说点什么，但是一个句话都说不出来。他的下巴轻微抖动着，他还能够感受到先前就差点夺眶而出的泪水。他想要战胜自己心中的恐惧和害怕，把那些想法甩到他看不见的地方，他想重新获取力量。  
他向前走了几步，深吸一口气，尽量让自己的声音平稳下来，“Bucky？”  
Bucky没有动。  
潜意识里，Clint并不知道自己接下来要做什么。他只是发现自己伸手解开了自己的皮带，脱下了牛仔裤。他用颤抖的双手脱掉了上衣，然后走到了淋浴器下。  
水还是热的。但他的喉咙仍然紧巴巴的，说不出话来。他转了个身，站在了Bucky身边，然后背靠着冰凉的瓷砖滑下去，坐在了Bucky身边。水从他的头顶浇下来，他很快就被淋透了，不过他并没有在意。他向着Bucky伸出手，把他拉向了自己。Bucky没有反抗，将身体的重量都转移到Clint身上，头靠着他的肩膀。  
“我在这儿。”Clint说着，一只手绕过Bucky的头，把他拉得更近，手掌放在了他的额头上。他的另一只手则紧紧握着Bucky的膝盖。这么做并不舒服，但Clint才不管那么多。  
Bucky深吸了一口气，颤抖着，“他们夺走了我的一切。”他冷冷说道。  
“对，”Clint说着，吻了吻Bucky的额头，因为水流闭上了眼睛，“但你会夺回来。”  
Bucky没有再说话，他转过头，身体还在颤抖着。他把脸埋在了Clint的胸口。Clint也没有再说什么，只是坐在Bucky的身边，一只手抚着他湿漉漉的头发，希望这么做就已经足够了。


	16. chapter16

Clint睡不着。  
他把Bucky从浴室弄出来，擦干身体，扔到床上，然后就睡到了Bucky身边，把Bucky拉近自己，Bucky没有反驳也没有反抗，头抵着Clint的下巴，呼吸温热地落在Clint的锁骨上。哪怕是睡着了，他都还在轻微颤抖着。  
夜色渐深，Clint仍然醒着，仍然紧紧揽着睡梦中的Bucky.  
太阳已经出来了，清晨的第一缕微光在窗帘边缘闪动着，逐渐吞没了床头柜那盏台灯散发出来的阴暗光线。清晨在一点点消逝，但Clint却一点都不想去在意。  
他叹了口气，微微转过头，将自己的唇印在了Bucky的头发上。他仍旧沉睡着，身体放松在Clint的臂弯里。坦诚地说，Bucky竟然能够睡着，他都觉得是奇迹。不管怎么说，他才不会叫醒他的，虽然现在已经是中午了。  
其实他很难受。Clint从来没有想过自己会见到这样的Bucky。Bucky应该也没有想过要看到那把椅子，看到九头蛇对他做过的那些事的证据。明白了这些，让Clint第一次想要把自己的害怕和恐惧都放到一边，照顾Bucky一次。  
他并不引以为傲，因为这是他必须做的事情。Bucky能够允许自己被Clint照顾，而且信任Clint这么做，是最让Clint高兴的事情。  
Clint还在他的脑袋里回想着一切，齿轮不知疲惫地旋转着，却也没有办法顺利的运转。Natasha在所有思绪的最前端，部分的他很想回到她身边去。可是剩下的他却不知道自己是不是已经做好了准备。如果只是和她一起，他还可以承受。但是一想到要见到Steve和复仇者剩下的人。他真的没办法做到。  
Nat留下他和Bucky在一起，一定是有理由的，不管是为了什么——但是他知道，Steve是绝对不想去理解的。如果他费尽全力想要找到Bucky——Clint没有把Bucky叫出来，甚至都没有劝说他回来，他必然会十分生气。  
他在想，他是不是很自私。他不想让Bucky回去，是因为他知道他自己也不想回去。他爱Bucky，他会为Bucky做任何事情。但是想到这会让Steve失望，让他脑海深处的记忆颤动了一下，他憎恨那种感觉。  
他不知道Steve知道多少。Steve可能已经看到他了，可能已经发现了箭。Nat可能已经告诉他了。  
这意味着，现在九头蛇，特种部队，美国队长都对他们紧追不舍了。Clint静静地想。  
他还在想着呢，Bucky突然动了一下。他的喉咙里发出了一点声响。Clint才松开手，Bucky就醒了，动作迅速地从床上爬了起来，顺手拿起了床头柜上的刀。  
“放松，”Clint说着，并没有动，“只有我。”  
Bucky蹲伏在地上，刀挡在自己身前，刀刃对着Clint，手则挡着自己脸。Bucky眨了眨眼睛，从床看向窗户再看向了门。他站了起来，脸上带着不确定，然后冲向了窗口。根本就不在意他没有穿衣服，他从窗帘后往外看，而后他的肩膀放松了一点，刀在手中转了一圈，握得不再那么紧了。  
“不该让我睡觉的。”他说着，把刀放到床头柜，然后爬回到床上。  
“你需要休息。”Clint说，他往旁边挪了一些，Bucky双手抱着肩膀坐到他身边。他不该这么说。因为Bucky在他身边僵了一下，全身又紧张起来。  
“你不能为我做决定。”他吼道。  
“我没有。”Clint说，“但是你不能阻止我照顾你，你这个笨蛋。”  
Bucky转身瞪着他，但是他并没有一点担忧。他知道Bucky之所以会这么说，都是因为昨天，因为他们发现的那个东西。“我知道，行吧？”他说，“但是你在这里，和我在一起，是你的选择；而我在这里，和你在一起，是我的选择。在你需要照顾的时候，我照顾你，也是我的选择，就像你对我做的那样。我不是九头蛇，Buck.”  
Bucky转过了头，他的眼光变得不再那么焦虑了。“我明白，”他低声说，“我只是……我需要变得强大，我不能再让他们赢了。”  
“他们不会赢。”Clint说得明了。  
Bucky狠狠点头，“我想要杀了他们，所有人。”他说得毫无愧疚。  
Clint只是耸肩。“当然了。”  
Bucky再次点头，重新缩进了被子里，背靠着床板。他拉了Clint一下，后者半躺在他身上，头靠着他的胸口。  
他们沉默了一会儿，Bucky安静地坐着，手指穿梭在Clint的发间，Clint困倦得快要睁不开眼睛了。Bucky醒来反倒让他觉得更放松了。他知道Bucky已经度过了第一个难关。在看到了昨天那样茫然的Bucky之后，他都有点担心今天Bucky还会那样。不过，看上去他已经恢复了。  
Bucky最终打破了沉默，“昨天，”他若有所思地说着，“你觉得，九头蛇是在找我们，还是Steve，还是说，他们只是回基地看看？”  
“我不知道。”Clint老实回答。  
Bucky哼了一声，“那Steve呢？”他平静地说着那个名字，几乎没有停顿。  
“我不知道。”Clint重复，“他可能是追踪着和九头蛇的情报来的呃，不过，也可能是和你有关的情报。Wilson，另一个人，他说了他们又扑了个空之类的话，我觉得，他们可能是因为九头蛇来的。但是我也不能确定。”  
“他们还说了什么？”  
“什么？在你……下去之后？”Clint问，想起Bucky没有能够听到Steve和Nat 的对话。“他们，有了点儿小争吵。Steve和Natasha.”  
“Natasha Romanov，”Bucky说，“那个间谍。你的朋友。”  
“对，”Clint深吸了一口气，“我想她是故意不让Steve跟着我们的。”  
Bucky一愣，“什么？”  
Clint告诉了他一切。那个偷听到的对话，最后他和Natasha的相遇。他告诉Bucky他记得的每一个细节。Bucky的手指一直在Clint的发间，让他能够更加容易地把一切说出来。说完之后，他陷入了沉默，让Bucky消化他听到的一切。他试着不去多想，不去过多地猜测Bucky的沉默是因为什么。  
“所以她是故意让你走的？”Bucky问，声音带着疑惑，“你觉得，她知道你和我在一起。”  
“嗯。”Clint耸肩。  
Bucky皱眉，转过头看向窗外，“她为什么要那么做？”  
Clint翻身过去，下巴搁在了Bucky的胸口，“Nat和俄罗斯人也有一段历史，”他说，“或许她能理解你。”  
“但是她的忠心可是在Steve那边的。”  
“说真的，如果她真的有忠心的话，一定也是在我这边的。”Clint说。他都很惊讶自己能够说出这样的话，“所以，如果你和我在一起，她又知道一些你的过去……我不知道。”  
“什么，他竟然信任你把我带在身边？让我度过冬兵的时光，让我顺从到足够自首？”  
“或许是这样？”Clint说，不过他都不相信这就是理由，“我不知道。我只觉得，他们今天可能就会追在我们身后了。”  
他们又陷入了 沉默之中。Clint想着，如果他和Bucky真的去找Steve和Nat 的话会发生什么，在追捕九头蛇上面会少费多少力气。不过，那并非是Steve心中的首要目的。再说了，Steve和Bucky一起做事，简直就是一个易破碎的梦。或许要花费好几个月，甚至几年的时间来修建那座桥梁。  
又或者，他们面对面就能够解决了所有的问题。拼图一块一块毫不费力就拼上了。  
在看到他们身边所发生的一切之后，Clint知道这一个是他应该严肃面对的选择了。  
“Barton？”  
Clint抬头，Bucky看起来有几分恼怒。看来他试图吸引Clint的注意力好一会儿了。  
“哈？”  
Bucky只是转眼珠，轻敲了一下Clint的耳朵，“穿好衣服，不能在这儿躺一整天。”  
Clint哀嚎了一声，把头埋进了Bucky的肚子里，“能。”  
“我们不能。”Bucky严肃地说着，“我们最近有太多次差点被抓到了，不能冒这个险。”  
“我知道了。我知道了。”Clint叹了口气。因为这是事实，他没有办法争辩。他翻了个身，让Bucky下床去穿衣服。好像昨天晚上的事情从来都没有发生一样。今天的他清醒而且警觉。Clint盯着他看了一会儿，默默地想着怎么会有像Bucky这样坚强的人。  
“真奇怪，我居然还记得要叫你起床穿衣服。”Bucky一边绑鞋带一边说道。他坐在床边，运动着的肩膀线条让Clint有些分神。  
Clint哀嚎一声，坐了起来，“起来了，起来了。”他打了个哈欠，摸索着他的牛仔裤。“我讨厌寒冷。”  
“我怎么不知道？”Bucky说道，Clint踢了他一下，他笑起来，“怎么，觉得你自己是这里唯一一个聪明的混蛋？”  
“我以为你会对我好。”Clint嘟囔着，抬起一只脚穿牛仔裤，差点失去平衡。  
“你穿上衣服我就能对你好了。”Bucky说完，站起来，走向了窗口。  
Clint继续穿衣服，他很想思考他们接下来会做什么，不过他的大脑还因为昨天的事情一团乱麻。同样的问题不停地在他的脑海里重复着，并不满意他现在的答案。他现在正想着Steve，想着自己要不要把Bucky推向那个方向。这意味着而，Clint也要快速适应回到他们身边这个问题了。  
“Barton.”  
Bucky的声音尖锐而冷硬，Clint立刻就看向了他。Bucky还盯着窗外。  
“快点穿衣服，”Bucky说，“我们就快有伴儿了。”  
“艹——你他妈是认真的？”Clint抓起了自己靴子，，“难道从现在开始每天都要在这种情况下醒来？”  
“少说废话，快点穿衣服。”Bucky吼道，他从窗边走开，抓起了他的包，他拿出了一把刀和一把枪，“我们要用走廊尽头的消防梯逃走。”  
Clint的胃一绞。“来的是谁？”他问，尽他所能地快速穿着他的鞋，在拿起夹克套上。  
“我不知道。”Bucky说着，背上了背包，戴上了衣服上的帽子，“不过我不认为九头蛇敢在光天化日之下追踪我们。”  
“除非他们走投无路了。”Clint说着，快速地收好了剩下的东西，抓起他的包和弓。Bucky走向了门，开了一个小缝往外看。Clint密切地注视着他的一举一动，看到Bucky简短地点了点头，把门拉开之后，他松了一口气。他们走向了走廊尽头的窗口，Bucky的肩膀抵着墙，身体前倾，想要看清窗外的情况。  
“安全。”他对Clint说。整座建筑物都没有别的声音。楼梯没有动静，电梯也没有动静。Clint希望这是因为追踪他们的人还没能上来，不然就是他们优秀到无法让Clint和Bucky看到或者听到。他们当然没有留在那里等着看来的人究竟是谁。Bucky扯下了窗户的锁，扔到地上，窗户“嘭”的一声被推开，寒冷的风席卷而来。但Clint几乎没有在意，肾上腺素在他的身体里叫嚣着，让他专注于逃跑这件事。  
他们是幸运的。还没有人来到他们的楼层，他们就已经爬上了消防梯。楼下也没有任何人等着他们。这让Clint觉得，他们是真的准备不充分，或者说，像是之前想的那样——走投无路了。  
他们矫健地跳下了消防地的最底层，Bucky在前面带路，两个人朝着角落里的停车场走去。Bucky小心翼翼地走过阴影，身体紧靠着墙，一步步向前走去。  
“艹，”他停在了角落里，低声咒骂了一句，敏锐的双眼搜寻着停车场内的任何响动。  
Clint停在了Bucky身后。“怎么了？”他问，手放在了Bucky的肩膀上，伸着脖子向前看去。  
“有巡逻车。”Bucky说着，伸手把Clint推回去，“围着我们俩的车子。”  
“艹。”Clint叹气，“我想我在后备箱落下了一包奥利奥。”  
Bucky靠在他身上，然后给了他一个“来真的，Barton？”的神情。这让Clint想起了Phil，他花了好大的力气才抑制住自己的笑声。  
“好吧，我们该怎么做？”等他确信自己已经不想再笑的时候，耳语道。  
Bucky想了一会儿，“员工停车场是不是就在后面？”  
Clint点头，“对。”  
三分钟之后，他们开着一辆重型灰色SUV从宾馆出来，驶向了洲际公路。Clint开车，Bucky则警惕地看着周围的道路。他们身后并没与人追来，远处也没有警铃响起。Clint很欣慰他们两个能够成功逃离，但还是有一点担心。他们竟然能够这么容易被追踪到。  
“去他妈的。”Bucky吼了一句，陷在座椅里面。揉着自己的脸。  
“我知道，”Clint说，“我们该怎么做？”  
“开车，”Bucky说，“远离这里，找个地方吃东西。然后再想我们要做什么。”  
Clint点头表示同意。他现在还不知道什么才是对他们最好的选择。他想，对Bucky来说，最安全的地方就是在Steve身边。但是他越想，就会觉得越不安。回到Natasha身边不再像之前那样让他觉得害怕和遥不可及了。但是，看到Steve在知道Tony和Natasha阻止他寻找Bucky之后，他那么生气，Clint就忍不住想，他会有多生自己的气。考虑到Clint才是那个一直带着Bucky远离他的人。并不是隐瞒消息，也不是把他引向另一个方向，只是故意选择帮助Bucky逃离。  
几个小时之后，他们停在了一家餐厅门外。天色已经暗了，黑暗以惊人的速度袭来。即便是在黑暗的保护之下，两个人也依旧十分谨慎，停车的时候，两个人都小心观察着潜在的一切危险，然后才走进了餐馆。餐馆里几乎没有人。一张桌子上坐着一个疲惫的旅客，另外一边则是一对带着孩子的夫妇。电视机挂在墙上，自顾自地大声播放着，开心地宣布着比赛分数和预测，根本就不在意是不是有人在看。Bucky选择了靠角落的一张桌子，能够看清窗外的一切。他们沉默地坐下，Clint招手让服务员过来倒咖啡。  
外面开始下起了雨。雨滴敲打着窗户。混合着汽车的噪声和厨房里忙碌的声音。Clint双手握着咖啡杯，沮丧地看着雨滴从玻璃上滑下来。  
Bucky似乎也有些失落，他的脸色在Clint称为冬兵脸的面部表情和某种更加容易读懂的表情上变换着。他的焦虑，疑惑都表现在他紧咬的嘴唇，他紧皱的眉头，和他游移不定的眼光上。他试图做出一个决定，但是看来他没有办法做到。  
“嘿，”Clint轻声说，他很想伸手去触碰Bucky，“说话。”  
焦虑的眼睛望向了他，Bucky叹了口气，“他们离我越来越近了。”他低声说着，手指不停地敲打着桌面。因为戴着手套，所以听不到金属敲击的声音。  
“你在追踪九头蛇，这一点可能不再是什么秘密了。”Clint提醒他，“他们可能会知道你究竟在做什么。”  
Bucky没有回答，只是盯着面前的桌子。他又回到了面无表情的状态，不想透露什么。Clint开始觉得，那是他的自我保护机制，就像他在事情变糟的时候会选择当转身逃开一样。  
“你想停下来吗？”他小心地询问着，看着Bucky，想看出一丝回应。  
Bucky摇头，然后耸肩，“我不知道。”他嗫嚅着承认，“我希望九头蛇消失，但是我也不想被发现。我不知道。”  
“考虑下你更想怎么做。”Clint说，“快点做出决定。在这么下去我们可能就顶不住了。我们只有两个人，却要对抗九头蛇，特种部队，Steve.”  
“但是你认为——你认为她想让Steve远离我们？”  
“我觉得是，”Clint说，“但是如果他发现她在做什么，”他顿了一下，想了想要不要继续说下去，然后决定去他妈的，“如果他动用了他的手段，我们可能就没有办法再躲下去了。”  
“可我们现在在这儿，他可能没办法找到我们。”Bucky缓缓说道，语焉不详，“世界可是很大的。”  
“我们要去别的国家？”  
Bucky皱眉，“如果我想去的话，你会和我一起吗？”他们两个都知道答案是肯定的，但Clint只是耸肩，“只要是个温暖的地儿。”  
“俄罗斯。”Bucky说。  
Clint摇头，“不去，看来你只能靠自己了。”  
不过他是笑着说的，Bucky也跟着笑了一下。笑容在他低头的瞬间就消失了，他神情恍惚地盯着咖啡杯。这一次Clint能够感受到环绕着他的紧张情绪。一场暴风雨正在Bucky身边酝酿着。他还是很焦虑，而现在Clint已经知道原因了。他觉得自己像是困兽。先前他决定逃走，并没有留下来对抗，那个时候Clint并没有多想。可是现在他才觉得，那个决定展示出了许多东西。  
Clint喝着他的咖啡，要了续杯，点了一盘薄饼。吃了一半，Bucky才总算再次开口。他缓缓眨了眨眼睛，手伸向了Clint的叉子，Clint没有争辩，乖乖把叉子交了出去，Bucky吃了几片薄饼，灵巧地转了一下叉子，把它交回到Clint手中。  
“他们想要的是我。”Clint正用叉子切开另一张薄饼，就听到Bucky莫名其妙地说了一句。  
“你这话是什么意思？”  
Bucky嘴角动了动，咬住了嘴唇，“他们追踪的人不是你。”  
“可我确信他们现在是在追踪我们两个。”Clint耸肩。  
“我应该去自首。”  
这句话让他们两人周围的世界都停滞了，如闪电一般划破了之前的沉静。Clint盯着Bucky，叉子从他手中滑落，掉到桌上，然后又从桌子边缘，“咔哒”一声掉到了地上。  
“你他妈要干啥？”  
“你会受到伤害，有人会受到伤害。”Bucky说，他的声音十分疲惫。他转过头去看被雨水冲刷的玻璃窗。  
“不，”Clint想都没想就说道，“不，这不是你在说话？你——你肯定是睡眠不够或者是其他什么的。你还没有从昨天那件事里恢复过来。”  
Bucky摇头，“九头蛇差点杀了Steve和他的两个朋友，就因为他们跟着我。你也可能会死在那场大火里。”  
“你都不知道他们是不是跟着你，他们可能只是跟着Steve.”Clint回答。他一点都不喜欢这个对话的走向。  
“他们叫我the Asset，记得吗？”Bucky说，“我确定他们一定不会轻易让我就范的，必然会有一场苦战。”  
“你能不能别说了。”Clint觉得自己失了方寸，生气又愤怒，“不要再说他们了。如果你要回到九头蛇去，只能踩着我的尸体。”  
“我会踩着自己的尸体。”Bucky说，“我指的是——我指的是军队，特种部队或者什么。”  
“不，”Clint吼道，“如果你真的要把自己交给什么人的话，你昨天见到Steve的时候就应该那么做了。但是你没有。你跑开了。”  
Bucky的眼中闪过一丝愤怒。“我不想让他看到我。不能让他看到我。在我做过这么多事情之后。”  
“是啊，所以你就觉得把自己交给政府是个更好的选择？你现在真的有听从你的内心吗？”  
“我不想再有任何人死了。”  
“你他妈还真是伪善。”Clint嘲讽道，“我爱上你不是要看你放弃的。”  
这话立刻就让Bucky闭嘴了。他脸上的对抗变成了内疚和——现在Clint知道那是什么了，是害怕。  
“那你去找Steve。”他突然说道，“告诉他我在很好，告诉他……”  
“不，”Clint反对，“不，你他妈自己去告诉他。如果你觉得他……你觉得他会知道我现在在什么地方吗？我才不会自己一个人去找他，因为他会杀了我的。”  
Bucky张开了嘴，但是Clint并不知道他是想回答，反驳还是退让。在Bucky正准备说的时候，突然传来了震耳欲聋的响声，餐馆的玻璃震颤着碎裂开来，整个世界都笼罩在了如同被霜雪覆盖的白色蜘蛛网里。  
有一声尖叫，惊恐的呐喊。他们用最快的速度从椅子上站起来。Clint伸出胳膊护住了自己的脸，Bucky也一样。桌子受到冲击倒在地上，更多的枪声传来，玻璃“哗啦啦”碎了一地。更多的尖叫声。Clint的耳朵开始蜂鸣，心都跳到了嗓子眼儿，像是有什么东西抽干了他肺里的空气一样。他们踩着碎玻璃奔向了门口。  
“不要挡路！”受到惊吓的夫妻也半站了起来，女人正拽着男人的胳膊往门口走去，小孩在他的怀中哭喊着，“蹲下！”  
感谢上帝他们按照他说的做了，躲在了收银台后面。Bucky和Clint冲到了门口。更多的枪声传来，Clint还能听到尖叫声和东西破碎的声音，他们冲进了雨中。  
“上来！”Bucky吼道，Clint爬到了车里，Bucky发动汽车的时候，他连车门都还没有关好。轮胎摩擦着地面，水溅得到处都是。  
“到底是什么东西？”Clint扭过身子看向后面，心狂跳着，“是谁——哇哦！”  
他躲过了一发子弹，四辆黑色的悍马车也从餐馆门口发动了，很明显是要追赶他们。  
“他们追过来了！”  
“那就干掉他们！”Bucky吼道。Clint咒骂着，翻身爬到后座上。又一声枪响击碎了后窗玻璃。  
“我想严正声明一下，我可不想挨枪子儿。”他一边吼着，一边娴熟地整理着他的弓箭，车拐了个弯儿，Clint伸出一只脚去保持平衡，差点四仰八叉地摔在后座上，“但好像不太可能。”  
“闭嘴，”Bucky咆哮，“干掉他们。”  
“好的老大。”Clint拿着弓，手指按下了窗户的控制开关，雨立刻就灌了进来，像针一样扎在他的脸上，带着寒意。  
“你他妈在干啥？”Bucky吼道，他看了一眼后视镜，意识到了Clint究竟在做什么，“你他妈的这样可不行，Barton！”  
“里面可没有办法射箭！”Clint喘着气回答。  
“你可以用枪！”Bucky说道。身后的悍马追得越来越紧，即便身躯庞大，还是拥有足够的力量和速度，在黑暗之中带着极大的威慑力。  
“或许是吧，但是怎么说呢，我是鹰眼嘛。”Clint说着，不过转瞬，就已经拿着弓探出了车外，很快就被雨淋了个通透。他用大腿的力量保持平衡，坐在了窗户边缘，扭过身子去拉开弓弦——  
子弹落在车顶上，发出“砰”的一声，距离他不过咫尺，但是他连眼睛都没有眨一下。他深吸口气，呼出去，然后松开了弓弦。  
箭离弦而去，穿透了悍马的挡风玻璃，刺入了司机的头骨里。悍马的车尾疯狂地摆动起来，然后摇摇晃晃地冲下了洲际公路。  
“哈！竟然都不是防弹玻璃！”Clint开心地叫起来。“九头蛇的预算不够了，哇哦！”  
车子突然猛地转了个弯，Clint差点没有能够抓稳。他先把弓扔进了车里，然后缩了回去，喘着气，摇头甩掉了脸上的雨水。  
“你到底会不会开车啊？”  
“你他妈疯了吗？”Bucky吼道，现在可不是你恢复幽默感的时候！”  
“我觉得这是最好的时机。”Clint抬头，看向了后视镜里Bucky的眼睛。他兴奋又害怕，觉得肾上腺素在他的血液里穿行，“可能再也没有机会了。”  
“你他妈真的是一个粗心大意的蠢蛋，我会杀了你的——”  
枪声再次传来，打断了Bucky。Clint本能地俯身抱着头躲了起来。车猛然转弯，他发出了一声叫喊。不过Bucky重新把车开回了正道，并且再次加速。他们从其他车辆中间穿行，喇叭一路长鸣，SUV在被雨水浸透的沥青路面上危险地前行。  
“去他妈的。”Clint坐了起来。车还在前行，虽然发出了有着不祥预兆的“咔哒”声。“Barnes，你没事儿吧？”  
Bucky咕哝了一声作为回答。Clint侧身看去，看到了Bucky袖子上的血迹，深红的颜色在头顶的灯光下清晰可见。他的胃里一阵绞痛。  
“你受伤了，”他惊恐地说道，“Barnes，你受伤了。”  
Bucky点头，眼睛依然看着路，“看看严不严重。”他的声音仍旧沉稳有力，“把我的刀拿出来。”  
Clint狂点头，快速地从包里拿出了刀，Bucky伸出了胳膊，好让Clint能够把衣袖割开。手臂上的是贯穿伤，还在大量出血。  
“艹，”Clint咒骂，“是贯穿伤。”  
“包扎一下。”Bucky说。Clint点头，身手从后面的包里拿出一件T恤，撕成布条。就在这时，他听到了天上传来的闷响和哀鸣。  
“我们都没法歇一下。”他说。他想笑，但是他不能。他粗略地包扎了一下Bucky的伤口，只觉得恐惧在心中蔓延；Bucky是冬兵，他并不像普通人那般脆弱。但是现在Clint手上的却是他的血。  
“拿上你的弓。”Clint才包好他的伤口，他就说道，“我们甩掉那几辆悍马。”  
Clint点过头，用沾满鲜血的手指拿起了自己的弓。他正准备翻出窗户，就听到了一声震耳欲聋的轰鸣，然后他们身后的悍马被一个橘色的火球击中，掀翻在地，金属车顶和地面摩擦发出了可怕的声响。  
“你他妈干啥了？”Bucky问。  
“不是我！”Clint回答，他看向周围，想寻找爆炸物的来源。更多的光线划开了夜幕，有几个正距离他们越来越近，在高速公路上不可一世地前行着——  
“我们又有新麻烦了！”他吼道，“Buck，军队……”  
又一阵火光闪过，Clint举起了自己的手。不过那并不是针对他们的。是另一辆车，对着他们身后的悍马开枪，悍马车里的人也回击着。  
“操操操，全副武装的装甲车，”Clint说，“Barnes，我们有大麻烦了。”  
“我们没有。”Bucky反驳，“如果军队能够对付九头蛇的话，我们就可以……”  
Clint并不知道他们可以做什么。Bucky没有能把话说完，Clint转头去看究竟是什么让他噤了声。  
世界似乎陷入了慢动作之中，Clint看到一道耀眼的光，穿透挡风玻璃上的水珠向他们袭来。他后知后觉地意识到，这一切实际上发生得很快，他们就快要撞上了。  
Bucky猛打方向盘把车往边上挪，车摇晃开下了公路，Clint的胃里一阵翻涌。他像是坠入了深水之中，周围世界的声音听得不再那么真切了。他听到了自己的喘息，车辆翻滚着，Clint猛地撞到了车身上。  
一阵可怕的疼痛之后，声音回到了他的耳朵里。车辆翻滚时金属的碾压和摩擦声依稀在耳边。世界陷入了一片黑暗之中，Clint像是破碎的洋娃娃一样被甩来甩去。他的头撞在了什么东西上，视线变得模糊起来。  
车停的时候，他也清醒了不少。车仰翻在地，Clint的四肢百骸都剧痛不已。他呻吟着，试图挪动一下身体。他的左脚踝像是火烧一样钝痛着。他眨了眨眼睛，用颤抖的手抹去眼中的雨水。雨水变成了红色。  
他听到附近传来了一声轻微的呻吟。想到那是Bucky，Clint浑身一僵，哦，艹！他在哪儿？他还活着吗？他还好吗？  
Clint用尽全力拖拽着自己爬出了汽车残骸，然后走到了驾驶座那边，趴在被雨水浸湿的草地上。  
“Bucky，”他试着说话，每一个字都刺痛他的胸口，“Barnes.”  
“Barton.”一个声音回应道。看到Bucky出现在驾驶室的窗口，Clint欣慰到有些歇斯底里了，都被自己的笑声呛到。Bucky从车里爬出来，他试图站着，但是踉跄着向前走了两步，倒在了Clint身上。  
“你竟然会没事？”他的声音沉重而嘶哑，“Clint——”  
“纯属运气。”Clint颤抖着回答，他转过头，好让Bucky能够看到他。Bucky看上去很糟，脸色苍白，因为疼痛而扭曲着，“我们该走了。”  
似乎是为了证明他是对的，头顶上传来了直升机的轰鸣，远处还有警铃。雨下得更大了。Clint浑身都已经湿透了，冰冷刺骨，但是他一点都不在乎。他现在只想带着Bucky离开这里。  
“我要……”Clint说着，走回了车边，他伸出手，先找到了他的箭筒，拽出来，然后他的手指又摸到了熟悉的金属。他的心都要跳出来了，胃里翻江倒海，觉得自己都快吐了。他把弓拿了出来。  
并没有坏。  
“真他妈好运！”他用颤抖的手背上了自己的箭筒，把弓拿在手里，深吸了一口气，想要往前走，但是脚踝上的疼痛让他几乎迈不开步子。头昏脑涨，他用力眨了眨眼睛，想要看清前面的路。他蹒跚地走出了一步，忽视了脚踝传来的钝痛，抓住Bucky的金属手，把Bucky从地上拉了起来。Bucky踉跄了一下，但很快就保持住了平衡，颤抖地呼吸着。  
“你还好吗？”Clint问。Bucky点头。但是他的身体一僵，试着转头去看什么。艹，Clint也听见了。树林中传来了说话声和脚步声，还有手电筒的光芒和犬吠。有人正在靠近——  
“走，”Bucky说，“Barton，快走——”  
他们两个都踉跄着远离汽车残骸，远离那些声音。Clint跛着脚，Bucky的金属手掌按着手臂上的伤口，表情严肃。他们两个人回到了公路上。在满是雨水的沥青路上前行。听到几声刹车，Bucky抓着Clint的肩膀，想要把他推往反方向，但是看到了更多的光，听到了更多发动机的声音。他们所在的地方，突然出现了一道明亮的圆形光圈。  
他们被包围了。  
仿佛是慢动作一般，更多的车出现在视线里，又一道光圈投射下来，Bucky走到了Clint身后，手指握住Clint的胳膊，然后膝盖一软，跪在了地上，但并没有松开自己的手。  
他的思绪仍旧停滞着，觉得这一切都没办法说得通。世界在边缘一点点褪色。Clint做了他唯一能想到的事情，他后退一步，挡在了Bucky面前，伸手拿出了一支箭，搭在弦上，拉开弓。  
他一团乱麻的大脑，意识到周围的是军队的人。他们一定是赢了后面那场战斗，因为从车上下来，包围他们的是特种部队的士兵。不是九头蛇，原本应该让他稍微放松一些，但是他做不到。他并不知道这些人想要怎么对付冬兵，而且他们都武装到了牙齿，怎么他都没法放松。  
特种部队，九头蛇，不管是谁，对他来说都已经没有区别了。不管他面前的人是谁，他都不会让他们带走Bucky。  
正这么想着，他听到身后的人喊了他的名字，低沉破碎近乎于祈求的语气，不知道为什么，竟然比周围的混乱声要大。这个声音让他一下子回到了现实中来，一瞬间，所有模糊的思绪全部都消失了。他站在那里，突然变得无比清醒。  
刺眼的灯光将他们定格在原地，无处可逃。Clint被晃得什么都看不见，头顶传来的直升机轰鸣声撞击着胸腔。有人在对着他们叫喊，命令他们跪下，并放下手中的武器。警报声在耳边长鸣，雨还在下着，模糊了眼前的一切。  
Clint并没有妥协，他拉开弓弦，对准拔枪包围住他们的人。水滴从他的头发滴落到前额上，衣服早就湿透了，紧贴着肌肤。血和雨水混合成橘红色，从他脸上，手臂上滑下。  
Bucky在Clint的身后急促地呼吸着。他跪在地上，肩膀重重地压着Clint的大腿。他用左手将右手紧压在胸口，身体颤抖着。Clint猜那是因为疼痛，毕竟他仍在流血。  
“投降吧。”通过扬声器扩大的单调语句，在黑夜中回响，更多的探照灯光从他们身上扫过，“你被捕了，冬兵，投降吧！”  
“离开这里，Barton！”Bucky勉强开口，声音因为疼痛而嘶哑。  
“我他妈地才不走。”Clint纹丝不动，“我不会让他们带走你。”  
“Barton——”  
“我不会让他们带走你！”他说得十分坚决，丝毫不怀疑自己的心意。就算他根本不知道事情怎么就到了这一步。回忆和疑问充斥着他的脑海——  
他为什么会落到这步田地，被一个特种小分队包围着，所有的枪都指着他的脑袋，他为什么会和Bucky fucking Barnes在一起，后者还靠着他身上，血流不止？  
最近的几个月就像是一个模糊的梦境，在交错的时间线里，他唯一能肯定的就是，不知什么时候开始，他已经可以豁出性命去保护Bucky Barnes  
一个特种兵从队伍中走出来，举着枪小心翼翼地接近他们，脚步落在积水的地面上，清晰可闻。  
Clint吞了吞口水，眨巴着眼睛让雨水流出来。  
“Barnes，我想我们最后还是搞砸了。”  
Bucky身上疼痛难忍，并就没有回答。Clint根本就没有考虑要走。因为他就算到死也会保护Bucky。  
那个士兵停住了脚步。  
然后缓慢地放下了手中的枪。枪从手中滑下，“咔哒”一声落在地上，他再次向前走了一步，伸手取下了脸上的护目镜和滑雪头罩，露出了一双蓝色的眼睛和金色头发——  
Steve.  
是Steve Rogers，站在他们面前，穿着特种部队制服的人是他妈的Steve Rogers，雨水滑过他的脸庞，他咬着牙，神情坚决。  
“你要投降吗？”他问Clint，Clint猛地摇头。  
“不。”  
“很好。”Steve说着，俯身捡起了地上的枪，然后走向了Clint。他站到了Bucky身边，举起枪对着特种部队的士兵。  
“这是复仇者的事。”他冷静开口，“我们从这里接手。”  
Clint听到了一个熟悉的响声，红金色的光芒出现在他的眼角，钢铁侠不知道从什么地方钻出来，落在了他身边。他站起来的时候，雨水从盔甲上滑落，反射着巡逻车上的灯光。  
“你们听到他说的话了。”Tony说着，举起了自己的双手，“我们已经宣示了所有权。”  
Clint真的想哭。他们和他站在一起，这让他的心里涌起一股暖流。他们是来帮忙的，帮他保护Bucky。四周依旧是一片混乱。灯光仍旧照在他们身上，随着直升机的运动颤动着。喇叭仍旧叫嚣着让他们投降，警官依旧吼着声明向他们靠近。  
“行了。退后，都退后。把目标交给Rogers队长，退后。放下武器。”  
这是Clint听到的最棒的话。所有人都听Steve的，他真的想要欢呼，但是他正忙着从震惊中恢复过来。Steve点过头，蹲在了Bucky身边，手放在他的肩膀上。  
“不要，”Clint放下了他的弓，颤抖地转身，“队长，他受伤了。”  
“他不会有事的。”Tony说道，“哇哦！”Clint最终跌倒在了地上，Tony抓住他的手臂，把他扶了起来，他挣扎着想要站稳，想看看Bucky的情况。  
“慢点，Legolas，”Tony紧紧握着他的手臂，“你跟着我，Steve会照顾他的。”  
Clint扭过头想去看Bucky，他正靠在Steve身上，紧闭着眼睛，脸色惨白，面向着雨。  
“不，”他呛住了，“Barnes……”  
“他还活着。”Tony说，“他还活着，走吧，别让我把你打晕，跟我走……”  
Steve扶着Bucky站了起来，他的金属手臂无力地垂着。  
“不，他受伤了……”Clint还没说完，就感觉到周围的一切变得模糊起来，就好像又陷入了水中一般。他想伸出手，但他的手臂根本动不了。他挣扎了一下，但还是没能成功。最终跌回到了Tony身上，晕了过去。手仍旧伸往Bucky所在的方向。  
他似乎看到了红色头发的荧光，他再次眨了眨眼睛，皱起眉头，这有些不对劲——  
“醒醒，Clint.”  
Natasha.  
Clint强迫自己睁开眼睛。咳嗽着恢复清醒，他想坐起来，但是Natasha的手放在了他的肩膀上，他只好躺下。她看着他，嘴角带着一个别扭的笑容。  
“你为什么哭？”他口齿不清地问道。  
“笨蛋。”她俯身吻了一下他的额头，然后起身，检查了一下她头边的输液管。有一瞬他还在想，她为什么要那么关注输液管，但是马上就明白了，是为了他。他正躺在救护车上，连着那根输液管。  
“你才是笨蛋。”他喃喃，吞咽了一下，痛得皱起了脸，“都没有办法抓到我。”  
这话让她挑起了眉，伸手抚了抚他的额头，“我都不知道抓到你多少次了。”  
“我知道。”Clint疲惫地笑着，“你放我走了。”  
她歪了歪头表示同意，“对。”  
“为什么？”  
“我发现了你和谁在一起。知道他不会伤害你。我想你们在一起或许能够解决一些问题。”  
Clint眯起眼睛，“这么简单？”  
“简单的生物，简单的解决方式。”Natasha说。  
“我或许简单，但是Bucky并不。”Bucky的名字从嘴里说出来，像是突然点醒了他一样。因为他安全地躺在救护车里，但是Bucky并不在这里。  
“Clint，别动！”  
他把Nat推开，坐了起来，他的手腕上传来一阵刺痛，他伸手把针拔了出来，扔到了一边，“Bucky，”他说着，挣扎着想要从病床上下来，“他在哪里？”  
“Clint，等等——”  
“他在哪里？”Clint吼道，然后停了下来，呼吸沉重。救护车外，雨仍旧在下着，黑暗中起了一层薄薄的雾气。他还能看到闪动的灯光，他们应该没有走出多远。  
“他和Steve在一起。”Natasha轻声回答。  
“不，”Clint根本就没想他在说什么，“他和我一起。”  
他再次站了起来，这次Natasha没有阻止他。脚踝上的伤让他的步子都不是很稳，他后知后觉地意识到他没有穿鞋，脚踝已经被纱布紧紧包裹起来了。他向着四周看了看，看到了另外一辆救护车，就在二十英尺外。他跌跌撞撞地走过去，脚踩在满是积水的水泥地上。  
他停在了救护车外，犹豫着。  
Bucky在里面，他坐在病床上，背靠着车厢。他的膝盖和一只手护在胸前。右手臂上的枪伤已经包扎好了。他的金属手臂握着Steve的双手。Steve正在和说话，语气低沉而温柔，Bucky静静听着。他的双眼都半睁着，疲惫但是平静。  
他很安全。  
他和Steve在一起，他很安全。  
部分的Clint低声说道，“这就够了。”一直以来，他都想让Bucky回到Steve身边，而现在他做到了。他做得足够多了。他保证了Bucky的安全，现在他可以把Bucky移交出去了。  
但剩下的Clint告诉自己闭嘴。他被戳伤，被枪击，被九头蛇追，不是为了现在把Bucky交出去的。哪怕对方是美国队长也不行。  
再说了，他知道Bucky需要什么。  
他伸手打开了救护车的门，跨了上去，但是并没有能够成功进入，还狼狈地用自己没有受伤的那条腿维持平衡。Steve和Bucky同时转过头，但是Clint的眼中只有Bucky一个。他对上那双眼睛，想要告诉Bucky一切。他在这里。他爱他，他哪里都不会去——  
Bucky从Steve手中抽出了自己的手，伸向了Clint，金属手指在车厢的灯光下泛着光。  
Clint的心跳都失去了节奏。他的眼光从Bucky转移到了Steve身上，本能地寻求着什么——允许？或许吧。又或许是原谅。  
Steve同意了。他的眉头还皱着，很明显他并不知道究竟发生了什么，但是他点了点头。他再次看了Bucky一眼，然后走向了门口，拍了一下Clint的肩膀。  
“谢谢你，”他低声说着，“保证了他的安全。”  
虽然这并不能让他觉得他和Bucky所做的一切都是对的，但是他马上就接受了。对于Steve会生气的恐惧消失得无影无踪，他点头，拍了拍Steve的胸口，没有说话。Steve轻笑着跳下了救护车，踩着雨水走开。不过他是个绅士，所以他转过身，抓住Clint的手臂，帮助他爬上了救护车，还为他关上了门。  
救护车里安静而昏暗。雨水敲打着车身，Bucky的手还伸着，等着他。  
Clint身上的水滴得到处都是，他握住了Bucky的手，紧紧握着金属手指，任由Bucky把他拉了过去，坐在床边，小心地避过Bucky受伤的手臂，然后俯身去吻他，品尝着他颤抖的嘴唇。  
“他很高兴我回来了。”Bucky的声音颤抖着，“他竟然都不生气。”  
“我说过了他不会。”Clint低声说着，手放在了Bucky的大腿上。“放轻松。他们会照顾我俩的。”  
“他们……但是……”Bucky艰难地吞咽了一下，“那个女人，那个从华盛顿来的男人……”  
“我猜，”Clint打断了他，虽然他觉得自己都快哭出来了，所有的情绪堆积在一起，让他有些无法承受，他高兴得快要晕过去了，“他们也会原谅你的。我猜我们必须让他们原谅，而不是不想他们那么做。”  
这些话正好击中了Bucky的痛苦和恐惧，然后他看向了Clint的眼睛，恐惧褪去。他仍旧握着Clint的手，他舔了舔嘴唇，点头。  
“我们也会原谅自己，对吧？”他的声音几乎不可闻。  
“从某种角度来说，是的。”Clint的嘴角扬起了一抹疲惫脆弱的笑，“不要担心了。我们很安全。其他的以后再说。”  
Bucky再次猛点头，示意Clint靠近一些。Clint照做了，挪动了一下他疼痛的脚，躺在了Bucky身边，头枕着Bucky的金属肩膀，忽略了自己胸口和脚踝上的疼痛。  
金属手指在他的发间游走，他颤抖地呼吸，吻了吻金属手臂和肩膀连接处的伤痕。Bucky闭上了眼睛。他们两个都在这里，蜷缩在一起，温暖，安全。  
他注意到门再次打开了，在所有突然涌入的声音里面，他认出了Nat温柔的低语，所以他没有害怕，他信任她，信任这个队伍。Steve深沉的嗓音也很好辨认，正和Tony以及Sam说着什么。  
他没有睁开眼睛。只是把头埋进了Bucky的颈窝里，贴近他。  
“嘿，鹰眼，”有个声音带着戏谑问道，“你想回到自己的救护车上吗？”  
他都懒得回答。他听到了一阵笑声，救护车前面的门打开了，有个人钻了进来，整个救护车都抖了抖。  
“好了。”Steve的声音听起来很近却又似乎很遥远，救护车发动了，后面的车门也“砰”的一声关上。“我现在能带你们两个回家了吗？”  
Clint抬起下巴，看向Bucky，Bucky已经看了过来，灰色的眼睛沉静而熟悉。他试着给Clint一个微笑。而Clint明白，他们现在要去什么地方并不重要。只要他和Bucky在一起。  
“事实上，家听起来不错。”Clint说。因为，说真的，有这么一个团队保护着他和他身边的Bucky，他已经没有继续逃跑的理由了，“带路吧，队长。”


End file.
